Je te vois
by Sn0wWhite1
Summary: Deux ans après sa rencontre avec une petite humaine aveugle. Aro décide de la retrouver.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici donc, la suite de Love is Blind. J'ai décidée d'en faire une petite histoire.**

 **Si vous n'avez pas lu le OS sur ce couple, allez donc jeter un coup d'œil. Vous risquez de ne rien comprendre sinon...**

 **Je risque par contre, d'être beaucoup moins régulière que d'habitude car les chapitres ne sont pas écrits à l'ordi... Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour _les futurs_ retards…**

* * *

 _ **Le caractère, doux et sensible d'Aro, dans cette histoire est voulu et chercher par l'auteure.**_

 _ **C'est sa façon de voir le vampire.**_

 _ **Il y aura donc peu, de crise de colère, de masque froid et distant le concernant.**_

* * *

 **Je te vois**

Chapitre 1 :

La fuite du roi

 _Italie, Volterra_

Aro n'avait pas oublié la petite humaine qu'il avait rencontrée il y a deux ans de cela. Parfois dans ses mauvais jours, il repensait à elle. Il se souvenait de ses beaux yeux inexpressifs et pourtant si doux. Il aurait pu la tuer ce jour là…mais pour une raison inconnue il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas été attiré par son sang. Mettre fin à sa vie, aurait été un véritable gâchis.

Rien n'avait changé pour lui, il se sentait toujours aussi seul. Sulpicia, sa femme, avait trouvé son véritable compagnon et était partie avec lui… Le chef des Volturi avait mal réagi à cette « _trahison_ », comme il l'appelait. Non pas qu'il avait été affecté par son départ. Il était juste jaloux.

Ses frères avaient toujours les mêmes comportements depuis des siècles. Marcus restait indifférent à se qui l'entourait, Caius presque autant colérique qu'autrefois (bien qu'il devenait plus sage avec le temps…). Aro se plaignait beaucoup d'eux, mais lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé...

Sa quête de pouvoir avait cependant, atteint son apogée. Plus rien ni personne ne semblait lui résister. En seulement deux ans il avait réussit à recruter une quarantaine de nouveaux membres plus que prometteurs. Aucun clan ne se mettait en travers de son chemin, même les Cullen étaient plus discrets.

Aro aurait dû être heureux, il avait atteint les sommets. Il pensait un peu naïvement, que en accomplissant sa tâche, en faisant des Volturi la famille vampirique la plus puissante, il trouverait le bonheur. Le fait est qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la paix. Le leader du clan avait besoin d'un nouveau défi.

« Je pars pour la France », Caius leva les yeux vers son frère et fronça les sourcils.

« La France … » fit-il pensivement « Pour quelle raison ? »

Aro allait répondre, mais Marcus entra dans le petit salon en poussant un profond soupir « Le clan Mexicain est arrivé, leur chef demande à vous voir Aro… »

Le concerné balaya vite la remarque du brun en agitant brièvement la main en l'air « _Je n'ai pas le temps._ » Il se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit d'un tiroir un gros livre de géographie.

Marcus et Caius échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas le temps pour un clan ? » questionna le blond.

Aro ignora sa question et posa brutalement le gros livre sur le bureau. Il tourna chaque page du lexique afin de trouver le nom du pays qui l'intéressait. « **F** : les Fidji, la Finlande… Ah ! La France ! Page 271 et 272… »

Le chef des Volturi entendit un de ses frères soupirer (probablement Caius), mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il tournait frénétiquement toutes les pages.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » demanda Marcus.

Caius leva les yeux au ciel « Il semblerait que notre cher frère soit éperdument amoureux…de la France »

Un rire fou s'échappa des lèvres du concerné quand il tomba sur la carte du fameux pays. Marcus lança un regard indifférent à son frère.

« Aro ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui oui ! », il réfléchissait à l'endroit de sa destination. Paris ? Non, beaucoup trop de gens.

Le blond se leva et alla vers son frère, il posa les deux mains sur le bureau. « **Aro !** »

Le leader sursauta au ton qu'avait employé Caius, il leva timidement les yeux vers lui « Oui ? » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous partir ? », demanda-t-il.

Marcus s'était un peu rapproché et admira la carte de la France à son tour.

« J'ai besoin de… vacances » répondit Aro, incertain de sa réponse.

« Vous n'avez pas prit de vacances depuis… Oh attendez, c'est vrai… _Vous n'en avez jamais prit_ ! »

« Il y a un début à tout ! » se défendit l'autre.

Caius plissa les yeux et croisa ses bras contre son torse « Très bien admettons, alors pourquoi la France en particulier ? »

Le leader rit nerveusement. _C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi ?_

« Eh bien, c'est un joli pays… avec une histoire intéressante et-»

« Épargnez-moi vos mensonges ! Osez me dire que ce n'est pas à cause de la petite française que vous avez rencontré à votre dernier voyage à Florence ! »

Aro évita les yeux de son frère « Ce n'est pas à cause de l'humaine de Florence… »

Caius soupira, clairement agacé par son comportement presque enfantin.

Le leader gémit spectaculairement, « Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu… »

« Je le savais ! Vous voulez la retrouver c'est ça ?»

Le brun fit non de la tête « Je veux juste la revoir. Je n'irai pas lui parler, je le jure ! » fit-il pour se défendre

« Je vous en prie ! Nous savons tout les deux que vous ne résisterez pas à l'envie de lui adresser la parole. »

« Ce n'est même pas sûr que je la retrouve de toute façon… Je ne sais absolument pas où elle peut habiter. »

Marcus leva les yeux vers son frère « Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? »

« Louen » répondit tristement Aro

« Ça sonne assez…breton » expliqua le brun en pointant du doigt la Bretagne.

Aro hocha la tête et admira une seconde la région considérée comme le bout du monde. Ça ne voulait rien dire, peut-être qu'elle avait déménagée ou que ses parents avaient choisit ce nom au hasard. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait aucun lien avec la Bretagne. Le roi soupira, mais c'était sa meilleure piste.

« Je pars pour la France, plus précisément pour la Bretagne »

Le blond dévisagea son frère « Alors vous nous abandonnés ? »

Aro referma le gros livre « Je n'abandonne personne. » dit-il en fixant intensément Caius « Je serai de retour dans moins d'un mois »

« Oui, vous avez raison ! Vous serez de retour dans moins d'un mois avec une humaine au bras ! »

Aro lança un regard assassin à son frère « Je vais préparer mes bagages, si vous le voulez bien. »

« Oui ! Faites donc ça ! » Le blond se dirigea vers la sortie et quitta la pièce en claquant rageusement la porte.

Le leader soupira et se tourna vers son autre frère.

« Vous devriez commencer par le Finistère » murmura doucement Marcus.

Aro hocha la tête. « Merci, mon cher »

Le leader crut rêver quand il vit l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage mort de son frère. « J'espère que vous trouverez…ce que vous cherchez… », sur ces mots il quitta lui aussi le salon.

Aro resta immobile un instant. Si par miracle il la retrouvait, que ferait-il ?

Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Il soupira de désespoir et partit dans ses chambres afin de préparer son départ.

oOo

 _France, Concarneau_ ( **Na** : _ville située dans le département du Finistère, en Bretagne. Notamment célèbre pour son port qui fait vivre la ville et pour la ville close 'édifice' moyenâgeux attirant de nombreux touristes_ )

« Maman ! », Louen entendit sa petite sœur crier depuis sa chambre.

Elle soupira, sa sœur, Audrey n'avait que 15 ans pourtant elle se comportait comme si elle en avait 18. Elle était devenue si superficielle depuis qu'elle était entrée au Lycée que cela faisait peur à Louen.

Elle sortait déjà le samedi soir et revenait complètement bourrée. Mais ça passait avec les parents, car elle était la chouchoute.

Louen n'était pas jalouse d'Audrey, au contraire elle aimait beaucoup sa sœur et l'enviait plus que tout. Alors qu'elle allait bientôt fêter ses 18 ans, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien fait de sa vie. Jamais elle n'était sortie en boite de nuit. Elle n'avait jamais consommée d'alcool !

Et tout ça à cause de son stupide handicap. Alors quoi ? Elle devrait passer toute sa misérable existence ici ? Louen aimait beaucoup sa ville, elle aimait beaucoup la Bretagne. C'était chez elle. Mais elle aurait aimé voir le monde (façon de parler, elle ne peut pas vraiment voir).

Louen entendit Audrey descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers.

Elle, était assise sur le canapé du salon, à coté de son chien (d'aveugle), Dumbo.

« Hey ! Tu sais pas où est maman par hasard ? »

Louen haussa les épaules « Dehors peut-être »

La jeune femme entendit sa sœur s'éloigner.

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir où elle était de toute façon ? En plus, beaucoup de gens passaient ces temps-ci.

La famille de Louen était considérée comme une famille nombreuse. Sept enfants en tout. Cinq gars et deux filles. La plupart de ses frères étaient partis de la maison, ils étaient grands maintenant.

Il ne restait qu'Audrey, Max le petit dernier (de 6 ans quand même) et elle. Mais c'était une période de vacances alors tout le monde revenait à la maison. Parfois les grands frères ramenaient leurs copines ou leurs potes pour les présenter à la famille et au lieu d'être neuf, ils se retrouvaient quinze…

Dumbo posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa maitresse, elle sourit. « Hey mon beau ! Ça te dit une petite balade ? »

Le chien aboya, approbateur. Et ils se levèrent tout les deux. Louen n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, à part Dumbo. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Ils sortirent, elle fermement agrippée au harnais du chien.

Maintenant, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre patiemment que les choses changent.

* * *

 **Mercredi pour le prochain chapitre ça vous dit ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Nous revoilà réunis pour un second chapitre. Je pense que le point de vu sera surtout celui d'Aro et pas de Louen, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

Merci pour vos gentils messages, _je réponds aux anonymes_ à la fin du chapitre car vos reviews étaient si mignonnes que je ne peux pas ne pas y répondre.

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi vous vous attendez en lisant cette fic. Mais n'oubliez pas, _Aro reste avant tout un vampire_.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Retrouvée

 _Rennes, Ille-et-Vilaine (Bretagne)_

L'avion d'Aro venait d'atterrir. Il sortit de l'aéroport et se stoppa sur le trottoir.

Le vampire prit une grande inspiration. Le plus dur était encore à venir. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Il était parti sur un coup de tête, il le savait. Il se mit à regretter se qu'il venait de faire et se demanda si c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour qui …

 _Pour une humaine ?_

Tout ça était très comique. Il ne la connaissait même pas, en plus. Il lui avait parlé dix minutes !

Venir ici était sans doute la chose la plus stupide qu'Aro avait faite depuis longtemps.

Le vampire se mit à marcher dans les rues, pensif. En plus d'être dans état émotionnel catastrophique il avait faim. Il regarda un peu autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ici. Ça lui changeait de Volterra. Il allait avoir du mal à trouver un humain à part pour se nourrir. Peut-être devrait-il attendre que la nuit tombe…

Il pensa à Louen un instant, Démétri le traqueur du clan, avait fait des recherches sur elle.

Il avait trouvé son nom de famille, elle s'appelait Louen le Gall.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile.

Louen avait toujours été aveugle, depuis sa naissance.

Elle avait perdu son père à l'âge de 6 ans. Celui-ci était marin et avait disparut en mer. Le corps n'a jamais été retrouvé.

La même année, son frère ainé était mort dans un accident de voiture, _'par chance'_ elle n'a pas été gravement blessée.

Sa mère a très vite sombré dans l'alcool, et a fait une dépression.

La famille a déménagé à Concarneau, une ville qu'Aro ne connaissait même pas de nom.

Louen avait eu quelques petits problèmes de santé mais s'en était sortie avec brio.

La mère s'était remariée avec professeur de philo ayant déjà un garçon, Vincent. Ils ont eu un seul enfant ensemble, Max.

Puis, plus rien depuis 7 ans. Aro espérait qu'elle n'ait pas de nouveau déménagée.

Il soupira et regarda sa montre : 19h20

Eh bien, il y avait encore du monde pour l'heure qu'il était. Le vampire allait abandonner tout espoir d'avoir un bon repas mais il aperçut une espèce de racaille se diriger vers une petite ruelle.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et suivit discrètement l'humain.

Celui-ci avait rejoins un petit groupe suspect de trois hommes. Il les salua de la main.

Aro fronça les sourcils, un des trois hommes tendit à son futur repas un petit sac remplis d'une poudre blanche. L'autre lui donna beaucoup d'argent en échange.

« J'ai vu les flics, pas loin. » dit l'homme avec le paquet de drogue

« Ils ne viennent jamais ici de toute façon. » répondit un des trafiquants.

Aro soupira, ces jeunes étaient beaucoup trop stupides de faire ça sous les fenêtres d'un immeuble. Quelqu'un finirait bien par les dénoncer un jour ou l'autre.

Le vampire s'engouffra dans la ruelle et marcha tranquillement dans leur direction. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite. Mais l'un fini par le voir arriver.

« Hey toi ! » dit-il, et les autres hommes se tournèrent vers l'intrus « Casses toi d'ici, y a rien à voir »

Le chef des Volturi sourit « En effet, il n'y a rien à voir a part une belle bande d'imbéciles »

Celui avec le paquet fronça les sourcils « Regardez ses yeux ! Ils sont … ils sont rouges ? »

Les lentilles que le roi avait portées dans l'avion avaient du fondre.

« Je dois dire mon cher, que votre sens de l'observation est intact », répondit le vampire en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les hommes restèrent bouche bée, et Aro dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas les vider tout de suite. Les hommes de ce siècle étaient peu futés. Le roi avait l'impression que plus les choses allaient pour eux, plus leurs capacités intellectuelles diminuaient. Il regretta une seconde l'époque où les hommes s'entretuaient pour de nobles causes.

« Hey mec, » dit l'un, probablement le plus courageux « tu devrais te barrer. »

« Votre façon de parler est étrange. » répondit-il « C'est vraiment dommage que vous salissiez cette belle langue qu'est le français… »

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? On t'a dit de foutre le camp ! » fit un autre

« J'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous me demandiez, pas la peine de crier… »

« Alors t'attends quoi ? »

Aro soupira et les fixa un seconde. Puis à une vitesse surhumaine, il se précipita sur l'un. En une seconde, l'homme fut consommé et jeté à terre tel un vieux déchet.

Les autres hommes regardèrent d'un air horrifié leur ami tomber lourdement au sol, sans vie. Aro afficha un sourire sadique à glacer le sang.

« Merde ! » dit l'un des hors la loi « Mais t'es quoi au juste ? »

Aro vit que l'homme avec le paquet se précipitait hors de la ruelle, mais il apparut devant lui en un millième de seconde et lui brisa le cou sans effort.

Les deux restants étaient pétrifiés de peur. Aro se rapprocha des humains, et lâcha simplement « Eh bien… je suis mort. Comme vous dans quelques secondes sauf que dans votre cas, ça sera définitif. »

L'un des hommes sortit un pistolet de son… _pantalon_ ? Et le braqua sur Aro « Approche pas ou je tire ! »

Le vampire rit en marchant dans leur direction « Eh bien faites, mon cher. »

« Arrête ça ! » essaya-t-il encore « Je vais tirer ! »

Mais Aro continuait toujours à se diriger vers eux, indifférent à leurs menaces.

L'homme avec le pistolet tira. La balle vint se loger dans l'épaule gauche du roi. Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres sous le choc de l'impact. Il avait eu mal sur le coup, mais puisqu'il n'était plus humain la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il sentait une simple gêne dans son épaule.

Un grondement sourd lui échappa. Les humains ouvrirent grands les yeux.

Aro crut entendre celui sans arme hurler « Tire encore ! »

Un nouveau coup de feu se fit entendre, et une nouvelle balle pénétra tout prêt de son cœur. Il eut encore plus mal cette fois.

 _Assez_

Le vampire se jeta sur eux, furieux, et les démembra un par un.

Près de deux secondes plus tard, il se calma et fixa avec horreur le carnage qu'il venait de faire.

Il grimaça en se rappelant qu'il avait deux bouts de fer dans le corps. Il regarda son épaule et vit un petit trou dans son manteau.

Evidemment ils ont bousillés ses habits hors de prix.

Crétins

Le vampire souffla, ramassa les cadavres et les brûla.

oOo

 _Concarneau._

Honnêtement, Aro fut surprit de découvrir cette magnifique ville. Bien qu'assez moderne elle avait un coté ancien notamment grâce à la ville close. Une espèce de petite ville moyenâgeuse protégée par des remparts et construite sur un îlot, Concarneau dépendait uniquement de celle-ci. Elle était le cœur de la citée. Sans elle, la ville n'était rien.

Le roi admira un instant les bateaux de pêches sortirent du port, direction le large. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par la mer. Mais il ne pouvait que se prosterner devant sa beauté, au levé du jour. Il y avait un étrange contraste entre le soleil apparaissant à l'horizon et la mer d'un calme olympien. Le feu et l'eau ne faisait qu'un. Une belle journée allait commencer. Une belle journée dont Aro ne pourrait pas profiter. Il soupira et prit la direction d'un hôtel afin de se cacher de la lumière du jour.

oOo

Vers dix huit heure, quand le ciel se fit plus nuageux que Aro pu enfin sortir. Il se promena sans réel but dans Concarneau et prit la direction de la ville close qui commençait à se vider. Les magasins fermaient, et les employés partaient. Seuls les restaurants étaient encore en activités.

Aro passa devant une petite église. Il l'admira une seconde, il ne savait pas si il pouvait entrer. Après tout, il était damné, c'était un enfant de Satan.

Il soupira et commença à se détourner.

« _S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça_! », Aro se crispa violemment au son de cette voix de femme.

Le vampire entendit des hommes rire.

« Oh arrête, j'ai presque pitié » fit une autre fille, mais le ton qu'elle avait employé était beaucoup moins doux que l'autre.

Le roi chercha du regard d'où venait les voix, il tourna sur lui-même. Mais ne vit rien.

Il entendit un grondement. Etait-ce un chien ?

Soudain il aperçut des individus sortir de l'église. Une blonde et quatre hommes costaux. L'un d'eux tenait une fille par le bras.

Aro se figea.

Il reconnu la jeune fille qu'ils trainaient de force hors du bâtiment religieux.

Ces cheveux noirs, ces yeux gris.

 _Louen_

Elle semblait se battre pour ne pas pleurer, ses yeux retenaient avec difficulté des larmes ne demandant qu'à sortir.

L'un des hommes tirait sur la laisse d'un chien. Un labrador. Celui-ci toussait, étouffé par la pression de l'humain qui le retenait.

« Arrêtez, Arrêtez ! » cria Louen « vous lui faites mal ! », la jeune femme se débâtait frénétiquement contre la brute qui la tenait.

« T'as bientôt 18 ans, c'est ça ? » fit méchamment la blonde « Demande un nouveau toutou pour ton anniversaire. »

« Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le prendre ! Mais pourquoi faites vous ça ?»

L'autre femme leva les yeux au ciel « Écoutes, ton idiot de frère nous a emprunté du fric. Et bien évidement, con comme il est, il ne nous l'a toujours pas rendu. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ! »

« Tu sais combien ça vaut un chien d'aveugle ? »

L'homme à la laisse traina encore plus loin le chien de sa maitresse. Et Louen, fondit en larmes.

« Désolée, petite » fit la blonde en se détournant.

La jeune femme fut lâchée par l'homme qui la retenait et tomba brutalement au sol, impuissante.

Le labrador pleurait lui aussi, à sa façon.

Aro regardait avec horreur la scène sous ses yeux. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, cherchant désespérément une solution. Il tourna la tête vers l'un des restaurants encore ouvert, les clients de la terrasse fixaient simplement l'action sans intervenir.

Oui, Aro haïssait les humains de ce siècle. De plus en plus paresseux, de plus en plus lâche. La loyauté était si rare ces temps-ci. Où est donc passer l'héritage des hommes ayant fondé ce pays ? Où est passé le temps de _la fraternité_ ? Tous ces beaux discours pour ça. La colère saisit brutalement le roi.

Donc, cinq contre un ?

Cinq personnes contre une aveugle ?

Que c'est courageux de leur part…

Eh bien soit, puisque ces hommes sont assez lâches pour s'en prendre à un petit être plus faible qu'eux, Aro ferait de même. Ça ne sera que justice.

Le vampire se dirigea vers les voleurs. Ignorant ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

Le prix d'un chien pour aveugle est d'environ 16.000 euros, pour info…

Alors ? Comment Aro va-t-il aider sa petite humaine ?

Réponse vendredi ou samedi ! Wow, deux chapitres en une semaine, je suis vraiment trop généreuse, faut dire que vous m'encouragez pas mal !

 **Marie ** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir ! :$

 **Souzierr** **:** Evidemment que non elle ne l'a pas oublié ! Qui pourrait oublier notre cher Aro ? (Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre un psychopathe digne de ce nom, n'est-ce-pas ?)

 **Milka** **:** C'est tout l'enjeu de cette suite ! :D

 **Morgane :** Deeee riiieeeennn !


	3. Chapter 3

Hi !

J'ai peut-être oubliée de préciser : **ceci est une** _ **histoire d'amour avec beaucoup de clichés**_ _(plus ou moins romantiques, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?)_. Il n'y aura pas, _ou peu_ (parce que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette fic du coup je ne peux pas savoir ce que j'affirme) d'actions.

Merci à _ElysaLlove_ , _Marie_ , _Morgane_ , _gaellezjey,_ _jyca_ et _Souzierr_ pour leurs reviews : c'est toujours un énorme plaisir de les lire.

Je réponds aux anonymes à la fin

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Mi ricordo di te

(Je me souviens de vous)

Aro ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça enfin si, il le savait parfaitement mais refusait de l'admettre. Il l'entendait pleurer agenouiller aux portes de l'église.

Il se rappelait d'elle comme quelqu'un de joyeux malgré les mauvaises choses qui lui étaient arrivées. Le roi ne supportait pas de voir cette petite humaine triste.

Ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Le groupe d'humain s'apprêtait à partir discrètement par un petit chemin.

Mais Aro les rattrapa « Excusez-moi ? » fit-il d'un ton étonnement neutre

La blonde, maquillée comme une voiture volée, se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il semblerait que ce chien ne soit pas à vous » remarqua le vampire en montrant du menton le labrador.

« Maintenant si » répondit sèchement la fille.

« Vous ne pouvez pas voler un chien à son propriétaire et prétexter qu'il est à vous ensuite ! »

« Pourtant c'est bien ce que je fais »

Aro serra les poings « Je proteste, madame. »

La fille rit « De quelle époque tu viens toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu la connait ? » dit-elle désignant Louen du doigt.

Le vampire regarda brièvement la petite humaine qu'il avait rencontrée il y a deux ans, avant de reporter son attention sur la femme. « En quelque sorte. »

« Je comprends mieux », elle leva les yeux au ciel « Désolée _messire_ , mais j'ai besoin de ce clebs », ils commencèrent à se détourner de nouveau.

Aro les aurait tués s'il n'y avait pas autant de potentiels témoins. « Je peux payer ce que son frère vous doit… »

La fille se retourna avec un sourire provoquant « Intéressant. »

oOo

Il les avait payés. Il n'avait pas eu le choix de toute façon. Un homme lui tendit la laisse du chien et Aro la prit.

« C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, messire » fit la blonde « venez les gars… »Et ils empruntèrent un petit chemin.

Aro soupira et regarda le chien. « Tu sais que tu vaux cher, toi. », le chien aboya joyeusement comme si il avait compris, bien que le vampire était certain du contraire « Viens, je vais te ramener à ta maitresse ».

Mais c'est le chien qui le ramena à sa maitresse, Aro fut littéralement embarquer par le labrador. Heureusement personne ne vit quand il faillit tomber par terre, du moins il l'espérait.

Le chien sauta dans les bras de la petite humaine, qui avait cessé de pleurer quand elle les avait entendus venir vers elle.

« Hey ! Dumbo ! », elle rit en caressant la tête de son animal. La jeune femme essuya ses joues et regarda dans la direction d'Aro, comme si elle pouvait le voir.

« Il me semble que je vous dois de sincères remerciements. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, » expliqua-t-il« n'importe qui aurait fait ça. »

« Mais il se trouve que vous êtes le seul à avoir intervenu… »

Elle se leva et tendit sa petite main dans sa direction « Je m'appelle Louen »

Aro regarda tristement l'humaine pendant un instant. _Elle ne le reconnaissait pas._ Evidemment, comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle ne voyait pas. Et une dizaine de minutes pour faire connaissance n'était pas suffisant pour pouvoir se rappeler. Il avait eu tort d'espérer.

Il regarda un instant la main qu'elle lui tendait, il n'était pas certain de vouloir la prendre. S'il le faisait, il découvrirait absolument tout de sa vie. Ses plus intimes pensées seraient à lui. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Pourtant il mourait d'envie de mieux la connaitre…mais pas comme ça, pas de cette façon.

Mais il finit par capituler en voyant la moue surprise qu'elle lui fit en _« s'apercevant »_ de son hésitation.

Avec regret il leva sa propre main et saisit doucement celle de Louen.

Aro s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, puisqu'elle n'était pas comme les autres humains à qui il avait lu les pensées. Généralement quand il le faisait, il visualisait la scène du point de vue de la personne concernée. Mais là, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, comment cela allait-il se passer ? Visualiserait-il quand même l'action malgré son handicap ou entendrait-il simplement des voix, des murmures ?

Aro était parti loin de la réalité, ignorant _qu'il tenait_ la main de la petite humaine. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il tenait sa main… _Mais rien ne se passa_.

Il n'entendit rien, il ne vit rien. C'était la deuxième fois de son existence que quelqu'un défiait son pourvoir. Le roi regarda totalement incrédule la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle souriait, ignorant la confusion qu'elle venait créer.

« Ravi… de vous rencontrer. », dit-il sonné.

Elle sourit. « Votre main est glacée, vous avez froid ? »

Ils rompirent le contact « Non… »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… »

Aro était encore sous le choc, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais boulonnait sur place. Il ne savait pas si il devait être heureux ou en colère. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pourrait pas voir ses pensées. Il ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu'elle pense de lui. L'irritation le gagna progressivement. Quelle humiliation. Encore une qui résiste à son don ? Isabella Cullen n'était donc pas la seule… Combien d'autres seront illisibles ? Il n'était pas sûr que la prochaine personne à lui résister reste en vie…

Le vampire _crut_ croiser le regard de Louen, et il s'adoucit un peu.

« Eh bien, vous n'avez qu'à m'accompagner sur les remparts… » Répondit-il suite à sa précédente remarque.

Elle hocha la tête et saisit la laisse de son chien. Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la chapelle.

« Vous êtes un touriste ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête « En effet »

« Ah… et vous aimez la ville ? »

« Elle est charmante »

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Quelle heure était-il ? Dix neuf heures passées, en tout cas.

Les deux individus montèrent de grosses marches en pierres et arrivèrent sur le haut des remparts. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment et de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient admirer le large avec les îles des Glénans disparaissant au loin. Aro contempla la vue un instant. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et laissa le vent fouetter doucement son visage. Elle sourit « D'où venez-vous ? » dit-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

Le roi lui lança un regard peiné, qu'elle ne vit pas « Italie… »

« J'aime l'Italie, c'est un beau pays ! » répondit-elle joyeusement

Il ne dit rien.

« De quelle ville venez-vous ? »

« Florence… », il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait répondu ça. Peut-être espérait-il encore ?

Elle rit, « Oh, cette ville est vraiment superbe ! Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs ! »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais il y a beaucoup de _kidnappeurs_ là-bas… »

Louen plissa les yeux et sa bouche fit un 'oh' silencieux « Excusez moi mais… on se connaitrait pas par hasard ? »

Il sourit, mais il était triste. « Peut-être… »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina « Vous êtes Aro ! »

Le concerné lia ses mains derrière son dos et commença à avancer « Oui. »

Dumbo et Louen le suivirent de prêt, elle rit « Vraiment ? »

Il soupira « Oui… »

« C'est un miracle ! » dit-elle avec gaieté

 _Un miracle ?_ Non… ça n'avait rien à voir avec la volonté de Dieu. Le tout puissant se fichait des damnés tels que Aro. S'ils étaient ici ensembles, c'était grâce à sa propre volonté.

Puis le roi remarqua qu'elle avait toujours cette fameuse croix à son cou. Il supposa qu'elle devait être croyante, alors il ne fit aucune remarque déplacée sur la religion, bien qu'il en ait très envie. « Si vous le dites… »

Elle dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car son visage tomba brusquement et elle baissa la tête au sol. « Vous êtes ici pour un long moment ? »

Aro soupira « Probablement pas... », il se rappela de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Caius.

« Oh… », dit-elle en s'arrêtant. Elle vint d'appuyer contre l'une des remparts de pierre.

Le roi se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle était essoufflée, il se sentit vraiment stupide tout à coup. Il marchait trop vite, elle n'arrivait pas à suivre sa cadence. Le vampire paniqua légèrement et se précipita vers elle« Est-ce que ça va ?» demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ouais… », elle lui sourit « Alors dites moi… _vous avez tué beaucoup de personnes depuis la dernière fois_ ? »

Aro eut un petit rire étouffé « Une bonne centaine, j'en ai bien peur »

« Vous êtes un vilain garçon » dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« C'est un secret. Ne le répétez à personne »

« Je serais muette comme une tombe… »

« Parfait », il passa son bras en dessous de celui de l'humaine et la guida.

La nuit était tombée maintenant. Au loin, le phare des Glénans venait de s'allumer guidant les bateaux et les âmes perdues à travers l'obscurité.

Le couple descendit les marches et continuèrent de se promener dans la ville close. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite place avec de vieux canons utilisés pour la guerre, mais ici ils servaient plus de décoration. Aro s'arrêta et elle aussi.

« Si nous continuions dans cette direction nous sortons de la ville. » murmura-t-il

Louen se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Heu… ma… ma mère doit m'attendre sur le parking plus loin. » dit-elle en regardant le sol comme si elle avait honte.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide à traverser la route ? »

Elle secoua la tête « J'ai Dumbo pour ça », le chien pencha la tête sur le coté à l'évocation de son nom. La jeune femme ajouta tout bas, pensant probablement ne pas être entendue « Et puis de toute façon ma mère paniquerait si elle me voyait avec un mec… », l'humaine lâcha doucement le bras du vampire « Où résidez vous ? »

« A l'hôtel de l'océan, prêt de la côte. »

Louen sourit « J'aimerais vous revoir »

Aro l'aima à cet instant, car il n'était pas assez courageux pour lui demander clairement un rendez-vous. « Moi aussi, j'aimerais vous revoir… »

Le sourire de l'humaine s'agrandit « Alors nous n'avons qu'à convenir d'un endroit où se retrouver ! »

Il acquiesçât « A vous de décider, vous connaissez mieux cette ville que moi après tout… »

La jeune femme réfléchit « Pas ici, il y a beaucoup trop de gens la journée. Que diriez-vous du bois du Porzou ? »

« C'est parfait. », dit-il en souriant.

« Génial disons... demain à 15h00, ça vous va ? »

Le vampire inclina docilement la tête « J'y serais »

Louen lui fit un sourire si doux, qu'il s'y perdit pour un moment. « A demain alors … », elle leva la main comme pour le toucher et trouva sans difficulté le visage du roi, posa une main sur sa joue. Cette action la guida, elle alla lui donner un court baiser. « Je vous préviens, je suis toujours en avance ! », elle se détourna en riant. « Aller viens Dumbo » le chien lança un dernier regard à Aro qui semblait dire _« Ne t'avise même pas de me voler la vedette. »_ et ils disparurent ensemble dans la nuit.

Aro resta figé comme une statue de pierre, songeant à l'avenir.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne devait pas s'attachait à elle, car il ne pourrait pas la ramener en Italie. Sa vie était ici, en Bretagne avec sa famille et son chien, pas avec lui. Il ne voyait pas cette histoire finir bien pour lui. S'il avait l'occasion de la transformer, le ferait-il ? Il n'était pas sûr que cette existence soit faite pour elle.

Mais tout ce raisonnement était totalement ridicule, c'était déjà trop tard pour ne pas s'attacher.

 _Il l'aimait._

Quoi ?Que venait-il de réaliser ? Comment pouvait-il penser que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était de l'amour. Il ne savait pas aimer. Il ne savait pas comment faire…

Avait-il le droit de l'aimer, de toute façon ? Assurément non elle était si … _jeune._

Aro se dégoutta lui-même. Alors il ferait taire ses émotions. C'est plus sage, plus adulte de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre non plus qu'elle s'attache trop à lui, car il finirait par s'enfuir comme un voleur…

Aro se promit qu'il irait demain au rendez-vous, mais que ça serait la dernière fois qu'il l'approcherait.

Le roi soupira et prit la direction de la sortie de la ville close.

Non, aucune fin heureuse n'était possible pour lui.

* * *

 **Oooh. Il faut qu'une personne se dévoue pour aller consoler Aro, maintenant.**

 **God. Vous êtes déçue que Aro n'est pas buté les voleurs ? Parce que je me suis déçue moi-même sur ce passage là.**

 **Marie** **:** Personne n'aurait tué le chien de toute façon, il vaut beaucoup trop d'argent !

 **Morgane :** J'ai arrêté le chapitre 2 à cet instant précis car je suis _une grosse sadique_. Il faudra t'y habituer ! :D

 **Souzierr :** Je kiff vraiment lire tes reviews :'). Quand je dis qu'Aro reste un vampire c'est qu'il va _se comporter comme tel_. Ça ne veut pas dire avec Louen comprise (ouuups… j'en ai déjà trop dit!). En fait, je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin de cette histoire donc je ne peux pas te dire si L ouen va mourir ou pas, et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas : cette phrase est longue et totalement inutile, pardon…

 _Bye mes amours, je vous retrouve mercredi prochain pour un autre chapitre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou,**

 **Sauf erreur de ma part, il me semble avoir répondu à toutes les personnes (sauf les anonymes) m'ayant envoyées des reviews sur mon précédant chapitre… Si je vous ai oubliée ce n'est absolument pas volontaire.**

 **Comme d'habitude je réponds aux anonymes à la fin !**

 **Je ne traduis pas le titre car cette expression est utilisée plus loin dans le chapitre et qu'il y a la traduction** **avec.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

 _Mi uccidi_

Aro regarda sa montre : 14h 39

Le vampire était déjà à l'endroit du rendez-vous depuis trente minutes.

Il soupira et s'avança vers le petit muret en pierre qui séparait le chemin d'un précipice. En dessus il aperçut la mer s'agiter. Il y avait un peu de vent aujourd'hui et de gros nuages gris menaçants dans le ciel. Il allait probablement pleuvoir…

La foret du Porzou n'était pas vraiment une foret, c'était une sorte de petit bois avec un chemin qui longeait la cote. Il était peu fréquenté hormis quelques personnes âgées ou des enfants avec leurs parents s'amusant plus haut, dans un parc pour les petits.

Le roi prit une grande inspiration, l'air marin se rependit dans ses poumons. Il ignorait pourquoi mais depuis peu, il aimait cette odeur.

Aro tendit légèrement l'oreille, plus loin, dans le parking il pouvait entendre une voiture ralentir. Une porte s'ouvrit puis une voix bien connue maintenant parla.

« _Non maman !_ », un soupire « Ecoute je prends Dumbo avec moi d'accord ? »

« Je ne suis pas rassurée »

« Je ne risque _absolument_ rien », elle avait insisté sur l'avant dernier mot.

« Tu ne le connais même pas ce type ! En plus, les italiens sont de gros dragueurs ! »

Aro sourit.

« Maman ! »

« Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Quoi ? Mais- … roh, je ne sais pas ! »

« Quand je l'ai vu à Florence, il faisait la trentaine… et je suis gentille là ! Je suis certaine qu'il est _beaucoup_ plus vieux que ça »

« Qu'est-ce que son âge vient faire là dedans ? »

« Tu n'as que 17 ans, Louen ! Tu es encore mineure, c'est contre la loi de sortir avec un homme plus âgé que toi ! »

« Mais… Tu comprends vraiment rien, je ne sors pas avec lui. Oh et puis… laisse tomber. Viens me prendre à 18 heures, d'accord ? Et _surtout_ n'appelle pas la police directement si j'ai un peu de retard ! »

La jeune femme claqua violement la portière de la voiture.

Aro se tourna vers le petit sentier où il pensait la voir apparaitre. Elle arriva toute souriante accompagné de son chien qui lança un regard rageur au vampire quand il le vit.

Le roi était sûr que cet animal était beaucoup plus intelligent que la normale. Dumbo conduisit tout de même sa maitresse vers lui, non sans mauvaise fois, et s'assit aux pieds du vampire.

Aro s'agenouilla et passa une main sur la tête de l'animal « Je crois que votre chien ne m'aime pas beaucoup »

Elle sourit d'avantage au son de sa voix « Vous êtes ponctuel »

« Cela aurait été un manque de politesse de faire attendre une dame »

L'humaine rit « J'ai l'habitude d'attendre »

Il leva la tête vers elle « C'est fâcheux… »

Elle haussa les épaules « On marche ? »

« Si vous le souhaitez »

Elle atteint la laisse du chien et la détacha. Celui-ci partit en courant devant eux, aboyant joyeusement

La jeune femme fit mine d'être surprise « Oups, Dumbo m'a échappé… », Louen tendit la main vers lui « Vous me guidez, monsieur ? »

Aro eut un petit rire moqueur « Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laissez dans cette situation. » Il lui prit la main et la passa en dessous son bras.

« Trop aimable de votre part. »

Ils marchèrent en silence le long du chemin.

Le chien courait devant eux et se retournait de temps en temps pour voir où ils étaient.

Les pensées d'Aro vagabondaient dans tout les sens, parfois il tournait la tête vers la petite humaine accrochée à lui et son cœur se brisa quand il pensa à la promesse qu'il avait fait. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, depuis deux ans. Elle avait les cheveux un peu plus longs qu'avant, c'est tout.

Elle regardait droit devant elle, ses joues et son nez avaient légèrement rougis par le froid. _Elle ne cessa jamais de sourire_.

En fait, elle était jolie

Après cette dernière pensée le roi détourna son regard, la culpabilité le frappa de nouveau.

Comme pouvait-il regarder une adolescente ?

C'était répugnant de sa part. Des milliers d'années les séparaient.

Il grimaça légèrement, quelque chose le gênât dans son épaule. Oh… il n'avait toujours pas enlevé les deux balles qu'il avait reçues à Rennes. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail…

« Vous êtes bien silencieux » dit-elle doucement.

« Rien n'exprime mieux la joie que le silence lui-même.»

Elle le regarda un moment et sourit «C'est bien vrai, mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous connaitre …Parlez-moi de vous »

Aro soupira « Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi… »

« Je suis sûre que c'est faux… Quel métier faites-vous ? »

Le roi fût mal à l'aise « Juge… en quelque sorte. »

« Juge ? C'est vraiment la grande classe ! »

Aro ne répondit pas, laissant un silence s'installer entre eux de nouveau.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui « Je sais que je vous ai posé la question la dernière fois mais… », elle hésita « vous ne m'avez pas répondu… vous… êtes marié ? »

« C'est une question bien indiscrète, ma chère. »

« Ça n'a rien d'indiscret. Il suffit de répondre par oui ou par non »

Voulait-elle réellement parler de ça ? Pourquoi le demandait-elle d'ailleurs ? Il ne pensait pas souvent à Sulpicia. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie après deux cent ans de mariage. Mais avec l'humaine c'était différent, il ne la connaissait presque pas et elle devenait déjà indispensable. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer sans elle.

Peut-être qu'il ne rentrera pas du tout…

Puis une voix lui rappela : « _c'est la dernière fois que tu lui parle. »_

Le roi soupira « Je l'ai été… autrefois. »

La façon dont il l'avait dit…Louen dû comprendre que c'était un sujet sensible et elle se sentit bête d'avoir insistée, alors elle s'empressa d'ajouter « Oh ! Je suis désolée … je suis vraiment nulle, pardon. »

« Vous n'avez rien fait de mal »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression du contraire ? »

« Eh bien, vous avez tort… »

Elle secoua la tête « J'ai un sorte de sixième sens qui me permet de faire de grosses gâfes »

Le vampire rit « J'étais certain que vous étiez douée. Je suis très fort pour dénicher des personnes avec talent. »

« Je sais voler, aussi » l'humaine sourit « mais il y a trop de vent aujourd'hui, alors je ne peux pas vous faire de démonstration »

« Il serait dommage, en effet, de mettre votre vie en danger. »

« De toute façon j'ai oublié mon radar chez moi »

Aro allait répondre mais de petites goutes d'eau commencèrent à tomber du ciel. Le chien devant eux, devint complètement hystérique en voyant des oiseaux, et se mit à les poursuivre.

« Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abris » dit-il doucement

Louen hocha vivement la tête, pour dire qu'elle était d'accord. « Voyez-vous Dumbo ? »

« Il…Il se roule dans la terre à cet instant. »

L'humaine soupira « Ce n'est pas grave, il nous rejoindra plus tard, quand il sera lassé de se salir… »

Les deux individus se précipitèrent vers l'arbre le plus proche. Ils arrivèrent un peu mouillés dessous. L'humaine riait de bon cœur.

« Ça me rappelle il y a deux ans, en Italie », elle lâcha le bras d'Aro et s'assit par terre.

Le vampire ne dit rien et s'appuya contre le tronc du pin. Le bois était étonnement calme, les touristes avaient désertés à cause du temps.

« Dites-moi quelque chose en italien », une voix douce interrompit ses pensées. Il baissa la tête vers elle et l'admira un instant. Elle souriait toujours, Aro aimait sa joie de vivre et celle-ci était contagieuse.

Il murmura « _Ho pensato che il maltempo di questa regione era una leggenda_ »

Le sourire de l'humaine ne fit que s'agrandir « Traduction ? »

« Je pensais que le mauvais temps de cette région n'était qu'une légende… »

Louen rit « Ça dépend des jours, en fait »

« Alors c'est moi qui n'ai pas de chance… »

Aro reporta son attention sur le paysage, il vit le chien de Louen jouer dans une flaque d'eau. Il se dit que sa mère serait moyennement contente de le faire entrer dans sa voiture.

« J'aimerais que vous habitiez ici » dit-elle, soudainement triste.

Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur elle, son sourire avait brusquement quitté son petit visage. Le roi se sentit mal tout à coup. Il préférait la voir heureuse, ça lui allait tellement mieux…

« Quand vous serez parti… » Continua l'humaine « je serai seule de nouveau… »

Le roi allait lui répondre, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il soupira tristement.

« Vous reviendrez me voir, un jour ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant dans sa direction. Parfois quand elle faisait ça, Aro croyait qu'elle pouvait le voir.

Il hocha la tête « Je reviendrais » promit-il

La petite humaine ne parut pas convaincue, son visage resta triste. « Vous êtes censé me faire un câlin, pour prouver votre bonne fois.»

Il rit « Est-ce une coutume bretonne ? »

« Oui… enfin non, je viens de l'inventer. »

« J'admire votre franchise. »

« Si j'avais été franche, j'aurais simplement dit que j'avais envie que vous me touchiez »

« C'est la sincérité qui rend tous nos actes beaux et honorable », il s'agenouillât à sa hauteur.

« Arrêtez avec vos citations de gens célèbres »

« D'accord… »

Elle se pencha vers Aro et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il se crispa, peu habituer à recevoir de la tendresse mais finit par lui rendre timidement son étreinte.

Il soupira, « _Mi uccidi_ » (Tu me tue)

Elle leva la tête vers lui« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Peut-être que je vous apprendrais ma langue un jour, si vous êtes gentille avec moi… »

« Je suis une gentille fille »

« Lo so, picolla » (je sais, petite)

Le silence fut pendant ce qui parut des heures. Un silence, familier et confortable que aucuns des deux n'osa briser. Ils ne bougèrent pas, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme un vieux couple. Aro savait que ses lentilles avaient fondus, il savait que ses yeux étaient noirs charbon. L'odeur du sang de Louen lui était parvenu jusqu'aux narines alors il avait très rapidement commencé à retenir son souffle.

Le vampire eut une grimace de dégoût en voyant le chien se précipiter vers eux. L'animal était dans un état catastrophique, son pelage était un mélange de boue et d'eau. Répugnant.

Aro avait de plus en plus peur en voyant cette… _chose_ foncer droit sur eux.

Il ouvrit la bouche « … Louen ? »

Celle-ci leva la tête vers lui. Arrivé à leur niveau, Dumbo se jeta littéralement sur l'humaine, qui poussa un cri de surprise. Elle fut arrachée aux bras protecteurs d'Aro et se fit lécher la face par son chien.

Elle rit « Oh … Tu es vraiment dégoûtant ! »

Le vampire se leva et lança un regard assassin à l'animal. Louen s'écarta de lui, pleine de boue maintenant.

Elle tendit la main vers le vampire « S'il vous plait, vous pouvez m'aider à- »

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, qu'il tira son petit corps vers le haut.

« Merci »

Elle essuya la boue de son manteau et de son visage et se tourna vers Aro « Ça vous dit que l'on aille, ailleurs… J'ai un peu froid… »

« Evidemment. »

Elle sourit « Je connais un bar sympa, ça vous dit ? »

Le vampire fut déstabilisé « Heu… oui… comme vous voulez »

Louen hocha la tête « Bon, il faut peut-être que je passe chez moi avant. Histoire de mettre d'autres vêtements. »

« Je vous dépose ? » demanda-t-il en sortant les clés de sa voiture

« Non… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous voyez mieux que moi l'état de mon chien, il me semble. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel « Ça n'a pas d'importance »

« Vous allez vraiment faire entrer Dumbo dans votre voiture ? »

« En fait, elle n'est pas à moi. Je l'ai louée »

« C'est encore pire ! »

Aro lui arracha presque la laisse des mains et attacha le chien « Je ne vais pas vous laissez entrer toute seule ! C'est un manque de galanterie et il se trouve mademoiselle, que je suis un vrai gentleman ! »

« Voyez-vous ça… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? »

« Parce que vous n'avez pas besoins d'yeux pour percevoir la personne que vous avez en face de vous. »

Elle ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Aro profita de son état second pour la prendre par la main et la trainer vers la sortie de la foret. « Maintenant, pour que vous changiez de vêtements et pour que nous puissions continuer cette agréable après-midi, il faut que vous m'indiquiez où vous résidez. »

* * *

 **Morgane : «** _... tu ne vas le faire fuir comme un adolescent face aux hormones hein? Un millier d'années de vie et Messire à peur d'une petite fille ça pourrait être hilarant »_ où est passé le respect je vous le demande ? xD Non mais, ce passage m'a fait vraiment _**très très**_ rire :')

Et le pire c'est que j'ai hésité à le faire fuir comme un jeune adolescent face aux hormones x')

Sinon oui, la Bretagne est une très jolie région ! Et il n'y absolument pas (pas trop…) de _trafiquants_ de drogue ou de _voleurs de chiens_ comme dans mon histoire. Tu peux sortir dehors sans craindre pour ta vie …

 **Venez toutes à Concarneau on mangera des crêpes en écoutant Nolwenn Leroy sur un bateau à voile !**

 **Marie :** Louen est un super héro, c'est pour ça qu'elle apprivoise facilement Aro !

 _Le prochain chapitre sera surement Lundi. Il abordera un sujet qui me tient vraiment à cœur._

 _Bisous._


	5. Chapter 5

**Je poste aujourd'hui car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire demain ! Le prochain chapitre sera dimanche prochain !**

 **Bisous !**

Il y a **un petit coté sérieux** ( _pour une fois_ ) dans ce chapitre qui j'espère, fera réfléchir mes chères lectrices. Je me justifie (longuement) à la fin pour ceci. Ayez, l'obligeance d'être ouvertes d'esprit, s'il vous plait…

Bien sûr si ce sujet vous offense (et c'est compréhensible) vous pouvez le sauter sans problème car il n'intervient pas directement dans le récit… Cependant il serait bien que vous lisiez ceci, car _**on vous a menti pendant trop longtemps et que la vérité mérite d'être dite**._

Wow ça fait vraiment peur dit comme ça non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y a rien de choquant :')

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **L'homme qui ne voulait pas être Roi**

La voiture s'arrêta devant une petite maison de pierre. Louen habitait dans un charmant petit quartier loin du centre ville. C'était un endroit calme et épargné par l'activité touristique de Concarneau.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Aro « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Vous voulez entrer ? »

« Non… je vais attendre dehors »répondit-il, incertain

« Mais il fait froid »

« Eh bien, je vais rester dans la voiture »

« Ce n'est pas très confortable » renchérit-elle du tac au tac.

Le vampire regarda distraitement dans le rétroviseur, gêné. Dumbo dormait à l'arrière. « Je…je ne veux pas déranger… »

« Vous n'allez pas déranger car il n'y a probablement personne. »

Il capitula « Très bien… »

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se précipitèrent vers le porche de la maison, il n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleuvoir.

Louen ouvrit la porte et ils rentrèrent au chaud. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, pour les décoller de son visage. « Vous faites comme chez vous, je reviens »

Aro ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle monta à toute vitesse les escaliers menant à l'étage. Il soupira et s'avança vers ce qui semblait être un salon. Le vampire admira une seconde les photos accrochées au mur. Certaines étaient vraiment vieilles, d'autres plus récentes. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il souriait niaisement aux souvenirs exposés il se détourna et revint à l'entrée.

« Hey Louen c'est toi ? » fit une voix de fille. Une gamine apparut dans l'embrasure d'une porte, le nez presque collé à son portable. Quand elle vit que personne ne répondait elle leva les yeux vers Aro et lâcha un « _Wow_ »

Le concerné afficha un sourire poli « Elle est probablement dans sa chambre. »

La fille resta bouche bée « Heu… Ok », elle se détourna lentement en lançant un dernier regard au vampire « Merci… »

oOo

Louen remuait frénétiquement dans sa propre commode, asseyant de distinguer ses pyjamas de ses vêtements de tous les jours. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à faire des petits tas d'habits distincts, comme ça elle ne risquerait pas de sortir avec son pyjama de Mickey mouse. Elle gémit, impuissante et se frappa la tête contre le meuble.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la jeune femme sursauta.

« Hey ! » Louen leva les yeux au ciel : Audrey, « C'est qui le mec avec les cheveux longs en bas ? »

La jeune femme recommença à chercher quelque chose à se mettre « C'est Aro… »

« C'est un nom ça ? »

« Oui ! »

« Oh et puis, c'est pas trop grave qu'il ait un nom étrange. Il est vraiment canon. C'est ton copain ?»

La concernée se crispa et tourna la tête dans la direction de sa sœur « T'as dit quoi là ? »

« C'est ton copain ? »

« Non avant »

« … Il est canon ? »

Louen soupira « Mais non ! _Un truc à propos de ses cheveux !_ »

« Bah… Ils sont longs … »

La jeune femme enregistra cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire « Et sinon ? »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Nah mais ! T'es vraiment idiote ou quoi ? »

« Tu me demande de le décrire là ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je suis pas censée deviner, dis le clairement aussi. Bon. Il a les cheveux longs… jusqu'aux épaules à peu près. Brun. Grand, 1m 80 peut-être… Il est très pale. Tu devrais l'amener au soleil un peu. Ses yeux son marrons très foncés. Il a des vêtements de luxes… Si tu veux mon avis tu devrais pas le lâcher celui là, il est clairement plein aux as ! »

« C'est vraiment nul de ta part de dire ça. »

Audrey haussa les épaules « Et là tu vas me dire que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement ! »

« T'es complètement à coté de la plaque ma vieille. »

« Peu importe, aide moi à trouver quelque chose de beau à porter ! »

Audrey s'avança vers sa sœur en riant « C'est pas avec tes fringues de gamine que tu vas le séduire. »

« _Je ne veux pas le séduire._ C'est mon ami ! »

« L'amitié hommes/femmes n'existe pas »

Louen souffla d'agacement « Tu vas m'aider ou pas ? »

« Ouais ouais… Je vais chercher des vêtements de maman, parce que même avec ses 43 ans elle s'habille mieux que toi » dit-elle en quittant la chambre

« C'est sympa merci… »

Audrey arriva deux minutes après avec une tonne de hauts dans les bras, elle en perdit tout le long du chemin, si bien qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec le petit poucet.

Elle jeta le tas d'habits sur le lit « Voilà, y a tous les styles et toutes époques confondus : _du moyen âge aux années 80_. », elle rit « Y a même des trucs léopards si tu veux » dit-elle en soulevant un T-shirt au hasard.

« J'en veux un simple. »

« Tiens celui-là » répondit sa sœur en lui tendant un haut. « Il est noir » Louen le prit en souriant naïvement, Audrey ajouta « _avec un gros décolleté_ », la jeune femme le lâcha et lança un regard assassin dans la direction de sa sœur.

« Un simple ! »

« Il est simple ! »

« Bon on va pas y passer la nuit ! Tu m'en sors un normal, sans décolleté ! »

« Ça va être difficile », Audrey fouillât dans le tas « maman met que ça »

« J'aurais aimé ne pas savoir ce détail… » Dit-elle en grimaçant.

Sa sœur lui donna un autre T-shirt « Celui-là est cool et simple »

Louen saisit un vieux jean, et attrapa la haut « Merci »

oOo

Aro attendait tranquillement la petite humaine à l'entrée de la maison. Il essayait d'ignorer la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa sœur. C'était très compliqué. Pour se distraire il avait fait les cent pas de la porte à l'escalier pendant environ 10 minutes. Puis, la sœur de Louen descendit en souriant d'une façon provocante.

« Elle arrive » dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant dans la cuisine « Louen n'est pas très douée pour bien s'habiller… toute seule. »

Aro aurait giflé cette petite isolante s'il n'était pas sûr de la tuer au passage. Il entendit le parquet grincé en haut et leva la tête vers les escaliers, il aperçut Louen hésiter à descendre. Elle avait changé de vêtements et était habillée tout en noir, ces cheveux avaient été séchés et fixés en un chignon grossier au dessus de sa tête. Elle finit par soupirer et se dirigea vers lui. Quand elle fut en bas, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Mais le roi lâcha sans réfléchir « Vous êtes très jolie », il s'en voulut d'avoir dit ça juste après. L'humaine vira brusquement au rouge vif, gênée. Aro détourna les yeux et ajouta « Je suis désolé. C'était… déplacé. »

Elle secoua la tête « Heu non… Je veux dire… ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que… on ne me dit jamais ce genre de choses… »

Aro la regarda de nouveau, sidéré. « On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez belle ? »

Elle fit non de la tête

« Et vos parents ? »

Louen soupira « Tous les parents trouvent leurs enfants mignons, c'est normal. »

«Eh bien, je suis vraiment navré de l'apprendre… je peux vous répéter autant de fois que vous le désirez que vous êtes belle, si vous voulez ? »

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça », ria-t-elle

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« _Parce que ce n'est pas vrai !_ »

Aro manqua de lever les yeux au ciel, ou les femmes de ce temps étaient trop superficielles ou elles se dévalorisaient.

« Bon… eh bien, on y va ? » dit-elle désireuse de changer de sujet.

oOo

Le trajet jusqu'au petit bar avait été très silencieux. Mais ce n'était pas un silence confortable mais plutôt très embarrassant et pesant.

Arrivés au Café de l'Atlantic, ils s'installèrent à une table et attendirent.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Un alcoolique était accoudé au comptoir, un verre à la main ( **na** : _svp pas de clichés sur les bretons bourrés… même si ce n'est pas faux.),_ et un homme et une femme discutaient tout bas.

« C'est presque désert » remarqua le roi

« Ils sont tous à la ville close »

« Même sous la pluie ? »

Elle rit « Ça n'arrête pas les touristes »

« Il est dommage qu'un tel emblème du passé soit devenu aussi commercial… »

Elle hausa les épaules « Peu de gens s'intéressent vraiment à l'histoire de la ville close, ils viennent pour les différents magasins ou pour les restaurants… Même moi je ne connais pas son histoire, c'est pour vous dire. Et je vis ici depuis toujours. Vous savez, c'est comme les parisiens avec la Tour-Eiffel, ils la voient tous les jours, pourtant ils n'y montent jamais. »

Aro la regarda un moment « Vous vivez ici et vous ignorez comment cette petite ville a été construite ? ». Elle acquiesçât.

Le serveur vint à leur table et sortit un petit bloc-notes. « Que puis-je vous servir ? »

« Je prendrais un chocolat, s'il vous plait », Louen sourit

« Bien… »Il griffonna la commande sur son calepin « et pour Monsieur ? », le concerné se crispa

 _Rien._ Voulut-il répondre. Mais il ne savait si c'était très sage de faire ça devant elle. Et en plus,il ne voulait pas passer pour un type bizarre.

« De…l'eau…s'il vous plait » Répondit-il

Le serveur ne fit aucune remarque, hocha simplement la tête et partit.

« Vous n'êtes pas drôle » soupira Louen

« Quoi ? Vous pensiez réellement que j'allais me saouler devant vous ? », fit-il moqueur.

Elle rit « J'avoue que ça aurait été très marrant… »

Il eut un silence pendant deux, trois minutes. La tension était brusquement partie. Aro regarda par la fenêtre. La rue était totalement déserte. Sa gorge lui brulait affreusement. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis vingt quatre heures.

« C'est un duc qui à fortifié la ville close » commença-t-il « pour la défendre des multiples attaques organisées par les Anglais et les Français. », Louen écoutait avec intérêt « Les Anglais finirent par prendre ce point stratégique et il fallut attendre 1373 pour que les troupes de Charles V roi de France, réussissent à reconquérir la ville. Tous les Anglais furent massacrés »

Le serveur apporta le chocolat et le verre d'eau.

« Merci » répondirent-ils ensemble

La jeune femme prit une gorgée du liquide chaud et regarda dans la direction du roi « Vous en connaissez pas mal, pour un touriste. »

« C'est vous qui n'en connaissez pas assez »

Elle rit « Ça vous plait de savoir plus de choses sur ma ville que moi, j'en suis sûre. »

« Je sais plus de choses que vous de toute façon…Même concernant votre propre pays »

« Ça m'étonnerait »

Aro lui lança un regard de défi, qu'elle ne vit pas mais qu'elle sentit. Louen sourit.

« Très bien » fit-il « Quel est le dernier Roi _Très_ Chrétien de France ? »

« Louis seize » répondit-elle sans hésiter

« C'était trop facile, dites moi ce que vous savez sur lui dans ce cas… »

« Il n'aurait pas dû être roi, son père fils de Louis XV, et après son frère ainé sont morts alors il est devenu souverain. _C'était un homme très effacé, facilement influençable et timide_. On se moque souvent de lui par rapport à son poids et du fait qu'il était gros mangeur, de ses drôles de passions, également : la serrurerie, l'horlogerie et la chasse entre autre. On a dit qu'il était cocus cependant, c'est un des seuls rois de France à être resté fidèle à sa femme jusqu'au bout. Il a été guillotiné le 21 janvier 1793, pour trahison. »

Aro la fixa avec un amusement non dissimulé, comme si il avait prédit ses paroles, « Impressionnant.. », il détailla Louen « _Mais vous avez tort sur beaucoup de points_ »

Elle fronça sourcils et s'apprêta à riposter mais Aro parla

« Il a en effet, atteint le trône après la mort des deux successeurs de Louis XV. Il a eut une enfance difficile et, est devenu orphelin au petit âge. Il n'a pas eut l'amour de ses parents qui préféraient l'ainé, mais il ne reproduira pas cette même erreur avec ses propres enfants qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Certes, il a été très critiqué par son poids, mais en réalité il était mince et même à certains moments de sa vie, proche de la maigreur. _Ce n'était pas un gros mangeur_ , il mangeait pile assez pour quelqu'un de son gabarit : 1m 92. Louis n'était absolument pas influençable ou timide, au contraire il pouvait se montrer très ferme, et fort de caractère. En fin, il a bien été guillotiné pour trahison, _mais sans réelles preuves_. En fait, c'était Marie-Antoinette qui était en contact avec les ennemis, et qui signait les lettres qu'elle leurs envoyaient _sous le nom du roi_. C'est pour cela qu'il a nié toutes ces accusations au procès, car il avait horreur du mensonge. Aujourd'hui on sait qu'il n'a pas trahi le mouvement révolutionnaire. Mais son peuple l'a quand même condamné et à tort, _un peuple qu'il à aimé et pardonné pour cela._ Louis XVI a été tué pour les fautes de ses prédécesseurs, il a été tué non pour ses erreurs, _mais pour l'unique raison d'être un symbole de la monarchie_.

Alors ma chère, comme tout bon français vous me sortez le portrait caricatural du seul roi qui n'a _pas été un tyran_ avec vous, mais que vous avez massacré. »

Elle avait levée ses fins sourcils au petit discours du vampire mais finit par reconnaitre « Je ne savais pas tout ça… »

« Non vous ne le saviez pas, parce que toutes les rumeurs que les républicains et les nobles ont circulées à l'égard de votre roi, sont parvenues jusqu'au XXIe siècle. Et que personne n'est assez courageux pour les contester sans avoir peur d'être prit pour un royaliste. »

« Vous avez raison » elle baissa la tête sur sa tasse de chocolat « Alors Louis était un mec sympa en réalité ? »

« Probablement plus que ceux que vous vénérez tant, Louis XIV et Bonaparte »

Elle réfléchit « Mais pourquoi dans ce cas, il est toujours représenté sur les tableaux comme légèrement en… surpoids. Je me rappelle que dans ma classe de 4ème , les garçons avaient ris en voyant son tableau. Ils avaient dit de méchantes choses à son égard. »

« Le portrait physique de Louis a été aussi défiguré que son portrait morale, et pour les même raison : _l'hostilité et l'incompréhension_. Le parti lorrain, et après celui de jacobin n'ont rien négligé pour calomnier et donner de lui une image fausse. D'où les multiples caricatures. Les deux partis on été aidés dans leur tâche par tous ceux que déroutaient le caractère, le physique et la personnalité de Louis XVI, _si peu conformes aux stéréotypes à la mode_. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Par exemple, la mode chez les hommes était d'être très efféminé. Louis, étant un grand sportif était plutôt fort. Il aurait fait un malheur dans ce siècle. Mais au XVIIIème siècle, il était considéré comme disgracieux. Voila pourquoi il est représenté légèrement en surpoids sur les gravures, en réalité il n'avait pas de kilos en trop, il était juste musclé. »

« Vous savez beaucoup de choses… »

« J'ai _beaucoup_ de temps libre », il but une gorgée d'eau, essayant d'apaiser sa soif et se surprit à ne être dégouté. Cependant l'eau n'était pas suffisante pour atténuer l'affreuse brulure dans sa gorge.

Elle rit « Ça ne m'étonnerais pas si vous me disiez que vous avez rencontré Louis XVI »

Il faillit avaler de travers et la regarda totalement sidéré. « Eh bien, j'ai bien peur que vous veniez de découvrir mon secret … »

Elle ne fit que rire d'avantage « Alors quoi ? Vous êtes une sorte de magicien immortel ? »

« Je ne suis pas magicien »

Elle plissa les yeux, passant en revue toutes les 'créatures' qui pourraient vivre aussi longtemps « Vous êtes un illuminé »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil. Mais non, je ne suis ni mage ni alchimiste et encore moins _moine_. Vous n'êtes pas très douée aux devinettes. »

« Une fée ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'ailles»

« Vargynjur ? » (= Femme-louve)

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire _je suis un homme_ … »

« Un loup-garou ? »

« Les loups-garous ne sont pas immortels. Et même si j'avais rencontré Louis XVI qui à vécu au XVIIIe siècle, je serais mort à l'heure actuelle. »

«Justement êtes vous mort ? Un vampire ? »

« Bingo ! On peut partir maintenant ? J'ai vraiment envie d'aller vider quelqu'un de son sang… »

« Evidemment », elle finit sa tasse. Aro posa de l'argent sur la table, se leva et prit la main de l'humaine.

Ils sortirent

« Alors, quel âge avez-vous monsieur le vampire ?» ria-t-elle

Ils traversèrent la route et arrivé sur le trottoir, longèrent le port. Ils ne se lâchèrent jamais la main. « Essayez de deviner. Si vous trouvez, je m'engage à vous payer une glace. »

« D'accord… 200 ? »

« Plus vieux »

« 400 ! »

« Beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux … »

« 600 ? »

« Je sens que ça va être long si vous n'allez que de 200 en 200 … »

« Vous savez, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous êtes un vampire. Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez juge pas vrai ?

« Hum hum »

« Et pourtant vous êtes aussi un tueur en série ! »

« Oui, c'est exact. Vous êtes une jeune fille bien inconsciente. Mais pour vous, je pense que je vais faire une exception. _Je ne vais pas vous tuer._ »

« C'est gentil »

« _Je vais vous kidnapper_ »

« C'est moins gentil »

Aro leva les yeux au ciel « Les femmes ont toujours une bonne raison de se plaindre… »

« J'y pose une condition alors. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Dumbo vient avec moi »

« D'accord »

« Et je veux être nourris uniquement à base de chocolat »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que l'abus excessif de chocolat soit très bon pour la santé. Et puis vous allez grossir… »

« Allez vous moins m'aimer si je prends 60 kilos ? »

« Probablement pas. »

« Alors où est le problème? »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, en fait… »

« Marché conclu ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore dit _mes conditions_ »

« Mais il n'y a pas de conditions pour vous, puisque vous êtes le vilain kidnappeur »

« Il y aura des conditions pour moi, je décide après tout. »

Elle soupira « Alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé … »

« Pas plus deux en tout cas… »

« Trois »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, indignée « Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste, je n'en ai donnée que deux moi ! »

« Oui je sais, mais je m'en fiche c'est moi le patron »

Elle fit semblant d'être vexée.

« Mais puisque vous êtes très jolie » reprit-il en souriant « et que je suis d'une bonne foi impressionnante. Je vous autorise une dernière condition »

Louen rit « Ah merci, mais je vais attendre de connaitre les vôtres cette fois »

« C'est plus sage, en effet. »

* * *

Hey ! J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les amis étrangers avec les faits historiques ne concernant que la France…

 **Pour celles qui n'ont pas compris ce qui me parait quand même improbable, Louen ne pense pas vraiment qu'Aro est un vampire. Elle a juste dit ça pour rire.**

 ** _Au sujet de Louis XVI_ _:_** J'ai décidée de prendre le risque de l'intégrer à ce chapitre après l'émission _secret d'histoire_ il y a une semaine, qui m'a mit hors de moi. Et là, je prends un autre risque en me justifiant.

 **Ce qu'Aro a dit sur lui** **est vrai ** (j'espère vraiment que je viens de casser un mythe dans vos jolies petites têtes). Alors s'il vous plait ne croyez plus les vilaines choses que l'on raconte sur notre bon roi. Il mérite autant de prestige de Louis XIV.

Plus de timidité, d'homme influençable, gros, sale, insociable et vulgaire. Comme Aro l'a dit : La plupart des portraits de Louis sont caricaturaux. (aussi bien écrits que peints)

 _ **C'était un homme bien et très courageux, et il fallait l'être vu les horreurs de son siècle**_ **.**

 **Toutes** **les informations** **que je déclare sont** **vérifiées** **par** **des historiens spécialisés** ( _Paul et Pierrette Girault de Coursac_ ) **sur Louis XVI : après la publication de leurs multiples livres concernant ce roi** **, ils ont littéralement été** **lynchés et traités de royaliste** **.** Peut-être parce que les gens _ont peur_ de la vérité… Vous vous rendez compte que ce crime est resté impuni et qu'aujourd'hui encore nos professeurs d'école nous racontent des choses fausses sur cet homme ?

Je ne souhaite pas ouvrir de débat sans fin juste vous ouvrir un peu les yeux.

 **Petites anecdotes : ** Vous connaissez la galerie des glaces à Versailles ? (Si non, go google) Parfois, et surtout l'hiver on y croisait des SDF pendant le règne de Louis XVI et s'ils étaient là, _c'est que le roi le voulait bien_.

Pendant sa captivité et dans les derniers mois de sa vie, Louis était surveillé, mais il était tellement aimé des gens que les gardes étaient changés tous les jours. En effet il était si facile s'attacher à ce roi. Un jour, le gouvernement en place à envoyé un faux garde (un mouchard si vous préférez) surveiller le roi, mais il a été conquis par la simplicité et la personnalité unique de cet homme qu'il n'a rien dit.

 _Il y avait même des gardes pour surveiller les gardes !_

Un jour en rentrant _seul_ et à pied du Parlement, il a été acclamé par le peuple et les citoyens ce sont littéralement jetés sur lui, le saisissant dans leurs bras et l'embrassant.

 _Il est revenu couvert de bleus à la prison et les cheveux ébouriffés_ (les hommes à l'époque, ne portaient déjà plus de perruques [sauf exception= calvitie], les tableaux sont malheureusement trompeurs)

Le peuple l'aimait… Alors pourquoi un an après, ils le condamneront ?

 _Est-ce si difficile que ça de penser une seconde qu'un roi puisse être quelqu'un de bien_ ? (*tousse* sans compter Aro bien sûr, parce que entre nous… _c'est un salop_. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime !)

J'ai un amour inexpliqué pour cet homme et ce n'est pas de la compassion ou de la haine par rapport à son sort que je ressens. C'est de l'admiration. Peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'avoir subit tant d'injustices avec autant de bravoure. Mais je ne vais pas le flatter d'avantage car il considérait la flatterie comme une forme de mensonge.

Bien évidemment et comme vous vous en doutez je _n'accepterais aucune remarque déplacée_ ( et surtout non justifiée) sur Louis XVI. Pas violence gratuite, **mais je vous fais confiance sur ce point.**

Peace and love !

Je répondrai aux questions si vous en avez…

 _J'ose dire : Vive le Roy ! (Aro comprit, bien sûr :D)_ _)_


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou !

Quoi j'avais dit dimanche ? Et bah… non !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je ne réponds pas à toutes mais elles me font très plaisir n'en doutez pas ! J'aime connaitre vos avis et je dois dire que parfois, je ris beaucoup en lisant certains messages XD

Sinon, si jamais vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes, pourriez vous mes les signaler s'il vous plait ? Parce qu'on remarque toujours mieux celles des autres que les siennes. Et que je suis une vraie merde en orthographe comme vous l'avez surement remarqué !

 _Le premier bisou arrive bientôt !_

Bye

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Puisque le temps est contre nous

Il commençait à se faire tard mais Aro et Louen se souciaient peu de l'heure. Ils s'étaient installés sur un banc, en face du port et pouvaient facilement admirer les bateaux rentrant à Concarneau ainsi que le large. Le soleil aurait pu se coucher derrière eux, s'il n'y avait pas autant de nuages dans le ciel. Il ne pleuvait plus depuis longtemps. Les touristes quittaient en masse la ville Close et se ruaient sur le parking, bientôt les rues seront complètement désertes.

Aro et Louen avaient laissés le sujet « _psychopathe_ » de coté et s'étaient concentrés sur une conversation plus normale mais aussi plus saine. Ils avaient parlé de l'école, d'histoire, de glace au chocolat (je vous jure que c'est vrai), et de kayak (allez savoir pourquoi…). Mais depuis quelques minutes aucun n'avait parlé.

« Vous avez déjà fait du bateau ? » demanda-t-il en contemplant les voiliers

L'humaine hocha vivement la tête « Je suis allée aux îles des Glénans une fois, avec mon papa. C'était il y a longtemps je n'en ai presque aucun souvenir. Et vous ? »

Aro plissa les yeux, réfléchissant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà voyagé en bateau. Peut-être dans sa vie humaine ? Il ne sut dire, c'était si loin…. « Non »

Un téléphone se mit à sonner. Aro soupira et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste. Il y sortit l'appareil et fixa l'écran avec étonnement.

 **Appel entrant : Caius.**

Le roi gémit « Je suis désolé, je dois prendre cet appel. »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit « Faites monsieur le juge »

Aro se leva et s'éloigna un peu de Louen, pour ne pas qu'elle entende. Il décrocha, « Oui ? »

 _« Ah, mon frère ! Je suis très vexé que vous n'avez pas appelez en arrivant à destination… êtes vous arrivez au moins ? »_

« Oui… »

 _« Merveilleux… Alors l'humaine vous l'avez trouvée ? »_

Le chef des Volturi regarda Louen par dessus son épaule. Il savait que Caius exigerait son retour à Voltera dès qu'il aurait retrouvé l'humaine. Alors il mentit, pour gagner du temps « Non, elle est introuvable malheureusement. »

 _« Dommage, j'espérais que vous rentiez au plus vite… »_

«À ce sujet, je pense que je vais rester un peu plus longt-»

 _« Aro, les Cullen ont crées une enfant immortelle. »_

Le leader fit un petit bruit, surprit, et chuchota « Je vous demande pardon ? »

 _« Ils ont crées une enfant, il y a des témoins. Les Volturi doivent intervenir. Vous devez rentrer nous avons besoin de vous ! »_

Aro se crispa. Non pas maintenant, il venait tout juste de la retrouver. Une seule journée : c'était le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensembles ! Ce n'était pas juste !

Mais l'honneur avait passé avant, tout le long de sa vie. Les Cullen avaient déjà un hybride en leur possession, Renesmée. Maintenant ils ont un enfant immortel ? Ils avaient spectaculairement humiliés les Volturi la dernière fois, en réunissant assez de preuves en leur faveur pour conserver l'enfant du fils Cullen et de sa compagne. _Ils devaient payer._ Aro se rassura en admettant qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger son statut de leader et que par conséquent, il devait intervenir. Pour préserver leur secret, évidemment.

Le chef des Volturi reporta son attention sur la petite humaine.

 _L'amour ou le pouvoir ?_

Ironie du sort ou vengeance du destin ? Aro ne sut pas dire, quoi qu'il en soit il murmura faiblement au téléphone « J'arrive », et raccrocha.

Il rejoignit Louen et s'assit à ses cotés. C'était sans doute la meilleure et à la fois la pire journée de toute sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis trois milles ans il aurait souhaité être un vampire normal…ou même un humain. Comme ça, il serait resté avec elle. Pour l'éternité.

Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il l'avait toujours su.

Maintenant il devait lui dire adieu.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, comme si elle ressentait ses émotions, Louen tourna la tête vers lui et murmura doucement « Ça ne va pas ? » , Aro était certain que s'il n'avait pas un ouïe ultra sensible, il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

« Non… tout va bien. »

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du roi « C'est à cause du coup de fil, c'est ça ? »

« Je vais bien… enfin je crois. »

Elle hocha la tête et enleva sa petite main. Le silence régna de nouveau. Aro s'armait de courage mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire en face. Alors il partirait pendant la nuit, sans qu'elle le sache. Il se sentit mal à cette dernière pensée et commença à chercher une excuse à son soudain départ.

Puis il se rappela de sa rencontre avec Louis XVI, il se rappela de ses paroles : « _Si le mensonge est un art, il n'en est pas moins une preuve de lâcheté. Je préfère une rude vérité plutôt qu'un mensonge._ » (1)

Le roi soupira, Louis avait raison. Le mensonge est une preuve d'intelligence, mais il est aussi déloyal. Déloyal envers la personne auquel il est destiné. Aro ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Il allait lui dire.

Mais une voiture ralentit sur la route, et la fenêtre se baissa. C'était la femme qui était venue chercher Louen à Florence.

 _Sa mère._

« Louen ! On rentre ! » hurla-t-elle, en se garant grossièrement sur le trottoir, à quelques mètres d'eux

« Oh… » Louen fixa le sol « C'était une belle journée en votre compagnie. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri. »

Il sourit « Je me suis bien amusé aussi… »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux étant anormalement dénués de joie « On pourrait… se revoir… »

Aro mourrait une seconde fois de sa vie. Non, il devait partir, peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, peu importe ce qu'elle ferait.

Mais il fut incapable de lui dire 'non' à cet instant précis, « D'accord » répondit-il « Demain ? »

Elle hocha la tête « Au bois à la même heure ? »

« J'y serais »

« Promis ? »

Il inclina la tête, « Promis »

oOo

Aro venait d'entré dans la petite foret. Il avait une heure d'avance. Il marcha sur le petit sentier. Le soleil brillait un peu dans le ciel aujourd'hui, mais les arbres le cachaient de sa lumière.

Pourquoi avait-il dit oui ? Il avait promit à Caius qu'il rentrerait. Depuis quand le bien être de son clan passait en seconde partie ? Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Aujourd'hui, il dirait à Louen qu'il doit partir. Et peu importe qu'elle fasse ses yeux de cocker maltraité comme hier. Ce soir, il quitterait la France.

Sa soudaine détermination disparue quand il vit sa petite humaine assise sous un arbre, avec son chien. Elle avait un livre dans les mains et un doigt posé sur l'une des pages. Elle lisait.

Il regarda sa montre : 14 : 04

Le roi soupira et alla la rejoindre.

« Vous savez quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-il quand il arriva à ses cotés.

« Oui, je le sais. Vous êtes en retard pour quelqu'un qui est toujours en avance. », elle ferma son livre et leva la tête vers lui.

« Et vous, vous êtes beaucoup trop en avance pour quelqu'un en avance. »

« Notre conversation est totalement ridicule » remarqua-t-elle avec un petit rire

Il s'assit en face de l'humaine « Oui, comme toutes celles que nous avons eu jusqu'à présent. »

« Faux ! Il y a eu celle sur Louis XVI ! »

« À la base, c'était un défi »

« D'accord admettons, celle où nous avons parlé de l'école. »

Aro secoua négativement la tête « Elle aurait pu être sérieuse si vous n'aviez pas raconté des anecdotes stupides, comme la fois où vous avez lancé une gomme sur votre maitresse en pensant que c'était la peste qui vous embêtait pendant les récréations. Ou l'anniversaire que vous aviez fêté dans votre classe de CP, vous savez celle où pour une raison ou une autre vous avez fini la tête dans le gâteau. »

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le gâteau était très bon »

« Je n'en doute pas… »

Elle soupira et posa une main sur son front « Alors ça veut dire que nous n'avons jamais eu une conversation sérieuse… »

« De toute évidence »

« Mais c'est vraiment horrible ! Et la fois à Florence, où vous m'avez fait un joli discours me disant que ma famille m'aimait et que ce n'était pas un défaut d'être différent ? »

« Ça ne compte pas… »

« Bien sur que si ! »

« Non, c'était il y a deux ans, alors ça ne compte pas ! »

« Vous êtes d'une mauvaise fois révoltante »

« C'est moi le kidnappeur et le plus vieux aussi, alors _je_ décide ! Si je dis que ça ne compte pas, ça ne compte pas !»

« Regardez moi ce mâle dominant qui à besoin de prouver sa supériorité »

« Exactement »

« Pfff, on venait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse et vous venez tout gâcher avec votre histoire de kidnapping»

« Je suis désolé… Enfin non, je ne le suis pas. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rouvrit son livre, ignorant Aro.

« Wow ! », il rit « Vous boudez ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, le vampire soupira.

« Parlez » ordonna-t-il gentiment

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tout ce que je dis est vraiment trop débile pour quelqu'un de votre niveau intellectuel !»

« Cette affirmation est ridicule»

« Ah ! Vous voyez ? »

Il y eut un court silence.

Puis, il demanda « Que dois-je faire pour relancer la conversation ? »

Louen posa son livre et plissa les yeux « Dites quelque chose de con »

« Je n'ai jamais dit de gros mots de toute ma vie », fit-il pensivement

 _« Ce n'est pas con_. »

« Je crois que je vous aime »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de déballer joyeusement « D'accord j'avoue, c'est sans doute la chose la plus débile que vous avez dite depuis la fois où vous avez menacé ma vie »

« Je l'admets volontiers »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois vous frapper ou vous faire un câlin »

« Je préfères la seconde option, si ça ne vous dérange pas »

« Je ne sais pas… vous méritez vraiment la première. »

« Probablement mais, vous allez avoir plus mal que moi »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je suis un vampire, ma peau est très dure. »

« J'avais oublié ce détail… »

« C'est pour ça qu'un câlin est plus adapté. »

« Je suis sceptique »

« D'accord oublions ceci, voulez vous ? J'ai quelque chose d'important et _de sérieux_ à vous dire… »

« Si c'est pour me distraire afin que j'oublie ce que vous venez de me dire, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre»

« Pourquoi tant d'agressivité et de vulgarité tout à coup ? »

« Car je suis une jeune adulte écervelée. »

« Je ne vous aime pas moins pour autant »

« Cool. Alors quelle est cette chose ultra importante ? »

Aro prit une grande inspiration « Eh bien… je dois partir plus tôt que prévu »

Louen se crispa « Plus tôt de combien de jours ? »

« Aujourd'hui… »

La panique se lisait sur le visage de la petite humaine « _Oh non non non_ ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Demain c'est mon anniversaire, restez juste demain s'il vous plait ! »

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux- »

Elle s'avança un peu vers lui et posa ses mains sur chaque épaules du roi « S'il vous plait, juste demain, après je vous autorise à repartir dans votre château lugubre en Transylvanie* ! » (Na* : _référence à Dracula_ )

« Louen » il essaya de la calmer un peu mais elle devint totalement hystérique.

« Vous êtes un enfoiré, vous débarquer comme ça dans ma vie et vous vous barrez deux jours après. », elle voulut le frapper à ce moment là, mais supposa que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses « J'ai une dernière condition si je me rappelle bien. J'ai trouvé ce que c'est : Restez encore demain ! »

« Je ne peux pas. Louen s'il vous pl- » tenta-t-il

« _Vous n'avez pas le droit !_ » ses petites mains agrippèrent désespérément la veste du roi et les premières larmes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« D'accord d'accord » il capitula de nouveau « Vous savez ce que l'on va faire ? » Aro fit disparaitre avec son pouce les larmes accumulées sur ses joues, Louen fit 'non' de la tête suite à sa question « On va fêter votre anniversaire aujourd'hui rien que tout les deux, ça vous va ? »

Elle regarda dans sa direction avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

« Bien », il embrassa son front, se leva et la souleva vers le haut sans difficultés « Alors exceptionnellement _vous_ serez le gentil kidnappeur. »

Un sourire se dessina timidement sur le visage de la petite humaine, elle hocha la tête, satisfaite.

« Donc, que voulez vous faire madame ? »

* * *

(1) **La citation exacte est :** _« Je pardonnerai un murmure, jamais un mensonge »_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey !**

 **Quoi ? J'avais dit vendredi ? Ouais, je sais le fait est que j'ai un oral ce jour là et que je ne suis pas sûre de survivre….**

 **Bien évidemment si par miracle je ne tombe pas dans le coma ou que je ne fais pas de crise cardiaque, vous aurez quand même un chapitre Vendredi !**

 **Sur ce, adieu !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

La dernière journée en

Bretagne

La chance devait être avec eux car le soleil s'était brusquement caché. Ils avaient fait le tour de la ville Close, s'arrêtant à chaque magasin. Aro harcelait littéralement Louen pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait comme cadeau, mais elle semblait éviter la question.

« Il suffit de me le dire ! »

« Non » dit-elle pour la énième fois « Je ne veux pas que vous m'achetiez quelque chose »

Aro poussa un long gémissement digne des plus grands comédiens « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas la peine ! »

« Mais c'est votre anniversaire ! »

« Théoriquement c'est demain, en fait. »

« Eh bien justement je ne serais pas là demain pour vous faire un cadeau. Alors, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais »

« _Jamais_. » Elle soupira « Ce n'est pas les cadeaux qui compte, c'est les personnes avec qui on partage ce moment. »

« Très bien je vais le choisir moi-même puisque vous ne voulez pas m'aider ! »

Il la traina dans le premier magasin qu'il vit. Dans celui-ci on vendait des chocolats, des meringues, caramels et d'autres choses délicieuses qui font grossir mais tout le monde s'en fou parce que c'est très très bon.

« Vous aimez manger ? »

« Arrêtez ça, Aro. »

« Chocolats ou caramels ? »

« J'ai dit non ! »

« D'accord, les deux. S'il vous plait monsieur ? », Appela-t-il.

« C'est pas vrai, je rêve… »

Ils ressortirent avec trois gros sachets remplis de sucreries et continuèrent à se promener tranquillement.

« Vous voulez me tuer c'est ça ? »

Aro parut indigné « Bien sûr que non ! »

« _Je vais choper un cancer du ventre à cause de vous !_ »

« J'ignorais que cette maladie existait … »

Elle lui arracha un sachet des mains et commença à fouiller dedans. Elle y sortit deux chocolats en commença à grignoter. Aro sourit

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de me regarder manger… »

« Bien sûr que non. » il avait mentit.

« Effacez moi ce sourire sur votre visage », il le fit.

Aro la guidait, c'était très compliqué parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tous se bousculaient, se souciant peu de savoir si c'était des enfants qu'ils renversaient ou des personnes âgées.

Le roi s'arrêta brusquement et elle aussi. « Vous aimez les peluches ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Attendez vous m'avez prise pour une gamine de 7 ans ? Evidemment que j'aime les peluches, comme toutes les filles de 18 ans en manque de maturité ! »

« Magnifique! »

Il fit de nouveau entré de force Louen dans un magasin et la trimballa dans tous les rayons

« Vous êtes pire que ma sœur quand elle fait du shoping. »

« Hum hum… », il n'écoutait pas vraiment trop occupé à chercher une jolie peluche.

« Êtes-vous sûr d'être un homme ? »

« Evidemment », il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres« _Vous voulez que je vous fasse une démonstration ?_ »

« Q-Quoi ?... _Non_! »

Il haussa les épaules « Dommage… » il prit une peluche et lui tendit « Celle-ci ? »

« Non, je n'en veux pas… »

« Vous êtes vraiment compliquée comme fille. » soupira-t-il

« Et vous, vous êtes totalement bouché, j'ai dit que je ne voulais rien ! »

« D'accord… » il reposa la peluche « Que voulez vous faire, alors ? »

« Déjà on sort de ce magasin… » elle réfléchit un instant « Accompagnez moi à la chapelle ! »

Il la regarda, sidéré « Vous… _vous voulez prier_ ? »

« Quoi ? » elle rit « Non, il y a moins de monde là bas, c'est tout ! »

« Ah… »

oOo

Elle avait raison, il n'y avait presque personne ici. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment religieux mais ne rentrèrent pas. Elle fouilla dans son sac à bonbons, en sortit un et lui tendit.

« Non merci… »

« Je ne pourrais jamais tout manger, toute seule ! »

« Il le faudra bien pourtant. Je ne mange pas de sucrerie… »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je suis un vampire. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Vous devez vraiment arrêter avec cette blague »

« Ce n'est pas une blague »

Elle s'assit par terre en riant. « C'est ça… »

« Je pourrais vous le prouver en vous vidant de votre sang. »

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça »

« Pourquoi pas ? », il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

« Vous avez dit que vous ne me tueriez pas »

« D'accord, alors comment puis-je prouver ce que j'affirme être ? »

« Vous n'aimez pas l'ail, c'est ça ? »

« C'est un mythe, comme les miroirs et les crucifix… »

« Oh… »

Aro n'était pas certain de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il essayait de la convaincre mais il avait peur du possible avenir. Il transgressait toutes les règles qu'il avait lui-même écrites.

« Ma peau est naturellement froide » tenta-il

Elle tendit la joue « Ok, allez-y. » Il leva la main et effleura légèrement sa joue, elle s'écarta brutalement au contraste de leurs peaux « J'avais souvenir que votre main était froide…», elle secoua négativement la tête « mais ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante désolée… »

Le vampire soupira et ne dit rien pendant un moment. De toute façon c'était mieux de la garder en dehors de ce monde sans pitié.

Louen se repositionna pour être en face de lui « Je peux vous toucher le visage ? »

Il leva les sourcils « Pourquoi voulez vous faire ça ? »

« Pour vous voir »

« Oh… », il hésita « si vous voulez »

Elle lui lança un sourire époustouflant et leva ses petites mains pour atteindre son visage. Elle commença sur ses joues, puis une main descendit sur ses lèvres et les effleura. Elle semblait très concentrée à faire un portrait virtuel d'Aro dans sa tête. Elle monta vers son nez, ses yeux, le front et finit son chemin dans les cheveux, elle emmêla ses doigts dans les mèches sombres du vampire et les fit descendre jusqu'aux pointes.

Louen enleva ses mains et les posa sur ses propres genoux. Elle sourit de nouveau « Voila… _Je te vois_ maintenant. »

« Est-ce que je vous plait ?»

Aussi loin qu'Aro se souvienne, il avait toujours vouvoyé les gens, même ses proches. Il fut un peu mal à l'aise au début quand elle commença à le tutoyer, mais il s'habitua rapidement. Cependant il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait faire de même avec elle.

« Je suppose que tu es un joli garçon. »

« Merci. Alors, vous n'avez pas eu confiance en votre sœur quand elle à fait mon portrait, hier ? »

Louen ouvrit grand les yeux « Tu as entendu ! »

« J'en ai bien peur… »

Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains « Olala, c'est vraiment la honte pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ! Attends une seconde… », elle leva la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard plein de reproche « Comment as-tu pu entendre ? »

« Les vampires ont une super-ouïe »

« Ça ne veut rien dire. Après tout, tu as très bien pu coller ton oreille contre ma porte ! »

 _« Je ne suis pas une sorte de pédophile_. De toute façon, votre sœur pourra confirmer que j'étais toujours en bas… »

Louen plissa les yeux, peu convaincue « Ou alors nous avons parlé _très_ fort ! »

« Vous vous rappelez quand votre mère vous a déposé hier, au bois ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Elle a dit que les italiens étaient de gros dragueurs et elle a posé des questions sur mon âge. »

« Comment tu… »

« Même si vous aviez parlé fort, je n'aurais pas pu entendre si je n'étais qu'un simple humain, car j'étais déjà dans la foret bien avant votre arrivée et beaucoup trop loin du parking où les voiture s'arrêtent. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Son petit cœur ne s'était à aucun moment emballé, ou elle ne le croyait pas ou elle se fichait d'avoir un monstre devant elle. Le roi ne sut pas dire laquelle des deux possibilités était la meilleure.

Louen suspecta l'homme en face d'elle d'être un gros menteur, mais en réunissant toutes les preuves et toutes les conversassions qu'ils avaient échangées, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours dit la vérité. C'était elle qui avait mal interprété ses paroles. En fait, Aro était réellement un tueur en série. La différence étant simplement qu'il tuait pour vivre. Même après cette révélation qu'elle venait d'avoir, Louen n'eut jamais peur de lui.

« Aro ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix

« Oui ? »

« Tu étais sérieux depuis le début alors ? », elle tripota nerveusement la manche de sa veste.

« Allez vous moins m'aimer, mademoiselle, si je vous dis que oui ? »

Elle sourit un peu en se rappelant qu'elle lui avait presque posé la même question hier, alors elle répondit la même chose qu'Aro avait répondu quand elle l'avait fait « _Probablement pas_ »

« Bien… », il se leva et elle fit automatiquement de même. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent. Aro la traina à l'ombre remarquant de le soleil allait réapparaitre.

« N'oublies pas » commença-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver sous les arbres « tu as promis de revenir me voir. »

Il baissa les yeux sur elle « Je n'ai pas oublié, et je n'oublierai pas »

La jeune femme secoua la tête « Parce que je te jure si tu mens, aveugle ou pas je vais te chercher moi-même et je te tue une seconde fois. », elle lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule pour montrer qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

Aro sourit « D'accord… »

« Alors, tu as vraiment rencontré Louis XVI ? »

« De toute évidence »

« Comment était-il ? »

Aro réfléchit « Impressionnant »

« C'est tout ? Pourtant tu étais un grand défenseur de ce roi si je me rappelle bien. »

« Je ne le défend pas. Je suis juste royaliste. »Bien sûr qu'il l'était.

Il était lui-même roi.

Elle parut un peu surprise « Pourquoi n'aimes tu pas notre République ? »

« La République n'est qu'une monarchie absolue car peu importe que le souverain s'appelle peuple ou Prince : l'un et l'autre sont une Majesté »

Louen souffla « Je ne vais pas ouvrir un débat sans fin avec toi » puis elle ajouta tout bas « surtout que tu fais ton maximum pour que je sois en tort »

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir raison de toute façon… »

« Ouais c'est ça. Alors tu as rencontré d'autres gens célèbres sinon ? »

« Bien sûr, … Louis XIII et Louis- »

Elle le coupa « _Stop_ ! Pas de rois Français. D'ailleurs plus aucune personnalité française ! Juste des chefs étrangers ! »

Il réfléchit, « Hitler et Stal- »

Elle tapa du pied comme une enfant« _Non !_ Pas de vilains dictateurs ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? »

Aro leva les yeux au ciel « Marie I ère… »

« Marie qui ? »

« La reine sanglante* ? » tenta-t-il

Elle secoua négativement la tête

Il soupira « Bloody Mary* ? » (* : surnoms de Marie Ière d'Angleterre. )

« _C'est qui ?_ »

« Vous ne connaissez absolument pas les dirigeants étrangers alors ça ne sert à rien ! »

« Ok le mieux c'est qu'on arrête de parler d'histoire parce que tu sais beaucoup trop de choses et que je suis beaucoup trop ignorante. On a clairement pas le même niveau ! » Elle croisa rageusement les bras contre sa poitrine « On va parler de musique… »

« _Quoi ?_ Non, nous n'allons pas faire ça ! Vous écoutez du rock j'écoute de la musique classique, là aussi nous ne sommes pas égaux ! »

« _Je n'écoutes pas de rock !_ Bon… un peu parfois… ok souvent en fait. »

« Le mieux c'est qu'on ne parle pas… »

Louen ignorait s'ils venaient de se disputer ou s'ils étaient juste sur un petit désaccord. Elle savait qu'elle avait été d'une extrême mauvaise fois durant cette journée. Elle en voulait beaucoup à Aro de partir si vite. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire, ils n'étaient pas mariés après tout.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle agressivement

« C'est bon … on va discuter de musique si vous voulez… »

« Non je n'en ai plus envie ! »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Tais-toi donc, je tente de me calmer ! »

Il obéit. Elle se dit qu'à la place d'Aro, en tant que vampire, elle se serait déjà tuée. Il était très patient avec elle et ses caprices de gamine, Louen n'était pas sûr de le mériter. Elle se rappela que demain, elle aurait 18 ans. Qu'elle serait adulte et qu'elle devrait se comporter comme tel.

Elle soupira « Je suis désolée.»

« Je sais »

« Il faut vraiment que tu me gronde quand je suis aussi chiante… »

« Non je ne peux pas faire cela. _Je vous aime beaucoup trop pour vous gronder..._ »

« Je te déteste en ce moment. »

Il fit un petit bruit étrange qui ressemblait fortement à un gémissement « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu fais vraiment tout ton possible pour que je tombe amoureuse de toi ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ça marche ! Le pire étant que tu vas me laisser toute seule. Eh bien évidemment comme toute histoire d'amour tragique, _tu ne reviendras pas_ ! »

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu que vous tombiez amoureuse. Je ne suis pas une personne très fréquentable. Je n'aurai pas dû venir ici, ou du moins… je n'aurai pas dû venir vous parler. Les adieux sont d'autant plus difficiles après cela… Pardonnez-moi, mais ne me haïssez s'il vous plait... »

Elle soupira, et son visage tomba brusquement « Je ne te hais pas, Aro »

« Oh, non ! Vous ne devez pas être triste ! Je préfère que vous m'insultiez ou que vous me criiez dessus. Mais s'il vous plait souriez. »

Elle ne le fit pas et son visage resta sans joie.

Aro ne savait pas quoi faire après ceci. Jusqu'à qu'il réalise que la chose la plus évidente à faire était aussi la plus dure. Il s'arma de courage puis prit l'humaine dans ses bras.

Le vampire se détendit un peu quand il sentit qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.

Louen et Aro s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Les joues de l'humaine avaient un peu rougis et un petit sourire ornait ses jolies lèvres.

Aro soupira « Je vais vous embrasser, maintenant » murmura-t-il

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée… » fit-elle aussi doucement que lui, mais elle-même n'y croyait pas.

« Mince… Je suis désolé, _mais c'est ma première condition_ … »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le faire.

Il effleura sur sa joue brulante. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sans prévenir. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut un baiser très doux et timide. Aro sentit son cœur mort battre de nouveau, il fut envahi par des sensations et des désirs dont il ignorait l'existence. Le roi aurait souhaité rester ici pour toujours. Il sentait une petite main baladeuse dans ses cheveux. Mais bientôt elle manqua d'air, et ils durent se séparer.

Louen aurait dû se réjouir de ce qu'il venait de ce passé, mais elle ne put le faire. Ce baiser avait un amer gout d'adieu.

Ce fut un retour silencieux, aussi bien sur le chemin que dans la voiture. Personne ne parla. Un seul mot aurait gâché toute la triste magie qui opérait entre eux.

Aro déposa Louen chez elle, et ils durent se dire au revoir pour de bon.

Même à ce moment là, ils ne parlèrent pas et échangèrent un simple baiser. Comme une promesse. Le silence est plus éloquent que les mots.

Aro laissa l'humaine derrière lui et repartit pour l'Italie, là où était sa place.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey devinez quoi ? Tous mes chapitres étaient écris sur une clé USB, et la dite clé est tombée dans les escaliers… Bon ok je l'ai fait tombée… elle ne marche plus et je suis obligé de tout recommencer de mémoire ! 11 chapitres de rédigés (uniquement à l'ordi évidemment, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle)…

Ça fait mal…

Désolée pour la journée de retard, j'ai dû vite réécrire ce chapitre

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **Greacus**

Louen ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Le fait qu'il était parti ou qu'elle ait presque complètement gâchée leur dernière journée avec ses sauts d'humeurs.

Elle n'était pas sûre qu'Aro revienne.

Louen trouvait Aro vraiment bizarre. En plus d'être un vampire royaliste qui se la pète grave, il avait un bon cœur. Du moins elle supposa qu'il avait un cœur… Il était mort après tout. Elle aimait les gens étranges, alors elle aimait obligatoirement Aro…

Louen n'était pas certaine d'avoir le courage de lui dire en face…

La petite humaine reporta son attention sur le livre qu'elle avait commencé il y a deux heures de cela, après qu'il l'ait déposée chez elle… Deux heures qu'elle lisait la même ligne…A chaque fois ses pensées s'envolaient pour rejoindre les agréables souvenirs de ces derniers jours.

Dumbo commença à ronfler de plus en plus fort. Louen leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était tranquillement installée sur son lit mais le chien était lui aussi, venu le squatter. Il devait être allongé attendant patiemment le sommeil. Et visiblement, il l'avait trouvé. Au début c'était des petits ronflements mignons… Maintenant on aurait dit qu'un tracteur avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre.

C'était très dur de ce concentrer quand un chien ronfle aussi fort qu'un poney asthmatique.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Louen ferma son livre. La voix de sa petite sœur se fit entendre

« Hey ! », elle s'effondra sur le lit et secoua doucement le chien pour qu'il arrête de faire du bruit. « Alors ton rencard ? »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux « C'était…bien… »

« Quoi, c'est tout ? »

« Je ne vais pas te raconter les détails ! »

« C'est bon, et puis je m'en fous de ta vie sentimental… Mais si tu ne veux pas de ce mec tu me préviens ok ? »

« Tu n'as que 15 ans ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Eh bien, il en a… », Louen se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait l'âge d'Aro « … _il est beaucoup plus vieux_ … »

« Je te signale que tu n'as que deux ans de plus. Attends une seconde tu me traite de « petite » ou je rêve ? »

« J'ai trois ans de plus en réalité. Et puis oui, tu es trop jeune pour lui… »

« Les filles préfèrent les homme plus vieux et… _expérimentés_ »

Louen grimaça « C'est dégueu- »,

A ce moment là, leur mère cria « A table » et la jeune femme fut soulager d'être arracher à cette conversation gênante.

Elle se précipita hors de la chambre.

oOo

Louen ne remonta dans sa chambre qu'à minuit passé, ayant passé toute la soirée à regarder…ou plutôt _écouter_ la télévision.

Quand elle entra dans ses appartements elle n'entendit plus son chien ronfler. Il était probablement parti à la recherche de bouffe dans les autres chambres. Profitant du fait qu'ils soient tous en bas.

La petite bretonne ferma la porte derrière elle avant de frissonner brutalement. Il faisait anormalement froid. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de sa chambre, tout en faisant très attention où elle mettait les pieds. Un accident est si vite arrivé…

Arrivé à la source de ce froid, elle tendit les mains devant elle en espérant toucher la vitre mais elle rencontra le vide. Sa fenêtre était ouverte. Soit elle perdait complètement la boulle, soit quelqu'un l'avait ouverte car bien évidemment, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir fait. Elle la ferma.

 _« Je suis désolé si vous avez froid, mais ça sentait beaucoup le chien ici et il se trouve que j'ai un odorat très sensible. »_

Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de Louen au son de cette voix. En voulant se retourner vers l'intrus elle heurta brutalement une poutre au plafond. Un plafond beaucoup trop bas pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Puis elle tomba à la renverse sur les fesses avec la grâce d'un canard amputé des deux pattes.

La jeune femme entendit sa mère « Louen ? Ça va ? »

La concernée gémit bruyamment en touchant son front meurtrit « Ouais ouais… »

Elle allait avoir une vilaine bosse.

 _« Oh ! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Si j'avais su que vous aviez des réactions excessives j'aurais choisi un moyen plus…doux de signaler ma présence. »_ Soudain elle fut tirée dans les bras de quelqu'un et écraser contre une poitrine, elle se détendit quand elle reconnue l'odeur _(particulièrement attrayante)_ de son agresseur.

Louen n'était pas en colère mais elle fit semblant de l'être. « _Aro !_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?»

Il rit nerveusement « Evidemment que vous pouvez le savoir… Je suis dans votre chambre après tout…Je n'ai touché à rien je le promets…d'ailleurs je n'ai pas cherché à envahir votre espace personnel d'une… quelconque façon », au son de sa voix, Louen comprit qu'il était mal à l'aise, voir totalement paniqué « S'il vous plait, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, _vous me faites vraiment peur_. Je ne suis pas un gros pervers, je le jure. Pouvez-vous arrêtez de me frapper, s'il vous plait ? Vous allez vous faire très mal… »

« Aro ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi ! »

« D'accord… »

Louen se jeta littéralement sur lui, effaçant ainsi le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle plaqua rageusement ses lèvres contres celles du vampire avant de les abandonner presque aussitôt pour aller embrasser chaque petites parcelles de peau découverte du visage d'Aro.

Puis naturellement elle lui flanqua une gifle aussi fort qu'elle put.

La tête du roi fut _très_ légèrement renverser sur le coté droit, puis il la regarda horrifié par son changement brutal d'humeur. « _Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?_ »

« Parce que tu me rends totalement folle et que je déteste perdre mes moyens. Il se trouve que tu as le don de me faire fondre le cerveau ! »

« Il est vrai que je suis irrésistible… »

Elle ignora son commentaire narcissique et s'effondra contre lui « Tu n'étais pas censé retourner en Italie ? »soupira-t-elle.

Aro passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de la petite humaine « Si…mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas rentrer sans vous… »

Louen sourit malgré elle « C'est fâcheux… »

« En effet »

Elle leva la tête vers lui « Es-tu vraiment obligé de partir ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? » Elle encadra le visage de l'homme qui avait kidnappé son cœur entre ses petites mains, « Reste… », Elle avait essayé de prendre une voix assez sensuelle avant de se rendre compte _qu'elle ne savait pas_ comment séduire un homme. Louen n'avait pas eu de copain… Jamais.

En fait c'était une de ces filles qui attend que le garçon fasse le premier pas. Ce qui arrive relativement peu souvent.

Aro gémit « Je ne peux pas… »

« Pourquoi ? Qui a-t-il de si important là-bas ? »

« Je suis en quelque sorte…indispensable là-bas. » Il marqua une pause, attendant probablement qu'elle parle mais elle resta silencieuse « Venez avec moi… »

Louen fut surprise, elle avait toujours imaginé que ce serait lui qui resterait. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde que ce serait elle qui devrait partir.

Elle paniqua. Non. L'Italie est si loin, c'est un autre pays, une autre histoire. Louen ne parlait pas un mot d'italien… Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, sa place était ici, elle aimait beaucoup son pays et n'était clairement pas prête à le quitter

 _Même par amour…_

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Aro, se leva et fit en sorte de lui tourner le dos. « Tu ne peux pas me demander ça…»

« Pourquoi pas ? » Il se leva à son tour, « c'est le seul moyen. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête « Pourquoi faut-il que l'un de nous abandonne son ancienne vie ? Et pourquoi je sens que cette personne c'est moi ? Je ne peux pas partir… Il doit y avoir une autre solution… »

« Il y en a bien une. »

Elle se retourna « Ah ? »

« On rempart chacun de son coté. Comme des étrangers. Des étrangers que nous sommes, après tout… », Il avait dit la dernière phrase en un murmure à peine audible. Mais elle avait quand même entendu.

Louen ne fut pas étonnée. Elle avait elle aussi envisagée cette triste possibilité « Tu aimerais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? », dit-elle en souriant un peu.

Il fit 'non' de la tête « Non je ne veux pas, si vous saviez combien de temps j'ai entendu une personne comme vous. Cela ne ce compte pas en mois ou en années, mais en siècles… Si je pouvais rester avec vous, je le ferai…Mais malheureusement sur ce point, ce n'est pas moi qui décide…»

« Pourquoi t'obstine tu à me vouvoyer ? », elle s'assit par terre en posant le dos contre le mur « C'est vraiment adorable…et bizarre… »

« Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Cependant j'aime quand vous me tutoyez… »

Elle lâcha un petit rire moqueur « Allez, ça ne peux pas être aussi compliqué, il suffit de dire : _'Tu'_ »

« Je ne peux pas faire cela… »

« Bien sûr que si »

« Je vous assure que non, je ne peux pas vous dire 'Tu' »

« Théoriquement tu viens de le faire. »

« Théoriquement, pas vraiment », il soupira tristement « S'il vous plait, vous devez vraiment comprendre que je ne suis qu'un vieil homme venu d'un temps ancien qui ne passait pas ses journées devant une sorte de télévision mangeuse de neurones mais devant des livres philosophiques ou d'histoire, par conséquent je ne peux pas vous tutoyer parce que… Je n'ai pas été élevé comme cela !»

Elle hocha la tête « D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton âge. Dis-moi juste que tu n'étais pas là à la découverte du feu… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel « Je n'étais pas là à la découverte du feu ! »

« Cool ! Alors, tu as forcement dû participer à des grands événements célèbres ? »

« Evidemment… »

« Tels que ? »

« J'ai en quelque sorte participé à… »

Elle se balança légèrement en avant voyant qu'il hésitait sur sa réponse « _Oui ?_ »

« …à la conquête d'Egypte…en -30 …contre… Cléopâtre… »

« _Wow !_ Sérieux ? Et… tu étais de quel coté ? »

« Celui… d'Octave »

« Ah… Mais… c'est le gentil ou le méchant ? »

Aro fronça les sourcils « Ce n'est pas une question de gentil ou pas…Tout dépend du point de vue ! »

Elle insista « _Gentil ou méchant ?_ »

Le roi soupira « Méchant… »

« Tu me déçois beaucoup ! Octave était romain, c'est ça ? De toute façon le romains sont de vrais enfoirés c'est bien connu. »

«Heureusement, je ne suis pas romain… ou du moins je ne suis pas réellement italien.. »

Elle rit « Voyez-vous ça… »

Il leva fièrement la tête « Je suis Grec, mademoiselle ! »

« Grecs, romains… c'est pareil ! Les romains ont prit 'exemple' sur les grecs, ce qui veut dire que les grecs aussi étaient des salops ! »

« Vous m'insultez ? », il était triste maintenant.

« Je ne t'insulte pas toi. Mais tes choix, Cléopâtre est la reine la plus célèbre et la plus mystérieuse que le monde n'ait jamais connue. Puis vous êtes arrivés avec votre armée d'hommes en jupettes et vous l'avez poussée au suicide ! »

« Octave voulait la ramenée à Rome. Vivante ! »Protesta-t-il

« Oui, il allait la ramener comme un trophée, puis elle serait devenue esclave ! Elle, qui a porté l'enfant de César ! »

« _César ?_ »Il grimaça « Cet abrutit ? »

« C'est l'empereur romain le plus célèbre ! »

« C'était un dictateur ! »

« Faux ! »

Aro leva le ton, clairement énervé à présent « _Mais qu'en savez vous_ ? Vous êtes toute petite ! Vous pensez réellement pouvoir m'apprendre quelque chose à la vie ? Je suis sur cette stupide planète depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ! J'étais là quand César est arrivé au pouvoir, j'étais là aussi pendant toutes ses multiples victoires et _j'étais là quand on l'a assassiné_ ! Arrêtez d'essayer de me faire la morale parce que vous ne savez strictement rien ! »

C'était la première fois qu'il était en colère contre elle, Louen fut surprise que cela arrive seulement maintenant. Malgré qu'il pourrait la tué sans efforts, elle n'était pas prête à ce laisser faire comme une petite fille soumise.

Elle regarda dans sa direction, ses yeux vides de toute expression semblaient le regarder « Foutez-moi le camp » dit-elle en recommençant à le vouvoyer, effaçant la proximité qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Il soupira

« Oh pardon ! Vous n'avez pas dû comprendre vu que vous êtes _si vieux_ : Ayez l'obligeance de partir de ma demeure, sire »

« Louen… »

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous aviez raison quand vous avez proposé la possibilité de repartir chacun de notre coté, c'est le moyen le plus sage. Nous avons tout les deux un fort caractère, cela ce finira toujours par une dispute et… je n'aime pas me disputer avec les gens que j'aime. Je ne vais pas partir avec vous…et vous n'allez pas rester ici plus longtemps. »

Il rit sans humour « Donc… c'est fini ? »

La petite humaine hocha la tête

« Non ! Je ne peux pas- »

« Moi non plus je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas. Mais s'il vous plait regardez nous ! Vous savez pleins de choses intéressantes et je suis ignorante, vous vous nourrissez de sang humain et _je suis humaine_ , vous êtes immortel et je vais mourir. Il n'y a pas d'espoir ! »

Aro soupira. Elle ne partirait pas avec lui. Il avait eu tort d'espérer, il avait eu tort de croire en l'amour. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ce sentiment tant vénéré par les hommes ? Pas grand choses en réalité. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour dans sa vie…et dans son cœur.

Elle avait raison.

Il regarda Louen pendant un instant et fut d'accord pour dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Peut-être qu'il pensait ça uniquement parce que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. « Je suis roi »

Elle fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il ne la laissa pas placer un mot.

« Je suis l'un des trois rois du monde vampirique »précisa-t-il avec le plus grand soin « Et comme tout souverain, je fais des lois… qui doivent être respectées par tous les misérables êtres immortels de cette stupide planète. La transgression de l'une d'elles entraîne un jugement le plus souvent suivit de la mort. Vous pouvez me considéré comme une sorte de dictateur, parce que c'est ce que je suis même si je me fais appeler 'roi'. Et pour répondre à votre question ma chère, _j'ai trois milles ans_ »

Elle ne réagit pas à ces déclarations. Aro la trouva fascinante à ce moment là, elle n'avait jamais été aussi calme jusqu'à présent. Il venait de lui avouer des choses importantes pour lui. Des choses dont il n'était pas forcement fier. Mais toutes ces déclarations venaient de passer comme du vent contre un mur de pierre.

Enfin, Louen parla « Pourquoi me dites vous ça, _maintenant_ ? »

« Parce que l'une de ces lois précise qu'il est formellement interdit à un vampire de s'attacher à un être mortel…encore moins de lui avouer notre existence. », Le vampire lia ses mains derrière son dos puis avança lentement vers elle « L'humain en question doit être soit transformé, soit…tué »

Louen rabattit ses jambes contre elle et posa son menton sur ses genoux « Alors… _tu vas me tuer, Aro_ ? »

« L'idée elle-même me dégoute. »

« Pourtant… c'est ce que tout le monde attend de toi. Tu ne peux surement pas ignorer tes propres règles »

Il arriva à ses cotés mais resta debout, « J'ai dit que je ne vous tuerais pas, avez-vous déjà oublié ? Je reconnais avoir beaucoup de défauts, mais je suis un homme de parole. »

« Tu as dit que tu allais me kidnapper. À choisir, je crois que je préfère mourir. »

Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, et effleura sa joue « Vous êtes un peu stupide, fillette… »

« Je sais... »

« Mais je vous aime beaucoup. »

Elle ne répondit pas

Aro soupira « Et c'est parce que je vous aime que je vais partir, maintenant. Comme si je ne vous avais jamais vu. J'espère que vous saurez tenir votre langue car cela pourrait se retourner contre vous…mais avant contre moi. Vous avez en quelque sorte ma vie entre vos petites mains »

« Je ne dirai rien » promit-elle

« J'aimerai beaucoup vous faire confiance sur ce point, mais il se trouve que c'est comme le tutoiement : je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. »

Elle secoua la tête et ses yeux furent soudainement envahis de larmes. « J'ai changé d'avis. En fait, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Reste avec moi ! »

Il soupira et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste. Il sortit un téléphone et lui tendit. « Je ne vois pas d'autres façons de donner des nouvelles »dit-il. Elle prit l'appareil et commença à sangloter.

Aro l'embrassa doucement avant de s'écarter d'elle « Ne pleurez pas… Si vous voulez toujours de moi après mon voyage, je reviendrai… ». Elle hocha la tête et s'essuya les joues d'un revers de mains. Aro l'embrassa de nouveau profitant une dernière fois du contraste agréable des leurs lèvres avant de s'éloigner à contre cœur.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais se retourna au dernier moment. « S'il vous plait, faites attention à vous. Si jamais l'envie vous prend de... _sauter d'un pont_. Appelez moi avant, il n'y a qu'un numéro dans le téléphone, vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper. Oh et… n'oubliez pas que je vous aime surtout si d'autres hommes vous approche. Je vous aimerai toujours plus qu'eux de toute façon. Evidemment n'acceptez aucune demande en mariage sans mon autorisation ! Ne mangez pas trop de chocolat aussi…c'est mauvais pour la santé et vous risquez d'attraper quelques kilos. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, cela fera toujours plus de vous à aimer. »

Elle rit malgré la triste situation « Ouais, _moi aussi je t'aime_. Même si tu viens de me dire que tu préférais que je sois grosse. »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais il est vrai que vous êtes proche de l'anorexie… »

« Je ne suis pas maigre ! »

« A peine… »

Louen soupira « Ne drague pas d'autres filles… »

« Je ne vois pas les autres filles, je suis trop éblouie par votre beauté. »

« Eh bah… pour un vampire super canon, tu n'es pas très ambitieux en matière de femmes. »

Il rit « Au revoir, mon amour. »

« Ouais… Au revoir... _bébé_. »

Elle l'entendit rire une dernière fois, il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé 'bébé'. Soudain la pièce fut plongée dans un silence étouffant.

Il était parti.

Louen serra désespérément le téléphone contre elle, puis se laissa lentement glisser au sol. Étonnement elle ne pleura pas, s'accrochant à l'espoir de vite lui parler.

* * *

Exceptionnellement je ne réponds pas aux anonymes parce que vous êtes un p'tit peu plus nombreuses que d'habitude. Et que je dois vite aller réécrire mes chapitres !

Mais j'ai aimé lire vos gentils messages ainsi que ceux de celles ayant un compte évidemment !

 _Sinon le titre du chapitre 'Greacus' signifie 'Grec' en latin ! (toi-même tu sais si tu as lu Percy Jackson et les Héros de l'Olympe.)_

Du coup je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, vendredi…samedi… ou dimanche. En tout cas pas avant, de toute façon vendredi je suis en vacances (ragez pas mes poulettes :*) donc j'aurais le temps de tout écrire.

 **Bref**.

Je vous aime !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer vu que j'en fais jamais : La plupart des personnages sont de mon invention, les autres ainsi que l'univers général appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

 **oOo**

Morgane : Il est revenu, il est revenu, il est reparti...et il reviendra

Souzierr: Je ne suis pas sûre de mériter ces compliments mais, merci :)

 **oOo**

 _Puisque vous aimez tant les Cullen je vais les faire mourir hors scène._

 _Oui, je suis une sadique._

 _Cordialement, une gentille fille._

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Personnel ou professionnel ?

 _Un mois_

Un mois qu'il était parti. Louen avait vraiment l'impression que ça faisait plus que ça. Mais ça ne faisait que quatre petites semaines ! Pourtant Aro faisait beaucoup d'efforts et appelait tous les deux jours. Donc environ trois fois par semaine. Parfois, quand il était certain de ne pas pouvoir donner de nouvelles pendant une période assez longue il appelait deux jours d'affilés. Il essayait de la faire rire aussi…et il était très fort pour ça …Aro avait le potentiel d'un comique raté.

Hormis ces petits moments où ils se parlaient, Louen passait le plus clair de son temps seule dans sa chambre en s'apitoyant sur son sort. Personne dans sa famille n'avait remarqué son chagrin amoureux.

Heureusement.

La jeune femme ne se voyait pas expliquer à sa mère la cause de sa dépression : _« Eh bien en fait c'est très simple, je suis amoureuse d'un roi vampire de trois milles ans d'origine grec et vivant en Italie. Il aime beaucoup tuer des personnes de sa propre espèce et se nourrir sur des nouveau-nés. Ses blagues sont très drôles et me font beaucoup rire. Et il a les cheveux longs aussi ! Un jour je l'épouserai et j'irai vivre avec lui, au fin fond de la Transylvanie … Sinon ma vie est totalement normale. »_

« Hey Lou ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

La concernée sortit de ses pensées « Hum ? Désolée, tu disais ? »

Audrey leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le manque d'attention de sa sœur aînée « Mon anglais ! Tu m'aides ou pas ? »

« Ah oui…excuse moi, je pensais à…oublie, bon… heu… c'est quoi ton sujet déjà ? »

« Si c'est pour imaginer ton mec en sous-vêtements tu peux aller le faire dans ta chambre et me laisser travailler ? »

« Je n'imaginais pas Aro en… » elle souffla pour se calmer « Donc, ce sujet ? »

« Eh bien je dois inventer une invention, qui existe déjà ou pas et je dois la présenter à toute la classe ! »

« Heu ok… Et tu as une idée ? »

« J'avais pensé à un espèce de clone qui me remplacerait pendant les cours…surtout celui d'anglais ! »

Louen grimaça, « C'est… »

« Ouais, c'est génial je sais ! »

« Ou inutile… »

Audrey détailla précisément son invention avec les avantages et les inconvénients, Louen écoutait avec intérêt même si elle trouvait cette idée franchement stupide. Cependant elle ne fit aucune réflexion, connaissant sa petite sœur qui se vexait pour un rien.

« Bon… maintenant tu dois m'aider à traduire tout ça en anglais, Lou »

« Let's go… »

oOo

Louen soupira et s'effondra sur son lit. Au final elle avait passée toute sa matinée à aider Audrey pour son devoir d'anglais.

Evidemment c'était la grande sœur qui avait tout fait et Audrey avait juste recopiée bêtement.

Il était environ 15h. Et la jeune femme venait tout juste de finir de manger.

En fait, pendant ce repas de midi personne ne se souciait vraiment de manger. Tout le monde posait des questions à Fabrice, le grand frère, venu exceptionnellement à la maison avec sa bombe de petite amie. Fabrice est une vedette dans la famille de Louen. Vous savez, c'est ce grand frère qui réussit _absolument_ tout ce qu'il fait ! Tous les autres enfants sont dans l'ombre du grand frère, peu importe ce qu'ils feront plus tard, aucuns d'eux ne surpassera jamais le grand Fabrice le Gall. Mais tous les enfants doivent prendre exemple sur lui et sur son incroyable parcours !

Fabrice est chirurgien pédiatrique. Oui, il soigne les enfants. Et alors ?

Mais si ce n'était que ça. Il voyage dans le monde entier rencontrer les enfants malades et s'occuper d'eux gratuitement. L'année dernière les heureux gagnants étaient les petits noirs d'Afrique. Cette année il part pour les bidonvilles d'Inde.

Comme dirait la mère de Louen : « _Fabrice est parfait. Il pense aux autres avant de penser à lui-même, c'est un saint._ »

Ouais, c'est ça. Un saint qui gagne plus de 15 000 euros par mois. C'est vrai quoi… Il débarque à Concarneau, avec sa voiture de luxe, son costard à 4000 balles, son chien « Charles-Hubert » et sa copine taillée comme une top-modèle.

C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Louen aimait beaucoup son grand frère. Il avait juste prit la grosse tête.

Dumbo monta sur le lit de la petite humaine et s'effondra sur elle.

Elle gémit de douleur et essaya de le pousser un peu « Oh non, s'te plait mon chou dégage. »

Soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner. L'humaine se redressa automatiquement et un cri de joie lui échappa.

Elle se précipita à travers sa chambre, direction le bureau là où elle avait laissé l'appareil la dernière fois.

À mi-parcours, elle trébucha en s'emmêlant les pieds dans le tapis mais se releva aussitôt comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle atteint le bureau toute essoufflée et décrocha.

« Oui ? »

 _« Louen ? »_

Elle sourit au son de la voix d'Aro « Hey bébé ! Ça va ? »

Il semblait inquiet _« Moi oui… Mais et vous ? Vous semblez… essoufflée ? »_

« Ouais, je viens juste de traverser ma chambre à une vitesse surhumaine et de tomber au sol, j'ai probablement un traumatise crânien. Sinon tout va très bien ! »

Silence

« C'était une blague… Tu es censé rire… »

 _« Oh ! Je suis désolé…j'ai vraiment du mal à vous cerner parfois… »_

« Ok… alors quoi de neuf ? La dernière fois qui tu as appelé c'étais juste avant de prendre ton avion pour… pour où en fait? »

 _« Les Etats-Unis… »_

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Les USA ? J'aurais vraiment dû venir avec toi… »

 _« Vous… »,_ il prit une voix fragile _« vous regrettez de ne pas être venu avec moi uniquement…pour_ _ça ?_ »

« Non non ! Je t'aime aussi, ne t'inquiète pas … »

 _« Ah… »_ il soupira _« Donc, et vous ? »_

« Oh ! Tu ne devineras _jamais_ qui est à la maison ! » Elle devint soudainement agressive « Le fabuleux Fabrice est là. C'est mon grand frère. Tu sais le chirurgien. Pfff, le mec est un espèce de héro juste parce qu'il a fait un bac scientifique. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, eh bien il s'est moqué de moi parce que j'ai fait un bac L. Il a dit aussi, qu'à 30 ans je serai toujours au chômage ! _C'est horrible_ ! On ne dit pas ça à sa p'tite sœur ! Donc le bac littéraire ne donne pas de débouchés c'est ça ? Hey ! Je suis une artiste pas une matheuse ! Tu sais, j'ai eu la mention ' _très bien'_ au bac et personne n'en a fait tout un plat alors que lui il n'a même pas eu de mention et mes parents ont littéralement pleurés quand il leur a annoncé qu'il avait son diplôme ! Non mais oh ! Tu te rends compte? Je suis _l'écervelée_ de la famille qui choisit les études plutôt qu'un vrai métier. Ouais parce que tous mes autres frères ont fait des bac pro du coup ils travaillent déjà ! Et moi je vais à l'université l'année prochaine ! Je perds clairement mon temps à faire des études, je crois que je vais postuler pour un poste de caissière à Super-U comme ça tout le monde sera fier de moi ! »

 _« Je ne pense pas qu'avec une mention « très bien » vous vous retrouviez dans la catégorie des « écervelés », ma chère.»_

« Ouais bah, va dire ça à mes vieux ! »

 _« Vous êtes jalouse de la réussite de votre frère ? »_

« Je ne suis pas jalouse de cet abrutit ! Il me saoul à débarquer comme ça à la maison, avec sa petite amie _super_ jolie, les poches remplies de billets !»

 _« Eh bien moi, je suis très fier de vous et j'aime l'idée d'être amoureux d'une artiste … »,_ Il avait employé un ton très doux, comme pour la calmer.

Ça marcha à moitié « Ouais, tu es bien le seul ! »

 _« J'en doute… Vos parents doivent très fiers de vous également. Ils ne comprennent sans doute pas le fait de continuer les études alors que vous avez l'âge de travailler… Mais un jour ils se rendront compte de l'importance de réaliser ses rêves. »_

Elle sourit, « C'est…gentil. »

 _« Non. C'est la vérité. »_

Louen prit conscience que s'ils continuaient cette conversation, elle finirait par pleurer et ne pouvant pas compter sur les bras réconfortants d'Aro elle décida de changer de sujet. « Alors, que vas-tu faire aux US ? »

Il y eut un court silence _« Je…Je ne peux pas vous le dire… »_

« Pourquoi ? Encore ton secret professionnel ? »

 _« Pas vraiment… »_

« Alors quoi ? »

 _« Eh bien, je suis presque sûr de vous allez moins m'aimer si je vous le dit... »_

« J'en doute. Tu sais, moi je te raconte pleins de trucs et toi… tu ne me dis jamais rien et tu te contente de m'écouter et de me réconforter. Et si on inversait les rôles ? »

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforter. J'ai juste besoin d'entendre votre voix… »_

« Arrête d'essayer de me déconcentrer avec de belles paroles. S'il te plait, dis-moi… »

Il soupira _« Eh bien… puisque vous voulez savoir, je suis aux Etats-Unis pour… détruire un clan… en entier. Le problème est… qu'il y a des enfants, en quelque sorte. »_

Louen s'appuya contre le bureau et essaya de ne pas montrer l'horreur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant dans sa voix « Ah… Heu… Je… je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir des…enfants. »

 _« Moi non plus. »_

« Ah… », Après ça Louen ne savait plus quoi dire. En fait, sa curiosité avait plombé l'ambiance. Elle n'osa pas demander des détails à Aro, ne voulant pas être déçue de nouveau. Elle avait franchement du mal réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse d'un roi... Mais le fait qu'il aille aux Etats-Unis pour punir un clan lui remit les pieds sur terre.

Il allait les tuer.

Louen l'imaginait mal le faire lui-même. En fait, elle l'imaginait mal en méchant dictateur. Le portrait du gentil Aro et celui du chef des vampires étaient totalement contradictoires et impossibles.

Il ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça… n'est-ce-pas ?

Louen se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce genre de doutes ne la mènera nulle part. Elle ne connaissait pas tellement Aro et apprenait toujours de nouvelles choses sur lui. L'autre jour il lui avait avoué qu'il résidait en fait, dans un village nommé « Volterra » et pas à Florence comme elle l'avait imaginée.

 _Non, elle ne le connaissait pas réellement…_

Louen l'entendit soupirer, _« Vous me détestez maintenant »_ conclut-il d'après le silence qui s'était installé.

Elle s'empressa d'ajouter « Non non …je … je réfléchissais »

 _« Vous réfléchissiez à mes futures actions vis-à-vis des petits enfants, je suppose. »_

« Ton travail ne me regarde pas »

 _« Non en effet, ça ne vous regarde pas et donc j'apprécierais que vous cessiez de me poser des questions…indiscrètes sur mes déplacements à l'étranger…puisqu'ils sont pour la plupart professionnels… »_

« Ton voyage en France était donc…professionnel ? »

 _« J'ai dit « pour la plupart », il me semble »_

« Donc si ce n'était pas professionnel, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

 _« Personnel »_

Elle sourit « Oh, c'est mignon... »

« Cet adjectif ne me qualifie pas vraiment. »

« Et l'adjectif _adorable_ ? »

Il soupira _« Non plus »_

« Que vas-tu me faire si je continue à les utiliser pour te désigner ? »

 _« Je ne sais pas, que voulez-vous que je vous fasse ? »_

Louen eut l'esprit très pervers un cet instants, et elle rougit affreusement aux idées qui passaient dans son esprit. Mais à la place de sortir quelque chose d'inapproprié qui l'aurait choquée elle-même elle répondit précipitamment « Un…bisou ? »

 _« Très bien… Mais j'enregistre le fait que vous avez clairement hésité sur votre réponse. »_

« Ça ne veut rien dire »

 _« Parfait, alors … ça ne vous dérange pas si je prépare d'autres…sanctions de mon coté ?_ »

Ses joues devinrent rouges de nouveau « Absolument pas. »

Il rit _« Bien mon amour, vous êtes courageuse…ou ignorante. Cette conversation était des plus plaisante mais je dois malheureusement y mettre fin. »_

« Oh…ok… »

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de votre frère, vous avez autant de potentiel que lui…sinon plus. Quand à sa petite copine, je suis certain que vous êtes bien plus jolie qu'elle. »_

« J'en doute. »

 _« Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? Vous l'avez vu ? »_

« Ahaha, très drôle, non ma sœur me l'a dit ! »

 _« Votre sœur est-elle une référence ? De toute façon je vérifierai moi-même si cette belle sœur est vraiment si jolie qu'on le dit »_

« Oh non non non ! Tu vas tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle pourrait facilement devenir Miss France ! »

 _« Je n'aime pas les mannequin »_

« Menteur »

 _« Je vous assure que c'est vrai. Et puis, si c'était le cas je ne vous aurais pas choisi, vous. »_

« Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre… »

 _« J'admet que mon affirmation prêtait à confusion. En fait, je veux dire que je vous aime comme vous êtes et que vous n'avez pas besoin de faire un régime ou de vous refaire le visage pour me plaire. »_

« Ah ok… mais je pense que si un jour j'ai assez d'argent j'irai quand même me refaire la poitrine…même sans ton accord. »

Elle l'entendit glousser et fut satisfaite de l'avoir 'choqué' _« Cette conversation prend une tournure… intime, en quelque sorte. Je vais y mettre fin maintenant. »_

« Oh ! Tu es vraiment adorable. »

 _« Pour ma propre sécurité j'aimerai que vous gardiez cette révélation pour vous. »,_ Louen entendit quelqu'un appelé Aro à l'autre bout du fil _« Je dois vraiment y aller. Prenez soins de vous, j'appelle dans deux jours. »_

« D'accord, je t'aime. »

 _« Moi aussi je vous aime. Et je vous empêcherai d'abimer votre corps avec de la chirurgie. »_

« Nous verrons. »

 _« Dois-je envisager des sanctions ? »_

« Oui. Et tu devras te montrer _très_ convainquant »

Il rit _« Qu'il en soit ainsi….à dans deux jours mon amour. »_

« Ouais…à dans deux jours. »

* * *

Oh... On dirait bien que les Cullen ne vont pas s'en sortir cette fois.

Quelle tristesse...

Bon il est où le champagne ?

* * *

 **J'ai vraiment besoin de vous maintenant**

Il faut que vous me disiez absolument si le caractère d'Aro vous plait ou si je dois le faire plus...sombre ?

Je suis un peu perdu alors s'il vous plait...aidez moi...

Prochain chapitre quand j'aurais fini de le (re)écrire, surement à partir de Mercredi !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour !

Je remercie vraiment celles qui ont prit le temps de m'écrire suite à ma question au dernier chapitre.

Pour la réponse j'ai décidé de m'en tenir à la majorité, désolée aux autres… Donc Aro restera tel qu'il est avec Louen et ses favoris mais il deviendra plus calculateur plus…lui tout simplement, avec les autres !

Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je vais revoir le caractère de Louen !

Merci à : _ElysaLlove_ , _Eyilin_ (non, je n'aime pas les Cullen…), _Madame Royale de France_ (j'adore ton pseudo, miss), _Morgane93_ (Quand reviendra-t-il ? la réponse prochainement), _Marieeloise31_ , _gaellezjey_ , _aroishot_ , _Souzierr_ , _TeenWolf76_ , _yume hermi_ (je travaille sur le caractère de Lou !)  & _MikaelsonAddict_

Je réponds aux anonymes à la fin !

Bisous !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

 _La face cachée_

 _USA, Forks_

« Maitres, le fils Cullen, sa femme ainsi que leur fille sont toujours introuvables » Démétri s'avança maladroitement vers les rois.

Ils étaient à Forks depuis deux heures maintenant. Les Cullen n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendres mouillé par la pluie. Cependant tous n'avaient pas été puni comme ils le méritaient, les principaux accusés avaient fui avec leur progéniture.

En signe de représailles pour leur lâcheté, Aro avait décidé de rendre une petite visite au chef Swan ainsi qu'aux loups. Chacun d'eux avaient vaillamment combattu.

En vain.

Félix brula devant le regard indifférent d'Aro la réserve et les corps sans vies des loups. Il n'y avait qu'un seul survivant. Le meilleur ami d'Isabella Cullen. Le roi ne se souvenait plus de son nom. _Jacob ?_ Il était retenu par deux gardes. Les yeux _du chien_ avaient brusquement virés au rouge sous le poids de sa colère et de ses larmes. Il avait été capturé dès les premières minutes du combat sans avoir pu intervenir. Il ne cessait de geindre comme un animal blessé ou d'insulter les assassins de sa famille. Mais rien ne semblait atteindre Aro à cet instant. Il était aveuglé par la haine qu'il éprouvait en vers _les végétariens,_ infâme famille qui se croyait supérieur par son mode d'alimentation malsaine.

« Comment se fait-il, mon cher Démétri », commença doucement Aro en articulant bien chaque mots pour leurs donner plus d'ampleur « qu'ils aient pu vous échapper, _alors qu'ils sont à pieds avec un hybride qui à besoin de se reposer !_ » il avait légèrement haussé le ton sur la dernière partie sans pour autant crier.

Le traqueur du clan déglutit difficilement avant de se justifier devant le regard assassin de son maitre « Cela doit-être à cause...du pouvoir de Bella Cullen…c'est un bouclier et… »

Aro le coupa « Je sais parfaitement quel est son don, mais là n'est pas la question. Je me demandais pourquoi vous êtes revenu sans rien mis à part avec une excuse pitoyable et non recevable. Retrouvez-les et ramenez-les-moi avant qu'ils ne quittent le pays ! Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir tant que vous ne les avez pas retrouvés. Il en va de votre vie, mon cher. »

Démétri bégaya une phrase incompréhensible avant de la reformuler plus clairement « Puis-je…prendre quelqu'un avec moi ? »

Aro agita brièvement la main en l'air en grimaçant à la stupidité de son garde « Alec, mon cher ? »

L'ange brun apparut devant son supérieur en moins d'une seconde « Maitre ? »

« Démétri à clairement besoin d'aide, veuillez l'accompagner. », le garde inclina la tête après l'ordre reçut et le roi sourit un millième de seconde au petit brun puis après que Démétri et Alec disparurent dans le brouillard, le visage du roi retrouva sa froideur.

Caius apparut derrière son frère, « Que cherchez-vous à prouver Aro ? » demanda-t-il suite à l'agressivité inhabituelle dont faisait preuve le leader du clan.

À la vue du blond, Jacob poussa un hurlement de rage et se débattit d'avantage contre les deux vampires qui le retenaient.

Aro jeta un coup d'œil rapide au dernier loup avant de répondre d'un ton sec « Je nous débarrasse _de la vermine_. »

Caius n'aurait pas contesté les actions de son frère, si ça ne virait pas dans le domaine personnel. Aro fier comme il est, avait été profondément humilié après sa dernière rencontre avec les Cullen. Aujourd'hui, il se vengeait. Il n'y avait pas d'enfant immortel, l'accusation était fausse mais le leader avait trouvé un moyen de les massacrer. Il y avait aussi une histoire de jalousie, Carlisle avait fondé une famille, là où Aro avait échoué. Les Volturi n'étaient pas une famille. Loin de là. Les relations entre les gardes n'étaient pas aussi fortes que celles entre les Cullen.

Il vrai que Caius n'avait pas rechigné à décapiter quelques personnes sur le coup. Mais maintenant, après que l'action soit passée il se rendit compte de l'ampleur qu'avait prit la jalousie d'Aro et de ses conséquences.

Il les traquerait jusqu'au dernier et n'envisageait aucune exception pour la fillette.

« Et ceci, », Le blond avança jusqu'aux cotés de son frère et montra du doigt la réserve soumise aux flammes « était-ce réellement nécessaire ? »

Aro tourna la tête vers Caius et pendant un instant, celui-ci eut peut-être peur pour sa propre sécurité, mais le chef du clan finit par répondre calmement _« Non »_

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Quand une personne devient dangereuse, il préférable de se débarrasser d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait conscience de sa position de force, ou dans le cas de mon ami Carlisle, _de son influence_.»

« Mais les loups, Aro ! »

« Les loups auraient cherchés à venger les Cullen, par conséquent eux aussi devaient mourir. »

 _« Monstre ! »_ Aro tourna son visage parfait vers le prisonnier ayant visiblement oublié sa présence, Jacob hurla de nouveau _« Je vais vous tuer ! »_

« Vous voyez ? » commenta le roi à l'intention du blond, puis il regarda le loup avec une certaine compassion avant de s'adresser aux gardes qui le retenaient « Tuez-le »

L'indien cessa de se débattre après avoir prit conscience que c'était la fin, il se laissa entrainer par les deux vampires mais Aro arrêta leur progression « Non…Tuez-le _ici_. » Sous le regard perplexe de son frère le leader se justifia « Il ne sera pas brulé avec les autres. Je veux qu'il soit mis en évidence pour que la fille le trouve. Et qu'elle sache que tout est de sa faute. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Aro se retourna en croisant au passage les yeux horrifiés de Marcus, mais il n'y fit pas attention et s'engouffra dans la foret très vite suivit pas sa favorite Jane, et par le reste de la garde.

oOo

 _Une semaine plus tard_

 _(Les trois Cullen restant toujours en liberté)_

 _France, Concarneau_

« Je te jure que c'est vrai ! », ça faisait plus de deux heures que Louen essayait de retenir Aro au téléphone, la bonne nouvelle c'est que pour l'instant ça marchait. Toute la famille était partie en ville faire les courses sauf Louen qui était restée à la maison. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait peur s'ennuyer qu'elle harcelait Aro, juste parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien … _moralement_ , et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'entendre sa voix.

 _« Je ne vous crois absolument pas »_ , il avait insisté sur le «absolument »

« Tu me crois si je le jure sur la tête de ma sœur ?»

 _« Non ! »_

« Pourquoi ? »

 _« Parce que ça ne tient pas la route…»_

« Ah bon ? »

 _« Je pense que s'il y avait eu un tremblement de terre d'échelle 5, le monde entier serait au courant»_

« J'ai dit tremblement de terre ? Oups, je voulais dire _tornade_ , désolée... »

 _« Votre version des faits change toutes les deux minutes ! »_

« Je t'ai raconté la version où je préparais des pâtes à des extraterrestres ? »

 _« Une bonne dizaine de fois, j'en ai bien peur… »_

« Menteur je viens de l'inventer ! »

Il soupira _« Vous savez, si vous voulez que je reste vous parler le temps que votre famille revienne, il suffit de le dire clairement…»_

Donc il pensait que l'unique raison de son appel était parce qu'elle se sentait seule ? Mais il ignorait toute la vérité… Louen prit sur elle pour ne pas pleurer et se pinça le bras pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle continua joyeusement laissant de coté son mal-être « Oh, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer. Une météorite vient de tomber dans mon jardin ! »

La jeune femme imagina très bien Aro levé les yeux au ciel indigné par sa bêtise _« Vous n'avez pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire comme, je ne sais pas…lire un livre ou écouter du Mozart ? »_

« Je n'aime pas Mozart… »

 _« Sacrilège »_

« Par contre j'aime beaucoup Mozart l'opéra Rock ! »

D'après le court silence, Aro n'avait pas comprit la blague _« Mozart l'opéra quoi ? »_

« L'opéra Rock, c'est une comédie musicale Made In France. »

 _« Oh… »_

Louen ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait épuisé son quota de blagues. Elle se rappela de ses derniers jours, de sa dernière dispute avec sa mère et elle voulut trouver une excuse pour raccrocher et aller se mettre en position fœtale dans un coin pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle aurait souhaitée qu'il soit là, qu'il n'y ait pas cet océan gigantesque entre eux. Elle aurait dû partir avec lui, loin de tous ces stupides ennuis.

« Tu me manques… » dit-elle doucement en essayant de cacher son état presque dépressif.

 _« Et vous savez pourquoi je vous manque ? Parce que je suis clairement le meilleur petit ami du monde ! »_

Elle eut tout d'abord un petit rire avant de fondre littéralement en larmes. Louen n'était pourtant pas le genre de fille à passer du rire au pleures ou inversement mais c'est bien se qui arriva à cet instant. Aro ne dû surement pas comprendre ce qui se passait et cherchait probablement ce qu'il avait dit de mal alors que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Louen tomba sur le sol en position assise et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille pour ne pas qu'il l'entende pleurer. C'était ridicule. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il l'entendrait. Son comportement tout entier était ridicule. L'humaine se maudit de paraitre aussi faible, elle détestait ce sentiment de vulnérabilité. Après une minute de récupération, les larmes s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes et Louen reprit le téléphone.

« Pardon… »

 _« Je… Que s'est-il passé ? Êtes-vous sûre que tout va bien ? Ai-je dit quelque chose qui vous a déplu ? Je suis désolé si c'est le cas »_

« Ce n'est pas toi… C'est moi. »

Aro attendit qu'elle continue mais elle ne parla pas _« Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter votre phrase à cet endroit, développez je vous prie»_ dit-il doucement.

« Eh bien en fait je…non… » Elle essaya de se justifier mais ses phrases ne voulaient strictement rien dire. _Sujet, verbe, complément :_ Est-ce vraiment si compliqué que ça ? Au bout du sixième essai, elle abandonna « Je suis désolée, je n'y arrive pas… »

 _« Vous devez vraiment me dire ce qu'il ne va pas… Je peux peut-être vous aider… »_

Elle secoua tristement la tête « Non…tu ne peux pas »

 _« Dites moi et permettez-moi d'en juger ensuite »_

Louen se mordit la lèvre « J'ai…des problèmes. »

 _« Des problèmes ? Quels problèmes ? Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé avant ? Est-ce ces voleurs de chiens qui vous embêtent de nouveau ? Je vais leur régler leur compte ! »_

« Non ça n'a rien à voir avec les voleurs, Aro… »

 _« Alors dites moi clairement ce qu'il ne va pas, je suis en train de stresser et je suis vraiment très désagréable quand je stresse… enfin je suppose que je le suis parce que en fait…je viens de réaliser que je ne stresse jamais… »_

Elle était obligée de sourire à sa remarque « C'est tellement stupide que…tu vas te moquer »

 _« Est-ce plus stupide que votre histoire d'extraterrestres ? Ou encore plus stupide quand j'ai dit que j'étais le meilleur petit ami du monde alors que c'est faux en fait, je suis le meilleur petit ami de l'univers ! »_

« Encore plus stupide que tout ça, je suppose. »

 _« D'accord, je vais essayer de ne pas rire. Quel est le problème ?»_

Elle soupira.

 _« Vous êtes au courant que je vais vous harceler pour savoir ?»_

Louen avait vraiment envie de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais les mots lui manquaient.

 _« Ne m'obligez pas à vous menacer… »_

Soudain elle déballa dans un mélange de dégout et de tristesse « C'est l'école où je voulais aller l'année prochaine. Elle ne veut pas de moi en fin de compte. Ils ont dit que mon handicap était trop lourd à gérer pour eux… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, les autres écoles que j'avais choisies par défaut ne me répondent pas. Et puis je ne veux pas aller dans les autres universités parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas. En plus, ma maman veut absolument me transférer dans la première école qui répondra positivement. Mais je ne veux pas… Je suis perdue… Tout est fini»

 _« Ce n'est pas stupide de s'inquiéter pour son avenir, jeune fille. Par contre c'est vraiment stupide de déclarer que tout est fini alors que tout commence. Quel est le nom de cette école au juste ? »_

Louen essuya les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées sur ses joues d'un revers de main et fronça les sourcils « Que vas-tu faire de cette information ? »

 _« Les appelés et leur dire à quel point leur imbécilité n'a pas de limite. Je suis un roi vampire avec beaucoup d'influence dans le monde humain, je vous ferai entrer dans cette école. Mais pour cela, vous devez me donner son nom. »_

Elle secoua la tête « Non »

 _«_ _Non ?_ _Pourquoi ? »_

Elle soupira « J'aimerai me débrouiller toute seule, je suis une adulte maintenant. Et si jamais tu arrives à m'y faire entrer j'aurai un sentiment de culpabilité énorme. Tu comprends ? Je veux mériter ma place avec les efforts que j'aurai fournis et pas parce que je sors avec le meilleur petit ami de l'univers qui a le bras long… »

 _« C'est une belle preuve de maturité ce que vous me dites là…»_

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une preuve de maturité mais c'est vraiment très important que je m'en sorte seule.»

 _« Vous ne serez jamais seule, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes 15 à la maison en cette période de vacance, bien évidemment je compte la fiancée de votre frère ainé et les trois amis de votre petit frère qui s'incrustent chez vous depuis un mois vous rajoutez à cela un gros chien très collant et maintenant un petit ami tout aussi collant que le chien ! Toutes ces personnes sont là pour vous en cas de problèmes... »_

Louen rit « Ouais, j'en ai de la chance…mais tout ça ne va pas durer. _»_

 _« Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous voulez rompre c'est ça ? Avec le chien ou avec moi ? Oui, parce que je sais que vous avez une liaison avec Dumbo, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir ! »_

Elle aimait beaucoup la façon dont Aro détournait toutes les phrases qu'il entendait juste pour essayer de la faire rire. C'était vraiment adorable.

« Non…je vais emménager dans un appartement… »

Il y eut un court silence le temps que l'information monte au cerveau du vampire soudain il lâcha d'une voix presque aiguë _« Quoi ? »_ il poussa un gémissement spectaculaire _« C'est une blague c'est ça ? »_

« Heu…non »

 _« C'est de la folie !»_

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème… »

 _« Vous…Vous ne voyez pas où est le problème ? Vous voulez vivre seule… dans un appartement… livrée à vous-même et vous ne voyez pas où est le problème ? Tout peut arriver sans que personne ne le sache ! »_

« Je ne serai pas seule, mon amant vient avec moi »

 _« Mais c'est un chien ! »_

« Et…tu viendras me voir parfois… »

 _« Non…Je veux dire, Oui ! Mais non ! Je conteste fermement ce choix non réfléchit ! Que va-t-il se passer si vous faites une mauvaise chute, hum ? Dumbo ira vous chercher le téléphone et composera lui-même le numéro des urgences ? Ce n'est pas prudent ! Je ne serai pas tout le temps là ! »_ il rectifia sa dernière phrase _« Je ne peux pas être tout le temps là..._ _»_

« Tu exagère légèrement, mon ange … »

 _« A peine ! Attendez, comment m'avez-vous appelé ? Hey ! Je ne suis pas un ange ! »_

« Pourquoi vous adultes d'un certain âge imaginez toujours les pires scénarios ? »

 _« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que nous sommes réalistes ? »_

« Je t'aime… »

 _« Oui moi aussi, mais arrêtez d'essayer de mon déconcentrer ce n'est pas fair-play ! »_

« Qui ne tente rien n'à rien… »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et Louen entendit Audrey et Max se hurler dessus. Ils se disputaient encore ces deux là ?

« Je dois y aller… »

 _« Oui, j'entend ça. Mais je vous préviens cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! »_

« J'adore quand tu prends ce ton autoritaire »

 _« Arrêtez de me déconcentrer ! »_

« A plus _mon ange_ … »

 _« A demain mon… non, pas de petits surnoms affectueux, vous ne le méritez pas ! »_

« C'est ça, à dem… Demain ? »

Elle l'entendit rire et il raccrocha. Louen plissa les yeux. Il rappellera demain ? Probablement.

En bas, Max poussa un cri d'agonie impressionnant. Audrey était probablement en train de le taper avec _bienveillance_ pour se venger. La jeune femme posa le portable sur son bureau et descendit rejoindre ses barbares de frères et sœur.

oOo

« Max reviens ici ! » Hurla Louen.

Le petit garçon descendit rapidement les escaliers, une enveloppe blanche dans la main droite « Maman ! », il se précipita dans la cuisine en entendant sa grande sœur descendre à son tour.

Max trouva sa mère en train de faire tranquillement la cuisine « Maman ! Louen a reçu une lettre de l'école droit ! » La femme se tourna vers son fils en fronçant les sourcils « Elle l'avait cachée pour ne pas que tu la trouve ! »

La mère tendit la main et le petit lui remit l'enveloppe, elle n'eut qu'à fouiller dedans puisqu'elle était déjà ouverte, puis y sortit une lettre avant de commencer à lire.

Louen apparut dans la cuisine le visage rougit par la colère « Max ! » le concerné déguerpit aussi vite qu'il put.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à le suivre mais sa mère l'interrompit. « Lou… »

Louen se retourna vers la voix de sa mère « Oui Man' ? »

« Tu es prise…à l'école de droit ! » s'exclame-t-elle

« Oui…je sais. »

« C'est fantastique, tu vas pouvoir y aller l'année prochaine ! »

« Non je n'irai pas… »

La mère lui lança un regard dur « Lou, l'école des Beaux-arts ne t'accepte pas, et ils ne t'accepteront jamais. Tu dois vraiment faire ton deuil et passer à autre chose. Tu iras donc à la Faculté de droit et de science politique de Rennes. »

Louen baissa les yeux au sol « Mais…ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout ...»

« Il fallait y penser avant de le mettre dans tes souhaits d'orientation ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais', tu y vas ou tu vas travailler ! »

« Quoi comme travail ? »

« La fleuriste du coin cherche un employé… »

« Sérieusement ? Non ! »

« Alors c'est décidé ! Tu iras à Rennes et Logan t'hébergera... » La mère retourna à ses fourneaux.

Logan était le deuxième grand frère. Il est resté jusqu'à ses 27 ans à la maison, il a toujours été au chômage probablement parce qu'il n'a pas eu son bac et que c'est un gros flemmard, il ne se lave pas tous les jours et en plus, il bouffe comme un porc (évidemment il ne prend pas un gramme) : _bref, ce mec est un pur génie._

« Logan ? Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? Je ne survivrai pas une journée toute seule avec lui ! Et mon appartement, tu as déjà oubliée ? » Protesta la jeune femme

« Tu veux vraiment vivre seule ? », Louen hocha la tête « C'est une mauvaise idée, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Il te faut quelqu'un. »

« Et _ce quelqu'un_ c'est Logan ? Mais il va nous laisser crever de faim Dumbo et moi ! »

« Il a changé »

Audrey arriva sans prévenir dans la pièce « Hey Lou, il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! »

Louen croisa rageusement les bras contre elle « Je n'attends personne ! » elle reporta son attention sur sa mère « Man', je n'irai pas à Rennes et encore moins chez Logan ! »

Audrey retenta « Mais Lou, c'est Aro. »

La grande sœur et la mère firent au même moment _« Aro ? »_

« Bah ouais, il t'attend dehors… »

Louen était totalement sous le choque. Il avait dit _« A demain »._ Elle pensait qu'il appellerait, d'ailleurs elle avait attendue _toute la matinée_ son appel. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait...

En fait, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui passer un coup de fil. Il était carrément revenu.

« Que fait-il ici ? » demanda la mère

Mais la jeune femme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas parler tellement qu'elle était impressionnée. Elle quitta la cuisine à une vitesse folle, direction le jardin.

La mère répéta « Pourquoi est-il là ? »

Audrey haussa les épaules, totalement indifférente « Bah tu savais pas ? C'est le petit ami de Lou »

* * *

 **Bon, j'ai encore besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez !**

 _Alors Aro ?_ Je ne suis pas très douée pour rendre les gens "méchant", pardon.

Louen vous plait dans ce chapitre ou vous voulez que je la fasse encore plus gentille ? Par contre il est hors de question qu'elle s'écrase face à Aro !

 ** _Etes-vous certaines de vouloir une fin heureuse ?_**

Merci à celles qui prendront le temps pour me répondre. _Après tout ce n'est que grâce à vous que je peux m'améliorer..._

* * *

 **MikaelsonAddict** (Je vais te remercier et te gronder dans la même phrase) : Ah merci beaucoup pour ton gentil message il m'a fait très plaisir, mais ce n'est pas très sérieux de ne pas réviser son bac ! :o

(Sinon bonne chance avec un p'tit peu de retard !)

Oups, tes petits loups sont morts...désolée miss !

 **Souzierr** : Mais oui ! Je suis une gentille fille ! Regarde, j'ai épargné Edward et sa famille...pour le moment...j'aime ton coté romantique XD

* * *

Sinon, Audrey est vraiment une garce d'avoir tout dit à la maman !

 **Prochain chapitre : Vendredi ou Samedi selon mon humeur**


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, la plupart sont très instructives. Je les lis toutes, et j'essaierai de répondre cette fois.

Bon chapitre et on se retrouve Mardi ou Mercredi pour le prochain ! (Probablement Mardi)

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Aro

Louen se précipita dehors en claquant rageusement la porte derrière elle. Arrivée sur le porche elle eut une phase d'hésitation puis tenta un petit _« Aro ? »_ pour toute réponse elle reçut un ricanement moqueur qui semblait dire « Alors ? Surprise ? ».

La petite humaine mit les mains sur ses hanches et tacha de prendre une mine sévère. « Ce n'est pas drôle, j'étais en pleine dispute ! »

Aro aurait pu apparaître dans son champ de vision si jamais elle n'avait pas été aveugle. Il haussa les épaules « Très bien, je m'en vais puisque c'est ça. »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et tendit une main devant elle, puis avança tout droit « Oh non ! », adroite comme elle est, Louen oublia qu'il y avait des escaliers et elle faillit tomber, évidemment son prince charmant la sauva juste-à-temps.

« Tsss, vous êtes d'une rare maladresse, c'est impressionnant.»

Elle leva la tête et sourit « Oh, tu es vraiment là ? »

« Non, en fait j'ai engagé un clone pour me remplacer.»

Le sourire de l'humaine ne fit que s'agrandir « Tes blagues nulles m'avaient manqué… »

« Qui vous dit que c'est une blague ? »

Aro leva la tête vers la maison et aperçut la mère de Louen à la fenêtre, elle parlait avec Audrey. Louen avait les yeux de sa mère, bleu-gris, mais ceux de la petite humaine, lui semblaient plus accueillants.

Il soupira et la tira vers lui.

Louen leva la main et atteint la joue du vampire « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu rentrais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que c'est le principe des surprises ? Avez-vous des armes à feu chez vous ?»

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils « Heu… mon beau-père doit avoir un fusil qui traine dans un placard…pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, j'aimerai beaucoup vous embrasser seulement votre mère nous regarde et je crains qu'elle sorte pour essayer de me faire la peau… »

Louen rit et effaça la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de l'immortel et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombre. Le cerveau d'Aro avait littéralement explosé jusqu'au moment où il réalise que la mère n'avait clairement pas apprécié ce geste et qu'elle murmure à Audrey _« Ils vont m'entendre ces deux là ! »_

Il s'écarta précipitamment de Louen « Votre mère veut ma mort ! »

L'humaine fit semblant de réfléchir « Nous devrions fuir comme deux amants maudits. »

Il souleva Louen sans difficulté « Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux après tout… Nous sommes clairement maudits»

Aro les fit disparaitre rapidement.

La mère arriva sur le porche, confuse…il n'y avait plus personne…

 _Vitesse vampirique_

oOo

Après un petit désaccord dont Aro était finalement sorti vainqueur, ils décidèrent que l'endroit où ils fêteraient leurs retrouvailles serait une plage. Louen ne se souvenait plus du nom de celle-ci et c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. En fait, il n'y avait personne. Peut-être parce qu'il était 21 heures passée et qu'il faisait vraiment froid ?

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé _(surtout Aro)_ tout en marchant le long de la plage. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu gâcher cet instant…sauf le ventre de Louen qui s'était mis à gargouiller à un moment et Aro avait eu un bon prétexte pour se moquer d'elle.

Ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre, leurs baisers et leurs étreintes ne duraient que quelques secondes, ils étaient tout les deux très maladroits et préféraient plus se tenir simplement la main. Cette maladresse était due au manque flagrant d'expérience amoureuse des deux individus. La relation à distance des dernières semaines avait été plus simple à gérer pour eux bien que moins drôle aussi, puisqu'ils ne faisaient que parler à travers un objet. Aro aussi bien que Louen étaient beaucoup plus doués pour discuter que pour montrer une quelconque affection. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se prouver tout le temps leur amour, chacun savait que l'autre l'aimait et un « Je t'aime » n'était pas souvent nécessaire.

Après avoir fait le tour de la plage Aro et Louen s'étaient arrêtés un moment en face de la mer, puis la petite humaine avait voulut se baigner alors qu'il faisait 7 degrés donc le vampire dû trouver une autre activité pour la distraire.

Maintenant ils étaient simplement assis par terre à construire des châteaux de sables _plus que pitoyables_ , comme des enfants.

 _« Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que Dumbo me trompait avec Audrey en allant lui réclamer de la nourriture »_ Louen conclut sa passionnante histoire en positionnant un coquillage de plus sur l'une des façades du château de sable.

« J'en ai les larmes aux yeux » ironisa gentiment Aro, « Arrêtez avec vos coquillages, vous allez tout détruire !»

Pour une fois, elle l'écouta et se mit à jouer avec un caillou. Il y eut agréable un silence, pendant quelques minutes. Ça ne servait à rien de parler de toute façon, ils n'avaient rien à dire. Autant se taire.

C'est lui qui brisa le silence

« J'aimerai vous présenter mes frères » dit doucement Aro « Au moins Marcus. »

Elle cessa de jouer et leva la tête vers lui « Heu…ouais, si tu veux… Que se passera-t-il, s'ils ne m'aiment pas ?»

« S'ils ne vous aiment pas ? » Aro rit « Déjà, ils vous aimeront et ensuite je ne leur demande pas leurs avis, c'est ma vie privé après tout. »

Elle hocha la tête même si elle n'était pas convaincue « Donc… ils sont ici. »

Aro rajouta un peu de sable contre l'un des murs du château, pour que ça tienne mieux et hocha la tête « La plupart des membres de mon clan sont ici en réalité. »

« Oh… » Elle baissa les yeux au sol.

« En fait, ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié votre histoire d'appartement. »

Louen sourit tristement « Ouais, eh bien tu vas être content. C'est presque sûr que ma mère ne me laisse pas partir. »

« Je serai content que si vous êtes heureuse et si être plus indépendante de votre famille vous rend heureuse je vous soutiendrai contre votre mère. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse pour lui plaire, elle me détestera. C'est dommage, je suis le gendre idéal… »

Elle soupira « Elle ne te déteste pas. Elle pense juste que tu es un homme vraiment vieux et vraiment riche et que je suis une jeune fille idiote qui est tombée dans tes bras. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle déteste, c'est mon comportement. Elle pense que je fais une erreur… »

« Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas lui donner tort, puisque je suis un homme vraiment riche et vraiment vieux et que vous êtes un peu tombée dans mes bras en sachant pertinemment ce que j'étais. Donc votre comportement est en effet, insensé pour ne pas dire…idiot. »

« Merci beaucoup, je pensais que tu allais me défendre contre ma maman et tu te retournes contre moi… »

« Ah oui, je suis désolé. »

« Ensuite pour que tu sois _« le gendre idéal »_ il faudrait déjà que l'on soit mariés. »

« J'ai prévu ceci, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Elle leva la tête vers lui et plissa les yeux « Tu as prévu quoi ? »

« Un mariage »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Elle toussa « Heu…non rien. »

« Vous ne voulez pas m'épouser ? » dit-il un peu vexé.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça… »

« Alors quel est le problème ?»

« Officiellement on se connait depuis un mois. »

« Un mois et une semaine, pour être précis… »

« C'est un peu la même chose… »

« Pas vraiment. Et puis, théoriquement on se connait depuis deux ans. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça compte… »

« Si le mariage vous pose problème, il suffit de le dire. Je ne vais pas vous en vouloir, _enfin si…peut être un peu_. Et puis, ce n'est pas une vraie demande que je vous fais là, ça ne vous engage donc en rien. »

« Heu ouais… _c'est bien_. Je veux dire… le mariage…ça ne me pose pas de problème. Il y a juste un truc… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je suis déjà mariée… »

Aro sourit « Avec qui ? »

 _« Johnny Depp… »_

« Je ne savais pas que c'était votre type d'homme… Mais heureusement pour en revenir au mariage, je suis pour la polygamie. »

Elle rit « C'est un peu bizarre, ça. »

« Je suis un peu bizarre, de toute façon. »

Ils se turent après ceci. Leurs conversations finissaient toujours étrangement. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient jamais être sérieux. C'était un légèrement frustrant, mais très drôle.

Maintenant Louen allait aborder un sujet qui la hantait depuis plusieurs jours en prenant le risque de plomber l'ambiance. Cependant elle ne savait pas comment aborder la chose « Aro ?»

« Oui ? »

Elle hésita mais puisqu'elle était lancée il fallait qu'elle termine le fond de sa pensée « Tu as vraiment tué…le clan dont tu me parlais il y a quelques semaines ? »

Il se crispa un peu et détailla l'humaine « M'en croyez vous capable ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête et leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

« Eh bien, vous avez tort. » conclut-il

« Et les enfants ? », elle n'avait pas pu cacher la déception dans sa voix.

Il se leva et enleva le sable qu'il avait sur les mains et sur son manteau avant de soupirer « Cela fait un mois que l'on communique uniquement par téléphone et vous me parler de travail ? J'avoue que j'espérais autre chose. »

« C'est important pour moi de savoir. » expliqua-t-elle doucement

Aro souffla « Eh bien, il n'y avait pas d'enfants en fin de compte. Vous voilà rassurée ? », il s'avança vers elle et la tira vers le haut. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, le vampire lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à marcher. « Je vais vous raccompagner à la maison maintenant, vous allez mourir de froid si ça continue », il embrassa son front et la guida vers la fin de la plage.

Ils marchèrent en silence tout le long du chemin. Louen n'arrivait pas à effacer l'affreuse boule qui se formait progressivement dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle n'était pas déçue que son travail consiste à punir des gens. Mais elle se serait sans doute passée de cette information parce que cela changeait le regard qu'elle avait sur lui.

Aro soupira, vexé par le silence qu'elle imposait « Je ne peux pas tout vous dire sur mon travail. Du moins, pas maintenant car vous n'êtes clairement pas prête à entendre ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, sans un mot.

« Avez-vous perdue votre langue, jeune fille ? »

« Oui…enfin non. Je réfléchissais, désolée. » Elle tourna un peu la tête vers lui « La soirée ne se passe clairement pas comme prévu… »

« La soirée n'est pas encore terminée »

Louen sourit un peu « Tu as raison… »

« J'ai toujours raison, mon amour. » il posa furtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes et la traina de nouveau.

Presque arrivés à la sortie de la plage, ils furent arrêtés par un :

 _« On dirait bien que le roi transgresse ses propres règles. »_

Aro se retourna automatiquement vers la voix, dans son mouvement il entraina l'humaine au passage. Ils firent tout les deux face à un visage dépressif, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés et des yeux jaunes remplis d'une haine non dissimulée.

Le roi prit une voix aimable en tachant de cacher sa surprise _« Edward… »_ Dit-il doucement « Vous ici… »

Un sourire provoquant s'afficha une seconde sur les lèvres du Cullen avant de disparaitre aussitôt par le manque de confiance évident de son propriétaire «Pour un roi, vous êtes difficile à trouver. »

Aro lui rendit son sourire avec une gaieté énervante. « Eh bien, nous avons un point commun mon cher »

Les yeux dorés du végétarien se posèrent sur Louen et le roi perdit toute son amabilité d'un coup, il se mit légèrement devant elle pour la protéger.

La petite humaine plissa les yeux et regarda dans la direction d'Aro « Qui est-ce ? »

Le chef des Volturi se pencha un peu vers elle, comme s'il voulait lui avouer un secret alors que Edward entendrait quoi qu'il arrive, Aro murmura « C'est un hors la loi. Un fugitif. _Un lâche_ qui a préféré fuir plutôt que d'aider ceux qu'il aime… »

 _« Je ne suis pas un lâche ! »_

Aro sourit à Louen et lui caressa les cheveux « C'est pourtant le seul mot qui désigne parfaitement votre comportement, mon cher. », il ne détourna jamais son regard de l'humaine, totalement indifférent à l'intrus devant eux.

Edward serra les poings « J'ai voulu sauver ma famille de vos actes infâmes ! »

Le roi se décida finalement à tourner la tête vers le jeune vampire « Votre famille ? », répéta-t-il, tranquillement « Donc, Carlisle, Alice et les autres n'étaient pas de votre famille, si je comprends bien. »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela ! », il avait presque hurlé et sa colère prouvait à Aro qu'il ne savait clairement pas se qu'il faisait et qu'à tout moment il risquait d'abandonner comme il l'avait toujours fait « Vous me parlez de lâcheté ? Mais vous êtes mal placé pour me juger, Aro. Vous qui vous cachez toujours derrière vos gardes !»

Louen commença vraiment à avoir peur, elle s'accrocha au bras d'Aro et tenta de calmer son petit cœur qui bâtait à se rompre.

Le roi fit mine d'être surprit aux déclarations d'Edward Cullen et tourna lentement la tête de chaque cotés avant de déclarer avec bienveillance « Mais je ne vois aucuns gardes en ce moment… »

Edward montra du menton l'humaine « Les rumeurs sont donc vraies… C'est elle, la femme que vous aimez…»

 _Des rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ?_ Louen fut totalement perdue à cet instant.

Aro rit de bon cœur « Essayez-vous de me distraire ? J'ai bien peur que vous êtes à défaut. Contrairement à vous, je ne me laisse pas dominer par mes sentiments…»

Edward ignora sa phrase et continua à fixer Louen « Avez-vous peur pour elle ? Evidemment que vous avez peur. Vous devriez savoir se que je ressens en ce moment alors, la hantise de perdre ceux que l'on aime… Faites attention Aro, tout peut s'arrêter d'un coup et sans prévenir... »

Le concerné leva les sourcils « Est-ce une menace ? »

Le regard du roi fut attiré par quelque chose qui bougeait à une vitesse impressionnante plus loin dans la rue. Pas quelque chose, _mais quelqu'un_. Soudain, la compagne d'Edward apparut à coté de lui le visage figé comme une statue de pierre.

« Ah, Isabella, quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Vous êtes toujours aussi charmante ! » Aro frappa dans ses mains avec gaieté bien qu'il doute de plus en plus de l'issue de cet affrontement verbal.

Elle ne répondit pas et grimaça aux « compliments »

« Vous avez massacré ma famille » dit dangereusement Edward qui avait de plus en plus confiance en lui, probablement parce qu'il n'était plus seul face au roi« Vous êtes tout seul, à moins que vous contiez sur votre humaine pour vous aider à nous combattre ! »

 _« Combattre ? »_ Aro prit une fausse mine triste « Mais à l'inverse de vous mon cher Edward, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour vous vaincre… » le roi vit le fils Cullen prêt à riposter à ces accusations, «Cependant et contrairement à moi, je suis certain que Jane et Alec se feront un plaisir de vous remettre à votre place vous et votre femme… Pourquoi les priver d'une petite distraction, hum ? »

« Vous vous défilez ! » cracha Bella

Aro rit « Pas du tout ! Je suis à vous le temps qu'ils arrivent ! » Le roi jeta un regard derrière lui et appela tranquillement « Félix, Démétri ? »

Les deux gardes apparurent deux secondes après.

« Démétri ? Veuillez prévenir Jane et Alec que j'ai une surprise pour eux. Quand à vous Félix, emmenez Louen à l'hôtel où nous résidons et confiez-la à Marcus. »

Les deux gardes hochèrent simultanément la tête.

L'humaine conscience de la situation, protesta « Oh non ! Je reste avec toi ! »

Aro sourit tendrement « Nous nous reverrons après cette affaire. »

« Ils sont deux et tu es tout seul !»

« Que comptez vous faire si vous restez ? »

« Je vais t'aider ! » dit-elle naïvement

Le roi rit de nouveau « Mon amour, vous ne pouvez pas rivaliser avec la force d'un vampire. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à m'aider, laissez Félix vous emmenez dans un endroit sûr pour que j'ai la conscience tranquille, voulez vous ? », il fit signe à Félix de venir et le garde saisit le bras de Louen pour l'entrainer loin. Mais elle se débâtit comme une lionne.

Félix finit par la lâcher par peur de lui faire mal, elle se précipita vers Aro et le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait et lui ordonna de faire attention à lui. Puis elle accepta à contre cœur de suivre l'homme nommé « Félix ».

Aro les suivit des yeux jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent dans la nuit et se tourna vers les deux vampires avec un magnifique sourire.

« Eh bien mes jeunes amis, » dit-il joyeusement « je suis tout à vous ! »

Mais son masque amical disparut d'un coup et un grondement menaçant lui échappa alors que les deux Cullen fonçaient droit sur lui.

oOo

Louen fut entrainée par le vampire inconnu dans une ruelle, elle retenait avec difficulté ses larmes tout en maudissant sa faiblesse humaine.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante de toute sa vie. Aro se battait contre deux vampires, tout seul ! Elle pria pour que les renforts arrivent vite.

Félix la fit entrer de force dans un bâtiment, probablement l'hôtel et la poussa littéralement dans l'ascenseur sans un mot. Le comportement du garde ne fit qu'empirer l'état de Louen qui avait absolument besoin d'être rassurée à cet instant.

Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta il lui reprit le bras et recommença à marcher le long d'un couloir, dans un silence stressant.

Il ouvrit une porte et la fit entrer.

C'était un appartement tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal avec un salon, une cuisine, une ou deux chambres, une salle de bain et probablement un petit balcon. Il y avait un vampire avec de longs cheveux brun sur l'un des canapés du salon, mais ça Louen ne pouvait pas le savoir jusqu'à ce que Félix parle.

« Maitre Aro m'a demandé de vous confier l'humaine, Maitre Marcus. »

Marcus ne leva même pas le nez de son livre et murmura d'un air las « Appelez-la par son nom, Félix. »

 _« Mademoiselle Louen »_ rectifia le garde

Le roi hocha la tête et fit signe à Félix de conduire Louen jusqu'au petit fauteuil en face du sien.

Quand elle fut installée, Marcus ordonna au garde d'aller rejoindre son frère après que celui-ci lui ait expliqué la situation avec les Cullen.

Ce n'est que quand Marcus et Louen furent seuls que le roi posa son livre avant de fixer l'humaine.

Sa poitrine se soulevait à des rythmes irréguliers, sa respiration était étrangement courte et ses battements de cœurs étaient beaucoup plus rapides que la normale.

Marcus savait pourquoi Louen plaisait à Aro. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'elle était belle, elle n'était pas belle…du moins, pas d'après les stéréotypes à la monde chez les femmes. Ses longs cheveux rebelles tombaient de chaque cotés de son visage pâle en ondulant d'une façon étrange. Ses yeux bleus-gris n'étaient pas froids, ils étaient simplement indéchiffrables et incompris par les êtres mortels et immortels de ce monde. Ses lèvres et ses joues rouges contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau blanche. Elle était quelque part entre la normalité et la maigreur.

Non, elle n'était pas belle mais juste jolie à sa façon.

L'humaine affichait une mine mi-inquiète mi-désespérée qui lui allait, malheureusement bien. Comme si elle était faite pour souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est à ce moment là que Marcus décida de parler en prenant une voix rassurante « Tout va bien se passer » dit-il gentiment « Il va bien… »

Louen fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête.

 _Il allait bien._

* * *

 ** _Je vous ordonne de vous inquiéter pour Aro !_**

 **Bestli :** Ton commentaire était très instructif au contraire ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et au plaisir de te reparler ! Bisous ! :D

 **Guest :** Tu avais prédit la vengeance…eh bien voila. Je ne pense pas que Louen soit vraiment une gamine car si c'était le cas, elle aurait demandé à Aro de l'aider au lieu de vouloir s'en sortir _seule_. En ça elle est quelqu'un de mature avec un comportement d'adulte…

 **Souzierr :** J'espère que tu vas réussir à me pardonner d'avoir tué tout le monde…

Sinon merci pour ton avis au sujet des caractères des perso's !

Bisous !

 **Guest :** Merci ! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Le prochain chapitre Jeudi ou Vendredi**

Bisous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Les frères

Louen n'avait pas réussi à calmer son angoisse et le fait que Marcus reste silencieux ne fit qu'empirer son doute. Elle aurait dû insister pour rester avec Aro. Être dans l'ignorance empira son état de stresse. Elle avait franchement l'air stupide à cet instant, de s'inquiéter pour un vampire super puissant, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Comment se fait-il qu'ils n'aient aucune nouvelle ? Louen ne cessa jamais d'imaginer les pires scénarios dans sa tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers dans sa courte existence. Louen ne se décrivait pas comme quelqu'un de très courageux et de très fort non plus, alors elle n'était pas sûre de survivre au prochain drame qui se produirait.

Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite comme pour distinguer où elle était. Mais elle fut accueillie par les ténèbres comme elle l'avait toujours été. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais plainte de son handicap, elle l'acceptait. Mais aujourd'hui elle aurait souhaité ne pas l'être...juste aujourd'hui. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de s'habituer à ces ténèbres puisqu'elle était née dedans, Louen ne verrait jamais la couleur si spéciale de l'océan au couché de soleil, elle ne verrait jamais Aro, elle ne verrait jamais la Bretagne. Tout ça lui était interdit. Mais elle le comprenait avec une surprenante facilité et l'acceptait. Pour elle, l'obscurité rimait avec sécurité. Cependant elle imagina l'affreuse situation pour celles et ceux ayant déjà admiré la beauté de ce monde et se retrouvant brusquement dans le noir.

La nuit est effrayante et repoussante.

C'était surement pour ça que Louen n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis, ils pensaient tous qu'elle avait une sorte maladie contagieuse qui rendait aveugle. Du coup personne ne l'avait approché pendant toute son école maternelle et une bonne partie du collège. Ensuite les mentalités avaient changées, et elle avait bien eu quelques amis, principalement des garçons puisque elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec les filles. Mais après la seconde, elle s'était encore retrouvée toute seule. Puis la solitude elle-même était devenue une amie et Louen ne cherchait plus à aller vers les autres, elle les fuyait comme on fuit la peste. Elle en avait eu assez de cacher qui elle était réellement pour qu'on l'accepte. Alors elle avait préférée être seule plutôt que de changer son comportement juste pour eux.

Et Aro avait débarqué.

Louen le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir voulut la manger ce jour là, en Italie. Parfois, elle aurait aimé qu'il l'ait fait… Puis en se rappelant bien de ce moment avec lui, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et qu'elle n'avait jamais autant ri. Inconsciemment il lui avait donné un peu de courage et elle avait pu poursuivre ses études jusqu'à la fin. Tout ça c'était en quelque sorte grâce à lui. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

« Vous voulez que je vous apporte un verre d'eau ? », la voix monotone de Marcus la fit sortir de son cauchemar éveillé.

L'humaine secoua la tête « Non merci… » Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, Louen avait besoin de parler. Elle ignorait si cet homme était la bonne personne avec qui le faire, mais il n'y avait que lui à cet instant «Donc…vous êtes Marcus… »

«Oui, le frère d'Aro. »

« Qui est le troisième roi ? »

Le vampire soupira de lassitude « Caius…pour votre propre bien j'espère le rencontrerez pas de si tôt. »

Elle déglutit « P-Pourquoi ? »

« Il est peu compréhensif avec les êtres humains »

« Oh… », elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil « Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ? »

« Nous attendons que Aro revienne… »

 _« Est si il ne revient pas ? »_ , Elle réalisa l'horreur de sa phrase qu'après l'avoir prononcé. Louen mit une main sur sa bouche, pour s'obliger à se taire

« Aro est un vieux vampire. C'est le deuxième vampire le plus ancien du monde et par conséquent, il n'a pas d'égal. » Marcus se retenait bien de dire qu'Aro n'avait pas d'égal sauf les nouveaux nés et il pria pour que Isabella ait perdu toute sa force.

Louen hocha la tête « Qui étaient ces vampires au juste ? Et pourquoi veulent-ils lui faire du mal ?»

Marcus hésita « Ce n'est probablement pas à moi de vous informer de ceci. »

Elle baissa les yeux au sol « S'il vous plait, j'en ai vraiment assez d'être dans l'ignorance la plus totale. »

Le roi finit pas capituler comprenant bien la situation de l'humaine « Eh bien… Disons que les actions d'Aro lui ont fait pas mal d'ennemis. Vous savez, aucun crime ne reste éternellement impuni et Aro… »

Louen le coupa « Aro a été injuste à son voyage au Etats-Unis, c'est ça ? »

« Oui… Il a fait des choses, qui n'étaient pas nécessaire de faire et aujourd'hui, ça se retourne contre lui. »

« Les deux vampires font parti du clan dont Aro m'a parlé, et ils viennent pour se venger si je comprend bien. »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi Aro a-t-il fait ça ? Je veux dire…avec ce clan »

Marcus jugea que cette conversation allait un peu trop loin, mais il ne put ignorer sa question. Elle méritait de savoir, après tout… « Pour le pouvoir, ma chère. N'ayant pas réussit à recruter les membres de ce fameux clan, Aro faisait face à un gros dilemme : les laisser tranquille avec le risque qu'ils gagnent de l'assurance et finissent pas nous renverser ou les faire disparaitre avant qu'ils prennent conscience de leur force.»

« Il a prit la seconde option » devina Louen.

« Oui… Vous savez en tant que roi, Aro est confronter à des choix et doit toujours prendre la décision la plus raisonnable, certaines sont évidemment plus faciles à prendre que d'autres. Vous en êtes la preuve ma chère, Aro avait deux choix, vous retrouver ou vous oublier, voyez ce qu'il a préféré. »

Elle hocha la tête

« Tout n'est pas que noir ou blanc, après tout. Il y a un mois, quand il a dû vous quitter pour les Etats-Unis, il a dû choisir entre son devoir et l'amour et ce n'était décision facile à prendre. Et si un jour il doit choisir entre l'amour et le pouvoir il -»

Marcus fut couper par une voix inconnue de Louen _« Il choisira toujours le pouvoir »_

Le brun leva les yeux et aperçut Caius appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés contre son torse et le regard méchamment rivé sur l'humaine. La concernée ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers la voix, et pria pour que le nouvel individu ne parle plus.

« Aro choisira toujours le pouvoir » expliqua le blond « Et vous savez pourquoi ? »Evidemment personne ne répondit alors Caius continua sa torture verbale « Parce qu'il a dû mourir pour exister et qu'il n'est pas prêt a abandonner tout ce qu'il a pour vos jolis yeux, ma chère. »

Louen ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, son cœur se brisa et elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas fuir de cette pièce. Marcus se leva et fusilla une seconde le blond du regard

« Vous êtes d'une aide précieuse, merci Caius. »

« Je lui dis simplement la vérité alors que vous ne faites qu'embellir les choses, et la vérité est qu'Aro ne mettra jamais son rang en danger pour elle. Vous ne faites que lui donner de faux espoirs depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Ne l'écoutez pas, Louen. Aro vous aime. »

« Oui, il vous aime _mais pas autant que vous l'imaginez_ … »

« Arrêtez maintenant, Caius ! Venez, Louen. Vous avez besoin de repos.»

La petite humaine se laissa entrainer par Marcus retenant ses larmes avec obstination ne voulant pas donner une chance à Caius de la rabaisser d'avantage.

oOo

Aro rentra à minuit passé à l'appartement. Les Cullen avaient finalement été métrisés par les jumeaux. Maintenant il ne restait plus que la fillette à trouver. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire d'elle, la recruter n'était pas la solution la plus sage. Après tout, les Volturi avaient tués sa famille alors Aro n'espérait aucune obéissance venant d'elle. Il fallait elle aussi, la faire disparaitre. Le roi ne semblait pas avoir de dommages suite à son combat, heureusement Isabella avait perdu toute sa force de nouveau né, dans le cas contraire il serait probablement mort à l'heure actuelle.

Quand il entra, il fut accueillit par Marcus qui semblait plus blasé que d'habitude. Celui-ci se leva directement quand il vit son frère arriver.

« Vous êtes sain et sauf… Avez-vous trouvé la fille ? Qu'en est-il des Cullen ? »

« Marcus… », soupira le concerné « Laissez-moi arriver, voulez vous ? »

Marcus resta statique comme une statue de pierre. Voyant que son frère s'obstinait à savoir le déroulement des faits, Aro murmura doucement « J'ai chargé Félix et Démétri de s'occuper d'Edward et d'Isabella Cullen, quant à leur fille…nous la cherchons encore. »

Marcus hocha la tête et fixa le sol un instant, « Vous devez absolument aller parler à Louen, Aro. »

Aro s'avança vers une armoire, l'ouvrit et y sortit un gros manteau. Il secoua négativement la tête « Je dois d'abord aller chasser. »

« Non vous ne comprenez pas, Caius lui a dit des choses vraiment horribles qu'elle n'était pas en état d'entendre !»

Aro enfila le manteau et se retourna vers son frère « Très bien, j'en parlerai avec elle. _Après avoir chassé_. »

« Caius à parlé de vous. Et elle l'a crut ! »Il tendit la main vers son frère « Regardez…»

« A-t-il dit que j'étais une sorte de monstre ou quelque chose comme ça ? Si c'est le cas, elle le savait déjà avant. Maintenant je dois vraiment aller chasser avant de devenir un vrai danger public. »

« Regardez, avant de partir », Marcus s'approcha d'Aro en tendant toujours sa main.

« Ecoutez, plus vite je serai parti plus vite je reviendrai. Nous perdons du temps… », il s'avança à son tour dans la direction de son frère, mais le dépassa pour se diriger vers la porte « Ensuite, nous savions tout les deux que Caius allait mal réagir. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas consolé Louen ? »

« J'ai voulu le faire »

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait dans ce cas ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'est pas mon compagnon… »

« Ah… », Aro se retourna vers son frère un sourire crispé aux lèvres «Et…est-elle le mien ? »

Marcus soupira et fixa son frère « Si vous voulez le savoir, il suffit de lire dans mes pensées. » mais il cacha sa main derrière son dos au lieu de lui tendre « A moins que vous préfériez attendre d'avoir chassé… »

« Vous vous jouez de moi » commenta son frère en riant.

« Je n'oserai pas, mais je crains que si vous voulez savoir la réponse à votre question, vous devez également savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que vous jouiez aux héros. »

Le leader soupira, vaincu et s'approcha de son frère qui lui offrait maintenant sa main. Aro hésita une seconde, avant de la saisir. Il fut littéralement agressé par les souvenirs et les pensées du brun en face de lui. Il vit et entendit Caius cracher son venin comme à ses habitudes seulement la personne à qui était destinée ces mots ne le méritait pas. Ses frères et en particulier Caius se mêlaient vraiment de ce qu'ils ne les regardaient pas et ça exaspéra particulièrement Aro. Il était bien conscient que Louen et lui étaient liés, _il voyait le lien._ Mais au lieu de se réjouir cette nouvelle qui au final, n'était pas une surprise, ça qu'augmenta sa colère.

Il lâcha la main de Marcus, « Où est Caius ? » cracha le leader

Son frère recula un peu face au changement d'humeur « Pourquoi, qu'allez vous faire ? »

« Lui dire le fond de ma pensée »

« Vous devriez plutôt aller voir votre compagne, elle a crut ce que Caius a dit. »

« Je le ferai demain, elle est probablement en train de dormir. Et en plus de ne pas être nourris, je suis très irrité maintenant. Je risque d'empirer les choses au lieu de les améliorer. Où est Caius ? »

« J'ignore où il est. Elle n'est pas en train de dormir, Aro. Je l'ai entendu se lever il y a moins d'une heure. »

Aro soupira et se tourna vers Alec qui venait d'apparaitre «Trouvez-moi Caius. », le garde inclina la tête et disparut. Le roi jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. « Je vais… lui parler, puis je m'occuperai de Caius. »

Marcus hocha la tête, « Je vais…prendre l'air » fit celui-ci en devinant que son frère voulait être seul avec l'humaine. Le leader ne répondit rien et Marcus sortit à son tour.

Aro prit une minute pour lui, afin de se calmer un peu et pour chercher ses mots pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Il ignorait lui-même si ce que Caius avait dit était vrai ou pas. Pourquoi devait-il forcement choisir de toute façon ? Il n'a pas besoin de le faire. Il voulait le pouvoir _et_ l'amour. Et bien évidemment, il aurait ce qu'il voulait comme toujours.

Enfin il l'espérait

Il souffla et s'engouffra dans le petit couloir sombre, arrivé à la porte il se stoppa et resta une ou deux secondes à hésiter. Caius l'avait fait exprès, Aro en était sûr. Il avait voulu tester les réactions de Louen. Ou alors était-ce simplement de la méchanceté ? Ça collait bien avec le personnage…

Le roi finit par lever la main et frapper trois petits coups à la porte. Bien sur il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il ignora la culpabilité qui s'était formé en lui et mit de coté ses manières de 'gentleman' puis entra à contre cœur.

Comme Aro l'imaginait, elle n'était pas dans la chambre. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et le lit avait été légèrement défait signe qu'elle y avait peut-être dormi. Le roi jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans tous les coins de la pièce et s'avança vers la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Une fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon modeste.

Elle était là, assise sur un banc de jardin et enroulée dans des draps qui devaient à peine retenir la chaleur, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon. Aro n'était pas certain qu'elle sache qu'il était là alors il se permit de l'admirer quelques instants.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il s'avança et se mit à genoux juste devant elle. « _Amore ?_ »

Louen finit par baisser la tête vers lui et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges. Un triste sourire…

« Tu vas bien… » constata-t-elle avec soulagement

« Je vais bien » répéta le roi.

Elle hocha la tête et tendit sa main pour atteindre le visage d'Aro, elle caressa sa joue avant d'avouer doucement «J'ai eu peur pour toi… »

Il embrassa la paume de sa main et murmura à son tour « Je suis très résistant… »

Ils se turent une seconde.

Elle eut un rire étouffé dénué de toute joie « C'est stupide de s'inquiéter pour un vampire super fort comme toi… »

« Un peu… » Aro soupira « J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé…avec mes frères. Je suis navré. Ce n'était pas prévu… »

Elle ne dit rien et laissa lourdement tomber sa main.

« Ce que Caius a dit est faux. » Voyant la panique qui se lisait sur les traits de l'humaine il continua avec le plus grand soin «Il ne sait rien, mon amour. »

« Mais il a dit- »

Il la coupa, « Je sais, mais vous n'avez aucune raison de croire en ses paroles… En qui avez-vous le plus confiance en lui ou en moi ?»

« En toi… »

« Mon frère prend son travail beaucoup à cœur, vous savez. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne vous ai pas encore transformé, et pour lui, ceci est une preuve d'hésitation… »

« Je ne …comprend pas vraiment »

« D'après Caius, si je vous aimais réellement je vous aurais déjà transformé en vampire pour passer l'éternité avec vous.»

« Oh… », elle baissa tristement les yeux au sol « Et…pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

Il détailla son visage « J'ai un sentiment étrange qui me laisse croire que vous n'avez aucune envie de devenir l'un des nôtres. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Louen prit une grande inspiration avant secouer négativement la tête.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je comprend et respecte votre choix… »

« Est-ce un problème ? Je veux dire… tu vas me laisser maintenant que tu sais ma réponse ? Tu sais, j'aimerai vraiment vivre avec toi pendant mille ans et plus, mais je ne veux pas tuer pour vivre ! Cette pensée m'est…insupportable.»

« Comment pouvez vous croire une seule seconde que je vais vous abandonner ? Sauf si vous me demandez de vous laisser tranquille je resterai toujours avec vous… » Il hésita et grimaça à l'idée qui passa dans son esprit « Si c'est tuer des humains qui vous pose problème…il y a toujours une autre solution… », _était-il vraiment en train de lui proposer ça alors qu'il avait horreur de ce mode d'alimentation ?_

Elle leva la tête vers lui « Ah ? »

« Les vampires que vous avez eu le malheur de rencontrer tout à l'heure… sont… végétariens. Ils se nourrissent sur les animaux... »

« J'aurai dû préciser… Je ne veux pas tuer _d'êtres vivants_ quels qu'ils soient. Qu'importe humain ou animal, je ne pourrai jamais le faire. Et puis de toute façon tuer un animal sans défense qui n'a rien demandé et pire que de tuer un humain. Les animaux aussi ont une conscience, ils ont une âme et des sentiments, ce que ces vampires ont fait est injuste. S'ils voulaient vraiment se rendre utile ils n'avaient qu'à nous débarrasser des vilaines personnes qui peuplent notre planète. »

Aro ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il aimait trop Louen et n'aurait pas supporté de la voir se détruire avec du sang animal. « Je partage votre opinion… »

Elle baissa les yeux au sol et soupira.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-il

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

« En êtes-vous certaine ? »

Louen haussa tristement les épaules, « Je veux juste… Je veux juste te voir. » Elle tira un peu plus les draps vers elle « Pour une fois, tu ne peux rien faire… »

Aro se demanda une seconde si elle serait capable de voir s'il la transformait. Il supposa que oui, mais n'étant pas certain et ne voulant pas l'influencer dans ses futurs choix, il ne dit rien. Le roi ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Il prit le visage de Louen entre ses mains « Je veux voir un sourire sur votre divin visage. »

Louen soupira et finit par capituler. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges.

Il la lâcha « Bien… »

« Je suis une gentille fille, pas vrai ? »

Aro hocha la tête « _Très_ gentille. »

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu, « Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant vous allez vous mettre au lit. »

« Non, je veux rester avec toi ! »

Il murmura quelque chose en italien qui ressemblait fortement à une réprimande. « Je dois aller…me nourrir. » expliqua-t-il

Elle réalisa que 'se nourrir' pour Aro signifiait 'tuer un humain', mais elle s'en fichait royalement en ce moment. Cela faisait donc d'elle quelqu'un de mauvais ?

Peut-être…

Mais ça aussi, elle s'en fichait « Ouais moi aussi… » marmonna-t-elle« Je dois me nourrir. », elle mit une main sur son ventre.

« Je vais vous avouer un secret, d'accord ? »

L'humaine hocha la tête

« Il doit y avoir du chocolat qui traine quelque part dans un des placard…»

Louen retrouva soudainement sa joie et le roi enregistra que pour lui redonner sourire il suffisait de lui parler de nourriture, « Wow, j'aime cette idée ! Que dois-je faire pour en avoir ? »

Aro fit semblant de réfléchir et un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres « M'épouser ? »

« Est-ce une demande ? Parce que tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour les faire dans ce cas. Toi qui te désigne comme un _véritable gentleman_ je m'attendais à un truc du style… je ne sais pas, restaurant cinq étoiles ou quelque chose comme ça, tu comprends ? »

« Oui donc…vous vous attendez à que je sois romantique pour faire simple… »

« Voilà ! C'est exactement le mot que je cherchais. »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas être très romantique… » avoua-t-il

« D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. En plus, je ne suis pas sûre d'être à l'aise si tu faisais ta demande en public. Je risquerai même de dire une bêtise sous la pression ! »

Aro leva les yeux au ciel « Autrement dit, vous diriez _« non »_ juste parce que tout le monde vous regarde c'est ça ? Vous cherchez vraiment à m'humilier ! »

Elle rit « Je suis désolée »

Il soupira « Pour le chocolat, vous me faites un bisou et je vous dis où il est. C'est un marché honnête vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Oui »

« Oui, pour le bisou ou oui pour la demande en mariage ? »

Louen haussa les épaules « Les deux, je suppose », puis pour ne pas qu'il réponde elle l'embrassa. Elle avait oublié à quel point ses lèvres étaient froides, cela devait-être à cause de son âge ou quelque chose comme ça. En fait, l'ensemble de son corps devait-être à la même température. Enfin, c'était une supposition elle n'était pas allée vérifier… _pas encore_.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Aro prit un ton sévère, du moins _il essaya_ de prendre un ton sévère, « Bon ça suffit, vous allez au lit maintenant, il est très tard ! »

« Et mon chocolat alors ? »

« Je vous ai mentit, il n'y en a pas. En fait, je voulais simplement vous convaincre de m'épouser. »

Elle le repoussa aussi fort qu'elle put et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine « Pfff, ce n'est pas très gentil… »

« Cependant et comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, je suis le meilleur kidnappeur du monde et puisque vous êtes d'une beauté impressionnante ce soir, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'en trouver. Vous l'aurez demain matin pour votre petit déjeuner, cela vous va ? »

Louen rit puis hocha la tête

« Allez dormir maintenant ! »

« Bien patron... »

Il l'aida à se lever et la conduisit doucement à l'intérieur. Aro la guida au lit, Louen s'assit dessus et se mit à balancer ses pieds comme une enfant.

«Je ne suis pas sûre...de vouloir grandir en fin de compte...» soupira-t-elle.

« Eh bien, ne grandissez pas...» répondit-il en allant déposer un baiser sur sa joue rose

Elle regarda dans la direction d'Aro « Tu viendras dormir avec moi, quand tu reviendras ? » Un petit sourire sournois ornait ses lèvres rouges, mais il était presque forcé. Le roi ne savait pas comment réagir à ses changements d'humeurs. Elle n'était pas comme ça avant, c'était depuis qu'il était parti aux Etats-Unis. Peut-être aurait-il dû rester avec elle. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

Louen avait changée et même si elle voulait rester enfant, elle était devenue adulte malgré elle.

Le roi tacha de prendre une voix mi-enjouée mi-désolée « Malheureusement, je ne dors pas… »

« Oh. Je ne savais pas… dommage. J'ai oublié mon doudou, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir sans lui... »

« Oui…dommage, _et je ne savais pas que Dumbo vous servait de doudou_ , pauvre chien ! Vous êtes une sorte de kidnappeur aussi ! C'est mal de séquestrer une pauvre bête comme ça !»

Elle rit et Aro fut automatiquement soulagé. Il n'était pas très doué pour consoler les autres, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Alors, la façon la plus facile pour lui de la réconforter était de la faire rire.

«Bonne nuit, Louen. »

« Merci et… bon appétit…», elle s'engouffra dans les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Quant à Aro, il sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il allait chasser maintenant, mais d'abord...

 _Caius._

oOo

« Renesmée est une enfant, donnez lui une chance ! » protesta Marcus.

Les rois débâtaient sur le sort de l'enfant depuis trois heures. Marcus était contre la tuer, Caius pour, Aro perplexe. Evidemment comme à chaque fois, le leader devrait trancher sur la question. Ce n'était pas une chose simple à faire.

« C'est une enfant beaucoup plus intelligente que la normale ! » renchérit le blond « Elle est dangereuse et n'oubliera jamais que l'on a condamnés ses parents. Ça ne sert à rien, elle ne se soumettra jamais ! Aro, regardez la réalité en face ! »

Aro se leva du fauteuil dominant ses frères de sa hauteur qui eux, étaient toujours assis.

« Caius a raison… » reconnu-t-il en s'avançant vers la fenêtre.

« Enfin Aro ! Vous ne rencontrerez jamais quelqu'un comme elle de nouveau ! Elle a du potentiel à revendre, il suffit de gagner sa confiance ! »

« Comment gagner sa confiance alors que nous sommes à l'origine de son malheur, mon frère ? » demanda le leader. Il soupira et se retourna vers les deux autres rois avant de déclarer « L'enfant sera exécuté dès le couché du soleil. »

Marcus se leva indigné et Caius s'effondra dans le canapé.

Aro entendit le planché grincé et il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela Aro ! »

« Contestez-vous la décision de notre frère, Marcus ? »

 _« De toute évidence ! »_

Le leader n'écoutait pu vraiment la conversation, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et il distingua Louen le visage mouillé par les larmes. Elle tendit la main gauche vers le mur et le longea sans difficulté.

Arrivée dans le petit salon où ils se trouvaient elle s'immobilisa et mit une main sur son cœur. Les rois avaient cessés de parler quand ils l'avaient entendu arriver.

« Mon amour ? » s'inquiéta le roi en marchant dans sa direction « Qu'avez-vous ? »

Mais quand il arriva en face d'elle, elle recula et murmura avec difficulté _« Tu veux tuer une petite fille ? »_

Aro se retourna vers ses frères, ils lui lancèrent un regard incrédule.

Elle avait entendu. Comment était-ce possible ?


	13. Chapter 13

Salutations !

Merci pour vos gentils messages, vous êtes top

 **Souzierr,** il y a une sorte de connexion entre nos deux cerveaux ce n'est pas possible. Tu devines toujours la suite. Ou alors, je suis vraiment trop prévisible !

* * *

 **Ce chapitre m'appartient mais l'idée générale qui le guide n'est pas a moi.**

 **Elle a été imaginée par l'une d'entre vous :** _Aroishot_

(magnifique pseudo en plus de refléter très bien la réalité.)

Aroishot est depuis peu auteure également, si vous avez le temps, allez donc

voir sa première fic _"Play with me"_ (à voir dans mes favo's), avec notre vampire préféré... Aro.

 _Si tu passes par là, j't'embrasse cocotte !_

Evidemment si vous avez des scénarios (pas trop tirés par les cheveux) je veux absolument les entendre ! :)

Bisous tout le monde !

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

 _Mon sang coulera pour me punir de n'en_

 _avoir jamais fait verser_

Aro était en train de ramener Louen chez elle. L'ambiance dans la voiture était très tendue, à peine avaient-ils été seuls dans le véhicule qu'ils avaient commencé à se disputer. Aro essayait de résonner Louen, tandis que elle refusait de savoir la vérité. Elle refusait de comprendre. Le roi n'avait jamais haussé le ton sur elle, il lui parlait avec douceur quant à elle… les pleures et le choque avaient laissés la place à une colère noire.

 _« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment peux-tu faire ça ? »_

« S'il vous plait essayez de comprendre… »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir tes intentions en accomplissant ceci ! Je me suis arrêté sur le fait que tu allais tuer une fillette innocente ! »

« Vous êtes injuste… Si vous saviez ce que ses parents ont fait»

Elle le coupa « _Ses parents ?_ Mais est-elle responsable des actes des ses parents ? Evidemment que non, et _ça_ c'est injuste ! Tu ne peux pas reprocher à une mère et un père de vouloir protéger leur enfant, Aro ! »

« _Ça suffit !_ Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous », son ton n'était ni coléreux ni méprisant, juste ferme « Vous avez le droit d'avoir une opinion à ce sujet mais en aucun cas vous ne pouvez me juger sans connaitre un minimum la vérité, et puisque vous refusez de l'entendre arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais le méchant ! »

Elle tourna rageusement la tête vers la vitre et ne dit plus rien pendant tout le long du trajet. Quand Aro lui avait demandé comment elle avait pu entendre la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ses frères, elle avait sèchement répondu _«Je suis aveugle, pas sourde !»,_ mais son explication ne le satisfaisait pas. Ils n'avaient pas pu parler si fort...si ? Aro n'en avait pas souvenir en tout cas. Marcus s'était bien énervé ...vers la fin de la discussion quand le leader avait donné son verdict, mais elle n'aurait pas pu deviner toute seule la raison de sa colère... L'explication la plus logique est qu'elle avait écouter leur débat depuis le début, mais comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ? Il se souvenait de battements de cœurs réguliers comme si elle dormait. Si elle avait tout entendu, pourquoi son cœur ne s'était-il pas emballé ?

Aro gara la voiture en face de la petite maison en pierre. Il y eut un silence pensant.

Puis Louen se décida à ouvrir la portière et descendre en murmurant au passage un « Je t'appelle », cependant le ton qu'elle avait employé disait _« Mais tu peux toujours attendre »_

Aro la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas pressé en évitant les bousculades de son chien qui l'avait rejoint pour la guider à l'intérieur mais qu'elle ignora. Elle était d'une confiance surprenante, elle marchait tout droit sans avoir peur de se cogner contre quelque chose. Puis le vampire se rappela qu'elle vivait ici depuis 8 ans donc elle devait connaitre chaque pièces de la maison, chaque recoin du jardin par cœur.

Quand elle disparut à l'intérieur, le roi soupira et se prit une seconde le visage entre les mains.

Il réalisa qu'à partir de maintenant tout allait changer…

Louen le haïssait maintenant, peu importe ce qu'il dirait ou ce qu'il ferait.

C'était fini.

oOo

Louen n'avait pas « vu » Aro depuis une semaine. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé ni donné aucune nouvelle. Cela faisait donc forcément d'elle la méchante petite amie qui fait la tête. Non, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? L'idée elle-même est affreuse ! Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre _pour quoi_ il faisait ça. Avait-il quelque chose à prouver en accomplissant ce crime ? Par la suite elle se dit qu'il était juste un vampire sans cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine et que elle, sa faiblesse humaine voulait forcement avoir pitié de la petite fille. Qu'il tue des humains adultes pour vivre ça passe, qu'il tue une fillette sans défense et sans parents, Louen n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'accepter...

Audrey arriva comme une folle dans la chambre de la jeune femme et s'effondra sur le lit aux cotés de sa sœur.

« Hey Lou ! C'est après-demain que tu pars pour ton appart', c'est ça ? »

La concernée eut du mal à laisser ses pensées pour se reconnecter à la réalité « Hum…ouais…pourquoi ? »

« Je me suis dit que l'on pouvait marquer le coup ! », puis elle marmonna tout bas « Et aussi j'ai vraiment besoin de me faire pardonner pour avoir jeté ton MP3 dans les toilettes… »

« Ah c'était toi ! »

« Ouais heu…bref, je sors ce soir avec des amies, tu veux venir ?»

« Sérieusement tu crois que je vais me balader avec des petites filles de 15 ans, je n'ai pas envie des jouer les nounous laisse tomber… »

« Mais non ! Elles n'ont pas toutes 15 ans, certaines sont encore plus vieilles que toi. Donc il y aura forcement quelqu'un de ton niveau intellectuel. »

« Tu traînes avec des filles de 20 ans ou je rêve ? Oh et…peu importe. De toute façon maman ne nous laissera jamais sortir… dois-je te rappeler que l'on s'est encore disputé avec elle ce midi ? »

« Eh bien justement… elle ne le sera pas. »

Louen soupira « Tu plaisante j'espère ? »

« Mais non ! Regarde, on part à 22h50 et on revient à 5h du mat', c'est faisable sachant qu'elle se couche à 22h et se réveille vers les 7h… je l'ai déjà fait, t'inquiète ! »

Tout ça était stupide, elles allaient se faire prendre. Louen en était certaine à 99,99 %. En plus, si jamais elles se faisaient chopées adieu l'appartement et la vie en solitaire. Elle imaginait bien sa mère les priver de dessert ou quelque chose comme ça… Puis elle enverrait Louen chez Logan à Rennes pour la punir. Génial. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Et si jamais Aro l'apprenait il viendrait sans doute lui faire la morale puisqu'il est supérieurement intelligent et que c'est un Monsieur-je-sais-tout ! Parfois il se comportait plus comme un père plutôt que comme un petit ami. _Un père ?_ Louen grimaça à cette idée en se rappelant qu'ils s'étaient souvent embrassés.

Malgré toutes ces brillantes réflexions la jeune femme murmura à sa sœur « Ok ça marche pour 22h50 »

oOo

C'était à la fois la pire et la meilleure soirée que n'avait jamais vécue Louen. Déjà elle ne possédait plus le don d'entendre tellement que la musique était à fond ensuite…bah, elle était complètement bourrée. Mais pas bourrée du style _« ouais j'ai la tête qui tourne, je suis trop saoule ! »_ Non non, littéralement bourrée ! C'était un miracle qu'elle n'est pas ressortie son dîner ! D'après Lucy une « amie », Audrey était quelque part sur la piste de danse à draguer une fille.

 _Attendez, une fille ?_

D'accord, la petite sœur était dans le même état que Louen. Quelle heure était-il ? 2 ou 3 heures ?

Louen essaya de se lever de son siège mais elle s'effondra sur la table.

« Hey Lou, ça va t'as pas l'air bien ? » demanda Lucy.

« Heu ouais j'crois que je vais gerber. », Louen se redressa et mit une main devant sa bouche « Faut que… », elle hoqueta « Audrey… »

« Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ? » demanda la blonde.

« Ouais s'te plait »

Lucy se leva et alla chercher la petite. Louen sentit la nourriture avalée ces douze dernières heures remontées rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là et vite.

Lucy réapparut avec une Audrey complètement hystérique.

« Pourquoi tu voulais que j'vienne ? » demanda la petite sœur

« Faut partir… sinon je vais... _tu draguais une fille_ ? »

Audrey eut un rire fou « Ouais, c'était trop bien !», Louen rit aussi avant de vite mettre une main sur son ventre comme pour l'empêcher de tout faire remonter vers le haut.

« Bon…faut qu'on rentre. »

« T'es folle il est même pas 4 heures ! »

« Laisse tomber on est complètement saoules, on va finir pas faire quelque chose qu'on regrettera demain. »

« Wow t'as réussi à enchaîner une phrase ! »

« Parce que… je tiens trop bien l'alcool » Elles rirent toutes les deux, preuve du contraire.

« Encore une heure ! » pria Audrey

« Bon ok , je reviens je vais… vomir »

Louen allait se diriger vers les toilettes puis se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où elles étaient. Puisqu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se retenir jusqu'à les trouver, elle se précipita dehors à l'aide d'un gentil monsieur qui avait bien voulu la conduire à l'extérieur.

« J't'interdis de vomir à l'intérieur, gamine» avait-il dit en la poussant dehors.

Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir et posa une main contre le mur du bâtiment. Ça sentait vraiment…l'urine. Génial, ça ne fit que doubler son malaise. Elle se pencha en avant pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes mais rien ne se passa.

Fausse alerte

La jeune femme s'adossa au mur en riant d'une manière incontrôlée. Elle ne consommerait plus jamais d'alcool. Fini les bêtises. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller dormir dans son lit bien chaud avec une bouillotte sur la tête.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas venir vers elle « Bon ça suffit ! » marmonna Lucy en tirant Audrey avec elle « On rentre ! » dit-elle à l'intention de Louen « Audrey vient de vomir sur une fille », la concernée rit.

« Et alors ? » demanda Louen

« Cette fille a mit une gifle au gars qui dansait à coté d'elle, pensant que c'était lui qui venait de recracher son goûter ! »

« Ils ont des yeux mais ne voient pas »

Audrey rit « La vache, Lou. Même bourrée t'es philosophe ! »

« Tais-toi ! » fit la blonde à la petite sœur « Louen lève toi, je vous ramène ! »

« Oh ça va ! Y a le temps ! Pourquoi tu veux partir si vite ? Juste à cause de la fille couverte de vomi ? Mais on s'en fou d'elle…»

« T'as rien suivit ? Le mec qui s'est fait gifler a foutu un coup de poing à son pote pour une raison qui ne regarde que lui, l'homme qui a reçu un coup de poing à rendu le coup à son pote, qui lui a bousculé la fille couverte de vomi, la fille a frappé les parties intimes du mec qui l'avait poussé et… » Lucy s'interrompit et poussa un profond soupir devant les têtes d'incompréhensions des deux sœurs « Bon en gros, y a une énorme baston à l'intérieur, c'est vraiment chaud. »

« Ah ! » fit Louen « Pourquoi tu pars dans des délires ? Il suffisait de dire ça dès le début ! »

La blonde souffla, prit la grande sœur par le bras et l'obligea à se lever. Elle tenait maintenant les deux sœurs dans chacune de ses mains, les traînant vers le parking. Elles cherchèrent environs cinq minutes la voiture tellement que le parking était plein. Quand elles la trouvèrent, Lucy poussa Audrey à l'arrière du véhicule, lui ordonna impérialement de s'attacher et conduisit Louen devant. Elle monta à son tour à la place du conducteur et vérifia que toutes les deux étaient bien attachées.

Le retour était très animé par les deux filles qui ne cessaient de rire. Lucy avait du mal à se concentrer et parfois, se laissait entraîner dans leur délire.

« Vous pouvez pas rester tranquille deux minutes ? »

« Oh, t'es sur les nerfs toi, non ? » Demanda Audrey en se penchant vers la conductrice. La petite sœur était assise à la place du milieu, elle pouvait facilement embêter les deux filles de devant grâce à sa position stratégique.

« N'importe quoi ! »

« C'est bon, on te déconcentre pas ! » renchérit la petite sœur

« Un peu ! Louen je t'interdis de vomir dans ma voiture. » La concernée fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que Lucy venait de dire. « Tu es vachement pâle ! Si tu veux vomir, préviens je m'arrête ! »

Louen leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça dans son siège. Audrey rit à la tête de sa sœur et la blonde ordonna le silence. Au final elle l'obtenu, Audrey venait de s'endormir et Louen n'était pas assez saoule pour se parler à elle-même. Il faisait vraiment nuit et Lucy avait choisit de passer par des petites routes peu fréquentées pour ne pas croiser les flics.

Juste à la fin d'un virage très étroit dont il était impossible de voir si une voiture arrivait en face excepté dernier moment, une biche apparut devant le véhicule et la blonde freina aussi fort qu'elle put. La voiture s'immobilisa avant de rentrer en contact avec l'animal, qui lui était beaucoup trop impressionné pour faire le moindre mouvement. Audrey s'était brutalement réveillée en poussant un cri effrayer et Louen parlait mais Lucy ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait tellement que la petite sœur criait fort.

 _« La ferme ! »_ Hurla la blonde à Audrey. Celle-ci obéit en s'apercevant qu'elles allaient toutes les trois biens et que la biche les fixait d'un air las sans avoir l'intention de bouger de la route.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Louen qui avait soudainement perdu son ivresse.

« C'est juste Bambi qui est suicidaire »ironisa la petite sœur

« Pourquoi reste-elle planté là ? »

« Peut-être qu'elle est blessée… » S'inquiéta Louen.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va très bien » fit Lucy

« On devrait aller voir, non ? » renchérit sa voisine

« Ouais… »

Louen fut la première à se détacher et à être prête à sortir.

Mais aucunes n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste après ça. Elles entendirent un klaxon, la biche prit peur et s'enfuit à la vision de nouveaux phares. Lucy regarda dans le rétroviseur.

Un camion fonçait sur elles.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'il y eut un énorme impact à l'arrière. La voiture fut projeter hors de la route à une force et à une vitesse impressionnante et dans le mouvement du véhicule, Louen qui s'était détachée pour aller voir l'état de la biche, fut littéralement éjecter contre le pare-brise et le traversa.

Elle atterrit plus loin, sans un bruit, comme une plume sur le sol.

La voiture arrêta sa course quelques mètres plus loin en rentrant en contact avec un arbre. Les deux filles qui n'avaient rien de grave, se détachèrent aussi vite qu'elles purent en s'apercevant de Louen n'était plus là. Audrey hurla son nom et Lucy sortait déjà du véhicule le visage inondé de larmes, consciente de la situation critique. Elle tendit son téléphone à Audrey et lui demanda d'appeler les secours puis se précipita vers le corps immobile de la jeune femme.

Louen n'entendait plus rien, elle ne sentait presque aucunes douleurs. Sa tête avait heurté quelque chose de dur. Une pierre ? Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient déjà ouverts. Elle sentait les multiples coupures dues à l'impact avec pare-brise, mais ça ne lui faisait pas mal. L'odeur du sang lui parvint aux narines. Quelque chose compressait sa cage thoracique l'empêchant de respirer normalement, ses poumons étaient en feux et chaque inspiration la faisait souffrir bien plus que toutes les blessures de son corps.

Soudain elle fut éblouie par une lumière blanche. Cependant ça ne pouvait pas être réel, elle ne voyait que les ténèbres depuis sa naissance. Elle entendit des murmures mais ce n'était ni Audrey ni Lucy, c'était une voix d'homme.

 _Son père ?_ Elle l'entendait parfaitement, il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille comme pour la rassurer.

Louen comprit à cet instant qu'elle était en train de mourir, sa dernière pensée fut pour un vampire arrogant qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Elle ferma elle même les yeux et sombra.

 **FIN**

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Non je rigole, rendez-vous lundi pour le prochain chapitre)


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour ! Bien ou bien ?

Merci pour vos messages, c'est très gentil ! ;)

Bisous à toutes (tous ?)

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Amnesia

Elle avait fait deux arrêts cardiaques. Un pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, un autre au bloc opératoire. Ils avaient été obligés de l'opérer pour enlever tous les petits morceaux de verre de son corps. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de ses coupures et de sa blessure à la tête, et cette dernière inquiétait les médecins.

Les proches de Louen attendaient avec angoisse des nouvelles. Emma la mère, ne cessait d'harceler chaque infirmières, chirurgiens bref, toutes les personnes portant une blouse blanche afin de savoir l'état de sa fille. Mais elle ne recevait aucune réponse.

Audrey n'avait rien eu de grave et Lucy non plus. La petite sœur était assise dans un coin de la salle d'attente, rongée par la culpabilité. Elle avait le sentiment que tout était de sa faute, après tout c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de sortir. Et si Louen mourait ? La mère ne l'avait même pas grondé, elle avait juste fondue en larmes ce qui avait choqué Audrey puisque sa maman ne montrait jamais aucune émotion, trop fière pour ça.

La petite sœur fouilla dans le sac de Louen qu'elle avait gardée après l'accident. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressent, un porte monnaie, quelques papiers et un petit téléphone.

Elle prit l'appareil entre ses mains. Il n'y avait ni photos ni messages, seulement un seul numéro d'enregistrer.

Celui d'Aro.

Audrey se mordit la lèvre, devait-elle l'appeler ? Il allait probablement la tuer en apprenant que tout était de sa faute. Mais elle se dit qu'à sa place, elle aurait aimé savoir que la personne qu'elle aimait était en danger.

Elle appuya sur le petit bouton vert et colla l'appareil à son oreille.

Il décrocha rapidement _« Oui ? »_

« A-Aro ? »

Il y eut un court silence _« Excusez-moi, qui est-ce ? »_

« C'est…Audrey. »

 _«Oh, j'aurais dû m'en douter…Que ce passe-t-il, ma chère ? »_

« C'est Louen. Elle a… On a eu un accident de voiture…elle- », elle ne finit pas sa phrase

 _« Quoi ? Mais… elle va bien au moins ? »_

Audrey secoua la tête « Je…je ne sais pas, ils l'opèrent. Elle est vraiment mal au point, vous… devez venir maintenant. »

Il y eut de nouveau, un court silence _« Je…J'arrive. »,_ puis il raccrocha

Audrey rejoignit ses proches en silence après ceci. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient ici, il était à peine cinq heures du matin et la petite sœur était vraiment épuisée. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir attendre le retour de médecins, non, elle allait probablement s'écrouler avant…

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes Audrey vit sa mère parler avec des infirmiers. Elle pensa une seconde à son amie, Lucy était quelque part dans une des chambres à attendre d'avoir l'autorisation de sortir.

L'adolescente tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle d'attente, espérant à tout moment voir le petit ami de sa sœur. Elle se demanda un instant quel âge il avait, il paraissait assez vieux. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail parce qu'il était vraiment super mignon et qu'on lui pardonnait d'être proche de la quarantaine. Audrey était tellement partie loin dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta quand elle aperçut un homme brun avec de longs cheveux apparaitre dans la salle. Son visage semblait afficher une certaine inquiétude mais ses yeux étaient plein de colère. Un contraste effrayant...

« Aro ! », elle fit un geste de la main pour attirer son attention.

Le roi la vit et se dirigea vers elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en arrivant vers elle, il ignora avec une assurance remarquable le regard assassin de la mère qui venait de laisser tranquille les infirmiers.

«Olala, tout est de ma faute. On est sorti pour fêter le nouvel appartement de Lou. On était toutes les deux un peu saoules alors on demandé à une de mes amie de ne pas boire pour qu'elle puisse nous ramener ensuite. Elle a accepté donc on s'ait un peu…lâchés… »

Aro soupira « Elle a bu… »

« Ouais un peu… », Audrey vit Aro plisser les yeux preuve qu'il ne la croyait pas « Bon ok, elle était complètement bourrée mais elle allait super bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant heureuse. »

 _« Ah, vous aussi vous avez remarqué que l'alcool rendait joyeux ? »_

« C'est de ma faute, on est parti plus tôt que prévu à cause de moi… Mais d'un autre coté, c'est un peu de la faute de la fille qui dansait à coté de moi, si elle ne m'avait pas autant collé je lui aurais jamais vomi dessus. »

Le vampire manqua de lever les yeux au ciel « Donc, après ? »

« On est rentré par les petites routes mais y a eu cette salope de biche puis …le camion et en une seconde Louen n'était plus dans la voiture mais étendue deux mètres plus loin ! » Audrey commença à pleurer d'une façon incontrôlé et Aro du la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer, elle continua difficilement son récit après ça « Puis les secours sont arrivés… et ils l'ont embarqués…on a aucune nouvelle depuis ! »

Aro soupira « Ce n'est pas de votre faute, petite… »

« Bien sur que si, j'ai insisté pour qu'elle vienne ! »

Il allait répondre mais un médecin apparut et se dirigea vers la famille, Aro et Audrey s'approchèrent un peu pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Madame le Gall ? »

La mère hocha la tête

« Votre fille est sortie du bloc, nous l'avons installée dans une chambre. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Emma

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et a reçu un choc violent à la tête mais elle est vivante et devrait se réveiller sous peu. » expliqua lentement le médecin

La mère hocha la tête « Merci... »

« Quelqu'un va vous conduire à sa chambre, si vous voulez. » proposa-t-il gentiment

oOo

Ils s'étaient tous relayés chacun leur tour au chevet de Louen. Emma et Aro avaient fait une trêve même si celui-ci n'avait rien contre la mère de Louen. Les heures passaient sans que rien ne se passe, la jeune femme restait plongée dans un profond sommeil, elle aurait pu en effet, paraitre endormie s'il n'y avait pas tous ces fils reliés à des machines accrochés à elle. C'était apparemment pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque. Aro n'avait pas besoin de ces machines pour dire que son cœur bâtait lentement.

Vincent le beau-père, était venu apporter des fleurs (des fleurs qu'elle ne pourra jamais voir) puis s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir rester.

Aro avait été obligé de faire une pause pour ne pas paraitre bizarre, même s'il aurait facilement pu rester à ses cotés jusqu'à son réveil. Il en profita pour aller chasser et revint quinze minutes après.

Au final, la journée passa lentement et la nuit tomba sans qu'aucuns signes de réveil ne les interpellent. Max, Fabrice et sa copine Julie étaient rentrés se reposer. Il ne restait qu'Audrey, Emma et Aro dans la chambre.

La mère de Louen n'avait pas bougé depuis deux heures, elle s'obstinait à rester aux cotés de sa fille. Elle était assise sur le lit et tenait la main de Louen.

Aro et Audrey étaient installés plus loin dans un petit canapé. La petite sœur avait des signes de fatigues qui ne trompaient pas. Aro espérait qu'elle n'allait pas se servir de lui comme oreiller. Il y a des limites quand même…

Tout le monde sursauta quand Louen fronça les sourcils et émit un gémissement de douleur. Aro et Audrey s'étaient automatiquement rapprochés d'elle.

« Lou, mon ange… » Murmura Emma.

La concernée grimaça en essayant de bouger un peu. Le vampire et la petite sœur échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Louen ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Tu as soif ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Audrey en essayant de se rendre utile.

La blessée secoua la tête

« Peut-être devrait-on appeler une infirmière ? » Emma se tourna vers Aro qui hocha la tête suite à la question de la mère. « Audrey va chercher quelqu'un »ordonna-t-elle

« Pourquoi moi ? Je veux rester avec Lou ! »

« Je m'en occupe… » proposa le vampire

« Non ! Vous restez ici ! Audrey vas-y ! »

La petite sœur souffla et lança un dernier regard colérique à sa mère avant de se détourner.

« Tout va bien Lou, quelqu'un va arriver… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, « Je…c'est tout noir. »

« C'est normal, ma chérie » expliqua sa mère

« Il fait…nuit ? Pourquoi… n'allumez-vous pas la… lumière ? »

Emma et Aro regardèrent Louen avec appréhension. « Louen, » commença doucement le roi « la lumière est déjà allumée, mon amour… »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui « Mais…je ne la vois pas. »

« C'est normal, Lou »

Aro se pencha un peu vers elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs «Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Louen ferma une seconde les yeux, « J'aimerai…savoir vos noms à tout les deux et aussi… _savoir qui vous êtes_. »

Les deux adultes de la pièce se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, horrifiés parce qu'elle venait de dire. Aro retira sa main comme s'il venait de se bruler et murmura quelque chose en italien.

« Mais enfin Louen… » commença Emma « C'est moi…ta maman »

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous » expliqua la jeune femme. Puis après quelques secondes elle tourna la tête vers Aro pour faire savoir qu'elle attendait qu'il se présente aussi.

Le concerné cacha ses mains derrière son dos pour dissimuler les tremblements apparus. La Terre aurait pu être livrée aux flammes de l'enfer ou de n'importe quel autre fléau que cela aurait eu le même effet. Il n'en revenait pas, son propre compagnon ne se souvenait probablement pas de lui. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? « Aro » dit-il avec difficulté, mais elle secoua négativement la tête pour dire qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de lui non plus.

Le médecin arriva dans la chambre accompagné d'Audrey et la mère explosa.

 _« Ma fille ne se rappelle pas de moi ! Pourquoi ne se rappelle-t-elle pas de moi ?»_

Audrey mit une main sur sa bouche, choquée.

« Je suis désolée… » murmura Louen

« Ce n'est pas votre faute mademoiselle le Gall »commença le médecin « Savez-vous ce qu'il est arrivé ? »

Elle fit 'non' de la tête

« Vous avez eu un accident de voiture et vous avez reçu un violent coup à la tête. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? »

Louen fronça les sourcils « Je… heu…je ne sais pas »

Aro ferma une seconde les yeux et Emma commença à pleurer

« Pouvons nous avoir des explications docteur ? » cracha le vampire

Le médecin ignora le ton qu'il employé, en fait il ne fit pas attention à Aro et s'adressa directement à la mère « Votre fille a une amnésie provisoire suite au traumatisme crânien dont elle à été victime. Elle ne se rappelle pas des événements qui ce sont produits avant et après l'accident. »

« Va-t-elle retrouvé la mémoire ? » demanda Emma

« Surement, mais certain passages de sa vie resteront flous c'est ce que l'on appelle les trous noirs, il est possible qu'avec le temps elle se rappelle de tout. »

Audrey s'avança vers sa sœur« Et dans combien de temps se rappellera-t-elle de nous ?»

« Chaque patient est unique et tout dépend de la gravité du traumatisme. Je ne peux pas vous donner une date exacte, des semaines ou des mois peut-être. »

« Quand pourrais-je la ramener à la maison ? » questionna Emma

« Dans quelques semaines, je vous tiendrai au courant. » Le docteur les salua et quitta la pièce.

Ils restèrent silencieux après le départ du médecin. Audrey s'était approché de sa sœur mais n'osait pas la toucher, Emma pleurait toujours et Aro était simplement figé comme une statue.

« Je suis désolée… » Commença doucement Louen « de ne pas me rappeler de vous. »

Après cette phrase les deux adultes et l'adolescente lâchèrent un « Oh ! » sous entendu _« Oh, elle est mignonne »_ et ils lui firent une multitude de reproches affectueux pour lui prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en colère. Audrey se moqua d'elle et du gros bandage qu'elle avait à la tête, Aro lui demanda si elle avait faim et sa mère voulut savoir si elle était correctement installée.

A un moment, Aro lâcha une blague nulle sous le coup de la pression et Louen rit.

Ils furent tous soulagés à ce moment là.

Même sans mémoire elle restait… _elle_.

« Certains souvenirs se refusent à sombrer dans l'oubli, quels que soient le temps écoulé ou le sort que la vie ait réservé. Des souvenirs qui gardent leur intensité et reste en nous comme une clé de voûte en notre temple intérieur. »

-H. Murakami

* * *

Je sais Amnésie = gros cliché…mais c'est ça que j'aime :P

Au sujet de _la transformation_ et _de Renesmée_ maintenant.

Louen ne veut pas être transformée (pour le moment) et Aro ne le fera jamais sans son accord, il doit simplement attendre maintenant.

Peut-être allez-vous avoir des nouvelles de Renesmée dans les prochains chapitres…ou pas si elle est morte.

* * *

 **Souzierr :** Eh bien, la voix d'homme n'était pas Aro et il n'a pas grondé Louen… Tes théories sont fausses malheureusement.

Mais nos cerveaux sont toujours connectés, no problem ! :P

 **Stelena19 :** Hi ! Ta review m'a fait vachement plaisir, tu sais… :)

En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre parce que c'était tellement mignon, je vais simplement te dire merci et j'espère pouvoir te reparler :)

Bisous !

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre … un jour… peut-être…**

 **Bon, jeudi ou vendredi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey !**

 **Heureusement que j'avais dit que ça serait une 'petite histoire' -_-**

 **19 chapitres de rédigés, c'est abusé si vous voulez mon avis…Bref…**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Imparare

Louen ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle qui ne cessait de jacasser autrefois. Tout le monde était étonné de sa sagesse et de son calme peu commun. Aro se demandait parfois, si elle se comportait comme ça uniquement avec lui ou aussi avec les autres. En interrogeant Emma, il avait apprit que même avec sa propre famille elle restait effacée. Elle avait demandé à chaque personne de dire son nom et de préciser qui ils étaient pour elle avant l'accident. Mais elle n'avait jamais posée la question à Aro, comme si elle savait qu'il n'était pas de la famille.

Les médecins l'avaient gardé plus longtemps que prévu s'inquiétant pour sa santé. Louen ne pouvait pas marcher toute seule sans faire de malaise, donc ils avaient fait des examens mais n'avaient rien trouvés. La jeune femme était très contrariée de devoir appeler quelqu'un juste pour faire le chemin de son lit jusqu'aux toilettes. Déjà qu'elle supportait mal son statut d'aveugle alors qu'elle acceptait son handicap dans le passé.

Elle détestait rester couchée au lit toute la journée, mais jamais elle ne prononça un seul mot pour se plaindre. En fait, elle souffrait en silence refusant obstinément l'aide que ses proches lui offraient.

Après deux semaines à l'hôpital les médecins affirmèrent qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et qu'elle pouvait rentrer à la maison en attendant de retrouver parfaitement la mémoire. Mais Louen avait soudainement paniqué et avait fait un scandale pour rester dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer avec eux.

Sa maman avait été blessée par ce rejet et ne parlait presque plus, elle aussi. La fille et maintenant la mère étaient devenues deux fantômes.

Aro se contentait d'être spectateur de cet horrible spectacle. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider puisqu'elle refusait son soutient.

Les médecins et la famille, avaient au final réussis convaincre la jeune femme que sa maison était le meilleur endroit pour l'aider dans cette épreuve. Elle avait donc accepté de rentrer.

Les deux premiers jours avaient été un véritable enfer. Elle qui connaissait si bien cette maison avant elle avait du tout redécouvrir. Louen avait fait un seul tour de la maison et s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Elle en sortait peu, sauf pour manger ou pour aller dans le jardin.

Elle aimait le jardin. Elle aimait la nature, alors quand il faisait beau elle s'y précipitait. Personne n'osait la déranger tellement qu'elle paraissait heureuse. Parfois, Dumbo allait la rejoindre…il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi sa petite maitresse était si distante avec lui alors il continuait à la coller comme son ombre.

Aujourd'hui il y avait un grand soleil dans le ciel. Emma avait invité Aro, ils semblaient bien s'entendre tout les deux mais ne se considéraient pas réellement comme des amis. Pour le roi, elle était simplement une humaine et lui un vampire. Pour la mère, il était le méchant garçon qui voulait lui enlever sa fille.

Aro regardait Louen par la fenêtre de la cuisine, Emma était quelque part derrière lui à faire se qui ressemblait à une paella.

Il plissa les yeux « Que fait-elle ? »

Louen était assise sur l'herbe dos à la maison, elle baladait ses doigts dans les airs en faisant des mouvements étranges.

La mère jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa fille avant de reporter son attention sur son plat « Elle joue du piano »

Aro se retourna vers elle, « Elle joue du piano ? »

« Du moins, elle aimerait en jouer. Mais elle affirme que ce n'est pas dans ses capacités d'aveugle »

« C'est ridicule » dit-il en fixant de nouveau la petite humaine

Emma claqua violemment un tiroir « Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas lui dire ? Elle vous écoutera j'en suis sûr ! »

« J'en doute… »

Elle soupira, « Je suis sûre que vous jouez du piano, _vous avez une tête à jouer du piano._ Vous pourriez lui apprendre»

Il rit sans humour « Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas touché un instrument de musique. »

«Ça serait l'occasion d'y rejouer… », elle se tourna vers lui

« Je risque d'être un piètre professeur… »

Emma haussa les épaules « Comme vous voulez. »

Louen laissa brusquement tombée ses mains et s'allongea au sol.

« Permettez madame, que je revienne demain avec quelqu'un… » demanda le roi en avançant vers Emma

« Qui ça ? »

« Une personne qui pourrait sans doute… » il regarda Louen « lui remonter le morale bien plus que nous pouvons le faire. Quelqu'un qui joue du piano entre autre… »

La mère fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer « Faites comme vous voulez. Moi, j'abandonne. »

«Mais c'est votre fille… »

« Justement, j'ai tout essayé en tant que mère. Vous avez tout essayé en tant que… compagnon » elle grimaça au dernier mot « Ne voyez-vous pas ? Nous sommes inutiles ! Elle nous laisse en dehors, elle ne veut pas de nous ! »

Aro fut dégouté par ces paroles, mais il ne put qu'avouer qu'Emma disait vérité.

« Allez la voir » soupira-t-elle « Dites lui que vous l'aimez et partez vous trouver une autre fille parce que même si elle retrouve la mémoire, elle ne sera plus la même… »

Le roi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée « Je vais faire ce que vous m'ordonnez, _sauf pour la derrière partie évidemment…_ », il n'attendit pas de réponse et passa la porte

Il fit bien attention et longea chaque coins d'ombre parce qu'il avait toujours beaucoup de soleil. Il s'arrêta sous un arbre tout près de Louen et s'assit par terre. Elle soupira quand elle comprit qu'il était là mais ne dit rien.

Dumbo se planta devant l'humaine mais elle ne bougea pas, vexé le chien alla embêter Aro qui lui, l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Le roi avait apprit à _apprécier_ _la chose_. Oui parce que pour lui, Dumbo était tout sauf un chien. Déjà il était beaucoup plus gros que n'importe quel autre chien de la même espèce. Ensuite, le labrador était aussi noir que les cheveux de Louen mais il avait une petite tache blanche autour de l'œil droit. Ce n'était clairement pas normal. Puis il pouvait se montrer d'une rare intelligence comme il pouvait se comporter d'une façon totalement stupide. Pour finir, il était très sale. Une fois il avait fait pipi sur le tapis du salon…il avait fait pipi alors que c'était un adulte et que normalement les grands ont le contrôle de leur vessie.

Aro en était venu à la conclusion que ce c'était un CGM. Un **C** hien **G** énétiquement **M** odifié. C'était théoriquement impossible qu'un être vivant ait à la fois autant de qualités et autant défauts aussi contradictoires les uns des autres.

Le vampire caressa la tête du chien dans un mélange de dégoût et de joie.

Louen souffla et se mit en position assise puis elle regarda dans leur direction « Il vous aime »

« C'est un sentiment partagé…je crois » répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au chien.

Elle hocha la tête « Je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas… »

« Peut-être qu'il sent que vous avez peur de lui »

Elle protesta « Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! »

« Pourquoi refusez-vous de le toucher dans ce cas ? »

« Il est sale ! »

« Il a été lavé il y a deux jours… »

Elle baissa la tête « Je n'aime pas les gros chiens… ils sont trop… » elle ne finit pas sa phrase

« Vous avez peur de lui » répéta-t-il

Louen soupira _« J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses »_

Ils se turent de nouveau, Dumbo voulut aller vers elle mais Aro le retenu en lui lançant un regard strict. Pourquoi n'aimait-elle plus son chien ? Le vampire maudit cette stupide amnésie, il maudit le camion responsable de ceci et il se maudit encore plus lui-même pour n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher cela.

« Pourquoi ne nous parlez-vous pas ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, Aro crut même qu'elle l'ignorait ou qu'elle n'avait pas entendu.

Mais elle finit par murmurer « J'aime mieux laisser interpréter mes silences plutôt que mes paroles. »

« Louis XVI »

Louen tourna la tête vers lui « Pardon ? »

« C'est une citation du roi Louis XVI »

Elle resta une seconde immobile avant de sourire timidement « Oui, _je sais_ »

« Où avez-vous appris ceci ? »

« Je m'en souviens »

Il répéta pensivement « Vous vous en souvenez… »

« En fait, je ne l'ai jamais oublié » rectifia-t-elle en passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour enlever l'herbe qui s'y était incrustés.

« Comment ce fait-il que vous souveniez d'une citation d'un roi qui a vécu il y a 222 ans et que vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre chien à qui j'en suis sûr, vous racontiez tous vos secrets de fille. »

Elle rit un peu « Je suppose que certaines choses méritent d'être conservées et d'autres… oubliées »

Aro la regarda, il avait donc mérité d'être oublié ?

Il soupira « Votre mère méritait-elle d'être oubliée et vos frères et sœur ? »

« Nous savons tout les deux qu'ils n'ont pas toujours été compréhensifs avec ma façon de voir les choses… »

« Et moi ? »

Elle se tourna un peu vers lui « Je suis sûre que vous avez été un très bon petit copain. »

Étonnement il ne fut pas surprit qu'elle sache. « Il est vrai, sans vouloir me vanter… »

Louen se mit regardé droit devant elle sans rien ajouter. Aro pencha la tête sur le coté et plissa les yeux en remarquant quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien autour de son cou, pourtant avant elle y accrochait toujours sa croix. Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle plus ?

« Votre croix… »

Louen soupira, se leva et commença à s'éloigner lentement mais en gardant une distance raisonnable pour continuer l'échanger « Ma croix … » répéta-t-elle

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous enlevée ? »

« Parce que si dieu existait, il ne laisserait pas ses enfants souffrir. Il aurait sauvé mon papa de la noyade, il aurait empêché Hitler de tuer ces pauvres gens, il aurait empêché les guerres et épargné les innocents, et enfin il m'aurait tuée dans l'accident au lieu de me condamner à rester sur cette horrible planète sans ma mémoire. » Des perles d'eau apparurent aux coins de ses yeux « Il n'existe pas »

Aro resta figé, il ne dit rien la regardant simplement s'éloigner.

Elle aurait voulu mourir.

Il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger de cet accident, et il n'arrivait pas à la protéger d'elle-même

Il était en train d'échouer.

oOo

Aro revint le lendemain accompagné d'une étrange fille. La mère ne posa pas de questions, elle ne demanda ni le nom, ni qui elle était pour le roi et se contenta de leur indiquer où était Louen. Elle était au même endroit qu'hier sauf que Dumbo était à ses cotés. Même si elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec lui, elle supportait au moins sa présence.

Les deux individus restèrent à une certaine distance d'elle, Aro expliqua à la fille ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et partit dans la direction de l'humaine.

Elle signala sa présence par un petit raclement de gorge et alla s'asseoir entre la jeune femme et le chien.

Louen soupira mais ne dit rien.

La fille sourit au chien et lui caressa le dos « Il est beau, il t'appartient ? »

Aro était resté près de la maison pour entendre la conversation. Au moindre faux pas de la fille, il interviendrait.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue « A ce qu'il parait… »

Sa voisine hocha la tête, « Je suis ravie de te rencontrer ! »

Louen plissa les yeux « Qui es-tu ? »

« Une amie d'Aro ! »

« _Une amie… »_ Répéta-t-elle. Sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas vraiment Louen mais elle se garda d'interroger l'inconnue, « Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher son agacement.

« Je suis là pour toi ! »

La jeune femme souffla. Génial, voilà qu'on lui apportait une compagne de jeu ! Elle ne voulait pas que cette fille reste, elle voulait être seule avec ses pensées. « Tu devrais partir, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

« Je sais. Mais j'ai promis que j'essaierai de t'aider, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Elle rit sans humour « Oh vraiment ? Et comment vas-tu m'aider ? A moins que tu sois magicienne et que tu puisses me rendre mes souvenirs, je n'y vois aucune utilité… »

« Je sais jouer du piano, veux-tu que je t'apprenne ? »

« Non »

La fille continuait à caresser le chien « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que je suis aveugle ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin de voir pour ça. »

« Tu me parais bien jeune pour savoir en jouer … »

« Mon père m'a apprit. »

« Ton père… » Louen tourna la tête dans le sens opposé pour ne pas que la fille s'aperçoive de sa tristesse. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son papa, déjà qu'elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu et que les moments avec lui devaient être rares il fallait qu'en plus de ça, elle ait perdu la mémoire. Elle prit une grande inspiration « D'accord. »

La jeune fille sourit « Génial. On va bien s'amuser toutes les deux. Tu es ma première amie, tu sais ! »

Louen ne dit rien.

« Nous commencerons les cours demain ! Nous viendrons te chercher vers dix heures, ça te va ? »

Elle hocha la tête _« Nous ? »_

« Aro et moi. Evidemment il ne restera pas avec nous pendant la leçon, il nous servira juste de chauffeur ! »

Louen acquiesçât, la fille la salua et commença à partir mais la jeune femme l'interrompit « Oh, je ne connais pas ton nom »

La petite brune se retourna vers l'aveugle « Je m'appelle Renesmée Cul- », elle hésita et se retourna vers Aro. Celui-ci lui lança un regard assassin et articula quelque chose pour la prévenir « Renesmée… _Volturi_ » rectifia la fillette d'un ton étonnement neutre.

Louen hocha la tête et elles se séparèrent sur cette note.

* * *

 **Bon heuu… le prochain chapitre sera Lundi, et maintenant il n'y aura qu'un chapitre par semaine…je pense.**

Souzierr : Moi ? Sadique ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Bon Renesmée est vivante ! Contente ? :P

Bisous !


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou !

Petite parenthèse : l'Histoire (avec un grand 'H') est très importante dans ma fic : c'est le passé des vampires. Si Louis XVI revient souvent c'est qu'en plus de beaucoup l'aimer c'est le sujet que je 'maitrise' le mieux. Forcement vous vous doutez qu'il y a une raison à son 'intervention'. Mais ça, c'est pour plus tard.

Il faudra vous habituer à lire des faits historiques parce qu'ils font tous partis de mon histoire.

Si cela vous gêne, je crains que vous n'êtes pas tombé sur la bonne fic.

Désolée…

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

La cuisine italienne

Ils étaient bien venus la chercher à 10 heures le lendemain, mais Aro n'était pas là. C'était un certain Démétri qui leur avait servis de chauffeur jusqu'à une maison. Louen ne pouvait pas le savoir mais quelques jours après l'accident, le chef du clan avait acheté une demeure en Bretagne, la même où elle se rendait avec Renesmée. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais on pouvait facilement imaginer la réponse.

Les deux filles avaient passé la matinée dans le petit salon à jouer du piano. La petite fille essayait d'apprendre à Louen, mais celle-ci semblait s'être résignée pendant la nuit. Il suffisait qu'elle pose un doigt sur une touche pour l'enlever aussitôt comme si elle venait de se brûler. Au final, à force de l'encourager Renesmée avait réussi à apprendre un petit simple air à la jeune femme, quand la fillette avait voulu essayer autre chose avec Louen, celle-ci s'était très vite découragée par la complexité du nouvel air.

« Je suis bonne à rien » soupira Louen en enlevant ses mains du piano.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as juste besoin d'entrainement ! »

« Nous devrions arrêter là… »

La petite fille continua de jouer en ignorant sa remarque « Il existe de nombreux artistes aveugles sachant jouer d'un instrument de musique. La seule différence entre eux et toi, c'est que toi tu abandonne beaucoup trop vite… »

« C'est facile de dire ça » répondit presque sèchement la jeune femme.

« C'est vrai… »

Elles ne parlèrent pas après ceci. Louen se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait strictement rien sur cette fille. Mis à part qu'elle ait un lien avec son ancien petit ami, qu'elle porte aussi le même nom de famille que lui.

« Aro est ton père ? » demanda Louen sans parvenir à effacer l'affreuse sensation qui s'était répandue en elle après avoir prononcée cette phrase.

Renesmée grimaça et arrêta de jouer « Non, il ne l'est pas »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils « Alors qui est-il pour toi ? »

La fillette avait beaucoup de choses à répondre à cette question : il était celui qui la retenait ici malgré elle, il était l'assassin de sa famille, celui qui a ordonné sa surveillance. D'ailleurs Renesmée remarqua que Félix était entré sans bruit dans le salon, la fixant avec dégout en attendant sa réponse.

« Il est mon tuteur » répondit-elle simplement. Félix devait-être satisfait de sa réponse parce qu'il avait disparu…enfin, il devait –être juste derrière la porte.

Louen soupira, puis ne dit rien pendant un moment. Renesmée s'était remise à jouer mais le rythme qu'elle avait commencé était très triste et la jeune femme commença à devenir mélancolique. « Est-il gentil ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes

« Qui ? »

« Aro… »

 _Non, il ne l'est pas_. « Ça dépend avec qui » Renesmée jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte, mais personne n'entra.

« Avec toi ? »

 _Non,_ « Oui », Renesmée se demandait comment Louen avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel monstre. Elle supposa qu'Aro devait lui cacher beaucoup de choses. La fillette regarda l'horloge, il était midi « Viens Lou, on va manger » elle descendit du petit banc.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais rester ici. »

Renesmée hésita « Tu es sûre ? »

Louen hocha la tête

« Bien…je vais prévenir quelqu'un… », elle se détourna lentement, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme et disparut.

Louen ne put se retenir d'être soulagée par le départ de la fillette, elle n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance ? Elle était la seule personne qui n'avait aucun rapport avec son ancienne vie. Ce que la jeune femme ignorait c'est qu'inconsciemment, elle avait sauvé Renesmée. Aro était revenu sur sa décision juste avant son exécution. L'avait-il fait par amour ou était-ce une question de morale qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Renesmée était vivante en partie grâce à Louen… Après, était-ce vraiment une bonne nouvelle ? C'était discutable.

La jeune femme balada ses doigts sur les touches du piano, récitant avec difficulté l'air que lui avait appris la petite. Un air si beau quand c'était Renesmée qui jouait mais disgracieux quand c'était Louen.

La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Elle soupira et n'y prêta aucune attention particulière. Elle enleva ses mains des touches et finit par regarder dans la direction de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Des pas se rapprochèrent puis, « On m'a dit que vous refusiez de vous nourrir. »

Aro

Louen ignora le sentiment étrange de soulagement qui était apparu et reporta son attention sur le piano. « Possible. Êtes-vous venu pour me gronder ? »

« Oui », il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle, soupira et tacha de prendre un ton presque paternel très déstabilisant « Vous avez besoin de prendre des forces, il se trouve que votre charmante mère se plaint beaucoup de votre indifférence face à ses bons petits plats. »

« Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas si bons que ça… » dit-elle en effleurant les touches du bout des doigts.

Aro lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide « Certes, c'est une possibilité à ne pas mettre de coté, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais vous maigrissez à vu d'œil. Déjà que vous n'êtes pas bien grosse à la base »

« C'est génétique » répondit-elle à la dernière accusation

« Peut-être, quoi qu'il en soit j'ai fait venir un cuisinier italien spécialement pour vous, il vous a préparé beaucoup de plats qui font _extrêmement_ grossir. Vous allez les manger, ou je vous y obligerai.»

« Et si je n'aime pas la cuisine italienne ? »

« Vous n'aimez pas les pizzas ? »

« Si… »

« Alors vous aimerez le reste. »

Ils se turent après ça. Etait-il vraiment venu ici pour la gaver de nourriture ? Elle était déçue. En fait, elle s'attendait à autre chose venant de lui. Peut-être en espérait-elle trop justement. Audrey lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient tout les deux disputés une semaine avant l'accident. Elle n'avait pas su pourquoi et n'était pas sûre de vouloir s'en rappeler.

« Jouez » lui ordonna-t-elle. Voyant qu'il hésitait elle précisa « Jouez et je mange la pizza. »

Aro soupira « _Les_ pizzas »rectifia-t-il avant de poser doucement les mains sur l'instrument, il balada ses doigts sur les touches avec une étrange douceur, chaque mouvement était calculé pour rendre la mélodie parfaite. La musique qui s'y échappait était digne des plus grands pianistes et Louen essaya de ne pas trop montrer qu'elle était totalement hypnotisée par ce que jouait Aro. La musique prit fin beaucoup trop vite à son gout et le vampire se tourna un peu vers elle.

« Pas mal » dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être indifférente « Mais je suis meilleure »

Il rit « Je n'en doute pas »

« Pourquoi nous sommes nous disputés il y a quelques semaines ? »

Aro ferma les yeux une seconde, « Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir ? »

« Non »

« Bien »

Elle prit une grande inspiration «Donc… Avons-nous déjà… ? »

Aro fronça les sourcils « Avons-nous déjà …quoi ? »

« Vous savez… »

 _« Je sais quoi ? »_

Faisait-il exprès de ne pas comprendre ou était-il juste idiot ?

Elle souffla « Couché ensemble ? »

« Ah… _ça_ » Ses yeux passèrent de l'humaine au piano pour revenir sur elle «… non »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel « Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas couché ensemble ? Etes-vous sérieuse ? »

« Oui ! » elle tourna la tête vers lui et prit une mine sévère « Alors ? »

Aro soupira « Je ne sais pas…Nous n'en avons jamais parlé… Mais est-ce vraiment important de toute façon ? »

« Vous êtes le garçon, alors vous êtes censé être l'obsédé du couple mais là, c'est moi qui passe pour l'obsédée parce que j'ai posé la question ! »

« Il ne fallait pas poser la question … » répondit-il en souriant

« Je devais savoir...» elle fronça les sourcils «Alors… Je suis vierge ? »

Aro gloussa et détourna les yeux. Cette conversation allait vraiment trop loin, il devait changer de sujet ou partir. Il toussa « Il fait beau, vous voulez aller dehors ? »

Wow ! Était-il vraiment en train d'essayer de la distraire en parlant de la météo ?

« Non attendez, je suis vraiment vierge ? »

 _« Mais je n'en sais rien ! »_ il se leva brusquement et se détourna d'elle « Bon, je vais chercher votre repas. »

Louen commença à rire dans son dos, agacé Aro se retourna finalement vers elle et croisa les bras contre son torse.

« Eh bien, pour se débarrasser de vous il suffit de vous parler de sexe. C'est noté, merci. »

Aro ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, il souffla « Si vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, dites le clairement c'est tout aussi simple ! », il recommença à s'éloigner vers la sortie mais elle le retenu.

« Je suis désolée… » dit-elle, l'air pas désolée du tout « Je ne voulais pas dire ça… » elle leva innocemment les yeux au ciel « J'aime votre compagnie monsieur le pianiste. »

« Permettez-moi de douter de la dernière partie de votre phrase »

Louen haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le piano «Croyez ce que vous voulez... »

Le vampire soupira « Je vais…Je vais chercher votre repas, restez sage »

oOo

Louen était sûre qu'elle avait pris au moins 30 kilos, il l'avait littéralement gavé. Les pizzas, les pâtes, risotto, carpaccio, minestrone… Franchement elle n'avait jamais autant mangé de toute sa vie… Enfin, c'était une supposition puisqu'elle ne se rappelait pas de sa vie. Au dessert elle avait eu le droit à des crêpes pour rester dans le contexte Breton.

Puis ensuite, elle et Renesmée s'étaient rendues dans le jardin faire une petite balade digestive. Jane et Félix avaient pour ordre de les surveiller, principalement la fille Cullen.

« Pourquoi la famille d'Aro a-t-elle achetée cette maison ? »

La fillette cueillit une fleur par terre, l'ajouta à son bouquet et se retourna vers Louen pour lui prendre la main afin de la guider « Je suppose que Aro aime la Bretagne »

Elles commencèrent à marcher, Renesmée jeta un coup d'œil derrière elles, les gardes les suivaient toujours mais ils gardaient une certaine distance. Soit ils étaient dégoutés par les deux filles, soit ils avaient reçu ordre de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. La Cullen retenue la seconde proposition en se rappelant qu'Aro voulait que l'humaine se sente bien.

« Je suis certaine qu'Aro préfère l'Italie à la Bretagne » commença Louen « C'est son pays après tout… Pourquoi n'y retourne-t-il pas, d'ailleurs ? »

Renesmée laissa une seconde fois la jeune femme pour aller ramasser une autre fleur « Aro préfère la Bretagne, il préfère la France » Louen fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien, la fillette attacha les tiges des fleurs avec un ruban bleu pour les fixer et se retourna vers son amie « Et tu sais pourquoi il aime la France ? », elle revint sur ses pas et reprit la main de l'humaine « Parce que en France, il y a toi »

Louen ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, il serait préférable de ne plus parler de lui, pour l'instant.

Elles continuèrent à marcher tranquillement, les sujets de conversations étaient divers et variés. Louen avait voulu savoir plus de choses sur la petite fille, sur ses parents et son histoire. Elle avait appris que Renesmée était américaine ce qui l'avait surprise puisqu'elle parlait très bien français.

Elles avaient parlé du chien de Louen. Renesmée était littéralement tombée amoureuse de Dumbo, l'humaine lui avait donc promis que la prochaine fois qu'elles se verront, elle emmènerait le chien. La fillette lui avait confié qu'elle aimerait avoir un animal, mais que c'était impossible.

« Tu aimerais quel genre d'animal? » demanda Louen

« Un petit lapin ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Elles s'étaient assises en dessous d'un arbre, les gardes avaient disparus. Renesmée supposa qu'ils étaient un peu plus loin

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Aro de t'en acheter un ? »

La fillette rit. Aro ne ferait rien de la sorte, il la détestait, et elle le détestait. Pourquoi lui ferait-il plaisir ? Ils sont ennemis après tout… « Il ne voudra pas »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu lui as déjà demandé ? »

« Non, mais je sais sa réponse sans lui demander… »

Louen arracha des brins d'herbe et plissa les yeux « Je vais demander à Aro puisque tu n'es pas assez courageuse pour le faire »

« Oh non non non, tu ne feras pas ça ! » il allait surement croire que Renesmée avait corrompue Louen.

 _« Me demander quoi ?_ _»_

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux et la petite fille se retourna vers l'intrus. Aro lui lança un sourire amical qu'elle ne lui rendit pas.

Louen tourna la tête vers le roi « Renesmée veut un lapin… Je suis certaine que vous pouvez faire quelque chose à ce sujet. »

Aro fixa bizarrement Renesmée, elle ne parvenait pas à décrypter l'émotion qui s'affichait sur son visage. Ce n'était ni de la surprise, ni de la haine, du mépris, de l'irritation encore moins de la colère : en fait, c'était un mélange de tout ça en même temps. La fillette envia une seconde Louen puisque à ce moment là, le roi faisait très peur et elle aurait souhaité ne pas le voir.

« _Certes…_ » il s'avança un peu vers les deux filles « mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à part bien sûr, une dépense inutile, des fournitures à acheter et des futurs soins à apporter ? »

Louen sourit « Eh bien, vous gagnez la sensation de faire plaisir à une petite fille »

« Sa seule présence ici doit la combler de joie, n'est ce pas ma chère ?» il la défia la petite du regard.

Elle acquiesça par un petit « oui »

Louen était aveugle mais pas complètement stupide. Elle sentait parfaitement qu'entre ces deux là, ça n'allait pas. « J'aime les lapins… » dit-elle pensivement

« Ah ? », Aro reporta son attention sur Louen

« Si vous faites plaisir à Renesmée… vous me faites automatiquement plaisir… »

Le roi grimaça. Donc il devait faire plaisir à la gamine pour plaire à Louen ? Il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. « Je vais voir…ce que je peux faire. » Aro maudit sa faiblesse à cet instant, surtout quand il vit Louen sourire un peu plus à la fille Cullen. « Votre beau-père est ici. Il vous attend pour vous ramener… » reprit-il.

Le visage de l'humaine tomba brusquement, elle lâcha un « Oh… » et se leva. Elle dit au revoir à son amie et se laissa guider par Aro.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Le roi soupçonnait fortement Louen de connaitre l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Il espéra qu'elle ne s'en serve pas de nouveau et se jura qu'il ne se laisserait plus aussi facilement faire.

Il confia l'humaine à son beau-père, celle-ci le remercia pour la journée et disparut dans la voiture noire.

* * *

 **Louen va bientôt retrouver la mémoire, je le jure.**

 **A Lundi prochain & bonne semaine à toutes :-)))**

 **Stelena19 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ton p'tit mot ! Eh bien, Nessies est vivante ! :P

 **Souzierr :** Je pense que tu devrais juste te faire un compte sur ce site comme ça on pourrait débattre sur les réactions possibles de la p'tite Renesmée. Oh et... de toute façon je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer pour elle parce que moi-même je ne sais pas...


	17. Chapter 17

**« Attention, ce chapitre contient une forte présence de faits historiques plus ou moins intéressants. Pincez-vous avant de le lire et buvez du café. De surcroit, nous souhaitons vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre n'aura aucun sens. C'est une pure bouse dont l'auteure n'est pas très fière. Préparez vous donc pour la semaine prochaine, à quelque chose d'extraordinairement nul qui fera fondre votre cerveau par les oreilles mais aussi par les narines : nous tenons à préciser que cette phrase est à peine exagérée.**

 **Cordialement »**

 ** _Le Roi des Vampires_**

 **(et _SnowWhite_ … mais on s'en fou un peu d'elle.)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Mousseline

Aro était dans son bureau, il était censé travailler mais son cerveau n'était clairement pas du même avis. Pourquoi autant de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête à ce moment précis ? Il avait accumulé tellement de retard dans la paperasse qu'il était certain de passer les deux prochains jours enfermé ici. Louen devait revenir aujourd'hui, et bien évidemment il ne la verrait pas puisqu'il a du travail. Aro n'en avait strictement rien à faire des clans demandant l'aide des Volturi, il voulait juste passer du temps avec elle. Bientôt il devrait repartir en Italie alors il ne la reverrait plus pendant un long moment.

Il soupira et ouvrit la lettre du clan Brésilien. Il semblait enfin motivé à faire ce qu'il avait à faire seulement Caius entra brusquement en hurlant aux gardes de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je rêve Aro ! » Le blond se positionna devant le bureau, en face de son frère et posa les mains sur le meuble _«Vous avez acheté un lapin à la gamine ! »_

Le leader dédaigna lever les yeux vers Caius « Ah oui…c'est donc ça que j'avais oublié de faire… »

« Pardon ? »

« Je devais vous dire que j'avais acheté un lapin à la fille Cullen, mais j'ai oublié. J'ai vraiment la tête en l'air en ce moment. »

Le blond se pinça les lèvres, probablement pour se retenir de lâcher une insulte mais Aro n'y fit pas attention et continua de lire tranquillement la lettre qu'il avait commencée.

« Quelle est la prochaine étape alors ? »

Le leader pencha la tête sur le coté lisant toujours mais répondant avec patience « Je crains de ne pas comprendre… »

« Aujourd'hui le lapin, et demain ? »

Aro soupira et posa le bout de papier qu'il avait dans les mains sur le bureau avec le plus grand soin, comme si c'était un document précieux « J'en ai assez… »

Caius plissa les yeux « De quoi ? »

« _De vous_ , mon cher », le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Aro enchaina « Vous passez vos journées à vous plaindre ou à hurler. Mes oreilles n'en peuvent plus. Je suis navré d'être honnête mais ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez quelque chose d'intelligent à dire… en fait, dès que vous ouvrez la bouche c'est pour dire une quelconque injure. Ensuite j'ai eu la bonté de vous invité chez moi, et vous trouvez encore le moyen de geindre. Retournez donc à Volterra si vous ne vous plaisez pas ici. Cette maison doit être un lieu de paix où je viens me ressourcer et vous êtes en train de me distraire avec vos histoires de lapin. Il se trouve que j'ai acheté cette demeure avec mon argent. Ma maison, mes règles. Evidemment je ne vous empêche pas de dire ce que vous pensez, seulement pouvez-vous le faire ailleurs ? », il fit un beau sourire à la fin de sa tirade.

Caius avait levé les sourcils avant de lancé un regard assassin à son frère « Comment osez-vous … »

« Savez-vous combien de clans m'ont écris ? » il n'attendit pas la réponse du blond « Une cinquantaine et des poussières, donc j'aimerai me concentrer sur ceci avant que les lettres continues d'augmenter. »

« Peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas passé ces deux derniers mois au service d'une stupide humaine aveugle les recommandations seraient moins nombreuses ? » cracha l'autre

Le leader leva les sourcils « Stupide ? Est-elle plus stupide que votre comportement à cet instant ? Permettez-moi d'en douter puisque votre méchanceté n'a d'égal que votre imbécillité… »

« Je suis un roi aussi. Vous n'avez aucun droit de vous adresser à moi de cette façon ! »

Le leader rit, « Je suis certain que vous réagiriez de la même façon si j'agissais comme vous à l'égard de votre femme… », Aro se dit qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort en traitant Caius d'imbécile, cependant son frère le méritait totalement. Le chef des Volturi n'avait pas oublié ce que Caius avait dit à Louen il y a quelques semaines, il se trouve qu'il était très rancunier à ce sujet et qu'il continuerait de remettre Caius à sa place dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Le blond commença une phrase mais Aro fit le geste du silence en positionnant son doigt juste devant ses propres lèvres « S'il vous plait, allez vous plaindre du méchant roi que je suis dans une autre pièce, j'ai du travail. », puis il reprit la lettre.

Caius souffla et se détourna « Je m'en vais ! Cette région aussi bien que ce stupide pays ne vaut rien ! Votre petite humaine ne vaut rien non plus !», il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui.

Aro leva les yeux d'où venait de sortir son frère et sourit.

Bien…une bonne chose de faite

oOo

Louen et Renesmée étaient quelque part dans le grand jardin à essayer d'échapper à la surveillance des deux gardes. Elles semblaient les avoir semées même si la fillette se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Elle tenait son petit animal étroitement contre elle. Quant à Louen, elle essayait de maîtriser son chien qui était juste hystérique à l'idée de courir dans ce vaste espace. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place chez Louen, le jardin était minuscule alors Dumbo n'avait pas la possibilité de se défouler… Le lapin de Renesmée était si petit que les deux filles avaient peur que le chien le prenne pour une peluche et le mange. Au final Louen avait détaché Dumbo ayant pitié de lui. Il disparut à une vitesse folle.

Les deux filles d'assirent dans l'herbe et la Cullen lâcha le petit lapin

« Comment s'appelle-t-il, alors ? » demanda la jeune femme en souriant un peu.

« J'hésite entre Thor et Nutella… »

Louen rit à la contradiction des deux noms. « Hum… ok… »

« Lequel tu préfères ? »

« Nutella déchire tous les autres noms, de toute façon. »

Renesmée hocha la tête « C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! »

Louen avait apprit qu'Aro comptait repartir en Italie dans moins d'une semaine, elle se demandait ce qu'il allait arriver pour son amie. « Vas-tu partir avec Aro ? »

Renesmée secoua la tête « Non. Je reste ici. »

« Toute seule ? »

« Il y aura des adultes pour s'occuper de moi… » _et me surveiller_ , voulut-elle rajouter.

« Oh… » Elle baissa la tête. Louen commençait tout juste à retrouver un peu la mémoire, mais c'était des souvenirs mineurs. Elle ne se rappelait ni de son père, ni d'Aro encore moins de sa mère et du reste de sa famille. Pour le moment, elle avait juste souvenir d'une journée de Juillet passée en Italie et du jour où Dumbo est arrivé dans sa vie « Parle-moi de ta famille… »

Renesmée soupira « Nous étions neuf, sans compter les cousins. Nous étions heureux chez nous… Il y avait une sorte de foret où je pouvais aller jouer avec Jacob… Parfois mon papa venait aussi mais c'était rare parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Jacob, même s'il faisait un effort pour supporter sa présence… »

« Qui est Jacob ? »

Renesmée se mit à regarder le jardin avec obstination. Il était très grand et il y avait beaucoup d'arbres, elle se dit que ça aurait plu aux loups. « C'était mon ami »

« 'Etait' ? Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Il est mort… »

Louen grimaça, mal à l'aise « Je suis vraiment désolée… »

La petite tourna la tête vers l'aveugle « Aro t'en a surement parlé. »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas… »

La fillette explosa sans prévenir, toute la haine qu'elle avait maitrisée jusqu'à présent voulait sortir, « Il doit être heureux que tu ne t'en rappelle pas alors ! » Renesmée vit Félix se diriger vers elles mais n'y fit pas attention « Tu devrais t'éloigner de lui, il n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il en à l'air ! En fait non, tu ne devrais pas t'éloigner, tu devrais juste l'oublier ! Cette stupide amnésie te donne une chance, en fin de compte ! »

Louen eut un mouvement de recul « Mais Renesmée… calme toi… »

La fillette se mit debout « C'est lui qui les a tués ! Tous ! C'est de sa faute, il -» Félix plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Renesmée pour la faire taire. La petite commença à se débattre frénétiquement mais ça ne servait à rien. Le garde était beaucoup trop fort. Elle réussit à dégager la main du vampire de sa bouche et hurla « Laisse-moi tranquille sale brute ! »

Louen se leva aussi « Lâchez-la ! », elle voulut se diriger vers son amie mais elle fut retenue par le bras.

« Dois-je l'emmener à Maitre Aro ? » demanda le garde

La personne qui retenait Louen répondit lentement et d'un ton si faible que les oreilles humaines ne pouvaient pas entendre « Non. Conduisez la dans sa chambre plutôt… »

Félix hocha la tête et entraina la petite qui hurlait sous son emprise.

Louen essaya de dégager son bras, toujours retenu mais une voix apaisante parla « Du calme, piccola fiore. » il l'a lâcha et la jeune femme fit deux pas en arrière.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Mon nom est Marcus, ma chère. Je suis le frère d'Aro. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés mais je suppose que vous n'en avez aucun souvenir… »

Elle ignora sa phrase « Où est Renesmée ? »

« Marchons, voulez-vous ? » il ne lui laissa pas le temps répondre, lui prit la main pour la guider, et ramassa au passage Nutella. Marcus tenta d'imposer un silence mais Louen ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

« Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Probablement. En fait, je n'aurai pas dû poser de questions. Je devrai m'excuser. Qu'est-ce que Aro vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

Le roi soupira « Aro m'a dit quelque chose à propos de vous… enfin il a dit beaucoup de choses à propos de vous mais certaines sont plus intéressantes que d'autres. »

Louen fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien

« Il m'a dit que vous aimiez parler d'histoire avec lui. Il m'a dit que vous vous y intéressiez »

« Je ne me rappelle de aucunes de ces conversations et qu'est-ce que cela vient faire avec Renesmée, de toute façon ? »

« Il m'a dit que certains noms célèbres revenaient lors de ces échanges. Que le nom d'un roi en particulier, franchissait souvent vos lèvres »

« Je n'en ai pas souvenir, navrée » répondit-elle presque sèchement. Mais en fait, elle n'avait juste pas envie d'en parler parce qu'elle savait parfaitement ce dont Marcus faisait référence. _'Je préfère laisser interpréter mes silences plutôt que mes paroles.'_

 _«_ Le roi martyr _? »_

Louen ouvrit la bouche puis la referma automatiquement, elle dévia son regard à l'opposé du vampire comme si cela allait mettre fin à l'échange mais malheureusement pour la jeune femme, Marcus continua.

« Vous avez commencé aimer Louis XVI quand vous avez su qu'Aro avait de l'affection pour cet homme. »

 _« Comme je suis influençable »_

Le vampire secoua la tête « Ce n'est pas une question d'influence, mais une question de vérité. Vous avez tellement parlé de lui avec mon frère, que vous vous souvenez de plusieurs choses à son sujet… »

Louen repensa à la phrase qu'elle avait dite, il y a quelques jours « Très bien. Et alors ? Et Renesmée dans tout ça ? »

Ils se baladaient à travers le jardin entre les arbres. Marcus se retournait parfois, pour voir si personne ne les suivait. Si Aro apprenait ce qu'il c'était passé avec Renesmée, il viendrait surement chercher Louen.

« Connaissez-vous Marie-Thérèse de France ? », Louen soupira et secoua la tête suite à la question du vampire «Elle est plus connue sous le nom de _Mousseline_ ou de _Madame Royale_ … »

Madame Royale, évidemment. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?

« C'est sa fille » Marmonna l'humaine

« Oui…»

« Sommes-nous venus pour faire un cours d'Histoire ? »

Marcus ignora sa remarque, il savait que Louen était très inquiète pour son amie et il comprenait « Savez vous ce qu'il lui est arrivé pendant la révolution ? »

« Je suppose qu'elle a été tué comme son père…»

« Cinq membres de la famille royale sont arrivés au Temple qui leur servit de prison. Louis XVI, sa femme et sa sœur ont été guillotinés, le dauphin de France, futur Louis XVII est mort à 10 ans dans d'affreuses circonstances et Madame Royale… est restée seule pendant des années oubliée de tous. Ils étaient cinq, et _une seule à survécu_. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa « Et ? »

« À sa libération, elle est partie à l'étranger rejoindre son oncle, le frère de son père. A la restauration de la monarchie, elle était aux cotés de Louis XVIII en tant que dauphine et future reine. Les français l'ont trouvé laide et froide. Elle n'avait pas le charisme ni la beauté de sa mère. Cependant ils lui ont pardonnés ceci, puisqu'elle était la petite orpheline du Temple. Ils en avaient pitié. Mais… avaient-ils le droit de la juger alors qu'ils étaient responsables de son malheur ? »

 _Non_ , ils n'en avaient aucun droit. Louen se garda bien de lâcher une remarque cinglante sur les Français du passé. Pour une raison inconnue, elle eut honte « Que lui est-il arrivée ensuite? »

« Elle a bien été reine, pendant vingt minutes… mais ce n'est pas important. Vous savez, elle n'a jamais su pardonner aux français d'avoir assassiné ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle était encore enfant quand elle est devenue orpheline. Elle est restée des mois seule dans le noir à revivre les moments heureux qu'elle avait passés à Versailles avant que les révolutionnaires arrivent. Et pendant cette longue période elle était dans l'ignorance la plus totale, elle ne savait pas le sort de sa mère, sa tante et de son petit frère, en réalité …ils étaient tous déjà morts. Jamais elle n'oublia, jamais elle ne pardonna à son peuple. Elle les haïssait tous, même s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les révolutionnaires qu'elle avait pu croiser durant son enfance. Ils restaient les enfants des assassins de sa famille, alors elle les détestait. Jamais elle n'arriva à ôter l'image des paysans en armes, des piques à la main où des têtes y étaient accrochées. Elle fut torturer par son passé, mais elle survécu quand même. »

Louen prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant ses esprits « Renesmée est la Marie-Thérèse de notre siècle ? »

« Elles ont en tout cas, beaucoup de ressemblances. »

« Je me sens triste pour elle… », Louen ne savait pas si cette phrase était destinée à la fille de Louis XVI, ou à son amie.

Marcus hocha la tête « Renesmée a plus de chance que la fille du roi. Elle est libre et quelqu'un est là pour elle(1). »

Le vampire avait exagéré sur le mot « Libre », elle n'était pas libre. Loin de là. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire à la compagne de son frère que son amie était retenue dans une prison dorée sous ordre d'Aro, l'homme qu'elle était censée aimer.

Louen ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre ce que Marcus voulait dire. Disait-il que les parents de Renesmée avaient été assassinés ? Qu'elle ne pardonnerait jamais et qu'elle serait comme Marie-Thérèse, torturée par son passé ? Quel rapport avec Aro ?

Elle tenait la main froide de Marcus. Pourquoi était-elle si froide d'ailleurs ? Ça lui rappela quelque chose mais elle ne souvenait pas quoi. Elle en avait assez de ce genre de sensation, parfois c'était comme si elle avait déjà vécue une chose mais elle ne se rappelait jamais quoi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ayant comme une révélation. Louen lâcha la main de Marcus.

« Le Café… » murmura-t-elle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Le roi se tourna vers l'humaine « Le Café ? »

Des voix murmuraient des choses dans la tête de Louen, des phrases qui voulaient tout dire et en même temps…rien du tout. Rien du tout pour une personne normale. Était-ce la voix d'Aro ou la sienne qu'elle entendait ? Ou bien les deux.

 _« Louis XVI a été tué pour les fautes de ses prédécesseurs »_

 _« …vous avez rencontré Louis XVI »_

 _…_

 _«Un vampire ? »_

 _…_

 _« Je ne vais pas vous tuer.»_

 _« C'est gentil »_

 _« Je vais vous kidnapper »_

 _« C'est moins gentil »_

 _…_

 _« Ma peau est naturellement froide » tenta-il_

 _Elle tendit la joue « Ok, allez-y. » Il leva la main et effleura légèrement sa joue, elle s'écarta brutalement au contraste de leurs peaux « J'avais souvenir que votre main était froide »_

…Aro aussi avait les mains froides, était-ce génétique ou... ? Un… vampire ? C'est une blague ? Louen ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où venaient toutes ses voix. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que tout était bien réel. Tout s'était réellement produit ? Comment avait-elle pu gober aussi facilement cette histoire de vampire, à l'époque ? Elle se rappela qu'elle était en compagnie d'un vampire à cet instant. Louen n'avait aucun souvenir de Marcus pour le moment, mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il était gentil. Elle se dit que son petit ami et lui étaient beaucoup trop différents pour être frères… frères de sang. Des morceaux de conversation échangés avec son petit ami lui revinrent en mémoire peu après les premiers souvenirs.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle et Aro aient des sujets de discussion plus matures parce que franchement… _c'était pitoyable._ En fait, entre les deux, c'est elle qui faisait le plus pitié parce qu'elle se comportait vraiment comme une enfant.

« Il faut… »commença-t-elle « Il faut que je parle à mon amour de kidnappeur… »

oOo

Aro était dans sa chambre en train de faire ses valises tout en préparent des excuses à faire à Caius dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand il devait repartir pour l'Italie, dans quelques jours probablement. Puis, il fallait vraiment trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner de Caius parce que si Aro était rancunier, le blond l'était encore plus. Il pouvait passer des siècles à éviter Aro ou à le contredire dans ses choix.

Il récita à haute voix en faisant semblant d'avoir son frère en face de lui _« Je suis désolé, la prochaine fois je vous raconterai un mensonge pour ne pas vous vexer. »,_ puis il se dit que c'était trop 'rentre dedans'. Il essaya de nouveau _« Je suis désolé, je me suis comporté comme un crétin et en ça, je suis autant stupide que vous… »_ Venait-il de l'insulter de nouveau ? Aro soupira puis se dit qu'il allait passer un bon moment à préparer ça. _« Je ne suis pas vraiment désolé mais je fais semblant de l'être pour ne pas que vous me pourrissiez la vie… »_ , Wow, de pire en pire…

On frappa à la porte.

« Je suis occupé ! » dit-il en fourrant grossièrement une veste dans sa valise

Quelqu'un entra, Aro se retourna exaspérer vers la personne. Il rencontra des yeux gris et une chevelure noire (très emmêlée). Le roi bafouilla une phrase qui ne voulait strictement rien dire quand il comprit que c'était l'exaspérante petite humaine dont il était amoureux. Il remarqua que Marcus avait fermé la porte derrière l'humaine. Mais…pour quelle raison l'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas entendu les battements de cœurs ? Ah oui c'est vrai, il était trop occupé avec ces stupides excuses. Louen affichait un sourire éclatant, et Aro se demanda quelle était la raison de cette soudaine joie. En fait, il se demandait pourquoi il se posait autant de questions alors qu'il lui suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler. Mais il n'y arrivait pas à cet instant.

Louen mit les mains sur ses hanches « Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Je me souviens de toi. »

* * *

 _Quoi ? Oui, Louen retrouve la mémoire grâce à la main froide de Marcus. Pourquoi cherchez-vous midi à quatorze heures, les gars._

* * *

 ** _Un p'tit cours d'histoire pendants les vacs, ça fait toujours plaisir !_**

« Il était là, debout, le visage fatigué mais éclairé par son merveilleux sourire. Au cours des trois semaines de procès, mon père avait considérablement maigri et son visage marqué par la douleur contrastait avec l'expression douce de son regard. Les bras de mon père nous ont accueillis. Malgré les recommandations d'Elisabeth, nos pleurs n'ont pas cessé tout au long de cet ultime rendez-vous. Un homme disait adieu à sa femme, sa sœur et ses enfants…Pas un homme, pas un roi mais un père. Il s'était visiblement préparé à cette entrevue, pour que l'émotion ne perturbe pas notre fragile équilibre. Il trouvait sa femme merveilleusement belle, alors que je ne la voyais qu'amaigrie […] Notre père nous a dit avoir relu l'ouvrage de Hume sur Charles Ier d'Angleterre, son prédécesseur devant l'échafaud. Grâce a cet écrit, il avait réussi à pardonner aux français. Il a conclu devant nous en disant ' _Je subirai le sort de Charles Ier et mon sang coulera pour me punir de n'en avoir jamais fait verser._ ' »

« Les Parisien n'auront que mon indifférence, mon mépris pour leur attitude passé et leur lâcheté d'aujourd'hui. »

-Marie-Thérèse de France

(1778-1851)

oOo

 _Charles Ier d'Angleterre_ à été décapité par l'Assemblée suspecté d'avoir voulut limiter les libertés de celle-ci.

Un jour, quelqu'un à déposé un énorme tableau de sa décapitation dans le bureau de Louis XVI, pour lui faire peur et aussi, pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il arrive quand le peuple est mécontent. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché puisque le Roi de France à plus été indigné, dégouté qu'autre chose.

(1) C'est faux. Marie-Thérèse a bien eu la compagnie d'une femme du peuple pendant la dernière année de sa captivité au Temple, afin 'soulagé ses conditions de vie'. Elle s'appelait Chantereine, surnommée « Reinette » par la princesse. Cette femme était pour la Révolution, avant que Madame Royale lui raconte les habitudes de vie que son père avait organisé à la prison. Elle parlait beaucoup de son père et les historiens pensent qu'elle le préférait à sa mère. Chantereine a appris à aimer la famille Royale après ces confidences, et toutes les deux elles ont rédigé les mémoires de la princesse (disponibles encore aujourd'hui). C'était la seule personne à qui Marie-Thérèse pouvait se confier, et la seule à faire disparaitre ses craintes. Elle est devenue plus qu'une dame de compagnie, elle est devenue l'amie de la fille de Louis XVI alors que ce n'était qu'une modeste femme du peuple. Et ça, c'est beau putain.

* * *

 **INFOS : Alors je suis un peu dans la merde (désolée y a pas d'autre mot possible) voyez-vous j'ai écrit 25 chapitres (26 presque), seulement je m'occupe aussi d'une traduction ( _avec notre Aro et une certaine Bella_ ) très compliqué et très longue…je risque d'être en retard sur « Je te vois ». Je m'excuse si jamais je… délaisse un peu ma fic.**

 **C'est très dur pour moi d'être sur les deux fronts en même temps. Surtout que cette traduc est importante pour moi, j'aime tellement cette fic….**

 **Puis, je n'ai pas très envie de faire une fin bâclée pour cette histoire donc je prendrai mon temps.**

* * *

Les anonymes :

 **Dorrianne :** Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! :-)

Le comportement contradictoire de Louen est fait exprès, malheureusement. Ça lui donne un petit coté…fou. C'est ça qui plait à Aro (parce qu'il est lui-même fou…) ;)

Pour Renesmée, j'avoue ne pas trop y avoir pensé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va devenir. Mais je pense la garder vivante.

Encore merci, et à bientôt ?

 **Stelena19 :** Merci pour ta review, jeune fille. Ouais bah, te moques pas de moi pour 'le retrouvage de mémoire', c'est seulement la main de Marcus qui le produit. Tu veux une dispute entre Louen et Aro au sujet de Renesmée ? Tu l'auras puisque c'est ça :P

A plus !

 **lizzia0901 :** Merci mam'zelle ! :D

* * *

 ** _Pouah !_** **Je n'ai pas fait exprès de sortir ce chapitre la veille de la fête nationale, je le jure. Qu'ils aillent défiler nos beaux militaires, fêter la liberté et la mort du Roi.**

Sinon.

Le dauphin de France est mort tout seul dans sa cellule, à seulement 10 ans, dans sa crasse et dans ses propres déjections en compagnie de rats et d'insectes les plus ignobles les uns des autres. Il a reçu de l'aide au dernier moment et bien évidemment, c'était déjà trop tard.

 _Bien la République et bonne fête national chers Français !_

* * *

 **Merci pour vos lectures les jeunes…ou les moins jeunes, pour vos messages et tout le reste.**

 **Je vous aime, à Lundi prochain !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salutations,**

 **Oups. Pardon pour le retard, c'est que j'ai dû améliorer ce stupide chapitre.**

 **On se retrouve lundi prochain…si tout va bien.**

 **Bye !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Nos désaccords

Aro n'eut pas la réaction espéré par l'humaine. En fait, il n'eut pas de réaction du tout. Il lâcha un simple _« Oh »_ puis c'est tout. Il avait même tendu les mains devant lui, comme s'il voulait se protéger mais en réalité, il avait juste été surpris qu'elle débarque comme ça, dans sa chambre. Louen fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Je vous aime ! » dit-t-il rapidement en reculant de deux pas en arrière

Elle eut une phase d'hésitation « Tu…Tu t'en fous littéralement… »

«Je suis désolé… En fait, je vous ai dit que je vous aimais parce que je pensais que vous alliez me crier dessus à cause de notre dernière dispute, avant l'accident. » quand il vit le regard noir qu'elle lui jeta, il ajouta tout aussi précipitamment « _Wow_ ! Heu…je n'ai pas dit ça _uniquement_ pour cette raison, je vous aime réellement…enfin ça dépend des jours…parfois je vous aime plus que d'autres»

Elle soupira tristement « Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme ça ! » dit-elle en faisant un geste maladroit vers lui

Il voulut reculer de nouveau mais rencontra le bord du lit, à moins de monter dessus comme un idiot pour se protéger il… _se protéger_ ? De Louen ? Quel est le problème avec lui, au juste ? « Je… »

« Tu es stressé ou quoi ? »

« Vous êtes dans ma chambre… » dit-il en regardant autour de lui comme s'il venait de réaliser ce détail.

Elle haussa les épaules, totalement indifférente « Peu importe, de toute façon même si tu étais à poil je ne pourrais pas le voir. »

«Et… c'est censé me rassurer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu as besoin d'être rassuré ? » répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement mélodieuse qu'il en fut déstabilisé pour une seconde.

« ...O-Oui », il avala difficilement sa salive « Dites moi que vous m'aimez », Aro avait toujours pensé que Louen allait lui hurler dessus quand elle retrouverait la mémoire. A cause de Renesmée, entre autre. Maintenant qu'elles étaient « amies », cette crainte avait doublé. Il ne pourrait plus revenir sur sa décision maintenant. Louen ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il la tuait. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

« Tu as peur que je te saute dessus et que je déchire tes vêtements pour rester aussi loin de moi ? » elle essaya de s'approcher de lui mais pour une raison ou une autre, elle s'emmêla les pieds et tomba brutalement sur les fesses.

Petite humaine maladroite

Le roi aurait probablement rit si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue. Tendue ? Non, il était le seul à être tendu. Aro se précipita vers elle en la grondant en italien « Voyez ce qui arrive quand vous dites des bêtises ! », encore ce ton paternel. Il fallait qu'il arrête avec ça. C'est malsain.

Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre alors qu'il l'attrapait par le bras, pour la relever« Excusez moi, qui êtes vous ? »Le vampire stoppa ses gestes et la fixa deux secondes avec une appréhension non dissimulée. Louen sourit« Non je rigole. J'aurais donné deux milles euros pour voir ta tête. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Comment avez-vous eu autant d'argent de toute façon ? »

« J'ai vendu Dumbo. »

Il aida Louen à se mettre debout « Eh bien, vous vous êtes clairement faite arnaquer. »

« Comment aurais-je pu savoir le prix d'un chien d'aveugle alors que j'ai perdu la mémoire ? »

« Vous auriez pu me demander conseil, je suis très fort pour conclure des marchés. Ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai réussi à vendre une voiture trois fois plus chère que son prix d'origine, non mais vous vous rendez compte ? » Il soupira et fit semblant d'être impressionné lui-même par ce qu'il venait de dire « Je suis vraiment génial… »

Louen toussa « Hum ok…je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vendre une voiture trois fois plus chère quand on est déjà super riche… »

« On a jamais assez d'argent. »

« Peu importe » elle passa ses bras autour d'Aro et le serra aussi fort qu'elle put…ce qui eut l'effet d'un bébé serrant sa mère avec ses petits bras minuscules pour Aro. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. « Je t'aime… »

Ça ne le soulagea pas pour autant. Le vampire essaya d'ignorer cette appréhension grandissante. Il lui rendit son étreinte et déclara naturellement « Je sais. C'est normal, je suis parfait. »

Louen leva les yeux au ciel, préferant le laisser dans son délire de perfection, puisque ça l'amusait

«J'ai tant de qualités exceptionnelles à admirer : je suis beau, intelligent, séduisant, _un peu_ riche, cultivé, galant, je vis en Italie qui est très beau pays au passage, je suis un roi vampire…»

L'humaine s'éloigna de lui et écarta les mains en roulant des yeux l'air de dire : OK, comme tu veux bébé

« Ai-je déjà dit que j'étais particulièrement attrayant ? » il mit une main contre son cœur comme choqué par sa propre beauté « parfait… »

Louen croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Tu es aussi mesquin, arrogant, superficiel, du genre bavard et surtout … très très immature ! »

« Moi… immature ? » il écarquilla les yeux « vraiment ? », elle hocha la tête puis il finit par reconnaitre « D'accord, peut-être un peu. » quand il vit Louen sourire il ajouta d'un ton sévère « Mais seulement avec vous. Il faut bien que je m'abaisse à votre niveau »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules « Si ça peut te rassurer… », elle s'assit par terre « Alors ? Quel est le programme, patron ? »

« Le programme ? » , il croisa les bras contre lui, la toisant de sa hauteur « Déjà vous allez sortir de ma chambre pour que je puisse m'habiller… »

« Nous savons tout les deux que tu es déjà habillé… » dit-elle d'un ton léger.

« En effet, mais je vais me déshabiller pour mieux me rhabiller ensuite »

« Quel intérêt ? »

« Il n'y en a aucun, en réalité. Je veux juste changer de vêtements. »

« Hum…ok, comme tu veux… Tu n'as qu'à le faire de toute façon je ne peux pas te voir », répondit-elle innocemment

« Oui, je sais. Mais en fait, j'ai peur que vous retrouviez la vue à ce moment là… »

« Tu es un peu parano….et pudique aussi »

« Je ne suis pas pudique. Je ne veux juste pas vous choquer, petite vierge» il se mit à genoux, pour être à sa hauteur, embrassa son front, se releva et tourna les talons « Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour trouver la sortie ? »

Elle soupira « Non… »

« Très bien. Alors dehors. »

Louen décida d'obéir mais en murmurant au passage « Essaies de ne pas trop me faire attendre en perdant du temps à t'admirer dans le miroir », puis elle sortit

oOo

Ça va, il avait été rapide. Louen n'était même pas certaine qu'il ait changé de vêtements. Qu'avait-il fait pendant ces cinq minutes alors ? Oh et…peu importe.

Ils étaient allés dans le jardin en prenant au passage, une glace au chocolat dans le frigo pour Louen. Celle-ci s'était plainte d'avoir pris au moins trois kilos mais Aro lui avait affirmé que c'était faux : en fait, elle avait pris beaucoup plus que ça. Louen avait voulu le taper après cette remarque, mais le roi était beaucoup trop rapide, esquiva toutes les attaques, même la glace qui avait volé dans sa direction à un moment. Pour se faire pardonner, Aro lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment. Donc il avait dû s'excuser… il avait sorti une phrase du style _« Vous n'êtes pas grosse…enfin, ça dépend des angles… »_ Aro sera éternellement nul pour s'excuser. Bien sûr, il n'était pas sérieux, Louen n'était pas grosse. Elle était si fine qu'elle aurait très bien pu se cacher derrière un arbre ou un lampadaire qu'on ne l'aurait pas vu… Après cette excuse Louen avait fait semblant de bouder (mais en riant toujours aux plaisanteries du vampire), jusqu'à ce que Aro déclare qu'il avait prit du chocolat avec lui. Pour une raison inconnue, Louen fit beaucoup moins la tête après ça.

Le chocolat c'est comme les petits animaux mignons : un vrai piège à filles.

« Pourquoi as-tu acheté une maison ici ? » demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre un arbre.

Aro admira paresseusement la demeure puis se retourna vers l'humaine, « ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous habitiez en Bretagne », il mentait, c'était uniquement pour ça « J'aime juste cette région »

 _Menteur !_

Il n'aimait pas l'odeur du poisson. L'odeur des hommes sortant des bars, l'odeur des femmes (et des enfants ?) sortant des bars aussi. La légende comme quoi il ne faisait jamais beau en Bretagne était une grosse arnaque parce que cinq jours sur sept il faisait grand soleil, donc il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il parlait beaucoup de langues étrangères mais pas le breton, surtout que la prononciation ou même carrément des mots entiers changeaient selon l'endroit où vous étiez, allez donc savoir pourquoi… Que d'incohérences dans _ce pays_. Il haïssait les intégristes bretons avec des bonnets rouges qui voulaient leur indépendance et qui hurlaient « Vive la Bretagne ! » ou « Bevet Breizh ! » comme des imbéciles.

Fichtre, que foutait-il ici ? Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Louen et il comprit pourquoi il était là. Dieu, il faut bien être amoureux pour rester ici. Aro se traita mentalement d'idiot et reporta son attention sur l'humaine qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Ok » dit-elle simplement en prenant un carré de chocolat « Je suis contente que tu ais changé d'avis, tu sais… »

Aro plissa le nez dans la confusion « A propos de ? »

Louen s'assit en tailleur, dos contre l'arbre « Pour Renesmée. Je suppose que c'était elle, la petite fille dont tu me parlais… Eh bien, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais décidé de la garder…avec toi. »

Nous y voilà.

Le roi ne su pas trop pourquoi, mais il fut envahit d'une haine difficilement contrôlable.

Il serra les dents, « Essayez-vous de me prendre par les sentiments ? Je me suis dit qu'elle serait utile pour l'avenir, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle est toujours vivante. Si vous pensez que cela me réjouis d'avoir une gamine dans les pattes, vous vous trompez ! »

Il mentait encore une fois. Il avait eu peur de perdre Louen à cause de la Cullen, voilà pourquoi elle était vivante. C'était uniquement pour cette raison. Pas pour une question de pouvoir ou d'influence.

Aro se sentait si faible à cet instant que son irritation grandit pour la cacher.

Elle regarda dans sa direction, peu surprise pas sa soudaine agressivité « Tu n'aimes pas les enfants… » remarqua-t-elle

Aro ne répondit pas, il secoua la tête et détourna le regard. Non, il n'aimait pas les enfants. Mais de toute façon, Renesmée n'était pas une enfant, c'était juste une anomalie.

« Moi si » murmura Louen « Je les aime, et j'en veux… »

Ce n'était pas prévu. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle complique les choses ?

Il la regarda avec gravité « Eh bien, c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas vous offrir… »

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que Renesmée était née de l'union d'un vampire et d'une humaine »

Il pinça ses lèvres, énervé « Elle est née par hasard ! C'est contre nature, de toute façon ! En plus vous savez ce qui est arrivé à la mère de Renesmée ? Eh bien, elle est morte en donnant naissance à sa fille ! Pourquoi me demandez vous de regarder souffrir puis mourir » le vampire soupira d'agacement « Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous parlons de ça… »

Louen en avait un peu assez de la réaction excessive d'Aro, il ne voulait pas d'enfants, il ne les aimait pas. Tant-pis pour lui. Pourquoi devrait-elle se priver d'être mère ? « Parce que ce n'est pas contre nature de ne pas mourir, de ne pas vieillir, de boire du sang ? », cracha-t-elle pour répondre au ton qu'il avait employé plus tôt « Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de me mettre enceinte, alors calme toi ! Je ne faisais qu'envisager la possibilité de- »

« De quoi ? »Siffla-t-il « Ne soyez pas ridicule voyons ! Il n'y a pas de place pour un enfant dans notre vie ! »

« Dans ta vie » rectifia Louen. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute sa rage d'un coup alors le vampire tacha de faire de même.

Aro hocha la tête en retrouvant sa douceur habituelle « Surement»

« Et… il y a une place pour moi dans ta vie de roi arrogant totalement immature mais super canon? », elle n'avait pas dit ça méchamment

Il se précipita vers Louen à une vitesse impressionnante, et s'agenouilla en face d'elle « Oh, vous en doutez encore ? »dit-doucement en passant une main sur sa joue

« Je ne sais pas…je me pose des questions. »

« Martin Luther King se posait des questions au sujet d'une possible égalité entre noirs et blancs… »

Louen leva les sourcils « Et…alors ? »

« Eh bien, il a été assassiné » répondit-il simplement

« Heu…ok, je veux dire…je le sais ça. Hum… Alors, si je me pose trop de questions sur toi …je vais me faire assassiner ? »

« Quoi ? Non pourquoi ? »

« Bah, je ne sais pas tu me parles de MLK, comme ça, sans raisons… »

« Il y a toujours une raison ma chère, seulement elle n'est pas toujours perceptible »

Louen plissa les yeux « Ok… T'essaies de faire ton gars mystérieux ou je rêve ? »

« Je suis un homme très mystérieux » reconnu-t-il

« Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi…surtout quand je sais que j'ai raison. » Louen passa une main dans les cheveux du roi « Il faut absolument que tu me dises quel shampoing tu utilises » marmonna-t-elle

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du me mettre en colère… ça arrive à tout le monde de s'énerver…même à une crème comme moi », il s'assit à coté d'elle et soupira

Elle changea littéralement de sujet « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas repris une femme après ton divorce ? »

Il la dévisagea avec incrédulité « Vous êtes sérieuse là ? »

« Ouais… tu n'es pas très logique en fait…Tu aurais très bien pu te remarier ou mettre une vampire super canon dans ton lit. Moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait… » dit-elle songeuse

La mâchoire du vampire avait chutée, il la regardait totalement sidéré. Puis, lâcha d'une voix aiguë « Mais oui ! Suis-je bête ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ? Merci beaucoup ma chère, je cours me chercher une jolie vampire ! », il ne le fit pas mais tourna la tête du coté opposé pour ne plus voir l'humaine, clairement vexé pour une raison…inconnue.

Louen éclata de rire puis se dit qu'il était juste nul en drague et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à séduire une belle vampire…ou alors il était vraiment coincé avec les filles. En même temps, avec elle aussi il était coincé.

« Oh, mon chaton ! », elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire.

Elle reçut tout d'abord, un reniflement pour seule réponse avant qu'il répète de mauvaise humeur « _Mon chaton_ ? Je ne peux pas accepter ce surnom. Désolé. », dit-il en la fixant de nouveau.

« Quel surnom veux-tu alors ? »

« Je n'en veux pas ! » répondit-il indigné

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tout le monde fait ça. Et puis c'est adorable… un peu comme toi»

Voilà qu'elle recommençait avec ces mots qui ne lui correspondaient pas du tout, qu'elle était exaspérante quand elle s'y mettait, « Je… » Aro ne finit pas sa phrase et souffla « Vous aimez m'humilier ! » accusa-t-il

Elle leva innocemment les yeux vers lui l'air de dire : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, « Je m'en fiche, » commença-t-elle « je t'appellerai comme je veux… »

« J'en doute »

« Que vas-tu faire, de toute façon ? » elle rit « Tu ne me fais pas peur, tu sais. »

Aro soupira et la tira sur lui, elle atterrit sur ses genoux en poussant un petit cri de surprise au passage. « Vous devriez être gentille avec moi, _mon amour._ »

Elle essaya de partir mais il la retenait vraiment fort « Sinon quoi ? » dit-elle en riant

Il haussa les épaules « …Je vous mange ? »

Oh. Quelle adorable menace.

Elle arrêta de rire mais ses yeux pétillaient de joie tellement qu'elle s'amusait « Oh…je m'excuse, je n'ai pas voulu vous contrarier Monsieur le Chaton »

Aro leva les yeux au ciel « Vous savez, vous êtes tellement petite que vous vider de votre sang prendrait à peine 5 secondes. »

« Je ne suis pas petite ! Je suis même grande pour une fille ! » dit-elle en levant fièrement la tête

« Quelle taille faites-vous ? 1 mètre 50 ? »

« Hé ! Non ! Un truc comme… 1m69… et demi. »

« Quelle précision… », dit-il en commençant à jouer avec ses cheveux noirs « eh bien, vous êtes petite quand même»

« Pourquoi ? Tu as un problème contre les petits, mon chou ? Oh et…peu importe. Donc, je suis grosse, petite, aveugle…wow tu as touché le jackpot, il est encore temps de changer d'avis et de-»

Aro l'embrassa parce qu'il en avait marre de l'entendre parler. Il était probablement tombé sur l'humaine la plus bavarde de Bretagne. Voir de France. Puisque Louen était de petite nature, elle manqua rapidement d'air alors il quitta ses lèvres puis parti explorer son cou. Il l'attendit gémir mais n'y fit pas attention, sans parler de son cœur qui s'emballa étrangement. Il aimait toujours autant le contraste de leurs peaux, c'était vraiment agréable comme sensation.

Au final, il arrêta dans la taquiner quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieure. Il ricanna mais ne fit aucune remarque, ne voulant pas la gêner plus.

Après ça ils ne parlèrent pas. C'était dur de reprendre une conversation de toute façon. Louen avait fermé les yeux et posée sa tête contre le torse d'Aro quant à lui, il regardait juste le jardin avec indifférence en pensant à ses problèmes d'adulte.

« Quand repars-tu ? » murmura-t-elle doucement après un moment.

Il soupira « Dans une semaine, peut-être…je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Louen n'ajouta rien. Ils tournèrent tout les deux la tête quand ils entendirent Renesmée hurler à Dumbo de revenir avec le bâton qu'il avait dans la bouche. L'humaine sourit en imaginant la scène.

Le chien courra vers eux en narguant spectaculairement la petite fille (ce qui fit rire Aro) qui était sur ses talons, Dumbo déposa tranquillement le bâton tout près des amoureux, s'assit et fixa le vampire comme pour dire _« Vas-y man, lance le moi avant que la naine arrive ! »_

Mais Aro était beaucoup trop paresseux à cet instant et la petite fille arriva beaucoup trop vite. Elle vola le bout de bois et s'élança aussi vite qu'elle put très loin du chien qui lui, eut un temps de réaction proche des 2 secondes et qui commença à la poursuivre en aboyant d'indignation.

Louen sourit « Elle l'aime… »

Aro regarda Renesmée se faire littéralement plaquer au sol par l'animal (il félicita silencieusement le chien) « Oui…il l'aime aussi » 'à sa façon' voulut-il rajouter. « C'était bien la peine de lui acheter un lapin si elle ne fait que jouer avec votre animal. »

Le sourire de Louen s'agrandit « Ouais, tu as été super cool sur ce coup là. Puisque je ne sais pas comment te remercier… je vais te demander ce que tu veux. »

' _Sur ce coup là ?'_ Aro ne savait pas trop comment le prendre.

Il fut tenté de demander qu'elle arrête de fréquenter la gamine, mais se résigna vite « Je ne veux rien »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui « Non, s'il te plait demande moi un truc. Tu fais tellement de choses pour moi, j'ai juste l'impression d'être la pire petite amie du monde. Bon d'accord, peut-être que je suis réellement la pire petite amie du monde…Bref… Alors ? »

Il soupira « Oui, vous êtes la pire petite amie du monde » confirma-t-il, puis il répondit à sa question « Je veux un bisou»

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? », elle gémit « Non mais c'est tout pourri ça ! »

« Mais c'est ce que je veux. »

« J'embrasse mal. » dit-elle en espérant le faire changer d'avis « Je pourrai te payer une glace ? »

« Je ne mange pas de nourriture humaine »

« C'est seulement de l'eau avec un bon gout en plus. »

« Mais je veux vraiment un bisou, même si vous n'êtes pas douée pour ça. »

Elle céda, « Bon…d'accord ».

En fait, la culpabilité de Louen monta en flèche alors qu'il lui demandait seulement ça. Ce n'était pas très équitable. Elle soupira et prit son visage entre ses petites mains, déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres puis s'écarta.

« Sale petite menteuse. Vous embrassez très bien ! »

« Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses. L'affection, c'est pas trop mon truc. »

« Eh bien, nous sommes deux dans ce cas, alors. »

« Merci, je me sens moins seule. »

« Je vous en prie. » Il embrassa sa joue « Wow. Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'aimais vraiment vos yeux ? » dit-il alors qu'elle regardait dans sa direction « ils sont vraiment très beaux. »

« Les tiens aussi. »

Il rit « Comment pouvez le savoir ? »

« Je pensais que tu étais _parfait_ ? Quelle couleur sont-ils ? »

Aro grimaça à la question « Hum …rouges, normalement. Mais je pense qu'ils sont plus noirs en ce moment. »

Elle hocha la tête « C'est peu commun. Enfin…je suppose, en fait je ne sais pas ce qui est considéré comme 'commun'. Mais ils doivent être beaux, comme tout le reste de ta royale personne. »

« C'est... gentil. »

« La situation prend une tournure…sentimentale. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. » lança-t-elle en gigotant maladroitement

Aro hocha la tête, « Nous allons changer de sujet. » dit-il « Donc…Vous rappelez-vous de l'accident ? »

Elle baissa les yeux au sol et secoua la tête « Je… ne me souviens pas de tout. Je sais seulement que nous avons passé une journée tout les deux, de la dispute sur Renesmée aussi…Oh, que je suis allée en Italie il y a deux ans et d'autres petits trucs pas très importants qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi et que tu n'es pas obligé de savoir… »

Il nota la dernière partie de sa phrase dans un coin de sa mémoire pour pouvoir lui soutirer des informations plus tard.

« Vous vous souvenez seulement d'une seule journée en ma compagnie ? Laquelle ? Il y en a eu beaucoup »dit-il un peu fier de lui

« Deux, en réalité. »

« Ah ? »

« Celle où nous sommes allés au Café et où tu m'as fait un magnifique cours d'histoire et… » elle fronça les sourcils « La veille de mon anniversaire, là où t'as voulu m'acheter une peluche »

« C'est également là où je vous ai embrassé… »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas… » quand elle réalisa qu'il ne répondait pas parce qu'il était vexé, elle ajouta « Non, je rigole. Je m'en souviens. »

Aro commença à faire la tête. Louen le traita _« d'enfant gâté »_ c'est à ce moment là qu'il voulu se lever pour partir mais vu qu'elle était à moitié allongée sur lui ce fut compliqué, puis le roi affirma qu'elle était « _franchement lourde_ » avant d'ajouté « _à prendre dans tous les sens du terme_ ». L'humaine l'insulta de _« vieux dépressif »_ et c'est comme ça qu'ils commencèrent à se « disputer ». Après s'être rendu compte qu'ils étaient franchement ridicules, ils firent la paix. Louen fit remarquer que c'était mieux de discuter _tranquillement_ des petits désaccords que de n'avoir rien à se dire, Aro trouva qu'elle avait raison…pour une fois.

Louen se vexa de nouveau et ce fut repartit pour un tour.

oOo

Il avait raccompagné Louen chez elle vers 18h00, Aro pensait pouvoir se reposer après ça…mais il était un peu plus de minuit maintenant et…

Deux heures, vingt-deux minutes et six secondes : c'était le temps exact qu'avait passé Aro avec ses frères, enfermés dans le bureau du chef à discuter du problème inattendu qui leur était brutalement tombé dessus. Un gros problème. Vous savez, c'est le genre d'événement qui vient littéralement pourrir votre journée qui pourtant, avait merveilleusement bien commencée. Le genre d'événement qui plombe le moral en deux secondes.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, pesé le pour et le contre, débattus, exposés chacun leurs façons de voir les choses mais au final, depuis deux heures ils tournaient en rond. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'irritation des trois rois.

« De qui vient cette information au juste ? » demanda brutalement le blond.

Marcus soupira d'exaspération « Cela fait cinq fois que je vous dis que c'est un ami nomade qui m'a informé ! »

Aro fatigué, souffla et fit le tour du grand bureau afin d'aller s'asseoir « Nous le savons ça…mais nous voulons savoir quel est cet 'ami' dont vous nous parler, mon cher »dit-il en s'installant sur sa chaise.

« Pedro… » répondit son frère

« Pedro ? » Caius rit sans humour « Nous savons tout les trois que ce type n'est pas clair, qu'il raconte toujours n'importe quoi pour faire son intéressant et capter notre attention. Plus son mensonge est gros, moins il est crédible, plus on y passe du temps ! C'est ridicule ! »

Aro soupira et donna raison au blond.

« Il est vrai qu'il exagère légèrement, parfois », avoua Marcus « Mais si pour une fois, il avait vraiment raison… Nous sommes perdus. »

« Nous ne sommes pas perdus » répondit sèchement le leader avant de prendre une grande inspiration, probablement pour se calmer « Donc…pour résumer les faits » il lia ses mains entres elles en un geste qui semblait presque religieux « Le clan roumain…à créé une armée de nouveaux nés… et tous ensemble, ont pour merveilleux projet de marcher sur Volterra en décapitant au passage, les trois calamités qui sont à l'origine de leur malheur c'est-à-dire…nous. »

Caius leva les mains « C'est impossible… »

Marcus plissa les yeux « C'est certainement probable », dit-il en se repositionnant dans son siège.

Caius fonça presque sur lui, s'appuya sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de Marcus et se penchant doucement vers lui « Ne pensez-vous pas mon frère, que si une armée de nouveaux nés fonçait sur Volterra nous l'aurions remarqués ? »

« Et qui vous dit _mon frère,_ que cette armée est réunie dans un seul et même endroit » maintient fermement le brun, puis il se tourna vers Aro cherchant un peu de soutient « Ils sont peut-être tous dispersés et c'est pour cela que nous ne les avons pas remarqués … »

« Foutaises ! » cracha le blond en s'écartant de Marcus et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

Aro pencha la tête « Nous ne pouvons pas, de toute façon, laisser Volterra sans protection sachant que les femmes y sont… Du moins, votre femme Caius. Nous retournons tous en Italie. _Tous_. »Insista-t-il « Jane, Félix, la fille Cullen aussi. Nous préparons une défense et s'ils s'approchent trop près, nous envoyons notre armée… »

Caius se retourna vers Marcus « Combien d'hommes composent leur armée d'après votre Pedro ? »

« 100 … plus ou moins » répondit-il d'une voix lointaine

« Parfait ! Nous sommes en sous-effectifs ! » siffla le blond « Nous sommes finis avant d'avoir livrés bataille ! » il tourna les talons vers la porte « Vous ne le savez peut-être pas : mais nous sommes tout les trois déjà morts ! », puis il quitta ses deux autres frère sur cette note joyeuse.

Aro soupira et ferma une seconde les yeux avant de les rouvrir automatiquement, sentant le regard de Marcus sur lui.

« Louen… » Murmura Marcus « Si les roumains apprennent son existence et devinent qui elle est pour vous… » il ne finit pas sa phrase mais le leader reçut le message cinq sur cinq.

Ils la tueront dans le meilleur des cas… dans le pire ils la tortureront pour tout les crimes qu'il a lui-même commis. Ils se serviraient d'elle comme une arme, comme un moyen de pression. Et ça marcherait probablement…parce qu'il pourrait mourir pour elle.

« Je m'en occupe… »murmura Aro. Son frère hocha la tête, se leva et quitta la pièce.

Il devait la protéger. Aro ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant. Il en mourrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup moyens pour la mettre en sécurité. La solution la plus sûre était celle la plus compliquée également…

Elle ne pouvait pas rester humaine.

* * *

 **Alors… Aro va-t-il transformer notre chère humaine ?**

 **Eh bien c'est très simple la réponse est...*censuré***


	19. Chapter 19

**Pardon pour l'inégalité de chaque chapitres, certains sont plus longs que d'autres.**

 **Celui-là est un p'tit peu court…**

 **Au passage le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant Mercredi (ou même Jeudi) parce que moi aussi, j'ai besoin de vacances =)**

 **Bisous, les gens !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Un choix ?

Il lui avait ordonné de venir ! Quel est son problème au juste ? Louen n'est pas l'une de ses gardes ! Il n'a pas à lui donner d'ordres ! Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur Volturi est un vampire qu'elle doit forcement se laisser faire. La monarchie est depuis longtemps abolie en France, alors elle n'obéit à aucun Roi, encore moins lui. Il allait l'entendre.

Sa mère avait accepté de l'accompagner chez Aro. Louen n'était pas très à l'aise avec elle… Les seules choses dont la jeune femme se souvenait à son égard, étaient de mauvais souvenirs et même si sa mère faisait un gros effort pour paraitre sympa, ça ne faisait pas vraiment d'effet.

La voiture ralentie de plus en plus jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Emma se retourna vers sa fille « Hum… Je viens te chercher à quelle heure ? »

« Je demanderais à Aro de me raccompagner… » dit-elle en ouvrant la portière « A plus tard, Man'. », puis elle sortie sans laisser à Emma le temps de protester.

Louen devait paraitre assez stupide à cet instant, plantée au milieu du chemin à attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien la guider. Heureusement on saisit son bras.

« Vous êtes en retard » se plaignit Aro « J'avais dit 16h00 et pas 16h12», il l'entraina vers la maison.

« Hé ! Je te signale que tu m'as appelé aux alentours des 15h50 pour me dire de venir à l'heure du goûter ! Sachant qu'il me faut vingt bonnes minutes pour aller de chez moi à chez toi, c'est normal que je sois à la bourre ! » Louen se dit qu'elle aurait pu faire un Bac scientifique finalement, « C'est de ta faute ! En plus j'ai super faim. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et marchèrent pendant au moins cinq minutes à travers les couloirs. Louen se demanda un instant si Aro avait acheté un château ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça paraissait vraiment grand. Puis elle se traita silencieusement d'imbécile en se rappelant qu'Aro était un roi et que les rois avaient pour demeures des châteaux…

« J'aurai dû m'y prendre avant » reconnut-il en soupirant « de toute façon vous avez _toujours_ faim. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous apporter des gâteaux…cela vous va ? »

« Laisse tomber…c'est pas grave. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir perdre mes kilos en trop…»

Il ne répondit pas à son petit sarcasme ce qui surprit la jeune bretonne. D'habitude il aurait lâché un truc comme _« C'est vrai que vous êtes énorme »_ mais non. Aucune remarque. Etait-il malade ou… ?

Le vampire ouvrit une porte, poussa Louen à l'intérieur, ferma derrière eux et la guida de nouveau. Il mit la jeune femme en face d'un fauteuil « Assis » ordonna-t-il

Elle lui obéit en poussant un profond soupir, pour seule protestation. Il alla s'installer à coté d'elle, puis se tourna dans sa direction « Nous devons parler… »

« Oh non », elle leva les yeux au ciel « Cette phrase annonce quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire, je le sens. Tu veux rompre ? »

Il fixa Louen avec gravité et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes « J'ai des problèmes. »

« Tu as des problèmes… » répéta-t-elle en regardant dans sa direction

Il prit une grande inspiration « Je vais vous expliquer mais d'abord…il faut que vous sachiez que je vous aime…vraiment beaucoup »

Louen plissa les yeux « Heu…ok… »

« C'est le moment où vous me dites que vous m'aimez aussi »

« Je t'aime »

« Merci »

« Ce n'est pas comme si on choisissait de qui on tombe amoureux ou pas… »

Il lui lança un regard dur et soupira « Je dois…retourner en Italie le plus vite possible » Aro vit Louen ouvrir la bouche, surement pour protester « Taisez-vous, petite fille ! Démétri venez ici, mon cher ! » la façon dont-il l'avait dit, Louen avait l'impression qu'il avait lancé quelque chose comme : « _Démétri, au pied ! »_ A la place du gars, elle n'aurait pas appréciée…

Le garde apparut en titubant maladroitement, « Maitre ? » il remarqua Louen « M-Maitresse… »

« Allez chercher des gâteaux pour mon invitée, voulez-vous ? » murmura le roi.

Démétri hocha la tête et disparut

« _Maitresse ?_ » fit Louen, sidérée « C'est une blague ? Je ne veux –»

« Pouvez-vous vous taire deux minutes, princesse ? » lança le roi d'un ton étrangement sérieux, qui au passage ne lui allait pas du tout, « Nous parlerons de votre nouveau statut après avoir exposé les faits. »

 _Son nouveau statut ?_ Elle voulut hurler son indignation à cet instant.

Louen ouvrit grand les yeux « Parfait ! » dit-elle d'une extrême mauvaise foi « Je vous écoute _votre Altesse_ ! »

Démétri arriva dans la pièce avec des dizaines de boites de gâteaux dans les mains. Exaspéré, Aro lui demanda de tout poser sur la petite table en face du fauteuil où ils étaient installés et de partir. Le garde s'exécuta rapidement et deux secondes plus tard il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

« Il se trouve, ma chère » commença le roi en ouvrant une boite de gâteaux « que mon clan est en danger… » il sortit un petit biscuit et le fourra littéralement dans la bouche de Louen « Mangez. »Aro posa le paquet sur la table et commença à la fixer « Un autre clan assez puissant souhaite prendre le contrôle du monde vampirique… »

Louen avala difficilement le bout de biscuit qu'elle avait dans la bouche « Ah…et…c'est pas bien ? ».

Le roi plissa les yeux « Non, parce que s'ils arrivent au pouvoir, votre espèce sera asservie et nous assisterons à des meurtres en pleine rue… Ils ne veulent pas se cacher contrairement aux principes que je défends. »

« Asservie ? Nous serrons des esclaves c'est ça ? »

« En quelque sorte… »

Louen grimaça et posa le biscuit qu'elle avait dans les mains sur ses genoux, clairement dégoûtée à présent. « Heu... Ok. J'ai saisis l'idée. Quel est le problème alors ? Je croyais que tu étais un vieux vampire super puissant, tu n'as qu'à les défoncer et on en parle plus ! »

« Je ne peux pas. Ils ont une armée. »

« Une… Une armée ? Une armée de 3 personnes ou une armée de 1000 personnes ? »

Il ne répondit pas et Louen comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas que 3.

« Il se trouve, » reprit-il doucement « que ce clan est prêt à tout pour me rendre vulnérable… y compris en s'attaquant aux personnes que j'aime même si elles sont… en dehors du conflit. »

Louen blêmit « Oh… »

« Il est donc possible… qu'ils s'en prennent à vous» Elle ne dit rien. Aro remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas boudé longtemps son Dieu, sa croix était déjà de retour autour de son petit cou. Ces beaux discours pour rien, donc. Il poursuivit voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas intervenir « Je ne leur en donnerai pas l'occasion. Je vais vous protéger. »

Louen prit une mine désolée, comme si elle n'y croyait pas « Ah ? »

« Je vais vous proposer deux solutions envisageables pour votre propre sécurité et celle de votre famille. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au mot 'famille', elle paniqua « _Quoi ?_ Ma famille n'a rien à voir avec nous ! Ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre à elle ! »

« Ils le feront s'ils jugent que cela peut me nuire… »

« Oh non non non ! », les joues de l'humaine virèrent au rouge et de petites larmes apparaissaient déjà aux coins de ses yeux gris « Tu dois les protéger, je t'en supplie ! Ne les laisse pas faire du mal à ma famille ! »

« Leur protection ne dépend que de vous, mon amour. » il prit son petit visage entre ses mains et fit disparaître les larmes « Deux solutions. Vous choisissez l'une des deux, celle que vous préférez. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête « Ces solutions… vont les protéger ? »

« Oui » dit-il en libérant son visage

Louen douta. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. « Ok…j'écoute. »

Aro prit une grande inspiration « La première … est la transformation. » il vit Louen prête à riposter, alors il enchaina rapidement « Je vous transforme et vous rester ici, en Bretagne… Mais dans ma maison, vous n'aurez plus aucun contact avec vos proches… vous pourrez les voir quand bon vous semble bien sûr, sans pour autant leur adresser la parole… »

Louen baissa les yeux au sol « Et la seconde ? »

Le roi soupira au désespoir qui se lisait sur le visage de sa compagne « Vous…vous venez avec moi en Italie, pour que je vous protège correctement. Vous restez humaine dans ce cas… enfin, pour une certaine période du moins… »

 _Pour une certaine période ?_ Donc, d'après cette phrase, elle finirait par perdre son humanité un jour ou l'autre. Il n'en est pas question. Elle aimait Aro, mais jamais elle ne deviendrait comme lui. Elle préférait mourir.

Alors quoi ? La seule possibilité pour rester chez elle est de devenir un vampire ? Génial.

La jeune femme était totalement perdue. Elle voulait disparaitre à cet instant, pour ne pas choisir.

Puis, elle se rappela qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes pour le moment.

Louen prit une inspiration tremblante « Je perds ma famille dans les deux cas »

« Vous sauvez votre famille, Louen. » rectifia-t-il gentiment « Tant que vous êtes avec elle, ceux que vous aimez seront en dangers. Si mes ennemis apprennent votre existence, non seulement ils massacreront vos proches mais ils vous enlèveront aussi. Ils me feront payer les crimes que j'ai commis dans le passé à travers vous. Comprenez-vous, princesse ? »

Ces paroles étaient trop parfaites, il déballait ça comme s'il s'était entrainé toute la nuit. La petite française eut un long frisson.

Elle hocha la tête « Je crois que oui… », elle soupira et agrippa brutalement le bras d'Aro « Il doit y avoir une autre solution. Je t'en prie, je ne peux pas choisir entres tes deux propositions… de toute façon ils ne savent même pas que j'existe.»

« Pas encore, mais le monde est petit et ils ont des alliés un peu partout » Aro essaya de prendre un ton rassurant mais ça ne marcha pas puisqu'il était aussi stressé qu'elle « Vous allez choisir ou je le fais pour vous, Louen. », elle ravala un sanglot mais ne répondit pas « Je vous laisse deux jours pour prendre votre décision et aussi, pour préparer votre famille à votre départ. Si vous ne me donnez aucune réponse d'ici là, je viens vous chercher moi-même et je vous mets dans le premier avion pour l'Italie. D'accord, chérie ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête et commença à pleurer en silence

« Surtout ne jouez pas aux héroïnes en fuguant de votre coté…je vous retrouverai de toute façon… » il déposa un bisou sur sa joue « S'il-vous-plait, ne pleurez pas… Je ne veux juste pas vous perdre. » Il soupira « Deux jours, petite…pas un de plus. »

oOo

Cela faisait un jour qu'elle avait eu cette affreuse conversation avec Aro. Un jour qu'elle avait dit à sa maman « Hé Man', désolée je dois partir de la maison. », Un jour que sa mère répétait « Tu devras me passer sur le corps si tu veux sortir d'ici ! »

Génial. Tout allait pour le mieux. Audrey voulait faire une fête pour le départ de Louen. La petite sœur semblait ravie qu'elle parte. Normal, elle allait avoir la grande chambre de Louen.

La jeune femme réalisa plus tard qu'Aro n'avait parlé de Dumbo…donc, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Ça la rendait vraiment triste de devoir se séparer de son chien…

Elle ne s'était pas encore décidée entre les deux solutions d'Aro. En fait, elle cherchait un autre moyen pour rester ici sans pour autant devenir un vampire.

Elle avait exclu la transformation, de toute façon. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait convaincre Aro de rester ici, planquer dans son château mais en restant humaine. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle.

Louen soupira et continua de fouiller dans sa commode afin de trier ce qu'elle prendrait ou pas…

Audrey débarqua sans frapper, « Hey Lou ! », elle s'effondra sur le lit, à coté de la valise de sa sœur et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur « Hé béh, t'as pas beaucoup de choses là-dedans… »

La jeune femme soupira « Hum… Ouais… je sais pas… quoi prendre. »

« Je rêve… »dit-elle en sortant un T-shirt bleu ciel de la valise « tu prends ton T-shirt avec marqué en grosses lettres roses 'FAIS MOI CENT POMPES' ? »

« C'est un pyjama pour me motiver à faire du sport. »

Audrey roula des yeux « Heu ok… alors si je te suis, tu fais du sport en pyjama, hum, si tu parles bien de sport et pas d'autre chose… » Louen gloussa bizarrement à la dernière partie de la phrase « …et depuis quand tu sais faire des pompes de toute façon ? »

« Depuis jamais. »

La petite sœur n'ajouta rien et reposa le vêtement là où elle l'avait trouvée « Donc …tu pars où au juste ? »

« Quelque part » répondit-elle, toujours la tête dans la commode

« Ok… Maman a dit qu'elle fermerait la porte de ta chambre à clé, pour pas que tu sortes… »

« Pas grave, je passerais par la fenêtre »

Audrey approuva cette idée. « Tu pars avec Aro ? »

Louen sortit la tête du meuble et plissa les yeux. Était-ce si évident que ça ? « Non » C'est à cet instant que Louen su ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la bonne solution ou pas, mais sur le coup c'est ce qui lui sembla le plus juste. « Tu peux partir s'te plait ? »

La petite sœur marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gros mot et sortit. Louen se précipita sur le téléphone, posé sur le bureau.

Par miracle elle trouva le numéro d'Aro et colla l'appareil à son oreille. Mais elle tomba sur la messagerie… C'était la première fois qu'il ne répondait pas à son appel. Il devait être franchement occupé. Louen s'attendait à entendre une messagerie du style _« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie du maitre du monde. Je suis dans l'incapacité de vous répondre, trop occupé à jouer aux héros, alors laissez-moi un message après le BIP. »_ mais non… c'était une messagerie toute simple.

Quand elle entendit le BIP, Louen trancha rapidement par peur de changer d'avis « ça sera l'Italie. » puis elle raccrocha avant de rappeler en ajoutant un « Bisous, je t'aime fort. » à la fin du message.

Dumbo entra dans sa chambre en rotant avec classe. Louen mit les mains sur ses hanches et se tourna vers lui « Hé mon coco, on va rendre une petite visite aux mafieux italiens. »

Le chien ne comprit pas, mais aboya quand même, l'air de dire : _Envoies les pizzas, ma poule !_

* * *

 **Démétri est une victime, le pauvre.**

 **Ehhhhh bien, le prochain chapitre sera l'arrivé à Volterra. Adios la France & la Bretagne :)))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Pardon, je ne vous ai pas oublié. Merci pour vos messages ! :)**

 **Ce chapitre contient des phrases en italiens traduites par Google, désolée si je massacre la langue :x**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Italia e Volterra

Louen s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. La séparation avec sa famille s'était mieux déroulée que prévu… Ils avaient juste dû enfermer la mère dans la chambre des parents pour ne pas qu'elle saute sur Aro afin de l'étrangler de ses propres mains… à part ça, tout c'était bien passé.

« Je n'ai jamais prit l'avion » marmonna l'humaine, un peu pour elle même

Aro tourna la tête dans sa direction avec son magnifique sourire. Il était bien évidemment, assit à coté d'elle. Devant eux, il y avait Marcus et Caius. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup… en fait, ils ne parlaient pas du tout. Et derrière, un vampire que Louen ne connaissait pas, son nom était étrange un truc comme…Alec ?

« Eh bien, » commença le roi « vous devriez commencer par vous attacher. » Dit-il en se penchant légèrement et en attachant lui-même la ceinture autour de la jeune femme. « Voilà. Comment êtes vous allée en Italie il y a deux ans, si ce n'était pas en avion ? »

« En voiture… »

« Vraiment ? »

Louen hocha la tête

« C'est peu commun. Pouvez-vous arrêter de mâchonner votre lèvre ? Elle va finir par saigner et il se trouve, que vous êtes dans un avion remplit de vampires… », elle arrêta automatiquement, « Il ne faut pas avoir peur…si jamais on a un accident, je vous sauverai… »

« Merci… »

L'avion décolla peu de temps après direction l'Italie.

Louen s'ennuyait un peu alors elle avait fait une sorte de pari avec Aro. En se penchant sur le fait qu'il était très vieux, elle supposa qu'il avait surement vécu plein de choses pendant sa longue existence. Cependant puisque c'était un type assez coincé à la base Louen avait affirmé que en fait, il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire dans sa vie. Aro avait fortement protesté et ouvert le pari.

Le principe est simple, elle lui pose des questions du style _« As-tu déjà fait un saut en parachute ? »,_ il devait répondre en toute franchise, si la réponse était « Oui » Aro avait le point, s'il disait « Non » c'était pour Louen. Le premier à atteindre 20 avait gagné. La jeune femme avait affirmé qu'elle allait gagner les doigts dans le nez puisque Aro n'était pas du genre à faire des trucs aussi fous… seulement pour le moment…il menait 13 à 5. Imaginez l'humiliation que Louen ressentait, à cet instant.

Pour résumer : Aro avait déjà essayé de fumer, il n'y était pour rien dans suicide d'Hitler, il avait dit à Napoléon que c'était un imbécile et l'avait traité de « nain vicieux »(Quand Aro n'aime pas, il n'aime pas), il avait déjà utilisé son pouvoir de séduction pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait…sur un homme, il n'était jamais allé en boite de nuit, il était déjà allé voir un match de basket, il avait regardé la première saison de Game of Thrones et trouvait Deanerys très belle, il n'avait jamais fait de moto, il avait rencontré Barack Obama, il était pour le mariage gay, il n'était jamais allé sur la Lune, il avait déjà fait du golf (la balle n'a jamais été retrouvée), il avait eu un animal de compagnie en 1080 un chien qui s'appelait « Rosa »( c'était un mâle, au passage.), il n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon sur la bouche et ne souhaitait pas essayer, il avait lu le premier tome d'Harry Potter et son personnage préféré était Hagrid, il avait déjà demandé son chemin et avait aidé une petite mémé à traverser la route.

 _Stop !_

S'il vous plait, où est la logique ici ? Les différentes personnalités qui logeaient dans la tête de l'humaine, s'accordèrent à dire que c'était un vilain menteur.

Louen souffla d'exaspération et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine « Ce n'est pas possible »

Aro rit « Vous devriez faire attention aux questions que vous me posez… »

La concentration figea le visage de la petite humaine« Ok…alors », elle réfléchit « Est-ce que les conversations que tu avais avec ton ex-femme étaient plus intéressantes que celles que tu as avec moi ?»

Aro se demanda si c'était une question piège, « Eh bien, je ne lui parlais jamais alors… non »

« As-tu soutenu militairement Hitler pendant la seconde guerre mondiale ? »

« Non », Louen soupira de soulagement alors il ajouta « Je l'ai soutenu financièrement »

Elle sursauta « Quoi ? J'espère que c'est une blague parce que… »

« Non » Il haussa les épaules « Il avait raison sur un point. Il existe bien une race supérieure…»

Génial. Louen frissonna et décida qu'il fallait changer de sujet « As-tu déjà vénéré un ou plusieurs dieux? » Elle était certaine que la réponse était _non_ puisqu'il se moquait toujours d'elle et de sa religion.

« Oui »

Quoi ? Mais non ! Il mentait ! Ce n'est pas logique ! Tricheur ! Mais de toute façon, Louen était plus curieuse que en colère à cet instant, « Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Qui ça ? »

« Nyx, Némésis et… Arès » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

Louen plissa les yeux dans la confusion « C'est qui ? », elle se sentait tellement inculte en ce moment.

« Des divinités grecs. Arès est le dieu de la guerre, Nyx la déesse de la nuit et Némésis la déesse de la vengeance »

Bon ok. Avec ces explications ça paraissait logique vu que c'est un vampire grec vraiment vieux alors il a forcement dû prier quand il était humain « Charmant… » fit-elle en ouvrant grands les yeux

« Maintenant je prie Eros… » dit-il doucement

Louen penchant la tête sur le coté « Qui est-ce ? »

« Il est plus connu sous son nom romain …Cupidon, le dieu de l'amour »

« Oh ! », elle sourit « c'est vraiment adorable ! » Louen tendit la main et Aro l'a prit.

Devant eux, Caius soupira « L'humaine est facile à séduire »

Louen ne fit pas attention à sa remarque, en fait, elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Aro décida de mettre fin à leur petit jeu et laissa Louen gagner en lui accordant 100 points juste parce qu'elle était très belle aujourd'hui (au même moment, Caius toussa). Celle-ci voulut le laisser gagner également, mais il refusa par galanterie, alors elle affirma qu'ils avaient tous les deux gagnés, elle félicita le vampire en lui promettant d'acheter la dernière saison de Game of Thrones en DVD.

Puis Aro partit dans un débat passionné sur Napoléon Bonaparte surnommé le « nain de France » par le roi.

A un moment, Louen avait eu le malheur de lâcher _« Ce n'est pas très gentil d'insulter notre empereur, M'sieur. »_ Donc naturellement, le vampire commença à la harceler et faisait absolument tout son possible pour la convaincre que Bonaparte était une vraie bouse radioactive. Sachant que Louen était vachement patriote et qu'elle aimait un certain Louis. Il affirma que Napoléon avait fait tirer sur les royalistes après la mort du roi en précisant au passage, que Louis XVI aurait été indigné de cet acte, lui qui était contre la violence.

C'est à ce moment là que Louen commença à détester l'empereur des français. Aro fut très fier de lui. Elle se mit, elle aussi - sous les encouragements d'Aro - à insulter Napoléon de _« p'tit hobbit pourrit jusqu'à la moelle »_

Comme quoi… ce n'est pas toujours le même qui a une influence sur l'autre.

Puis le calme fut…pour une courte période, du moins.

« Où est Dumbo ? » demanda l'humaine

« Dans une valise… »

Louen eut une lueur méfiante dans le regard « C'est une blague ? »

Aro leva le nez de son journal « Non pourquoi ? »

« Mais t'es malade, tu- »

« Je rigole… Il est dans une cage, dans la soute _avec les valises_ » dit-il très sérieusement

Louen plissa les yeux « Ok », elle se repositionna sur son siège et Aro reprit sa lecture « Et… où est Renesmée ? »

« Avec le chien, dans la cage » fit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

 _« Quoi ? »_

Aro soupira « Là aussi je plaisantais…vous me prenez vraiment pour un monstre» Ce fait était malheureusement pour lui, discutable. N'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme afficha une expression grave et se mit à fixer dans la direction du vampire avec obstination. Aro fut déstabiliser et arrêta sa lecture, il lâcha un petit « Quoi ? » qui signifiait en réalité : _S'il vous plait, ne me mangez pas_

Elle plissa les yeux et détourna son regard de la mort qui tue de lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche, pour parler, mais l'humaine leva la main pour le faire taire alors il referma docilement sa bouche.

 _Bon petit_

« Le roi est facile à dominer » ricana Caius

Louen et Aro lancèrent un _« Oh, la ferme ! »_ au même moment

La jeune femme se mit à regarder rêveusement dans le vide et Aro reprit son journal avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de le lire. Il se mit alors à fixer le hublot avec lassitude.

« Quand arrivons nous ? » murmura Louen

« Bientôt » répondit-il patiemment.

L'humaine posa la tête contre l'épaule du roi et ferma les yeux.

oOo

Louen faillit louper la marche en descendant l'espèce d'escalier de l'avion. Heureusement, Caius qui était juste derrière, retenue l'humaine par le bras, en poussant au passage un juron : quel gentleman. Arrivée en bas en un seul morceau, Aro lui prit la main et l'entraina loin des autres vampires.

Le vent envoya les cheveux noirs de Louen dans ses yeux « Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Une voiture va nous conduire à Voltera, princesse. »

La jeune femme soupira « Nous allons encore être assis, si je comprends bien. J'en ai assez, Aro. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu ». Wow, c'était la première plainte qu'elle poussait depuis leur départ. Comment avait-elle tenu aussi longtemps ?

« Que faisons-nous en ce moment, d'après vous ? »

 _Idiote !_

Elle soupira de nouveau mais ne dit rien. Les voitures n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Aro n'aimait pas trop attendre, mais puisqu'il était avec elle, ça passa. Il lui jetait des petits coups d'œil discrets de temps en temps.

« Alors. Les vampires peuvent se transformer en chauves-souris ? » demanda-t-elle en étouffant un rire.

Aro plissa les yeux « Non, chérie »

« Dommage. Vous n'avez pas de supers pouvoirs alors ? »

« Nous en avons… »

Elle parut un peu surprise, « C'est vrai ? Comme quoi ? »

« Certains ont des dons… Marcus par exemple, peut distinguer les liens entres chaque personnes. L'amour, la haine, tout ça… »

Elle sourit « Il a vu que y'avait trop d'amour entre nous ?» dit-elle en le poussant légèrement avec son épaule

Il rit « Oui, il l'a vu »

« Et Caius ? Il a un pouvoir, lui ? »

Louen s'attendait à quelque chose du style : _Oui, il peut tuer des personnes d'un seul regard_. Ou alors : _Oui, ses yeux lancent des éclaires qui vous pulvérise en deux secondes._

Trop cool.

Aro se retourna vers son frère qui fusillait littéralement Louen du regard. Le leader déclara joyeusement « Considérez-vous ma chère, l'insensibilité comme un don ? »

Louen fit 'non' de la tête

« Eh bien, il est un vampire classique »

« Le pauvre… » dit-elle en faisant semblant d'être triste « Et toi alors ? »

Aro eut un rire amer et resserra l'emprise sur la main de Louen « Peut-être »

Elle rit, « Dis-moi ! »

Au loin, le vampire aperçut trois voitures noires arrivées à une vitesse impressionnante.

Il soupira, « Votre carrosse est là, madame… »

oOo

Une heure de trajet en plus pour arriver à Volterra. Aro voyait bien que ça exaspérait Louen, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque pour se plaindre. Elle avait juste collée sa joue contre la vitre et fermé les yeux.

Bientôt, le roi distingua une petite colline. Volterra était là, entourée de remparts, faites de pierres grises. Aro vit le clocher dépasser. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que l'Italie lui avait manqué. Dans quelques temps, ça serait à Louen d'avoir le mal du pays.

Il finit par sourire et tourna la tête vers Louen. Elle ne dormait pas, alors il murmura « Siamo arrivati, bambina. Preparatevi. »

Louen soupira « Je ne parle pas Italien, Aro… »

« Ti insegnerò »

Elle ouvrit les yeux « D'accord, mais j'ai toujours été nulle en langues étrangères. »

« Vous voyez, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaitre l'italien pour comprendre ce que je dis. »

« Eh bien, c'était facile à comprendre ça… l'autre phrase non… »

Aro déposa un bisou sur la joue de l'humaine « Nous arrivons. » reprit-il en français.

Louen se redressa et hocha la tête. Elle détacha sa ceinture et effaça l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle se servit de lui comme oreiller en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il se contenta de soupirer mais ne la repoussa pas.

« Alors ? Tu es un vampire normal toi aussi ? »

« No »

Louen sourit à son accent italien, « Quel est ton super pouvoir ? »

« Ho letto le pensieri degli altri »

Elle fronça les sourcils « Je n'ai pas compris… »

« Comment c'est dommage » dit-il simplement en prenant la main de l'humaine et en l'apportant à ses lèvres.

« Tu as honte ? Ça doit être un truc nul alors… » elle réfléchit « Tu peux changer tout ce que tu touche en chocolat au lait ? »

« Vous aimeriez bien, n'est ce pas ? »

« Evidemment »

Il rit et serra sa petite main dans la sienne. « Ce n'est pas ça…malheureusement pour vous… »

« Peu importe quel est ton pouvoir, il ne pourra jamais être aussi cool que de _'changer quelque chose en chocolat'_ … »

« Votre addiction au chocolat devient très inquiétante. Peut-être devrions-nous envisager un… sevrage ? »

« Cela reviendrait à me tuer ! »

La voiture entra dans la petite ville

« Quel drame. »

« Heureusement, la Terre ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner. »

Aro lui jeta un regard perplexe alors que le véhicule se stoppa devant un grand bâtiment ancien. Louen se redressa.

« Nous sommes arrivés ? »

« Oui… », il regarda par la fenêtre avec indifférence.

Louen sourit.

Félix ouvrit la portière, il portait une cape noire avec un capuchon parce qu'il y avait du soleil, le garde tendit le même type de cape à Aro qui l'enfila (maladroitement ?) avec hâte.

Le roi sortit de la voiture et tendit la main à l'humaine

« Venez, princesse. »

Elle lui prit la main et se laissa guider par Aro. Bientôt, ils furent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le vampire l'entraina vers un ascenseur et la poussa presque à l'intérieur.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda-t-elle

Le roi enleva sa capuche « Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Elle hocha la tête alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait.

Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil. Aro vit du coin de l'œil Gianna, lui sourire.

« Bonjour Maitre. »

Il marmonna quelque chose en retour. « Ma chère Gianna. » dit-il froidement en allant juste devant le petit bureau où la secrétaire était censée travailler « Rendez vous utile et allez donc aider Félix à sortir les bagages » Le secrétaire déglutit et fit le tour du petit bureau. « Oh, Gianna ! » fit-il en arrêtant la progression de l'humaine

Elle se retourna vers lui « Maitre ?»

« Voici Louen. » dit-il en désignant la jeune femme du menton « Vous êtes à son service maintenant. Tachez d'être à la hauteur, pour une fois. »

Gianna hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur comme si sa vie en dépendait. Oh attendez, sa vie en dépendait _réellement_.

Aro entraina de nouveau Louen, dans les sombres couloirs de la demeure.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils « Quel est ton problème avec cette fille ? »

« Elle est d'une stupidité révoltante. »

Wow, le petit Aro a perdu son amabilité d'un coup. Impressionnant. Elle soupira « Elle a peur de toi… »

« Je sais, et c'est justement ce que je cherche. » il s'arrêta brusquement et Louen aussi « Nous allons emprunter un escalier » prévient-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec indifférence. « C'est une humaine ? »

« Qui ? Gianna ? Oui, comme toutes ces idiotes de secrétaires » soupira-t-il

Elle n'ajouta rien.

Ils gravirent lentement les grosses marches en pierres et, arrivés correctement à l'étage, empruntèrent un autre couloir qui ressemblait au précédent.

Après deux bonnes minutes de marche, Aro s'arrêta devant une porte en bois. « Voilà, vous serez bien ici. » Il l'ouvrit et traina l'humaine à l'intérieur.

Le vampire plissa les yeux cherchant le moindre défaut de la chambre qui avait été préparée par l'idiote secrétaire. Par miracle, il n'en trouva aucun. Il se retourna vers Louen « Voulez-vous faire le tour de la chambre ? »

Elle hocha la tête et lâcha la main du vampire « Je pense pouvoir le faire toute seule » expliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà « mais si jamais je suis en difficulté, j'aimerai bien que tu saute sur ton beau cheval blanc pour me porter secours… »

Il sourit en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, pour aérer la pièce « Bien, ma chère. »

oOo

Il fallut une demi-heure à Louen pour enregistrer mentalement la l'organisation de la chambre et celle de la salle de bain, juste à coté.

Elle finit par soupirer de fatigue en s'effondrant sur le lit. Aro alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

« Cela vous convient ? »

« Une cabane dans les bois m'aurait suffit »

« Je sais, petite sauvage… mais ce n'est pas très digne. »

Elle se mit en position assise « Elle est bien…je veux dire, la chambre est bien. »

Il hocha la tête

« Alors, mon chou ? Ton pouvoir ? »

Aro rit « Eh bien, vous ne voulez pas lâcher l'affaire ? C'est mignon »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? Il est si nul que ça ? Je ne me moquerai pas, promis. Enfin si, je me moquerai si c'est vraiment bizarre. »

« Je viens de me rendre compte que vous êtes incohérente dans vos propos la plupart du temps. Oh et, je vous l'ai déjà dit, il me semble. »

« Ouais, et en français ça donne quoi ? »

Il prit le visage de l'humaine entre ses mains « Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point je vous aimais ? »

Elle haussa les épaules « Ouais, vite fait. Alors ? »

Aro soupira « Je peux …en quelque sorte, lire toutes les pensées d'une personne.»

Louen ouvrit grand les yeux et s'écarta un peu de lui, elle lâcha même quelque chose qui ressemblait à un _« Oh non… »,_ puis rit nerveusement « Heu ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit : c'est vachement cool ça. Alors… à quoi je pense en ce moment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il faut un contact physique pour que mon don fonctionne. »

Louen blêmit de façon spectaculaire, comme si elle avait des choses à cacher. Elle leva sa main et la positionna sur la joue d'Aro « Alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » expliqua-t-il doucement « votre esprit est illisible. »

Elle enleva sa main et fronça les sourcils « Quoi ? Depuis le début ou… ? »

« Depuis le début. »

Elle baissa la tête au sol « Et… ça t'est déjà arrivé de ne pas pouvoir lire les pensées des autres ? »

« Une seule fois, mais cette personne était immunisée contre toutes sortes de pouvoirs, pas seulement le mien… »

« Et moi ? Je suis immunisée contre les autres pouvoirs ? »

« Je l'ignore, et ce n'est pas important de toute façon », il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Comme s'il allait s'amuser à tester si le pouvoir de Jane marchait sur elle.

« Je ne suis pas normale… »

« La normalité est quelque chose d'extrêmement ennuyeux » fit-il doucement

Elle soupira « Comment fais-tu pour toujours réussir à me remonter le moral avec une simple phrase ? Je ne sais pas le faire, moi… »

Aro lui donna un petit coup de coude en souriant « Je suis une sorte de super héro, vous vous souvenez ?»

Louen afficha un micro sourire, « Ouais…je sais. » Elle souffla de façon spectaculaire « Eh bien, où est ta chambre pour que je puisse aller t'embêter un peu ? »

Il haussa les épaules « A l'autre bout du couloir. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'y aller, je n'y vais jamais. »

« Ah…Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à y faire. Si vous voulez aller m'embêter, allez à mon bureau ou à la bibliothèque, à l'étage du dessous… »

« C'est enregistré, merci. »

Il se leva, et l'embrassa une dernière fois « J'ai des choses à faire, princesse. Je vous envoie Gianna. Il suffit de la menacer d'être convoquée dans mon bureau, si elle fait mal son travail. »

Louen leva les yeux au ciel « Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas une balance. Entres humaines, il faut se serrer les coudes !»

Aro plissa les yeux « Traitresse. De toute façon, je n'aurais qu'à lire dans ses pensées pour savoir si elle a fait correctement son travail. Dans le cas contraire, elle sera servie au diner. »

Elle rit malgré l'affreuse menace, « Tu es un tricheur. »

Il s'éloigna vers la sortie « Oui, je sais. » quand il ouvrit la porte, Dumbo entra dans la chambre en balançant ses fesses d'une manière étrangement exagérée « Ce chien a un problème. » L'animal sauta sur le lit, s'affala dessus et commença directement à ronfler. Aro leva les yeux au ciel alors que Louen commençait à rire « Bien, restez sage vous deux. Je vais chercher un adulte responsable pour vous surveiller. »


	21. Chapter 21

**Alors hum… le prochain chapitre parlera principalement d'Histoire (XVIIIème siècle, avec mon amour de Roi…) , pardon. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire si ça vous saouls, il n'intervient pas directement dans « l'intrigue ».**

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Un compromis

Le lendemain, Louen se réveilla dans des draps doux et un matelas moelleux ce qui la rendit assez joyeuse. Une bonne journée commence par un bon réveil. Elle décida donc qu'aujourd'hui, elle serait de bonne humeur. Même Caius ne pourrait pas atteindre son moral.

Elle s'étira comme en chat et balança les couettes hors d'elle. Il faisait vraiment chaud ici. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en se disant que si elle était toujours en Bretagne, elle aurait eu la possibilité d'aller se baigner. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle n'aimait pas trop l'eau salée.

On frappa à la porte.

Louen gémit puis étouffa un « Oui ? ».

Rien ne se passa.

Elle répéta plus fort. « Oui ? »

Gianna entra en souriant « Bonjours mademoiselle Louen, vous avez bien dormi ? », l'humaine se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux afin de faire entrer la lumière.

« Euh, oui, il a fait vraiment chaud cette nuit ou il y a le chauffage dans ma chambre ? », la jeune femme se mit en position assise.

« Les nuits sont peu souvent fraiches, ici. » avoua la secrétaire.

Louen hocha la tête « Hum…quelle heure est-il ? »

« Aux alentours des onze heures, mademoiselle. » Gianna alla chercher Louen et lui prit la main « Vous allez faire votre toilette pendant que je vais chercher votre petit déjeuner. » continua-t-elle en accompagnant l'aveugle dans la salle de bain. « Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

« Je pense que je devrais m'en tirer. Juste, si je pouvais avoir une…serviette, ça serait vraiment cool. »

Gianna hocha vivement la tête tout en riant nerveusement. Louen avait le sentiment que cette fille avait peur d'elle. Tout ça par ce que son petit ami est le vampire le plus puissant du monde ? Ok, vu comme ça, ça fait flipper. La secrétaire se précipita vers un petit meuble, ouvrit un tiroir et y sortit une serviette « Tenez » dit-elle en lui tendant

« Merci. »

« Autre chose, mademoiselle ? »

Louen ne vit pas sur le coup alors elle secoua négativement la tête en remerciant de nouveau la secrétaire. Celle-ci tourna les talons.

« Oh, si ! Gianna ! » appela Louen

« Oui ? », la concernée apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte

« Il suffit de m'appeler Louen, pas 'mademoiselle' et de me tutoyer… »

Gianna hésita mais finit par consentir, puis elle disparut en fermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

oOo

Louen avait été trop confiante. Elle avait bien fait toute sa toilette. Un bain, brossage de dents et de cheveux, parfum. Tout. Mais cela lui avait prit une bonne demi-heure pour faire ce qu'elle faisait en un quart- d'heure chez elle. Elle s'était perdue au moins trente fois dans la salle de bain. Le pire étant que la pièce n'était pas grande comparé à celle qu'elle avait avant.

Elle ressortie avec un sourire crisper en se rappelant que aujourd'hui c'était la journée « bonne humeur ».

« Cela s'est bien passé ? » demanda la secrétaire en allant la chercher.

« Ouais… » mentit-elle

« Bien ! » Gianna prit Louen par le bras et la conduisit à une petite table, la forçant presque à s'asseoir. « Tenez, votre petit déjeuner. Les cuisiniers ont fait un gros effort pour faire des spécialités françaises ! »

« Oh… c'est gentil. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

Louen commença donc son petit déjeuner, alors qu'il était presque midi. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais autant dormi de sa vie. D'habitude le réveil était plutôt vers huit heures que vers onze heures. Mais bon.

« Où est Aro ? » demanda Louen en touillant son chocolat chaud.

« En réunion avec ses frères…depuis l'aube. »

« Que fait-il la nuit, puisqu'il ne dort pas ? »

Gianna ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme choquée par la question « Hum… je ne connais pas l'emploi du temps personnel de maitre Aro. Il fait…ce qu'il veut pendant ses temps libres…ça ne me regarde pas. »

Louen voulut rire « Oui...bien sûr, je comprends. »

En fait, la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal avec les appellations du style « Maitre », c'était trop dans la domination pour elle. Elle se retenu bien de dire ce qu'elle pensait à haute voix maintenant qu'elle savait le pouvoir de son compagnon.

« Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Que voulez vous faire ? »

« Visiter la ville ? », Louen bu une gorgé de son chocolat.

Gianna secoua la tête « Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à sortir de l'enceinte du château, pour le moment. »

Louen soupira au vouvoiement « J'aimerais voir Renesmée. »

La secrétaire prit une grande inspiration « Ca non plus, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à le faire. »

Louen oublia sa promesse « de bonne humeur », tout ça commençait à l'exaspérer sérieusement. Alors, sa chambre était devenue une prison pendant la nuit ? Pouvait-elle au moins sortir se balader dans les couloirs ou était-ce trop dangereux pour une faible humaine comme elle ? « Et…qu'ais-je le droit de faire justement ?», elle n'était pas parvenue à cacher son agacement dans sa voix.

« Nous pouvons aller dans les jardins, si vous voulez… »

La jeune femme retrouva presque automatiquement son calme, c'était mieux que de rester enfermée ici, après tout « D'accord pour les jardins. »

oOo

Jane entra dans le petit salon réservé aux rois et aux reines

« Maitre Aro, votre compagne souhaite aller prendre l'air dans les jardins avec la secrétaire. Donnez-vous votre accord ? »

Aro se retourna en plissant les yeux, « Eh bien, qu'elle y aille si cela lui fait plaisir. »

La petite blonde hocha la tête et disparut.

Marcus s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, Aro se demanda s'il pouvait être plus tassé que ça. Caius arriva avec une note dans la main. Le leader soupira et se remit à contempler le paysage, par la fenêtre.

« Nous savons maintenant pourquoi les Roumains sont si nombreux ! » fit le blond en agitant le bout de papier qu'il avait dans les mains « Ils appellent d'autres clans, et des nomades ! »

« Tous ne sont pas des nouveaux nés alors… » renchérit doucement Marcus

« Surement que non ! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit » reprit Aro « Ils ont des nouveaux nés, contrairement à nous. Il faut que nous cherchions des alliés. »

« Quoi ? » siffla Caius « Il est hors de question que nous fassions une chose aussi pitoyable et si peu digne de notre clan. Nous sommes les Volturi, nous régnons ! Nous les écraserons. »

Le chef des Volturi gronda et jeta un regard assassin au blond « Nous régnons, oui, mais pour combien de temps encore ? L'armée approche et nous sommes si peu, même avec tous les nouveaux venus. Nous devons chercher des alliés pour mettre fin à cette mascarade au plus vite ! »

« Vous devriez transformer Louen, »commença Marcus « elle pourrait avoir un pouvoir intéress- »

« Quoi ? » Aro se retourna vers son frère « Qu'elle ait un pouvoir ou pas m'indiffère, elle ne fera pas partie de la garde. Elle ne se battra jamais. », il avait fortement insisté sur le dernier mot.

« Vous voulez la garder humaine » accusa Caius

Le leader leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« C'est contre nos lois ! » renchérit le blond

« En effet, mais … » Aro avança vers Caius, lui arrachant le papier des mains « elle n'est pas une menace puisqu'elle vit avec nous. Et étant mon compagnon, je déciderais du jour de sa transformation. »

Caius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais on frappa.

« Oui ? » hurlèrent Aro et le blond au même moment, en se tuant du regard

Félix entra « Maitres, certains Roumains ont été localisés»

Le leader gémit, impuissant. « Surveillez les, et préparez une éventuelle…défense. »

Le garde hocha la tête, puis partit. Le leader lut le petit mot qu'il avait dans les mains alors qu'il se rendait à la poubelle pour le jeter.

 _« Les Volturi payeront pour le massacre de la famille de Carlisle Cullen. Je suis avec vous. Garrett »_ Un mot initialement destiné aux Roumains. Voilà la raison de leur mouvement, 'le meurtre des Cullen'. Un faux motif inventé par Stefan et Vladimir pour les renverser, bien sûr. Ils s'en fichaient royalement des Cullen, c'était juste pour attirer d'autres vampires, ceux qui appréciaient les végétariens. Et ça marchait pour le moment.

Le leader jeta rageusement le bout de papier dans la corbeille.

oOo

Aro trouva Louen assise sous un arbre en train de se faire sauvagement écraser par son chien. Cela aurait pu être attendrissant si l'humaine n'était pas rouge comme une tomate et si elle n'avait pas des marques de griffures sur les avant–bras.

Gianna aperçut le roi, et il lui fit signe de foutre le camp.

Dumbo arrêta son attaque et courra vers le vampire quand il prit conscience de sa présence. Aro gronda le chien dans une langue qui ressemblait fortement à de l'Allemand et se dirigea vers Louen.

« Ma chère, vous êtes d'une beauté irréelle » ria-t-il en remarquant son état.

Mis à part son teint anormalement rouge, ses blessures sur les avant-bras et une sur la joue droite, elle avait les cheveux emmêlés d'une façon vraiment spectaculaire, un trou dans son jean ainsi qu'un coup de soleil sur le nez.

En fait, elle était très jolie.

Louen plissa les yeux « Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je suis tombée tout à l'heure et j'ai trouée mon pantalon. Bon je m'en fou un peu, parce qu'il commençait à être trop petit. Ensuite Dumbo, tu sais mon amant là, il est devenu très démonstratif et m'a griffé. Je crois que je saigne. Et je sens le chien maintenant. Je te jure j'avais essayée de me faire jolie ce matin ! Bon je sais… me rendre jolie est une mission impossible. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute l'Italie me porte la poisse ! », elle croisa les bras contre elle et fit une moue presque boudeuse.

Elle ressemblait un peu à une enfant, mais ça ne dérangea pas le vampire. En fait, il savait qu'elle faisait ça exprès. C'était sa technique pour l'attendrir. Ça marchait très bien.

« Mais vous êtes toujours aussi jolie »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui « Tu te moques de moi en plus ! »

« Je n'oserais pas » dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle

Louen prit une grande inspiration « Bon ! Faut qu'on parle, bébé. »

Aro fit semblant de ne pas entendre « Je pense que je vais vous embrasser », il se pencha légèrement vers elle

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui « Non ! Je veux dire, si ! Mais après avoir parlé ! »

« J'ai parlé pendant une bonne partie de la mâtinée, j'en ai assez. Si nous faisions un câlin ? »

Louen secoua la tête pour chasser l'envie d'accéder à sa demande « Nous allons parler de Renesmée. »

Aro gémit en se prenant une seconde la tête entre les mains, puis déclara « Je m'en vais puisque c'est ça. »

« Oh non non non » elle effaça la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et tira sur la manche de sa veste pour le retenir « Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de la voir, au juste ? »

Le roi souffla d'agacement. Voilà que Louen le harcelait autant que Caius. Magnifique. Eh bien, il ne pourrait pas se détendre comme il l'espérait. « Puisque vous voulez parler de sujets qui fâchent, nous allons parler de votre transformation »

Le rythme cardiaque de l'humaine devint anormalement rapide. « Mais…tu as dit que tu me laisserais humaine si je ne voulais pas devenir comme toi »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Louen lâcha la veste du vampire et recula de nouveau « Tu as dit que tu respecterais mon choix. Et, il se trouve que je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester humaine. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Cette fois, Aro n'arriva pas à cacher son agacement « Quel genre de roi suis-je en transgressant mes propres lois, dites moi ? Je ne peux plus vous privilégier, Louen ! »

« Alors quoi ? Je vais rester éternellement une adolescente ? Super, merci pour le cadeau ! »

Aro soupira et appela le chien. Dumbo arriva mais il lui mit un vent à la dernière seconde pour aller retrouver sa petite maitresse.

 _Sale clébard !_

« Tu n'en a rien à faire » continua-t-elle alors que son chien s'allongea sur ses jambes avec peu de douceur « toi, tu as été transformé à âge raisonnable. Moi j'aurai le physique d'une fille de 18 ans toute ma vie ! Tu te rends compte ? »

« Eh bien, qu'attendez vous de moi au juste ? Un sursis ? »

Elle hocha la tête

« De combien de temps ? »

« Dix ans au moins. »

«Je vous en donne deux »

Elle plissa les yeux « Ok, maintenant Renesmée. Quel est ton problème avec elle ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas » répondit-il normalement

Elle leva la tête vers les cieux « Mon Dieu, faites lui entendre raison. » son regard revint sur Terre « J'avais compris que tu le l'aimais pas. Mais moi, je l'aime et je veux la voir. Je pourrai te faire la tête jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes. »

« Faites donc la tête, ça me fera des vacances. »

Elle ne le fit pas, à la place elle poussa son chien loin d'elle et se rapprocha d'Aro. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de ma seule amie. Ce n'est pas juste, tu es égoïste en ce moment. »

« Elle a une mauvaise influence sur vous »

« Elle n'a pas plus d'influence sur moi que toi ! »

« Si j'avais une quelconque influence sur vous je vous aurais convaincu de devenir un vampire depuis longtemps hors- »

Elle le coupa « hors tu as réussis » Louen chercha la main du vampire, quand elle la trouva, elle la serra doucement « S'il te plait… »

Aro regarda leurs mains jointes, se retourna vers l'humaine qui lui faisait les yeux doux, il plissa le nez « Vous tentez de me faire changer d'avis en essayant de me séduire ?»

Louen haussa les épaules « Hum…si j'étais douée pour la séduction je pense que tu le saurais. »

« Vous n'êtes pas douée pour la séduction » reconnu-t-il, elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, pour répliquer « mais c'est justement ça qui me séduis… »

Elle voulut sourire et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait à cet instant avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient au milieu d'un débat et qu'Aro essayait clairement de la déstabiliser « Tu es sans doute, le gars le plus contradictoire que je connaisse. »

« Nous savons tous les deux que vous ne connaissez pas beaucoup de garçons. »

« Eh bien, j'ai déjà eu un petit ami… »

Aro fronça les sourcils, douteux « Quoi ? Je ne vous crois pas ! »

« J'étais en sixième et lui aussi… il s'appelait Vincent. Il était canon. C'était un prof… »

Le vampire souffla en comprenant qu'elle se foutait de lui « J'étais sûr que vous aviez toujours eu un faible pour les hommes plus âgés. »

« En effet, c'est pourquoi nous avons cette conversation. Bon mon amour, », elle lâcha sa main et alla déposer un baiser sur sa joue « si nous revenions à nos moutons. »

Il poussa un gémissement impuissant « Je me demande pourquoi nos conversations prennent toujours une tournure étrange…Bien. Nous allons passer un accord. »

Elle hocha la tête

« Je vous autorise à voir le monstre, » continua-t-il « si vous passez tout le reste de la journée avec moi. »

« Cela me semble un marché honnête. Combien de temps ai-je le droit de la voir, au juste ? »

« Une heure par jour. »

« Trois. »

« Deux et je vous donne libre accès aux cuisines. »

« Cela dépend si la cuisine est régulièrement fournit en chocolat. »

« J'y veillerais _personnellement_. »

Louen hocha la tête, satisfaite« Ok, ça marche. Deux heures plus un accès aux cuisines. »

Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure leur marché.

« Autre chose » commença-t-elle « Promets-moi que tu ne me transformeras pas avant les deux ans que tu m'as accordés. »

Il soupira « Avez-vous si peu confiance en moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Tu m'as dit un jour, que tu étais un homme de parole, puisque tu tiens toujours tes promesses, jure le moi. »

Elle avait confiance en lui. Mais elle n'avait pas confiance en Caius, et le suspectait de faire tout son possible pour convaincre Aro de la changer. La jeune femme savait que Caius était mesquin et s'il trouvait un argument qui faisait changer d'avis Aro ? Elle avait besoin de sa promesse.

« Je le jure. » dit-il doucement.

Au moment où il l'avait dit, elle eut des picotements étranges tout le long de son dos. Comme si son corps lui disait _« Il ment »_. Quoi ? Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Elle secoua la tête pour effacer ces dernières pensées et remercia le ciel que le don d'Aro ne marche pas sur elle.

Si elle commençait à douter de lui, qu'elle doute alors du monde entier.

Louen sourit « Merci »

Il y eu un court silence, puis le vampire déballa de bonne humeur. « Bien alors, puisque ces affaires sont réglées et que vous êtes à moi pour le reste de la journée, je décide ce que l'on va faire… »

« Ok. »

« Mais puisque je suis un homme extrêmement galant à la base, je vous laisse faire une proposition. »

« Eh bien, on pourrait s'affaler tous les deux dans un canapé, devant un film en audio description, avec un gros paquet de pop-corn ? »

« C'est une activité fort intéressante… » dit-il, un peu choqué.

Louen approuva

« Que voulez vous voir comme film ? »

« Un où le gentil héro meurt à la fin… »

« Napoléon ? » proposa innocemment le vampire

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en se retenant tous les deux de rire « Le Hobbit » répondit-elle naturellement.

« C'est la même chose, formulée différemment… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent se poser dans un canapé à regarder la trilogie du Hobbit en audio description avec un gros paquet de pop-corn.

 _[Na : SPOILERS :') ]_ Louen avait pleurer quand Smaug était mort, parce que les dragons…c'est trop cool.

Aro fit sa demande en mariage pendant la scène où Thorin mourait. Louen trouva ça romantique et accepta.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'elle était folle. Puis il se rappela qu'il était lui-même fou.

* * *

 **Annonce :** _Je suis en train d'écrire un « détournement » de cette histoire, toujours avec Aro & Lou. Mais qui est une « Love story » à part._

 _S'il vous plait, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez, le premier chapitre est disponible. Merci à celles qui prendront le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil !_

* * *

 **Au passage, je souhaite bonne chance à ceux et celles qui reprennent les cours (comme je vous comprends), si je ne poste pas le prochain chapitre avant la rentrée.**

 **Bisous !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Non, je n'ai pas oubliée cette histoire. Et avec mon retard, je me suis bien fait botter les fesses par certaines.**

 **Calmez-vous maintenant, le chapitre est là !**

 **Je ne garantis cependant pas, que la qualité soit au rendez-vous avec toute cette précipitation.**

 **J'ai abandonné l'idée de vous saouler avec l'Histoire, dites moi merci !**

 **Bon assez de blabla, n'oubliez pas que je vous aime, et n'oubliez pas d'aimer Aro dans ce chapitre parce qu'il est vraiment, vraiment adorable.**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Le Secret du Roi

Caius entra brutalement dans la salle des trônes suivit de près par Démétri, qui veillait à la protection de roi.

Aro était assis sur son trône comme Marcus, ce dernier lisant un livre quelconque.

« Aucun signe des Roumains ! » commenta le blond à haute voix « Voila une bonne nouvelle, n'est ce pas ? »

Le leader pencha la tête sur le coté et soupira d'impatience « Démétri ? Confirmez-vous ? »

« Oui, Maitre »

Aro et Marcus se regardèrent et commencèrent une conversation silencieuse après que le chef de Volturi ait tendu la main à son frère, afin de savoir son avis.

Aro soupira « Marcus a raison… »

Le blond plissa les yeux, s'arrêtant au milieu de la salle « à propos de ? »

« Le Roumains ne sont certes pas très futés, mais ils ne sont pas complètement idiots. Ils savent que nous les guettons. Ils ont probablement trouvés un stratagème pour passer inaperçus, ne pensez vous pas Caius ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, approbateur « Je partage votre avis. Alors envoyez des traqueurs Aro ! »

« Les gardes restent ici pour protéger le reste du clan. » répondit le leader

Caius soupira à la décision de son auguste frère, « Votre humaine est en sécurité ! Arrêtez de vous inquiéter »

Aro plissa les yeux. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment le comportement de son frère à l'égard de Louen. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans paraitre surprotecteur envers elle. Et il ne voulait pas paraitre surprotecteur ou même complètement accro à elle. En plus, elle ne paraissait pas s'en plaindre alors il n'interviendrait pas si elle ne lui demandait pas. « Il ne s'agit pas là que de mon humaine, mon cher. Mais de votre femme aussi... »

« Laissez Anthenodora à l'écart de tout ça ! Elle n'a pas besoin de protection ! » répondit l'autre, sans réfléchir.

Marcus leva paresseusement la tête vers le blond « Vous êtes bien naïf si vous pensez que parce qu'elle est un vampire, elle n'a pas besoin de protection… »

« La mort de Didyme a été une tragédie » reconnut Caius « mais les choses ont changées ! Il y a plus de gardes, plus de sécurité ! Envoyez des traqueurs Aro, ou nous allons mal finir ! »

Le chef des Volturi savait que son frère avait raison. Mais c'était trop tôt pour faire quoi que ce soit. « Non » répondit-il dans un souffle

Le blond soupira, exaspéré « Très bien faites comme bon vous semble ! Mais je vous préviens à la moindre menace Anthenodora et moi partons. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme votre cher Louis ou comme Charles Ier ! »

Aro soupira à son tour, jeta un regard implorant à son autre frère (qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir) et se retourna vers Caius « ça n'arrivera pas… »

« Comment pouvez en être aussi sûr ? » siffla le blond « Quand un souverain est impopulaire, il est facile de monter tout le monde contre lui ! Le roi de France a refusé de tirer sur la foule révolutionnaire : guillotiné. Le roi d'Angleterre a voulu limiter les libertés : décapité. Tenez-vous à votre tête Aro ? Parce que moi oui ! »

Il avait raison…

« Que nous reprochent-ils, au juste ? » ria Aro « Seulement de vouloir protéger notre espèce des humains. C'est tout… Quant à ces deux rois, leurs sorts sont regrettables en effet… mais c'était il y a plus de deux cent ans, Caius. »

«Comme je l'ai dit : faites comme bon vous semble » répondit sèchement l'autre en quittant la salle.

oOo

C'était la fin de la journée. Aro et Louen s'étaient perdus dans les jardins du château. Il se trouve que c'était le seul endroit où le roi n'était pas harcelé, alors, ils avaient décidés de faire une petite promenade de quatre heures. Aro faisait vraiment son maximum pour tenir Louen à l'écart de toute cette agitation si bien que quand elle avait l'audace de poser une question concernant les Roumains, il évitait spectaculairement de répondre. Du coup elle avait cessé de vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu sais, » commença Louen en resserrant l'emprise qu'elle avait autour du bras du vampire « je crois que je suis une mauvaise personne, en fin de compte. »

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de son ainé « Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente « La Bretagne ne me manque absolument pas et je me fous littéralement de ma famille. Je suis une belle ordure »

Il soupira, « Louen, vous appelez votre mère tous les jours… »

« Heu…Ouais, en parlant de ma maman que j'aime et que j'adore, je l'impression qu'elle me déteste… »

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt moi qu'elle déteste ? »

« Non, toi, elle te hait. »

Il eut un petit rire, totalement indifférent, et tous les deux se turent après cette belle vérité. Il faisait très beau, et très chaud aujourd'hui. La chaleur était d'ailleurs, insupportable pour l'humaine, trop habituée à la fraicheur bretonne. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en plaindre surtout qu'Aro balancerait quelque chose comme _« Oh pauvre enfant, vous êtes de petite nature… »_

Plus loin, Dumbo essayait de chopper des papillons, il faut dire ce qui est, il était trop nul à ce jeu. Aro essayait de ne pas trop se moquer de lui devant Louen parce qu'elle s'improvisait toujours _avocate_ de son chien. Il se demandait parfois qui de lui ou du clebs était le plus aimé.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Aro abandonna finalement sa contemplation du labrador et tourna la tête vers elle « Je ne sais pas, est-ce une question intelligente ? »

Louen fronça les sourcils « Hum… ouais…je veux dire, non. Elle n'est pas intelligente. Juste…neutre. »

« Eh bien, allez-y… »

« Tout d'abord, permets-moi de te dire que tu es un sacré petit cachotier. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une chapelle au fond des jardins. »

Quoi ?

Aro se crispa spectaculairement, déstabilisé, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il décida de faire l'innocent « Permettez-moi de vous dire que ceci, n'est pas une question »

« Belle remarque Monsieur, c'est que je ne l'ai pas encore posée. »

« Ah, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir l'entendre, Madame… »

Ils décidèrent finalement, d'arrêtés leur balade et allèrent s'installer près d'une petite fontaine en marche qui projetait une agréable petite pluie fine.

« Tu ne peux pas le nier, » fit-elle en s'installant sur le bord de la fontaine « Nessie l'a vu de ses propres yeux ! »

« Soit, je ne le nie pas. Il y a bien une petite chapelle au fond de mes jardins… »

Cette conversation était vraiment ridicule.

« Ah ! Je le savais ! Puisque tu n'es pas croyant, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elle fait là, cette mignonne petite maison de Dieu. »

Aro était resté debout, et la toisant de sa hauteur, il lâcha mystérieusement « Mais je ne vous dois aucune réponse, ma chère. »

« Je suis ta fiancée. » argumenta-t-elle

« Et donc ? »

Louen plissa les yeux, et croisa les bras contre son ventre comme si elle avait mal, « Tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher des choses ! »

« Comme si vous ne le faisiez pas »

« Je pourrai te dire des trucs secrets que je n'ai jamais dit à personne en retour. »

Aro se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire et la fixa avec un amusement non dissimulé, « Allez-y »

« J'ai gardé mon doudou jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. »

« Mais…vous avez toujours dix-huit ans. »

« Je sais. »

« Vous êtes un petit bébé. »

« En effet. Quand je me brosse les dents, je mets le dentifrice avant de passer ma brosse à dent sous l'eau, et pas l'inverse »

« Voilà qui est très instructif… » se moqua-t-il

« J'ai eu mes premières règles à 15 ans »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Et j'ai été ménopausée à 15 ans »

« C'est fâcheux »

« Je déteste quand mes pieds dépassent du lit ou de la couette. »

« Je suis suspendu à vos lèvres »

« J'aime le café fort. »

« Une information qui va changer le monde »

« Je vais rompre nos fiançailles si tu ne me dis pas ce que fait cette chapelle ici » fit-elle, songeuse

« Ah ! Du chantage affectif ! C'est bien bas ! »

« D'accord, c'est vrai. » et le regard de l'humaine tomba au sol et elle prit une moue enfantine.

Aro leva les yeux au ciel « Non mais je rêve, vous essayez de m'attendrir maintenant ? »

« Oui, ça marche ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais continuer dans ce cas. » et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils changent de sujet ou même qu'ils stoppent tout de suite cette conversation parce que c'était pitoyable.

« D'accord, arrêtez. Je vais vous dire ce que fait cette chapelle ici. »

Louen releva la tête en souriant triomphalement.

Aro soupira « C'est Marcus qui l'a fait construire après la mort de sa femme »

Louen fronça les sourcils « Sa femme ? Alors quoi ? Il est entré dans la religion après sa mort ? »

« Non, voyez, la chapelle est assez basique, son intérieur est comme toutes les autres. Il y a juste des souterrains où elle repose …avec d'autres personnes importantes. »

Louen pencha la tête sur le coté « Tu veux dire que sa femme est juste sous la chapelle ? »

Aro acquiesça un petit « Oui »

« Comme une sorte de…tombeau ? »

« C'est le nom que l'on utilise pour ce genre de choses, en effet. »

L'humaine soupira tristement, elle comprenait maintenant, le comportement du frère d'Aro. « Comment s'appelait-elle ? Je veux dire…sa femme. »

Aro songea que la conversation allait beaucoup trop loin, il répondit alors, avec le plus grand détachement, comme pour inciter l'humaine à mettre un terme à ce sujet « Didyme »

Elle hocha la lentement tête « Et… les autres personnes enterrées ? Qui sont-elles ? »

« Des personnes qui ne méritent pas d'être connues de vous »

« Oh, voila que le petit Aro est irrité… »

Il regarda innocemment vers les cieux « Vous avez le don de m'irriter, ma chère. »

« D'accord, je vais continuer de le faire. Eh bien, ça fait quoi d'avoir une chapelle dans son jardin, que tu vois tous les jours alors que tu craches sur ma religion ? » lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur

« Quelle chipie vous êtes. La religion n'est qu'un réconfort pour les personnes sans personnalité. »

Le sourire de Louen se figea dangereusement sur son visage alors qu'elle essayait de garder une voix totalement calme « Quoi ? Parce que croire en l'invisible est un manque de personnalité ? C'est les gens comme toi qui manquent de personnalité à ne croire que ce qu'ils voient ! »

« En trois milles années d'existence jamais aucun phénomène paranormal ne m'est arrivé. Si dieu existait vraiment, qu'il fasse un signe, ainsi je serai disposé à revoir mon jugement. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, la science a prit la place de la religion. »

« C'est une blague ? Parce que tu penses que prendre une mine d'ange en levant la tête vers le ciel tout en lâchant _'Hey Dieu, envoies moi un signe s'te plait et je deviendrai croyant '_ ta demande sera exaucée ? C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça ! »

Aro leva les mains devant lui en signe de soumission « Vous avez raison. »

« Evidemment ! »

« Pour prouver ma bonne foi je suis disposé à vous faire une révélation. »

Elle plissa les yeux dans le doute « Vas-y. »

Le vampire prit un ton doux comme pour la calmer avec « Oh, arrêtez d'être en colère, je vais être très gentil. Comme toujours… Eh bien, Jésus a réellement existé. »

Et Louen commença à rire.

Aro fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Elle était littéralement pliée en deux

Il croisa les bras contre lui attendant patiemment qu'elle cesse.

Elle finit, contre toute espérance à relever la tête vers lui, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tellement qu'elle avait ri « Non, sérieusement… Tu pensais vraiment m'apprendre quelque chose ? Tu es adorable. »

« Ravie que cela soit si évident et si drôle pour vous. »

« Oh, tu es vexé mon amour ? »

« Rah, taisez vous ! »

« Tu es vraiment adorable. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie… »

« Mon dieu, que fais-je avec cette folle ? »

Louen s'exclama d'une façon exagérée « Tu as dit 'mon dieu' ! »

« Bien sur que non. »

« Bien sur que si »

« Vous êtes sourde en plus d'être aveugle ! »

« Il a dit 'mon dieu' »

Il soupira d'exaspération « C'est une expression comme une autre »

« Il a dit 'mon dieu' ! »

« Mon dieu, qu'elle est exaspérante… »

« Oh, je t'aime »

« Oui, moi aussi je m'aime. Parfois je suis à la limite de tomber amoureux de moi-même. Vous savez, je me demande si par hasard, un jour vous deviez choisir entre moi et votre Dieu… »

Elle le coupa « Tu perdrais probablement »

Aro plissa les yeux clairement vexé, et fit deux pas en arrière, « Je le savais. Je pense que je vais vous faire la tête pendant les cinq prochaines minutes. »

Louen leva les yeux au ciel « Quel enfant. Eh bien, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça. »

« Bien sur que si ! », sa voix était étonnement efféminée.

L'humaine se leva et alla le rejoindre avec confiance. Seulement il essaya de partir plus loin quand elle arriva près de lui.

« Hey ! C'est comme si je te demandais de choisir entre moi et ton clan ! », se défendit-elle en lui attrapant le bras

« Laissez mon clan en dehors de ça ! »

« C'est lui que tu choisirais, je le sais. »

« N'importe quoi, qu'en savez de toute façon ? »

« D'accord, alors… partons ce soir. »

Il rit sans humour, « Pour aller où ? »

« Partout et nulle part »

« D'accord. »

« Quel menteur tu es ! », pour le punir, elle le frappa à l'épaule. Bien qu'elle eut plus mal que lui.

Aro leva fièrement la tête « Vous n'avez aucune preuve que je mens, petite humaine. »

« Il n'y a que dans les stupides comédies romantiques que l'homme super riche quitte tout ce qu'il a pour la jeune fille naïve sans argent. Sommes-nous dans une des ces comédies ? »

« Non, nous sommes actuellement dans une fiction où je suis clairement gentil. Je le suis même trop. Je pense que je vais vous quitter pour ajouter du drame à cette histoire »

Elle hocha la tête, « Tu devrais me tuer, plutôt »

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que cette chère Blanche Neige réservait ceci pour la fin. Quand ses chers lecteurs penseront que tout va bien, je vous tuerais. »

« Cette Blanche est une vilaine fille »

« Presque autant que vous. », Il resta silencieux pendant une bonne minute puis avoua doucement « Vous avez raison, je choisirai mon clan.»

Elle hocha la tête « Je le savais. Tu vois, nous sommes pareils. Je choisis de croire en une divinité si puissante soit-elle. Et toi, tu choisis de croire en la justice…c'est pour ça que tu as fondé ce clan. Tu choisis de croire en tes principes… c'est exactement la même chose. »

Il plissa les yeux « Arrêtez ça tout de suite, petit enfant si naïf ! »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« De jouer à la personne mature ! Je suis le plus mature du couple et vous, vous êtes le clown rageant que les lecteurs aiment détester ! »

« Je suis détesté par les lecteurs ? »

« Evidemment, vous êtes exaspérante, arrogante, et pourrie gâtée ! »

« Ah d'accord… Eh bien, on fait la paix Monsieur l'homme mature ? »

« Dans mon extrême bonté, j'accepte votre paix. »

« Oh, vous être trop aimable Monsieur le Roi des vampires »

Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser en signe de paix, puis le vampire prit la main de l'humaine et ils reprirent la balade. Louen décida qu'il fallait être sérieux. Aro lui donna raison et ils commencèrent à parler de Caius. Il lui demanda si le comportement de son frère la dérangeait. Mais l'humaine ne semblait pas du tout atteinte par les réactions excessives du blond.

« Tu pourrais me dire qui sont les autres personnes enterrées avec Didyme ? »

Il lui jeta un rapidement coup d'œil « Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Que feriez-vous de cette information, de toute façon ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle innocemment « donne moi un nom. S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plaiiit ! »

Aro soupira « Il y a ma sœur. »

Le visage de Louen tomba brusquement, « Quoi ? Ta sœur est… morte ? »

« Quelle belle déduction »

Louen se traita elle-même d'idiote en utilisant un mot plus vulgaire de quatre lettres commençant par _« C »_. « Et…comment s'appelait-elle ? »

« Didyme »

Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard de l'humaine. Elle n'ajouta rien. En fait, elle ne parla plus pendant tout le reste du trajet. Aro ne fit pas l'effort d'engager une autre conversation, comme elle n'eut pas le courage de faire de même. Ils arrivèrent enfin, dans la cour de la demeure, après quelques minutes de marche.

« Je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre» soupira-t-il.

Elle leva timidement la tête vers lui « Heu…ok. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste tout à coup ? », le vampire se tourna vers elle, son beau visage ne reflétait que de l'inquiétude. « C'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait de la peine. »

« Je suis vraiment nulle, pardon… »

Voila qu'elle déprimait. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Aro essaya de lui remonter le moral, mais sa ne marcha pas. Même quand il lâcha _« Mon dieu, que vous êtes lourde. Je vais vous mettre au régime ! Plus de chocolat ! »_ Il finit par soupirer alors que le visage de la petite humaine restait triste.

« Ciel ! Mon amour, » il embrassa sa joue droite, « mon ange, » sa joue gauche, « mon inspiration » son front, « arrêtez, vous me faites de la peine »

« Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine ! » d'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en prenant les mains du vampire entre les siennes « Je suis désolée, vraiment, d'avoir posé la question au sujet de ta sœur. »

« Ça n'a pas la moindre importance. »

« Bien sur que si » insista-t-elle « Les fratries sont les liens les plus puissants qui existent ! Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée »

Pensait-elle réellement qu'elle lui avait fait de la peine ? Aro grimaça à cette pensée.

« C'était il y a longtemps, princesse. Il faut savoir avancer. »

Louen prit un peu de recule comme pour regarder sa réaction, ses yeux balayèrent brièvement le vampire avant de se poser sur quelque chose par-dessus son épaule « Je suis triste pour toi. »

« Il ne faut pas. »

« On dirait que ça ne te fait plus rien »

 _Encore faudrait-il que ça lui ai fait quelque chose dans le passé._

« Avoir l'éternité pour faire son deuil est assez pratique, je ne le cache pas. »

« Je pleurais tous les jours, si ça m'arrivait. »

Il essaya de prendre une voix douce mais elle sonnait vraiment beaucoup trop fausse, que son indifférence était perceptible même pour une aveugle « Vous n'avez pas fini de pleurer, dans ce cas. »

« Tu ne pleures jamais ? »

« Je ne peux pas pleurer. »

Louen mit une main sur sa bouche comme choquée par cette révélation « C'est vraiment horrible »

Il haussa les épaules, « C'est ainsi », il n'y avait aucune trace d'apitoiement dans sa voix ce qui rendit Louen encore plus triste.

« Tu ne peux pas pleurer ta sœur… »

« Je ne peux pas pleurer ma sœur. » confirma-t-il doucement. « Je pense que cela fait assez d'informations à enregistrer pour une journée, vous ne pensez pas ? », il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Mais elle ne réagit pas. « Louen ? »

L'humaine inspira par le nez et leva la tête vers lui « Je t'aime »

« Je vous aime aussi. »

« Je n'aime que toi »

Il lui sourit, « Et votre Dieu. »

« Je n'aime que toi, et mon Dieu. »

« Je suis un peu rassuré d'entendre ça. », Aro lui prit la main et la fit entrer dans le château, ils traversèrent les couloirs a une vitesse surprenante.

« Ou va-t-on ? »

« Dans votre chambre. »

« Intéressant. Pour y faire quoi ? »

« Vous allez faire dodo. »

« D'accord. »

« Et je veux bien vous servir de doudou. »

« Voila qui est charmant. »

« Oui, c'est parce que c'est le seul moment de la journée ou je peux avoir des câlins sans que vous parliez en même temps. »

« Je parle en dormant. »

« Et vous bavez aussi. »

Elle plissa les yeux « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as jamais dormi avec moi. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Aro ? »

« Je ne vous ai jamais regardé dormir » fit-il rapidement sur la défensive

« Combien de fois ? »

« J'ai dit que je ne vous avais jamais regardé dormir.», elle s'apprêta à contester mais il ajouta précipitamment « D'accord, peut-être une ou deux fois. », elle plissa les yeux, douteuse, il gémit spectaculairement « Très bien… peut-être plus que ça. »

« Oh ! Quel voyou ! Où est donc passé le gentleman ? »

« Il est parti en vacances et ne reviendra qu'après le mariage. »

Ils gravirent rapidement les marches, débouchèrent dans un autre couloir, le traversèrent, arrivèrent à la chambre, ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

« Comment est-elle morte ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient à peine entrés.

« Qui ? »

« Ta sœur. »

Aro essaya de ne pas mettre trop de temps à répondre. Il s'en voulait de devoir lui mentir. Mais… était-il obligé de mentir ? Pouvait-il lui dire la vérité ? Et si elle le détestait ? Voilà qui serait fâcheux. Il perdrait la seule personne avec qui il se sent bien. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, mais il ne pouvait pas mentir non plus. Alors il choisit de répondre simplement,

« Un monstre l'a assassinée. »

Elle eut un temps de réaction beaucoup plus court que prévu, et ne semblait même pas surprise de cet aveu « Tu l'as vengée ? »

« Je la venge tous les jours depuis sa mort. »

Elle lui lança un petit sourire discret, à peine visible, pour dire qu'elle était fière de lui.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et murmura d'une voix étonnée « Mon dieu, il est 19 heures, il faut se coucher, petite !

« Oh, mais je n'ai pas sommeil… »

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! »

« Tu veux juste des câlins, en réalité. »

« Oui, allons faire des câlins… »


	23. Le chapitre nul

****Poste discrètement un chapitre en espérant que personne ne fasse la remarque sur le retard***

 **ATTENTION :**

 **Ce chapitre a été écrit avec une forte consommation de drog…** _ **caféine**_ **. C'est surement pour cette raison qu'il n'a ni queue, ni tête.**

 **En outre, l'auteure vous prie d'excuser le** _ **langage grossier**_ **des personnages.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER :**_ **Tout est a BIBI.**

 **Quoi ? : (**

 **Très bien … tout est a BIBI** _ **sauf**_ **l'univers et les perso's de Twilight.**

Chapitre 23 :

Des sous-vêtements, dites-vous ?

Louen se sentait un peu comme Madame la future reine allant épouser Monsieur le grand roi.

Attendez, _elle était vraiment_ Madame la future reine allant épouser Monsieur le grand roi.

 _Génial._

Vous savez, quand elle avait finalement accepté de l'épouser alors qu'ils « regardaient » le Hobbit. Il se trouve qu'il avait été sérieux et dès le lendemain, il était à préparer le mariage.

 _Génial._

Comment vous faire comprendre son état d'esprit.

Elle était mal.

Un peu gênée.

Vraiment, vraiment gênée, en fait.

Parce que le mariage…comment dire…c'était pas trop son truc.

En ce moment, elle était simplement étalée sur le divan de sa chambre, à manger comme trois, tout en écoutant la télévision raconter n'importe quoi. La boule au creux de son estomac s'intensifia simplement, quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce stupide mariage.

 _Tu ne peux pas rompre tes fiançailles avec Aro, greluche._

 _C'est un vampire_

 _Et un roi_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est le pire._

« Surement le mélange des deux » se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle plongea après ça, une _énorme_ cuillère dans un _énorme_ pot de glace. Elle avait décidé de devenir obèse, pour ne pas pourvoir rentrer dans sa robe de mariée.

Seigneur…Elle se voyait déjà annoncer tout ça à sa mère.

 **Loulou** **:** Maman je vais me marier

 _Envoyé à 14h03_

 **Maman :** QUUUUOI ?

 _Envoyé à 14h03 et 5 secondes_

 **Maman :** Dis-moi que ce n'est pas avec l'italien qui utilise fréquemment l'Oréal Paris, qui a les yeux qui changent de couleur selon le temps, qui est blanc comme mon c…laisse tomber. DIS-MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS-LUI !

 _Envoyé à 14h04_

 **Maman :** REPONDS MOI !

 _Envoyé à 14h05_

 **Maman :** JE DEBARQUE EN ITALIE POUR LUI FAIRE LA PEAU

 _Envoyé à 14h05_

 **Maman :** Il est HORS de QUESTION que tu EPOUSE ce BOURGEOIS de MERDE !

 _Envoyé à 14h06_

 **Maman :** Je me suis peut-être un peu emportée, je suis désolée…REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE A LA MAISON OU JE TE RAMENE PAR LA PEAU DU CUL.

 _Envoyé à 14h09_

 **Loulou :** Tes médicaments sont dans le premier tiroir de la salle de bain, pour information. Le numéro de ton médecin est 02 98 54 54 54. Ton chocolat préféré est dans le deuxième placard sur la droite et ton chou à la crème dans le frigo. Fais attention à ton cholestérol. Essaies de ne pas te suicider en mon absence. S'IL TE PLAIT ne me DIS pas QUOI faire. Tu serais TRES GENTILLE. JE T'AIME aussi et ça fait VRAIMENT plaisir de savoir que tu es CONTENTE pour MOI. Bisous. *cœur*

 _Envoyé à 14h15_

Nessie quitta la pièce après avoir envoyé le dernier message. Lou la remerciait à peine que le téléphone sonna.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière « Oh non… »

Elle voyait presque le fond d'écran.

 **Appel entrant :** MAMAN (QUI VA TE DEFFONCER)

Elle eut très envie de pleurer. Néanmoins, elle saisit le petit objet, appuya sur un bouton au hasard en espérant secrètement que ce soit celui pour raccrocher. Mais quand elle apporta le téléphone à son oreille, la voix hystérique de sa mère lui parvint tout de suite

 _« LOUEN MARIE HELENE LE GALL ! IL EST SIMPLEMENT INADMISSIBLE QUE TU TE PERMETTES CE GENRE DE FAMILIARITÉ AVEC MOI ! »_

« Heu…salut maman…tu vas bien ? »

 _« Passe-moi l'autre italiano que je lui défonce la g-»_

« Maman ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'Aro choisit d'entrer dans la chambre en folâtrant. Il lui prit le téléphone des mains, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, et apporta naturellement l'objet à son oreille.

« Ah Emma…justement, je voulais vous parler pour la date…êtes vous libre le printemps prochain ? »

Louen prit un coussin au hasard à coté d'elle, l'apporta à son visage pour étouffer ses cris hystériques.

 _« ESPECE DE SALE BOURGEOIS ITALIEN ! NE TOUCHEZ PAS A UN CHEVEUX DE MA FILLE. JE VOUS INTERDIS DE- »_

« Dois-je en conclure que vous n'êtes pas libre ? C'est dommage attendez une seconde… » il leva la tête vers Louen « Louen Marie Hélène le Gall, reposez moi tout de suite cette cuillère pleine de glace au chocolat. Vous allez avoir mal au ventre, à force. », Lou gémit en retour, planta rageusement sa cuillère dans le pot à glace, et le posa sur la table en face. Pendant ce temps, Aro rapportait le téléphone à son oreille. « Où en étions-nous ? »

 _« J'ETAIS SUR LE POINT DE FAIRE UN MASSACRE»_

« Hum … étonnant venant de vous…»

( **AVIS AUX LECTEURS** : Aro vous prie de noter l'ironie de sa dernière réplique)

 _« Ecoutez, Louen ne va PAS vous épouser parce qu'elle a DIX-HUIT ANS et que vous en avez QUARANTE-CINQ. VOUS pourriez être SON PERE ! C'est extrêmement MALSAIN. Non, Louen va épouser un beau breton aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns, comme il y en a partout ici. Il sera probablement marin ou marchant de poisson, mais ça ne fait rien, ils seront heureux. Ils auront trois enfants dont deux garçons et une fille – Gwendal, Tristan et Katell- et habiteront à CONCARNEAU et pas ailleurs. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? »_

« Eh bien…je suis déjà brun… Attendez une seconde… Vous avez déjà donné des prénoms aux enfants de votre fille ? Mais vous êtes malade… »

 _« Excusez-moi ? C'est l'albinos kidnappeur d'enfant qui me traitre de malade ? Vous avez beau être brun, vous n'avez pas les yeux bleus »_

« Je pourrais mettre des lentilles, et vous savez ce qu'il vous dit l'albinos ?»

 _« Vous n'êtes pas marin »_

« Je pourrais acheter un bateau de croisière »

 _« Quoi ? »_

« Rien, oubliez. »

 _« Qu'en est-il des enfants ? »_

« Pas plus d'un »

 _« Deux. Un garçon et une fille. »_

« Très bien. Mais puisque j'aimerais que mes enfants survivent au collège, je ne veux pas de vos prénoms pourris. »

 _« C'est celui qui s'appelle_ _"Aro" qui dit ça ? On dirait une mauvaise marque de voiture de luxe…Peu importe. Au printemps, c'est ça ? »_

« Oui, oui »

 _« Il se passera à Concarneau »_

« Il n'en est pas ques- »

 _« Il se passera à Concarneau ou je ne donne pas mon consentement »_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de- »

 _« Comment pensez-vous qu'elle va réagir si sa gentille maman n'est pas présente au plus beau jour de sa vie ? »_

« Sale garce. Ce sera au printemps à Concarneau. _Arrivederci_. »

 _« C'est ça, bouffeur de pizza. Mettez plein de crèmes antirides pour paraitre moins tâche le jour J. »_

Aro éclata de rire « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Et de votre coté, pensez à vous raser la moustache »

 _« ESPECE DE SALE- »_ , il raccrocha.

Satisfait, il fit le tour du divan, tomba lourdement à coté de Louen, et lui tendit le téléphone. « Ça s'est plutôt bien passé »

« Absolument », elle tourna la tête en plissant les yeux « Ma mère n'a _pas_ de moustache.»

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter je vais absolument tout superviser. Ce mariage sera parfait. Pensez vous que l'on puisse réserver la ville Close ? Ce serait vraiment bien. Pendant que j'y pense, Dumbo ne sera pas autorisé à assister au mariage. C'est un chien très mal élevé. D'ailleurs, je pense vous en trouver un autre. »

Lou tourna brusquement la tête vers la télé. « On devrait juste aller à la mairie… »

« J'ignorais vos autres prénoms. Je dois dire que je préfère "Hélène" à Louen. Il convient plus à une reine. Je vous appellerais Hélène désormais, qu'en dites vous ? »

« Pas question »

« Caius ne sera pas invité, car il gâcherait tout. Quant à Marcus…attendez, en fait, aucun membre de mon clan ne sera invité. Renesmée également »

« Je ne veux pas me marier »

« Il faut que nous prenions rendez-vous pour essayer des robes. Enfin, vous allez les essayer, moi je vais juste regarder. Essayez de ne pas trop grossir. »

« Aro ? »

« Ensuite il faudra réserver une église et un prêtre. Ce sera simple. Oh, et la liste des invités naturellement. Ce sera un mariage intime. Il n'y aura pas plus de cent invités… »

« ARO ! »

Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, « Oui ? »

« Nous n'allons pas nous marier, bébé »

Le visage du concerné se décomposa en un temps record. Personne ne pourrait dire si son visage exprimait la tristesse ou simplement la colère. Attendez, ce devait être un mélange des deux à la fois. « Comment ? Vous me quittez ? Comme ça, aussi facilement ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Non, attendez, ne me dites pas que votre mère vous a finalement convaincue ? De toute façon j'ai toujours su que vous préfériez Johnny Depp à moi. Tout ça parce qu'il est le capitaine Jack Sparrow. Moi aussi je peux boire du rhum, chanter des chansons de pirates, voler le cœur de Davy Jones et…et… et »

« En fait, mes personnages préférés dans Pirates des Caraïbes sont Lord Cutler Beckett et James Norrington…mais, c'est vrai que Jack Sparrow est pas mal…et je parlais bien sûr de ses blagues et pas de son physique, que je ne peux pas voir. »

« Je me fiche éperdument que votre personnage préféré soit le nain à la perruque, la victime ou l'alcoolique de service ! Savez-vous _combien_ de _temps_ je vous ai attendu ? Vous êtes incroyablement égoïste entre votre refus de l'Immortalité et le mariage. Je crois que j'ai vraiment été _trop_ gentil avec vous. Dorénavant, vous ferez ce que j'ordonne. Vous _obéirez_ à chacun de _mes ordres_. Alors quand je dis que l'on va se marier, _on va se marier_. Non taisez-vous ! » hurla-t-il en voyant qu'elle voulait l'interrompre « Je n'ai pas fini de faire mon _tyran_ ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, _je veux_ que vous arrêtiez immédiatement de porter ce genre de vêtements. _Non_ ! Je vous ai _demandé_ de vous taire, _Louen Marie Hélène le Gall_ ! Comme je le disais, je veux que vous cessiez de porter des jeans troués et des chaussettes de couleurs différentes. Maintenant, vous porterez des robes comme toute noble dame… »

« Super… », elle souffla en croisant les bras contre elle, « ça veut donc dire que je vais être obligé de me raser tous les jours…autre chose, Messire ? »

« Pour être franc, je déteste votre ironie. Je préférais que vous soyez muette plutôt qu'aveugle »

« _Enfoiré…_ », marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe

« Pardon ? »

Lou leva les deux mains, signe de son innocence, « C'est pas moi »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de profondément immature » Elle lui tira la langue comme une enfant. « Bien…Que faisons nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en faisant semblant de n'avoir pas remarqué son signe de maturité. « Pas de télévision, en tout cas »

« Je sais pas si c'est le cape des deux ans, ou si c'est parce que j'ai mes règles, mais tu m'saoule grave » elle reprit son pot de glace, rabattit ses jambes contre elle et commença à manger.

« Ce doit être les règles, et ne mangez pas cette cochonnerie ! »

« On dirait ma mère. »

« Je ne suis pas votre mère ! Dieu soit loué… »

« C'est vrai que, contrairement à elle, tu es imberbe. »

« Je ne suis _pas_ imberbe ! »

« Ça va, c'est plutôt cool…comme ça tu n'as pas besoin de te raser pour aller à la plage ou porter des jupes…enfin…je suppose que tu ne mets pas de bikini, ni de jupes… et si c'est le cas, je préférais que tu me le dises tout de suite…Parce que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter… »

« Je ne suis, ni imberbe, ni transsexuel. »

« Cool. T'en veux ? », elle lui montra la cuillère pleine de glace au chocolat.

Il regarda cette chose d'un air profondément dégouté. « Comment pouvez-vous manger ça ? » Elle haussa les épaules en apportant la cuillère à ses lèvres. Après cette dernière bouchée, elle ferma le pot, le posa sur la table et se leva. « Où allez-vous ? »

« Faire pipi. Pourquoi tu veux venir ? »

« Faire _pi_ … ? Non…je pense vous attendre ici » bégaya-t-il difficilement en retour. « Attendez…quand vous disiez que vous aviez vos règles…est-ce vrai ou est-ce une excuse pour ne pas que ne faisions l'amour ? »

Elle manqua de trébucher à cause du tapis, ce qui n'avait rien à voir naturellement avec sa question idiote « Aro, nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour. Tu es stupide et j'ai vraiment envie de faire pipi. »

« Je me disais aussi que… je n'en avais aucun souvenir…et je suis certain que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie… enfin sauf si c'était nul… dans ce cas, c'est vrai, il aurait été préférable de tout oublier. Est-ce normal de ne pas avoir fait l'amour alors que ça fait deux ans que l'on se connait ? »

Elle se prit la porte de la salle de bain en pleine figure, ce qui n'avait _toujours_ rien à voir avec sa _seconde_ question stupide. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui en soupira « Aro, t'es relou, il faut j'aille faire pipi ! Et non, ce n'est pas normal de au XXIème siècle de ne pas avoir couché dès le deuxième rencard. Mais est-ce normal de demander une femme en mariage devant la scène la plus tragique du Hobbit, après seulement cinq mois de couple ? Quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne sommes _pas_ un couple normal pour la simple et bonne raison que _tu es un roi vampire de trois mille ans_ et que _je suis une humaine de dix-huit ans_. D'autres questions avant que je me fasse dessus ? »

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le divan « Pas la peine de me crier dessus. Allez donc faire pipi, je vais vous chercher un doliprane… » Elle hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible en claquant la porte derrière elle. « Et du chocolat… », il l'entendit faire un boucan pas possible à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, il grimaça en retour « Et peut-être des confiseries avec beaucoup de sucre ».

 _« Putain, connard de papier-cul ! Il a roulé par terre comme un con ! Reviens-ici, enfoiré »_ , un bruit ressemblant à une personne s'étalant par terre comme une vieille crêpe suivit cette magnifique réplique.

Aro se racla fortement la gorge « Je suis certain que Renesmée sera _ravie_ de me remplacer »

 _« Aro ! Je t'ai entendu ! Non mais sérieusement…où il est ? Il n'est pas question que je fasse pipi sans pouvoir m'essuyer. ARO VIENS M'AIDER. »_

La chambre était vide.

oOo

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/08/15 à 16 : 06

 **Objet :** Ta fuite de tout à l'heure

On ne t'a jamais dit de ne jamais, **jamais** , fuir devant une femme qui a ses règles ? Parce que oui, la mauvaise humeur cause des "machins" ou des "trucs", n'est pas qu'une légende.

Pour me venger de cet affront, je vais demander à Nessie de faire une faute à chaque mot afin de te bruler la rétine, tout ça en t'enguirlandant.

Alor comm sa, Monsieu peux ce batre contreuh dé vil1 vampyres mai pa afron T sa bonn famme ? Put1 tu m'a vénèrre, jpp de twa. Srx je sui dé su. En vré, je c pa kwa te dir, je veut just te fère chié o boulaut. J'espair ke tu lit té mails. Si non, pour te fère pardonnez tu peu m'appor T un max de chaucolat o lai et D bombons mercy *cœur*

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Louen

 **Le :** 14/08/15 à 16 : 34

 **Objet :** Quel est le fuck ? (comme disent les jeunes)

Je cite _« J'espair ke tu lit té mails »_ "mails" a été correctement orthographié, et je re-cite _« je vais demander à Nessie de faire une faute à chaque mot »_.

You lose, darling.

PS : Lé chaucolat o lai son en route.

PS 2 : Je ne lis pas mes mails car je ne sais pas utiliser la technologie moderne.

PS 3 : C'était ironique car dans le cas contraire, je ne vous aurais pas répondu.

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 17 : 01

 **Objet :** Il manque les bonbons et ton ironie est si nulle que tu te crois obligé d'expliquer ta blague.

Je cite _« tu peu m'appor T un max de chaucolat au lai et_ _D_ _bombons_ _mercy »_ or comme le prouve cette incroyable citation, le contrat stimulait impérativement la présence de bonbons (de préférence à la fraise), évidement, le colis n'en contenait pas. De plus, le chocolat italien reste à désirer. Ma cliente est profondément déçue du ci-devant fiancé, et propose de reporter le mariage à 43 années.

Nessie

L'avocate

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Louen/Nessie

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 17 : 15

 **Objet :** RE : Il manque les bonbons et ton ironie est si nulle que tu te crois obligé d'expliquer ta blague.

J'ai envoyé des dolipranes à la place et un rdv pour le dentiste.

Oui, je sais écrire « rendez-vous » en abrégé.

Et oui j'ai acheté « Le langage SMS pour les nuls », quel est le pb ?

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 17 : 27

 **Objet :** PTDR, t'es nul.

*cœur*

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Loulou

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 17 : 31

 **Objet :** Rira bien qui rira le dernier

*cœur*

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 17 : 37

 **Objet :** Tu es un sorcier Harry

Quel est le but à cet échange de mails ?

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Loulou

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 17 : 43

 **Objet :** You know nothing, Jon Snow

1…Tuer le temps?

2…Tester en direct nos blagues nulles ?

3…Embêter l'autre (cela vaut uniquement pour vous, naturellement)

4…Avoir un échange totalement immature et vide de sens ?

5… Trouver des citations célèbres et les inclure discrètement ?

6… Faire semblant de travailler (Cela vaut uniquement pour moi)

7… Et prétexter être débordé (ça aussi)

Voyez-vous autre chose ?

PS : Ne le dites à personne mais, Louen, I am your father

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 17 : 58

 **Objet :** I'm a barby girl

1…Tchek

2… Tchek

3… PAS TCHEK

4… TCHEK!

5… Tchek

6… Tchek

7…Tchek

PS : Nooooooo !

PS 2 : Tu vois, le monde se divise en deux catégories, ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé et ceux qui creusent. Toi, tu creuses.

PS 3 : En plus de creuser, apporte les bonbec.

PS 4 : J'en ai assez. Viens on fait l'amour ?

PS 5 (de Nessie) : Ne répondez rien de trop explicite par compassion pour ma relative innocence. Merci.

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Loulou

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 18 : 06

 **Objet :** Pénurie de préservatifs, désolé. :'(

Je vais en chercher ? Quel gout je prends ?

PS : Mais vous n'étiez pas censée avoir vos menstruations ?

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 18 : 12

 **Objet :** Masters of Sex

Peu importe. Prends du lubrifiant. Et des bonbons. ATTENDS, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas de sous-vêtement potables autre que ceux BOB L'EPONGE !

PS : Et alors ? Dans tous les cas je vais saigner, non ?

PS 2 : Je n'aime pas le mot « menstruations », ne l'utilise plus jamais. C'est un tue l'amour

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Loulou

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 18 : 19

 **Objet :** Ce qui est un tue l'amour, ce sont vos sous-vêtements.

 _« Dans tous les cas je vais saigner, non ? »_ , c'est la chose la plus dégoutante que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Il est HORS de question de faire l'amour dans ces conditions. Vous irez vous acheter des sous-vêtements « potables » et vous vous raserez les jambes.

Je m'occupe du reste

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 18 : 26

 **Objet :** Je me raserai et tu te laisseras pousser des poils pour ajouter plus de virilité à ta petite personne

Parce que t'en manque, cruellement.

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Loulou

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 18 : 31

 **Objet :** Ma virilité a été lâchement atteinte par vos insinuations.

Par compassion pour Renesmée Cullen, j'éviterai les allusions, disons, sexuelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vous dirai simplement, en toute bonté, que vous serez sévèrement punie au moment propice. (Je laisse place à votre imagination)

Cordialement, l'homme imberbe en manque de virilité.

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 18 : 45

 **Objet :** Ton dernier mail est bourré de sous-entendus pervers

Ou c'est juste moi ?

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Loulou

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 18 : 45

 **Objet :** C'est vous

Pitié, dites-moi que vous ne vous attendez pas à des cinquante nuances de Grey…

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 18 : 59

 **Objet :** *tousse*

…

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Loulou

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 19: 06

 **Objet :** Je vous aime (Je n'avais pas d'idée « d'objet » et je ne voulais pas mettre un mot au hasard comme « cactus » ou « Maitre Gims »)

Bien ! J'ai fini ma dure journée de travail (entre nous je suis épuisé (c'est ironique puisque j'ai passé les trois dernières heures sur le bon coin et à vous parler)). Si on allait au restaurant, diner ? Bien sûr quand je dis « diner » cela implique que vous mangez et que je vous regarde manger parce que je ne mange pas et je vais arrêter d'utiliser le verbe « manger » parce que vous avez l'esprit tellement mal tourné que vous vous imagineriez des choses.

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 19: 19

 **Objet :** Je ne fantasme pas sur la nourriture

Et je n'ai pas l'esprit mal tourné !

Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur le bon coin, de toute façon ? J'espère que tu ne m'achetais pas une bague, sale radin. Quoi que, en fait, je m'en fiche…cela me donnera une bonne excuse pour rompre nos fiançailles…

OK, pour le resto mais c'est toi qui paies. Et je commande tous les trucs chers de la carte.

Je vais mettre une robe, passe me prendre dans trois-quarts d'heure, il faut que je me rase les jambes parce que j'ai des poils longs comme… oh mon vieux, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de chose que l'on dit à son copain. Nessie efface moi ça. (Nessie : Trop tard, lol)

PS : JTM *cœur*

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Loulou

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 19: 25

 **Objet :** Génial, je suis amoureux d'un gorille.

Sérieusement ? Vos poils sont longs comme quoi ? Attendez, non, je ne veux pas le savoir…Quoi que…Juste une question…On peut faire des tresses avec ?

J'hésitais à réserver dans un restaurant étoilé, maintenant que je sais que vous allez commander les plats chers de la carte, je pense réserver une table à la pizzeria…

Vous ne méritez pas du tout que je me ruine pour vous.

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 19: 33

 **Objet :** Définitivement radin

Document joint « PHOTO D'UN GORILLE ET D'UNE CHEVRE : LE GRAND AMOUR »

(PS : La chèvre, c'est toi. #lavirilitédel'homme)

Laisse tomber. Tu peux faire toutes les coiffures du monde. Queue de cheval, chignon, tresse. Avec tout ce que j'ai rasé, y a de quoi faire une perruque à Bruce Willis.

Attends…on est réellement en train de parler de mes poils de jambe ?

De toute façon, je sais très bien que t'es jaloux de ma virilité.

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Loulou

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 20 : 07

 **Objet :** J'ai toujours su que vous aviez plus de poils que moi.

Bon j'arrive, vous chercher. C'est pas qu'on a rdv à 20:30 dans un restaurant quatre étoiles mais bon (oui je me vante)… J'attends beaucoup de marques d'affections en échange, surtout si vous vous dites que je me ruine pour vous.

J'espère que vos jambes ont été tondues.

On parie que tout le monde vous prendra pour ma fille ?

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 14/09/15 à 20 : 09

 **Objet :** Chiche

Si y a plus de 15 personnes qui le pensent, tu me paies un verre à la fin.

Si y a moins de 15 personnes, je te paie du O négatif.

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Loulou

 **Le :** 15/09/15 à 01 :39

 **Objet :** Je n'ai plus que 2 millions d'euros sur mon compte.

Ce fut la soirée la plus étrange de ma vie.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas morte étouffée dans votre propre vomi…mais puisque vous avez déjà recraché votre repas à 178 euros sur ma veste à 500 euros et mes chaussures à 89. 99 euros, je suis assez optimiste.

PS : Vos jambes sont belles.

-….-….-

 **De :** Louen

 **A :** Aro

 **Le :** 15/09/15 à 01 :53

 **Objet :** J'ai réveillé Gianna pour qu'elle réponde à mes mails vu que Nessie dort. Oui, je suis une esclavagiste.

On en parle du moment où tu as voulu boire du vin pour tester (et accessoirement craner) et que tu as tout recraché sur ma robe blanche à 34 euros ? (pour moi c'est une somme énorme alors steu plait un peu de compassion)

PS de Gianna : Elle est tellement bourrée que je ne comprends plus rien de ce qu'elle dit. Je vais la coucher.

PS 2 de Gianna : Elle vous dit bonne nuit...

PS 3 de Gianna : ...et un tas d'autres trucs qui implique que vous soyez nu. Elle parle aussi préservatifs, de sous-vêtements Dora l'exploratrice et de 50 nuances de Grey… J'ai décidé de ne pas chercher à comprendre.

PS 4 de Louen (avec l'orthographe qui retranscrit son merveilleux état) : J'zui pas bourrait. Et Jianna est une Sainte Nitouche. Faut la virait (Gianna : SVP l'écoutez pas). Je t'aimmeeeuh. Bizouxe, bébou (Gianna : Bébou ?).

-….-….-

 **De :** Aro

 **A :** Loulou/ Gianna

 **Le :** même jour que tous les autres

 **Objet :** Je propose que l'on ne reparle plus jamais de cette soirée

J'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu la bague. Elle a coûté aussi cher qu'un sac à main Dior.

Pour votre incroyable patience, Gianna, je vous offre une prime de 6 euros (parce que je suis ruiné)

PS : Ce n'est pas des sous-vêtements Dora l'exploratrice mais Bob l'éponge.

Bonne nuit Loulou…

Je viendrai voir dans quel état vous êtes demain…

On va rire.

Enfin…surtout moi…

On va également arrêter TOUT DE SUITE les surnoms stupides. En particulier, vous. Arrêtez ou je vous appelle _chaton_ , _doudou_ ou _mon cœur_. On atteindrait alors, le quota maximum des expressions ou situations _« nian nian »_ dans cette histoire dont la médiocrité atteint son paroxysme. Manquerait plus qu'on fasse l'amour sur une plage au coucher de soleil (c'est mort, je vous le dis tout de suite. On fera l'amour dans un lit comme tout le monde), qu'un loup garou débarque pour faire un triangle amoureux, qu'il y ait une dispute, qu'on se sépare, qu'on se remette ensemble en se rendant compte que _olala_ , mais on s'aime trop. Que vous tombiez enceinte. Que vous mouriez dans d'atroces souffrances. Que je vous sauve au dernier moment parce que toujours, _olala_ je vous aime. Puis le classique HAPPY END. Les lectrices seront contentes. Pfff, sérieux, qui a écrit cette histoire ?

Bébou

-….-….-

 **De :** Snow White

 **A :** Aro/Bébou

 **Le :** OSEF

 **Objet :** OSEF

T'es viré.

Je te remplace par Jack Sparrow.

Il est plus viril.


	24. Chapter 24

NDA :

Pour tout vous dire, ce sera les deux derniers chapitres (que je poste le même jour) parce que je n'en peux simplement plus. Cette fiction me faisait du bien à un moment mais elle est juste stupide, où alors j'ai grandis trop vite. :')

Merci pour vos gentils messages.

La suite & fin cette aprèm !

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

Breizh

C'était la quinzième fois en une demi-heure qu'Aro soupirait. Souvent il se penchait par-dessus le siège, regardait ce que faisait telle ou telle personne. Se plaignait du fait qu'ils n'aient toujours pas décollés, se retournait vers sa fiancée, marmonnait une autre plainte qui provoquait un soufflement agacé chez la concernée. Puis il se re-repenchait pour hurler à une hôtesse d'apporter à boire avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait rien boire.

Bref, l'enfant aujourd'hui, c'était lui.

Il se re-re-tourna vers Louen, ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre quand elle le devança.

« Aro, je ne sais pas quand nous allons décoller. Je ne vais pas hurler à cette mère d'empêcher son enfant de pleurer ni à l'homme derrière de mettre du déodorant même si c'est vrai qu'il ne sent pas bon. »

« Hey ! » râla l'homme derrière.

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi votre mère souhaite passer noël avec nous. C'est irresponsable sachant que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle des roumains et qu'ils préparent toujours un mauvais coup. Sans oublier que le plus louche dans l'affaire, c'est qu'elle m'ait invité, alors qu'elle me hait.»

« Elle t'a invité parce qu'elle savait que je ne viendrai pas dans le cas contraire »

Une montée d'orgueil submergea l'autre, « C'est vrai ? » Elle haussa les épaules en retour, ne s'abaissant pas à lui répondre. Quant à lui, il fut assez de bonne humeur pour la charrier,« Cette robe vous convient »

Elle tourna son petit visage vers lui, « Je te ferai payer ça. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, l'air vraiment effrayé par la menace, « Je vous aime quand vous faites semblant de m'en vouloir »

Elle toussa fortement en retour avant de lui tendre un magazine people « Lis-le moi »

En s'écartant d'elle pour ouvrir le magazine, il eut tout le loisir de constater que Johnny Depp était en première de couverture. « Vous ne voulez pas que je vous lise du Racine, par tout hasard ? »

« Je préfère que tu me lises l'article sur Harry Potter »

Pour une fois, il ne ronchonna pas et lut l'article jusqu'au décollage.

oOo

Vous savez la rumeur comme quoi il ne neige jamais en Bretagne ?

Eh bien…

« C'est vrai »

« Complètement faux »

Il soupira, « Louen, il fait absolument sec. » dit-il en faisant un grand geste du bras, pour montrer le parking de l'aéroport. Geste inutile que seul Dumbo pouvait voir. Le chien d'ailleurs, traînait les pattes, comme accablé d'être rentré dans ce pays. Louen devait tirer sur le harnais pour l'obliger à avancer.

« Ecoutes, mon grand, t'es bien gentil. Mais je connais quand même plus ma Bretagne que toi. Quand j'étais en cinquième, il a neigé. Je m'en rappelle parce que d'un, les bus n'avaient pas fonctionné donc on avait eu un week-end de trois jours, de deux, mon frère avait fait un énorme bonhomme de neige dans le jardin. Pas vrai Dumby ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chien rota superbement.

Aro lui jeta un regard ennuyé « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes le 13 Décembre, et il ne neige pas. D'ailleurs, au sujet de la baguette de Severus Rogue que vous avez commandé à noël, je dois vous dire que… »

« Tu ne l'as pas trouvée ? »

« Non »

« Tu l'as cassée en voulant la tester ? »

« Non »

« Tu l'as donnée à Nessie pour te débarrasser d'elle ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! »

« Oh non ! Tu l'as oubliée en Italie ? »

« Non »

Lou devint littéralement rouge « ALORS QUOI ? »

« Eh bien…je voulais seulement vous dire que vous la recevriez peut-être en retard parce que je l'ai commandée sur internet et avec la grève de la poste le colis risque d'être retardé… »

Elle se racla la gorge à son ton désolé, ne trouva quand passer son bras sous le sien en murmurant « Oh, ok, pas grave….et…merci. »

Il allait répondre quand une tête brune les sépara, leur sautant littéralement dessus. C'était Emma, qui s'incrusta entre eux, passant ses bras sur les épaules et de sa fille et de son futur-gendre qu'elle prit le temps de tuer littéralement du regard, « Bonjour, je vous ai manqué ? »

« Eh bien… » commença Aro

« Pas la peine de répondre, je _sais_ que je vous ai manqué. » Lou rit nerveusement pour la raison que nous savons. Sa mère poursuivait alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher vers la voiture de celle-ci « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pour le mariage et- »

« Impossible ! » s'écria tout de suite Aro

« Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! »

« Excusez-moi, j'aurai dû préciser. Impossible, vous savez réfléchir ! »

« Je suis Bac + 4 »

« Je suis Bac+100 »

Emma lui jeta un regard incrédule, « Quoi ? »

Louen se raclait la gorge pour attirer son attention, « Non, rien. Il voulait dire 5. Bac+5. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu- »

« Oui donc, que voulais-tu dire maman ? »

Emma continuait à fusiller l'autre mâle du regard avant de tourner toute son attention vers sa fille, « Oui donc, je pensais que -»

« Impossible ! Vous savez penser aussi ? »

 _« Aro ! »_ crièrent-elles au même moment.

L'autre décida de bouder, arrachant le harnais des mains de Louen, se dégageant de l'emprise de la mère, et marcha derrière avec le chien. Dumbo leva sa tête blasée vers le vampire, qui hocha la tête de compassion, « Je te conseille de rester célibataire, mon pote. »

Les deux femmes ayant écarté l'enfant, la conversation reprit, « Je pense que ça va être assez compliqué de faire ça à Concarneau. »

« Aro et moi, nous voulions que… »

« Il ne suffit pas de vouloir. » philosopha tout de suite sa mère, « Il vous faut un plan B, et il se trouve… »

« Il se trouve que vous en avez un » ronchonna le garçon derrière.

« Exactement ! De toute façon, les touristes auraient tout gâché ! Non, j'ai mieux à vous proposer ! »

La petite Lou hocha lentement la tête, comme ayant un mauvais pressentiment. « Alors, c'est quoi le plan B ? »

« Locronan ! »

« Ah ! » s'écria la jeune femme, visiblement hors d'elle « Non ! Pas question ! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

« _Locro-quoi_ ? » demanda Aro

Après un court silence où le ventre de Dumbo gronda quelque chose d'inhumain la conversation, ou plutôt la dispute, reprit.

« Locronan ! » Hurla Louen. Elle criait tellement fort que les touristes se retournaient à leur passage, « Une petite ville, charmante certes, mais aussi touristique que Concarneau ! Maman, je croyais qu'on faisait ça pour éviter les touristes ? »

« L'église est très jolie et c'est là-bas que tu as été baptisé »

« Ah bah, si l'église est jolie, ça va ! » ironisa l'autre, derrière.

Emma lui fit son regard le plus noir avant de continuer, « En plus, c'est pas pour me vanter, mais j'ai le bras long là-bas. Je peux, et réserver l'église, et une salle pour le reste de la journée. »

« Il n'en est pas question. Aro, dis-lui ! »

Aro s'en fichait clairement, il parlait à Dumbo.

« Et c'est ainsi que j'ai compris que cette femme était en fait, un homme » termina-t-il

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de sa fille, Emma la lâcha, et se précipita sur son gendre. Louen, qui n'avait plus personne pour la guider, s'arrêta net.

Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, Aro regardait sa future-belle-mère venir jusqu'à lui, au dernier moment elle sortit de son sac un espèce de petit prospectus, qu'elle tendit dans sa direction en arrivant devant lui. Il la regarda tout d'abord sans comprendre, avant que, exaspérée, elle explique, « Tenez, regardez ! »

Aro prit le petit prospectus de sa main libre. Ses yeux étaient à peine posés sur les photos présentes, que son visage s'illumina à la vue des maisons en pierres typiquement bretonnes, des hortensias bleus, de la vieille église au centre d'une petite place charmante. « Ok, on se marie là-bas ! »

« Nom de Dieu ! Maman ! Arrête de corrompre mon fiancé ! »

Donnant un coup de coude à l'homme, Emma lui souffla doucement, « Il y a même une espèce de petite charrette trainée par un cheval de trait »

« Vraiment ? »

Emma hocha la tête pendant que la fiancée hurlait « Ne te laisse pas faire ! Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! »

« Il va falloir la convaincre… » soupira la mère.

Aro hocha la tête « Je vais lui faire du chantage. »

« Du chantage ? » ria Emma, « Quel chantage ? »

« Sexuel »

La mère plaqua les mains contre ses oreilles, « Nom de Dieu ! Je n'ai rien entendu ! »

Après avoir levé le nez de son prospectus, il la fixa un moment, d'un air incrédule, « Que faites-vous avec vos mains ? »

« Vous, que faites-vous ? » s'indigna Emma, « Vous ne pouvez pas dire ce genre de choses à une mère en parlant de sa fille »

« Comment ? », il la fixait de plus en plus bizarrement comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Le ventre de Dumbo lui fit rappeler que la situation n'était pas normale. Il était amoureux d'une humaine. Pire ! Il allait se marier avec elle. « Je ne comptais pas, de toute façon, passer ma nuit de noce à manger des petits fours ou à regarder le Titanic »

Louen qui avait entendu, ramena sa poire à la tarte, « Personnellement…je dis _"pourquoi pas_ " aux petits fours »

Aro levait les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Emma se rapprochait de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule « Je peux vous convaincre de passer votre nuit de noce à manger des petits fours tout en regardant le Titanic ? »

Il se crispa spectaculairement au contact, « Ne me touchez pas »

« Ne touchez pas ma fille »

Louen secouait inutilement la main pendant ce temps, « Hé les gars, vous êtes au courant que je peux vous entendre ? »

Les deux « adultes » se fusillaient toujours du regard comment deux chiens enragés, tandis que le seul chien présent reniflait le pneu d'une voiture et levait la patte pour…

« Hey ! Mais il est en train de pisser sur ma voiture ! » s'écria Emma.

Aro caressa le sommet de la tête de Dumbo « Bon chien »

OoO

Louen et Aro passèrent noël en Bretagne, au grand malheur de celui-ci. Il neigea la veille du 25 Décembre et Max, le petit frère, commit la plus grande erreur de sa vie en trainant un vampire dans nuit pour faire une bataille de boule de neige. Clairement, Aro était doué avec les enfants…enfin, sauf quand il décidait de les manger. Vous avez en tête l'image clichée de l'adolescent, le nez collé à son portable à table, ou passant sa journée dans sa chambre sur l'ordinateur ? Vous imaginez la ruse qu'il faut aux parents pour leur faire prendre l'air ? Eh bien, pour Max et Aro, ce fut l'inverse. Il fallut user de ruses pour les faire rentrer. Ils rentrèrent finalement, mouillés de la tête aux pieds, vers 21 heures après qu'on les ait menacé de donner leurs parts de gâteau au chien. Dumbo fut très déçu et alla regarder le mur.

Les semaines passèrent et, ayant finalement eut Louen à l'usure concernant le mariage à Locronan, Aro et Emma s'activèrent pour lui donner forme et que tout soit prêt pour le premier Avril car, entre nous, ce mariage était une énorme blague.

Comme l'histoire avec les roumains n'était pas terminée et que leur nouveau-nés restaient, semble-t-il, toujours aussi fidèles à leurs créateurs, Aro dut intervenir rapidement. Il fit attaquer par surprise la petite armée par ses gardes. Ce n'était pas une offensive à proprement parlé, car l'attaque des Volturi n'avait qu'un but : enlever l'un des deux roumains et en faire un otage. Cette mission fut une réussite, puisqu'il n'y eut aucune perte de leur côté, que Vladimir fut capturé et torturé par la douce Jane, selon la gravité de ses actes.

Aro se garda bien de le dire à Louen cependant. Celle-ci était d'une telle humeur qu'il n'osait ne serait-ce que lui adresser deux pauvres mots. Il faut dire que Loulou s'inquiétait du fait que ses pantalons et autres jupettes étaient soudainement devenus trop petits. A moins que, ce soient ses cuisses et ses fesses qui aient grossies ? Hypothèse à ne pas écarter aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune femme ne rentrait plus dans sa robe de mariée, son moral était très bas, surtout après avoir commencé cette chose affreuse que les filles appellent « torture » (régime).

Un jour elle vint se présenter à son fiancé qui lisait tranquillement dans le salon et qui ne demandait rien à personne, le pauvre. Elle se planta Dieu seul sait comment devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés. Il commençait tout juste à avoir peur quand elle dit, « En toute honnêteté…J'ai grossi ? »

Elle semblait en effet, extrêmement serrée dans son petit pantalon troué. Mais Aro connaissait assez bien la psychologie féminine pour répondre :

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors pourquoi je ne rentre plus dans ma robe de mariée ? »

 _Nom de Dieu !_

Il se racla discrètement la gorge, « Vous avez peut-être pris…un…ou deux…ou trois…peut-être quatre… »

Elle soupira, « Abrège… »

Aro se mit à tousser, l'air au bord de la crise cardiaque, « Eh bien… votre masse corporelle à peut-être…un peu…je veux dire… très _légèrement_ … augmentée…depuis le retour en Bretagne…hum… c'est surement les crêpes et autres viennoiseries…bretonnes…à base de sucre et surtout…de beurre… » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, visiblement très fâchée contre lui ou contre elle, peu importe, quand il la devança, « Je veux dire…vous restez très jolie…enfin…vous êtes belle. »

Il y eut un silence gênant.

« Donc…je suis grosse ? »

Ah ! Question piège !

Aro grimaça ouvertement, cherchant une issue du regard, mais Dumbo gardait l'entrée en mode Gandalf:

 _« VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! »_

Génial.

Il se re-re-concentra sur sa future femme, et commença à rire nerveusement. « Vous êtes…légèrement… enrobée ? »

Elle resta tout d'abord, statufiée sur place. Avant qu'elle ne soupire de désespoir, « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »

« Je vous aime »

« Tu m'aime comment ? »

« Même si vous preniez 50 kilos supplémentaires »

« Cool. »

oOo

Le jour J arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Dire qu'ils étaient stressés serait un grand euphémisme. Louen était accourue paniquée dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Aro en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles commençant toutes par « Nom d'un chien », Dumbo devait être vachement offensé.

Après avoir lissé son costume, Aro quitta la salle de bain pour venir la retrouver. Il aurait tant aimé se moquer d'elle, avec ses bigoudis et son visage à moitié maquillé, mais il s'en abstint après avoir remarqué son teint livide, « Que faites-vous ici ? Nous ne sommes pas censés avoir aucun contact avant le moment fatidique ? »

« MAIS ON S'EN FOU DES TRADITIONS ! »

« Heu…d'accord…ça va ? »

« NON PAS DU TOUT ! »

Il leva inutilement les mains devant lui en faisant son chemin jusqu'à elle « Calmez-vous. Ce n'est qu'un mariage. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez la mariée. »

« Très drôle. » ironisa-t-elle, « Imagine que je dise "non" ! »

« Pourquoi diriez-vous "non" ? »

« Je ne sais pas sur le moment, avec la pression ! »

Il arriva devant elle en faisant semblant de réfléchir, « Vous dites "non" et je vous tue. »

Elle hocha la tête « Ok, cool… », après un profond soupir, elle reprit « Dis-moi quelque chose de rassurant »

Aro bloqua deux minutes, « Comme quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi. Une anecdote drôle ou une blague sur Caius »

« Je ne blague pas sur Caius »

« Aro ! »

« Très bien, très bien… », il réfléchit quelques instants avant de déclarer « Vous savez l'hymne anglais, _God save the Queen_ ? »

Lou fronça les sourcils « Heu…oui ? »

« Eh bien, le titre original était _Cher Dieu sauve le Roy,_ et a été composé par une duchesse en 1686 suite à la guérison, ou plutôt au succès de l'opération qu'a subit Louis XIV »

Les sourcils de Louen étaient au milieu de son front, et son cerveau bouillonnait sur place, « Il n'y a rien de drôle. »

« Il a été opéré d'une fistule anale. » précisa Aro

« Du trou du cul ? »

Le roi grimaça ouvertement, « En d'autres termes, oui. »

« Alors… les anglais ont volé l'hymne de Louis XIV en souvenir de son opération au trou du cul… », elle marqua une pause avant de s'exclamer, « Mais c'est génial ! Donc maintenant…je peux vraiment traiter les anglais de trous du cul, sans passer pour une grosse raciste de la vie ! »

Il embrassa sa joue, par reflexe, « Bien, ça va mieux apparemment. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez sincèrement pas l'intention de vous présenter là-bas en pyjama rose fluo ? »

« Heu…non. »

« Très bien. », il hocha la tête, l'air satisfait, avant de la détailler ouvertement, « Vous êtes jolie. »

« Aro, j'ai des cernes de malade parce que j'ai dormi trois pauvres heures, mes bigoudis pendent sur le côté car mes cheveux sont aussi mous que des spaghettis trop cuites et pour finir j'ai cinq kilos en trop. Sinon, tu disais quoi déjà ? »

Il se racla un peu la gorge « Eh bien…je n'avais pas remarqué tout cela avant que vous le disiez… »

Elle soupira de fatigue, « Je suppose que… » elle fit un geste vers la porte, « Je dois aller me préparer »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé. Je veux dire, vous pouvez très bien vous présenter à l'église avec vos bigoudis, votre pyjama rose fluo, vos cernes et vos cheveux mous. Je vous aimerai quand même, de toute façon. »

« Tu es un idiot »

« Oui, je sais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une, ou peut-être deux fois avant de quitter ensemble la chambre. Ils prirent cependant des chemins différents, l'une prit le couloir de droite, l'autre le gauche.

« Je vous attends à l'église, » avait-il dit pour adieu, « essayez de ne pas me faire attendre, et répétez bien votre discours pour ne pas m'humilier devant tout le monde »

« Oui ! »

« Non pas juste " _ou_ i", mais " _oui, je le veux_ " »

Elle lui envoya un baiser de la main, « Oui, je le veux », et disparut dans sa chambre.

Comme il n'y avait pas d'hôtel à Locronan, ils avaient réservé à Douarnenez simplement parce que Louen voulait absolument tremper ses petits pieds dans la mer chaque matin. Ils devaient donc, prendre une voiture pour se rendre à Locronan, se frayer un chemin au milieu de tous ces touristes qui se tassaient dans les petites boutiques de souvenirs pour enfin, se rendre dans la vieille église exceptionnellement fermée au public.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à l'église, Aro eut le loisir de « visiter » un peu. Il sut profiter de ce petit village, classé tout de même comme l'un des plus beaux villages de France.

Au cœur de la ville, l'église. Elle dominait la petite place. Vieille, datant du XVème siècle, et d'une taille assez modeste, elle serait cependant assez grande pour accueillir tous les invités.

En y entrant, Aro eut la satisfaction de voir qu'elle se remplissait assez vite. Il alla rejoindre son témoin près de l'autel, qui était le cousin de Louen. Ils n'avaient pas voulu de vampires à ce mariage, si bien que l'ensemble des invités étaient des humains, proches de près ou de loin de la famille de la mariée. Exception, Renesmée, et Félix qui était là pour veiller à la sécurité. Les deux êtres surnaturels n'étaient pas encore là, cependant. Renesmée était avec Louen et Félix en chasse.

Aro était relativement seul, fixant la porte de l'église pour apercevoir qui entrait. Son témoin était un homme sans intérêt, pire, sans esprit. Bête à mourir, le vampire avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec lui. Il saurait se venger d'Emma qui avait eu la brillante idée de le désigner comme témoin.

La mère de Louen était au premier rang avec ses enfants, et son compagnon. Elle lui jetait des regards en biais, les plus souvent sévères. Louen ressemblait beaucoup à Emma, mais Dieu soit loué, elle semblait déjà moins folle qu'elle.

Attendez, non, Louen _était_ folle.

Il saurait s'en accommoder.

Mais alors que tout se passait très bien, étrangement bien même, les yeux d'Aro se posèrent, un peu au hasard, sur la porte de l'église. Grande ouverte, on pouvait un peu y distinguer la place. Mais à cet instant, la vue était contrariée par l'entrée d'un invité.

Aro fronça doucement les sourcils alors que l'homme ne franchissait pas la porte pour rentrer, restant obstinément devant. Lentement, le roi leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme.

Il rencontra un regard rouge, furieux, qui ne cachait même pas son mépris. Un sourire carnassier, peut-être même hautain, qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il n'était ni impressionné, ni effrayé.

Aro grimaça en le reconnaissant.

C'était Stefan.

Le roumain, après avoir été certain d'avoir été vu par le roi, tourna les talons vers la place, et disparut sur le côté gauche.

Aro resta d'abord, figé d'effroi. Les yeux rivés vers la porte, il s'attendait à tout moment à le voir revenir, et faire un véritable massacre. Mais les secondes passèrent sans que le roumain ne revienne. Lentement, d'un geste qu'il espérait naturel, Aro leva la main droite à la hauteur de son visage tira sa manche pour voir l'heure.

Théoriquement, Louen serait là dans quinze minutes.

Quinze minutes.

Quinze.

Son bras tomba lourdement à son côté.

Il devait se débarrasser de Stefan avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Il ne se priverait pas de la tuer, alors.

Aro se racla la gorge, jetant un coup d'œil à son témoin, puis à la mère de Louen occupée à parler avec son époux.

Lentement, il descendit une marche, puis deux. Il traversa l'allée d'un pas assuré mais pressé. Les invités, assis, se retournaient à son chemin. On murmurait déjà :

 _« Où va-t-il ? »_

Il arriva plus vite que prévu devant l'église, où personne ne le remarqua. Discrètement il vira sur la gauche, longeant l'église. Il y avait un petit chemin, qui menait à un cimetière.

Aro grimaça ouvertement, mais s'y engagea.

Il ne rencontra personne sur le chemin menant au cimentière. Cela dura peu car là, il y avait et une vieille femme se recueillant sur la tombe d'un proche, et l'homme qu'il cherchait qui faisait lui-même semblant de se recueillir.

Les petites lèvres d'Aro se pincèrent doucement, alors qu'il rejoignait le roumain.

Stefan lui jeta un regard indifférent quand il arriva à ses côtés. Comme un, ils baissèrent au même moment leurs visages vers la tombe. La vieille dame les regardait bizarrement pendant une seconde. Stefan se racla la gorge.

« Vous êtes dur à trouver, pour un roi »

« Cela nous fait, semble-t-il, un point commun »

« C'est une jolie journée, pour se marier. », Stefan leva les yeux vers les cieux, scrutant le ciel, « Le vent maintient assez les nuages pour que nous puissions nous balader. »

Aro hocha lentement la tête, surveillant la petite vieille du coin de l'œil. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passerait quand elle partirait. Pour son propre bien, il faudrait qu'elle parte rapidement.

Il figea sa respiration une seconde, croisant les mains devant lui. « Vous ne pouviez pas plus mal tomber » cracha-t-il doucement.

Le sourire moqueur qui naquit sur les lèvres du roumain eut le don d'exaspérer davantage le roi, « Je suis navré si j'interromps quelque chose », il rabaissa assez la tête vers la tombe pour laisser paraître une attitude normale dans un cimentière, « J'espérais rester assez longtemps pour féliciter la mariée »

Les yeux rouges furieux d'Aro se posèrent sur lui, « Je vous interdis de l'approcher »

« Oh…très bien »

La vieille dame, après un dernier regard à la tombe, tourna les talons vers la sortie. Les deux vampires la suivaient discrètement des yeux.

« Vous avez mon frère »

« Oui, je l'ai »

« Je viens négocier sa libération »

La petite bretonne ayant dépassée le portail du cimentière, les deux hommes se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre. « Cela est impossible, malheureusement. » répondit Aro, dans une fausse compassion.

« Il serait fâcheux qu'il arrive quelque chose à la future reine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela n'arrivera pas parce que vous ne sortirez jamais de cette ville vivant afin d'accomplir votre crime »

Stefan rit, tel le fou qu'il était, « Ai-je dit que j'étais seul ? »

« Ai-je dit que je l'étais aussi ? »

Le roumain avait vraiment l'air ravi par la nouvelle, « Il semblerait qu'aucun n'ait l'avantage, finalement. »

« Il semblerait, en effet. »

« Que faisons-nous alors ? »

Aucune trace d'exaspération n'était visible sur le visage d'ange du roi, et c'était justement de ce visage poliment neutre, dont il fallait se méfier, « Personnellement, j'ai à me marier dans dix minutes. »

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas reçu d'invitation ? »

« Vous m'ennuyez profondément. Je n'aime pas les gens ennuyeux. »

« Et vous êtes un menteur, Aro Volturi, car vous êtes tout seul »

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur le visage de roi, « C'est affreusement vrai, et affreusement valable pour vous aussi. Mais je vais vous dire, je suis d'humeur généreuse, et ma charité va s'appliquer pour vous aussi. »

Stefan fronça doucement les sourcils, « Mon frère ? »

Aro hocha la tête en retour, « Votre frère. Vladimir sera libéré, selon mes conditions. »

« Nous négocions ? »

« Nous négocions. »

oOo

« Mes bien-aimés, nous sommes réunis ici, en la présence de Dieu et de cette assemblée, pour unir ensemble cet homme et cette femme dans le saint Mariage, que Saint Paul recommande comme étant honorable à tous. C'est pour quoi, l'on ne doit pas s'y engager avec imprudence ou légèreté, mais avec respect, avec discrétion, avec prudence, et après mûre délibération, dans la crainte de Dieu. Ces deux personnes ici présentes sont venues pour être unies dans ce saint état. Si quelqu'un peut prouver qu'il y a juste empêchement à ce qu'elles puissent être légitimement mariées ensemble, qu'il le dise à présent, ou qu'à l'avenir, il s'en taise à jamais. »

Aro détestait les religieux mais se garda bien de le dire à cet instant précis. A ses côtés, Louen était d'une blancheur à faire peur. Tout le monde la regardait car tout le monde s'attendait à un malaise prochain. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Attendez, c'était très certainement d'être mariée à 18 ans à un vampire de trois mille.

Stefan était parti depuis longtemps. Les négociations avaient débouché sur un accord commun de libération de Vladimir, et de destruction des nouveau-nés qu'il avait créé.

Aro en était très fier, c'est vrai.

Le prête n'ayant eu aucune réponse à sa précédente interpellation, se tourna vers les mariés.

« Je vous somme et vous adjure tous deux, comme vous en devez répondre, au jour terrible du jugement, où les secrets de tous les cœurs seront manifestés, si l'un ou l'autre de vous connaît juste empêchement à ce que vous puissiez être légitimement mariés ensemble, de le déclarer présentement. Car soyez assurés que tous ceux qui sont unis ensemble autrement que la Parole de Dieu ne le permet, leur mariage n'est point légitime »

Louen voulut faire la blague de répondre : _« C'est un vampire, il n'est pas censé être damné ? »_ , mais s'en abstint après avoir senti le regard sévère du ci-devant fiancé qui, pour répondre au prêtre, secoua négativement la tête.

Le religieux acquiesça à son tour d'un signe de tête, et s'adressant à lui, « Veux-tu avoir cette femme pour épouse, et vivre avec elle, selon l'ordonnance de Dieu, dans le saint état de Mariage? Veux-tu l'aimer, la chérir, l'honorer, la garder en temps de maladie et en temps de santé; et, renonçant à toute autre femme, veux-tu t'attacher à elle seule, tant que vous vivrez tous deux?

« Oui, je le veux. »

Se retournant vers Louen, le religieux reprit :

« Veux-tu avoir cet homme pour ton mari, et vivre avec lui, selon l'ordonnance de Dieu, dans le saint état de Mariage? Veux-tu lui obéir, le servir, l'aimer, l'honorer, le garder en temps de maladie et en temps de santé; et, renonçant à tout autre homme, veux-tu t'attacher à lui seul, tant que vous vivrez tous deux ? »

Louen sursauta quand elle comprit que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait. Elle serrait son petit bouquet si fort que certaines fleurs, mortes, tombèrent doucement à ses pieds. Un peu sonnée, elle hocha frénétiquement la tête « Oui… ?... Je le veux ? »

A ses côtés, Aro soupira doucement. Autant de fatigue que de soulagement, à vrai dire.

Après avoir chacun promis, devant Dieu, qu'ils s'aimeraient toujours, dans toutes les épreuves de la vie et jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, chacun glissa au doigt de l'autre une bague en or.

L'assemblée se leva alors, pour prier Dieu, ou concernant plus le mari, faire semblant de prier Dieu.

Le prêtre se retourna une dernière fois vers eux.

« Puisque Monsieur Volturi et Mademoiselle le Gall ont consenti tous deux au saint Mariage, et l'ont témoigné devant Dieu et devant cette assemblée, et que, pour cet effet, ils se sont mutuellement donné et engagé leur foi, et qu'ils l'ont déclarée, en donnant et en recevant un anneau, et en joignant leurs mains, je déclare qu'ils sont mari et femme, au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint-Esprit. Amen. »

Louen fit rapidement le signe croix sur sa personne alors qu'une sorte de blanc s'installait dans l'église.

Elle se retourna vers son mari, qui regardait le prêtre bizarrement, « Aro ? »

« Hum ? »

« C'est le moment où tu es censé m'embrasser »

Et il l'embrassa.

En sortant de l'église, Louen lui murmura doucement « Stefan ? »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« J'ai des yeux partout »

Il rit, « Je leur ai vendu une fausse paix. »

« Tu es incorrigible »

oOo

Ils étaient mariés. Mais le sort n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

De la nuit de noce devait naitre un enfant quelques mois plus tard. Alors que la grossesse assagit considérablement la mère, cela eut l'effet inverse chez le père qui, paniqué ne savait plus se tenir tranquille une seconde.

Après lourdes négociations dont Aro crut perdre plus d'une fois la raison, il fut naturellement convenu que la mère serait transformée après son accouchement. La nouvelle calma le mari…pendant deux jours. Puis non-content d'être rassuré sur ce point, se mit en tête qu'il serait le pire père du monde. Il fut impossible à calmer jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant.

Le 25 Aout, Louen Volturi donnait naissance à un petit garçon qui attendrait le réveil de sa mère avant de recevoir un nom.

Trois jours plus tard, le 28, Louen se réveillait de son dernier sommeil.

Comme l'attraction entre les âmes-sœurs était enfin ressentit par cette dernière, elle se jeta simplement sur Aro dès qu'il eut franchi la porte. Il mit beaucoup de temps à la calmer, et surtout à la convaincre de ne pas se précipiter dehors pour courir, et regarder les oiseaux, ou regarder le soleil se coucher ou regarder les humains parce que, oui, elle voyait.

Il finit par la persuader sans mal, d'aller plutôt saluer son fils.

L'enfant les accueillit sagement dans son berceau. Sa bouche en forme de "O" s'élargit en un sourire sans dents quand il reconnut sa mère. Immédiatement charmée par cet humain miniature, Louen le sortit du berceau, se retourna vers Aro.

« Nous avons bien travaillés » dit-elle avec beaucoup de fierté.

Il hocha vaguement la tête en retour, se détournant de la fenêtre « Quel est son nom ? »

Louen fixa l'enfant. Son regard rouge croisa le sien, gris. Satisfaite de la lueur qui brilla au fond de ses iris, la mère déclara catégoriquement,

« Son nom est Louis »


	25. Epilogue

Voila (enfin) la fin !

A l'avenir , il y aura _peut-être_ des hors-série.

J'ai quelques idées, mais pas assez de matière pour le moment, pour en faire un chapitre.

Bisous bisous, & merci à vous !

* * *

oOo

EPILOGUE

10 ans plus tard.

oOo

La patience d'Heidi commençait franchement à atteindre ses limites alors qu'elle regardait l'idiote de secrétaire fouiller dans ses papiers. De l'autre coté du bureau, une goutte de sueur froide coula doucement contre le front de Gianna pendant qu'elle se redressait enfin pour faire face à la belle brune.

« Je…Je ne comprends pas…il était là ce matin et… »

Dans un soupir fatigué, Heidi la coupa « Ecoutez Gianna, Aro va toutes les deux nous tuer si je ne lui apporte pas ce papier avant ce soir. Débrouillez-vous, mais trouvez-le ! »

Gianna déglutit « Je vais… », elle montra maladroitement la porte derrière elle, « Je vais en parler à Valentina…peut-être qu'elle… »

« Oui ! Allez- y ! »

La secrétaire disparut aussi vite qu'un vampire. Les voix des deux humaines s'élevèrent soudainement derrière la porte.

Heidi soupira de nouveau, tapotant impatiemment son index contre le bureau de la secrétaire. Vraiment, quelle idée d'engager des humains pour toute la paperasse. Des humains non-organisés qui plus est. Elle priait intérieurement pour que jamais Aro ne les transforme. Elles étaient déjà de vraies calamités dans toute leur humanité. Heidi ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que cela donnerait dans l'immortalité.

A nouveau, la vampire jeta un coup d'œil perplexe au bureau. Des papiers partout. Une tasse contenant du café surement froid. L'ordinateur allumé. Des post-it collé sur l'écran et…était-ce réellement une figurine Star Wars ?

Heidi grimaça, se penchant par-dessus le bureau pour prendre le mini Dark Vador. Elle le tourna entre ces doigts.

 _« Je suis ton père »_ était-il écrit en dessous.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dans un mouvement digne des plus grands basketteurs, jeta la figurine dans la poubelle, de l'autre coté du bureau.

Puis innocemment, elle s'appuya de nouveau contre le meuble, fixant rêveusement le sol.

 _Que diable font-elles ?_

Si elles ont perdu ce papier…

Non attendez, il n'y a pas de « si » qui tienne. Elles _ont_ perdu ce papier.

Aro allait la tuer.

Elle allait commencer à hurler après les deux secrétaires, leur reprocher leur stupidité quand deux chaussures bien cirées apparurent dans son champ de vision. Automatiquement, elle pensa à Aro.

 _Merde_ , pensa-t-elle, _il vient lui-même chercher son foutu papier_

Mais quand elle leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme, elle rencontra des lèvres retroussées en un beau sourire, un petit nez tout à fait charmant, deux yeux gris comme les nuages dehors, et de courts cheveux bruns.

« L-Louis ? » bégaya-t-elle

Le sourire du fils d'Aro s'agrandit, et vraiment, elle se dit que ce sourire venait obligatoirement du père « Salut, Heidi. »

Elle aimait vraiment la façon dont il disait son nom. Ce n'était pas un mot vulgaire comme les autres le prononçaient, c'était quelque chose sans préjugés.

Heidi déglutit, reportant son attention sur le comptoir du bureau « Que veux-tu ? »

« Je cherche mon oncle » soupira-t-il en s'adossant contre le meuble.

« Lequel ? »

« Le moins aimable des deux. » il rit brièvement à sa blague, avant de reprendre « En réalité, je crois qu'il m'évite depuis que j'ai brillamment remarqué qu'il trichait aux échecs. »

Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Ce genre de rire que les femmes lâchent quand elles se retrouvent face à leurs béguins de collège. « Je n'ai pas vu Caius depuis…qu'il s'est disputé avec sa femme…hier »

Louis soupira « Tu m'en diras tant… »

« Il doit être dans la salle des trônes… ou dans sa chambre… », quand elle devina qu'il fronçait les sourcils, elle expliqua « Tu sais comment ils se réconcilient… »

Il rit nerveusement « Heu…oui…eh bien, alors je vais trouver Marcus… c'est plus…c'est moins risqué. »

« Marcus est à la bibliothèque du second étage » dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

Son sourire n'avait, il semblerait, jamais quitté son visage. « Merci. », il s'éloigna en lui lança un dernier « A plus tard. »

Et Heidi soupira.

oOo

Louis avait beaucoup de soucis à se faire. Son problème principal, à cet instant était de trouver un allié de taille –autre que sa mère, pour convaincre son géniteur de bien vouloir accepter son futur mariage.

Louis était amoureux.

Rien de bien étonnant, avec sa gueule d'ange.

Le problème était qu'il était amoureux d'une humaine. Quand son père l'avait appris, il avait simplement fait un scandale, lui hurlant qu'il était la honte de la famille. Les deux hommes ayant tous deux de très forts tempéraments, ils s'étaient disputés à en faire trembler les murs du château. Sa mère était accourue paniquée, persuadée d'après les cris qu'ils allaient s'entre-tuer. En y repensant, le petit prince supposait fortement qu'ils avaient _réellement_ voulu s'entre-tuer, ce jour là. Par on ne sait quel miracle, sa mère avait réussi à les calmer. Louis avait détesté son père, comme jamais.

 _« Excusez-moi, vous vous êtes marié avec maman alors qu'elle était encore une simple humaine ! Vous l'avez épousée, et je suis né. Si mon amour est une honte, le vôtre est une abomination ! »_

Aro l'avait simplement giflé en retour, ignorant les cris choqués de sa femme.

Il y avait une sorte de froid dans la famille, depuis ce jour.

Louen n'avait pas pris parti tout de suite. Les aimant tous les deux, prendre le parti de l'un revenait à trahir la confiance de l'autre. Mais quand elle vit que son petit Louis était au bord de la déprime, elle choisit de le soutenir, lui. Cela avait fait souvent place à de belles disputes entre elle et son mari.

Louis soupira, relevant la tête vers la porte de l'ascenseur, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il était simplement resté planté là, comme un idiot, sans bouger. Il appuya sur un bouton et attendit.

Il se demanda une seconde, si Marcus pourrait convaincre son frère. Non, Marcus n'avait pas assez d'influence sur son père. Déjà qu'il n'écoutait pas son âme-sœur, pourquoi écouterait-il son frère ?

 _Ding_

Désespéré, Louis leva de nouveau la tête alors que les deux portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Son chagrin s'envola, replacé par la moquerie quand il remarqua que l'ascenseur était déjà occupé par deux personnes qui se disputaient.

Il emboita le pas à l'intérieur appuyant sur le bouton menant au second étage. Les portes se refermèrent.

 _« Dieu, tu es impossible ! »_ cracha la femme

 _« Excusez-moi, c'est à moi que vous parlez ? »_ répliqua l'homme

 _« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi jaloux que toi? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas jaloux, je ne fais que constater. »_

 _« Des films ! Tu te fais des films ! »_

Louis se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pour empêcher son fou-rire de venir contrarier leur magnifique scène de ménage. Sans se retourner, il pencha un peu la tête vers la droite et murmura « Bonjour, maman »

Louen se retourna vers lui en souriant doucement « Bonjour, mon chéri »

Le petit prince hocha la tête, la penchant un peu vers la gauche cette fois, « Bonjour, Père… »

Aro grimaça, faisant à peine attention à lui, fusillant simplement sa femme du regard, « Oui, oui, bonjour », il croisa les bras contre lui « Dis-moi, Louis, comment appelles-tu l'action qui consiste, qu'une femme mariée regarde discrètement le physique d'un autre homme ? »

Son fils était vraiment très content d'être de dos à cet instant, comme ça, aucun d'eux ne pouvait voir son visage. Il souriait clairement, se retenant difficilement de rire « Lorgner ? Reluquer ? »

« C'est cela… » songea son père « Lorgner. Elle a lorgné cet humain. »

Louen était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux « Je n'ai _absolument_ _pas_ reluqué ce garçon ! Décidément, je ne sais pas dans _quelle_ langue te le dire ! »

« Arrêtez, je vous ai vu ! »

« Vieux sénile ! Je te dis que non ! »

« Menteuse ! »

« Sinon… » commença doucement Louis, essayant toujours désespérément de se retenir de hurler de rire « Comment s'est passée votre thérapie de couple ? »

Louen soupira, « Je n'ai pas réussi à trainer ton père jusqu'à chez le psy. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi raconter nos problèmes de couple à un humain nous aidera ! »

La reine tapa impatiemment du pied, se demanda surement quand l'ascenseur arrivera à destination « Ecoute, c'est le principe d'une thérapie de couple. Parler. »

« C'est idiot ! » répliqua brutalement Aro

Enfin, le _Ding_ retentit. Louis se retourna vers sa mère en souriant. Il la détailla brièvement. « Vous êtes jolie aujourd'hui, maman. », à ce moment là, son père le tua de son regard le plus noir. Mais Louis ne le vit pas, et demanda doucement « C'est une nouvelle robe ? »

Le visage de Louen se décomposa, elle commença à sangloter, se tournant vers son mari, elle s'étrangla pour dire « Tu vois ! Même lui l'a remarquée ! », elle gémit « De toute façon, je sais très bien que tu ne me regardes plus ! » puis elle s'engouffra hors de l'ascenseur en pleurant, sous les regards médusés des deux hommes de sa vie.

Aro leva les mains devant lui en fronçant les sourcils « Quoi…mais… _quoi_? »

Les deux hommes sortirent tous les deux, avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment. Le roi se tourna vers son fils, les yeux presque écarquillés « Comment…as-tu su que c'était une nouvelle robe ? »

Louis se retourna vers lui, « Elle est blanche. »

« Et alors ? »

« Eh bien, maman ne met jamais du blanc », expliqua-t-il patiemment, « Elle juge cela trop salissant et puisqu'elle passe sa vie dans les jardins… Elle ne met du blanc que parce que c'est votre couleur préférée et qu'un jour, vous l'avez complimentée en lui disant que cette couleur lui allait bien. »

Aro se sentit incroyablement stupide tout à coup, si bien qu'oubliant son éducation, il murmura un petit « Merde », pour aussitôt, sans remerciements, s'engouffrer dans le couloir que venait d'emprunter sa femme, hurlant presque « Attendez, Loulou, mon amour ! Vous êtes la plus belle femme de ce château ! »

Louis le regarda s'éloigner en pensant surement que, malgré le mauvais caractère de son père et l'hypersensibilité de sa mère, il avait les meilleurs parents du monde.

Il fit le geste pour se retourner quand il tomba nez à nez avec Marcus.

« Louis ? »

Le concerné rit nerveusement « Heu…je vous cherchais justement. »

oOo

Ils s'étaient réconciliés plus tard, naturellement, car en réalité leur vie de couple se résumait à : se disputer, se réconcilier, se disputer, bouder pendant approximativement une semaine, se réconcilier…

Accessoirement s'aimer, aussi.

La dernière dispute en date :

 _« C'est une nouvelle jupe ? »_

 _« Non, elle a trois ans »_

 _« Ah… »_

Dommage, en effet.

A cet instant, Aro soufflait bruyamment, débout au balcon de sa chambre. Il observait son idiot de fils… _son fils chéri*_ –au temps pour moi-, en bas, près de la fontaine, attendre son incroyable _(idiote*)_ fiancée.

Il rageait sur place en pensant à ce mariage. Il rageait encore plus en pensant que Louis avait réussi à convaincre sa mère, qui pour le convaincre à son tour, avait simplement boudé pendant un mois et demi.

Un mois et demi

Il n'y a vraiment que les femmes pour bouder un mois et demi.

Ah…voilà la fabuleuse Anastasia qui arrive.

Il grimaça de dégout quand il vit Louis sourire comme un idiot à sa fiancée.

Etait-il comme ça avec Louen ?

Il espérait que non.

(En réalité, il l'était probablement)

Justement en parlant d'elle, il sentit deux petits bras se refermer autour de lui.

« Ils sont mignons… »

« Ils sont ridicules. »

Elle rit en apparaissant devant lui. « Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu la hais tellement. Anastasia est très gentille et elle rend Louis heureux. »

Il tourna son visage fatigué vers elle, « Elle est russe, Louen »

Lou fronça les sourcils « Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Eh bien, je vais devoir supporter son immonde accent pendant l'éternité. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla simplement se coller contre lui, « Aro, tu n'aimes pas les anglais, les français, les indous, les américain ni les chinois et maintenant les russes ? Tu es quelqu'un de très raciste. »

« En revanche, je n'ai rien contre les noirs »

« J'espère »

« Ils font des très bon serviteurs… »

Elle l'aurait surement tué s'il avait dit « esclaves »

Elle le frappa dans l'épaule plusieurs fois « Tu es infâme, vraiment ! »

Fatigué de se faire battre, Aro attrapa son poignet en soupirant « En plus, elle est rousse »

« Les raisons pour lesquelles tu la déteste sont clairement ridicules, Aro ! Tu ne peux pas empêcher ce mariage sous prétexte que tu déteste les russes roux ! »

« Eh bien…si »

« Mais tu es infâme ! »

« Vous vous répétez, petite reine »

Clairement, elle voulut le frapper avant de détailler son visage et de remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais semblé aussi fatigué. Ses yeux avaient perdu cette étincelle, cette gaieté naturelle. Le sourire n'était plus sur ses lèvres. Ses sourcils et son front étaient constamment plissés. Il soupirait beaucoup. Lou se demanda s'il ne devenait pas dépressif.

« Aro, chéri… », elle alla simplement lui faire un gros câlin, espérant secrètement qu'il aille mieux. Mais elle savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Il soupira simplement en retour pensant surement qu'elle essayait encore de le convaincre d'accepter le mariage. « Si nous allions quelques temps en Bretagne, toi et moi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » marmonna-t-il doucement

Elle embrassa sa mâchoire parce que c'était la seule partie de son visage qu'elle pouvait atteindre à cet instant. « Tu as besoin de vacances, Amore »

« Ah… » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

« Allez ! » elle s'écarta de lui et essaya de le tirer à l'intérieur. « Tu sais que j'ai raison »

Il se dégagea de sa prise et revint à la rambarde du balcon, « Non, j'ai du travail… », il l'entendit soupirer en retour.

« Aro tu es épuisé…c'est ridicule », elle apparaissait de nouveau dans son champ de vision, les mains sur les hanches le détaillant de la tête aux pieds comme une mère inspectant son enfant.

« Je ne voudrai surtout pas m'imposer chez vous » ironisa-t-il

Elle soupira « Je t'invite. »

« Délicate intention. Et en quel honneur ? », elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand il poursuivit d'un ton ennuyé « Autre que bien sûr, l'excuse stupide des vacances… »

« Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus tranquille et beau que la Bretagne » expliqua-t-elle, visiblement animée par la passion qu'elle avait pour sa maison, « Nous partirons après le mariage » déclara-t-elle catégoriquement.

Elle le dépassa et rentra.

oOo

En sortant de l'Eglise, les mariés se dirigèrent vers la voiture qui les conduirait à l'aéroport afin de s'envoler pour l'Espagne endroit où, ils avaient décidé de faire le voyage de noce.

Anastasia était une femme simple, et gentille, son seul défaut si cela en est un, était sa timidité excessive surtout envers ses beaux-parents. Louis semblait très heureux, et gentil comme il était, lui réservait mille petites intentions pour lui prouver son amour. Il était devenu un homme bon, dont la beauté extérieure n'égalait pas celle intérieure. Proche surtout de sa mère, il s'était beaucoup éloigné de son père, qu'il jugeait trop cupide. Aro n'avait pas beaucoup évolué dans ce domaine-là, c'est vrai. Ce qui déchira toute confiance entre le père et le fils fut le départ de Nessie, que le grand roi renvoya simplement de Volterra, pour ne pas dire « exclure définitivement ». Louis aimait beaucoup Renesmée qu'il considérait sinon comme un membre de sa famille, comme une amie sincère qui comprenait mieux que quiconque, ce qu'il vivait, et ce qu'il était. Dire que Louen était tiraillée entre son âme-sœur et la chair de sa chair était un euphémisme. Ils l'avaient purement torturée pendant toute une année pour qu'elle prenne le parti de l'un. Elle avait pris le parti de se taire et avait menacé de partir. Le chantage marchant assez bien avec les hommes, ils renoncèrent.

Calmés depuis quelques temps, le père et le fils partageaient une relation basée sur l'indifférence qui rendait la mère et la femme très malheureuse. Mais comme l'adolescente immature qu'elle avait été avait fort grandi, encore et toujours, elle ne laissa rien paraitre pas plus qu'elle n'en parla à l'un d'eux.

Avant d'embarquer pour une durée indéterminée, faire le tour des pays d'Europe et batifoler, Louis se retourna une dernière fois vers ses parents. Vers sa mère plus précisément, qui sortait tout juste de l'église comme les autres invités, au bras de son père. Il lui sourit, lui envoyant un baiser de la main qui signifiait qu'il l'aimerait toujours, et monta dans la voiture à côté de la petite russe.

Louen aurait eu l'œil très humide à cet instant, si son humanité était toujours intacte. Elle se retourna vers son mari, qui semblait indifférent en apparence et préférait admirer son château de loin. Déjà, la voiture des mariés démarrait pour sortir de la ville.

L'enfant était parti.

Faisant l'éventail avec sa main pour faire partir toutes ces émotions contradictoires, Louen tenta de combler le vide, « J'ai eu Audrey au téléphone ce matin…elle aurait aimé venir au mariage pour féliciter Louis mais elle est enceinte de sept mois. »

La tête d'Aro pivota lentement vers sa femme, « Comment ? Encore ? »

« Ce n'est jamais que le deuxième »

« Et…est-ce le même père ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Louen lui jeta un regard qui se voulait sévère mais qui ne fit que le faire rire, « Pour qui la prends-tu ? »

« Excusez-moi, mais vous devez reconnaître que votre sœur tombe amoureuse facilement. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » ralla-t-elle doucement, « elle nous invite et te veut comme parrain. »

« Oh… », il détourna brusquement le regard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non…je veux dire…peut-être…je ne sais pas »

Elle lui frotta doucement le dos, geste qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui ne fit pas grand effet, « Allons, tu as besoin de vacances. »

Il hocha lentement la tête en retour.

Ils descendirent enfin les marches de l'église pour rentrer à la maison, à pied, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire car, n'ayant rien perdu de sa foi, elle allait régulièrement à l'église.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Un silence lourd, qui laissait un gout amer. L'aura de chagrin que chacun dégageait, rendait la situation pesante. Ils n'étaient pas malheureux pour la même raison. Elle l'était car, elle venait de voir s'éloigner pour longtemps l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Son fils. Quant à lui…

« J'ai tué ma sœur. »

Louen inspira profondément, resserrant sa prise autour du bras de son mari, « Je sais. », fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire dans un premier temps. Puis, voyant que le silence s'éternisait de nouveau, elle ajouta plus bas, « Marcus me l'a dit. »

La tête d'Aro pivota violemment vers elle, « Comment ? Non, impossible. Marcus ne le sait pas. »

« Crois-moi, il le sait. Il l'a peut-être même, toujours su. »

Le visage du roi se décomposait de plus en plus. « Il ne s'est pas venger… », puis abaissant la tête vers le sol, il ajouta « Pas encore… »

« Il ne va pas se venger, parce qu'il a su pardonner. Là est la plus grande différence entre toi et lui, c'est que tu ne vis que par la vengeance. Dois-je te rappeler l'épisode Cullen ? Ou la rancune que tu gardes aux roumains ?», elle soupira, fatiguée, « Nous allons en Bretagne »

Il hocha lentement la tête, « Oui, nous y allons. »

« Nous ne reviendrons pas ici »

« Non, nous ne reviendrons pas » convient-il facilement.

« Tu ne seras plus roi. Tu seras seulement mon mari »

« Oui »

Sa dernière réponse prouva qu'il était ailleurs. Un soupir exaspéré échappa à la femme, « Aro, tu m'écoute ? »

Le concernée releva un visage fatigué vers elle, « Oui, tu as dit que nous ne reviendrons pas et que je ne serai plus roi, seulement ton mari »

Elle le regardait, totalement incrédule, « Aro…Tu m'as tutoyé »

Il soupira doucement, « Je suppose que oui. Est-ce un problème ? Je puis aisément y remédier. »

« Non, ne le fais pas. J'aime que tu me tutoies. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la grande place, face à cette immense demeure qui abritait le clan le plus puissant du monde vampirique. Aro la regardait avec beaucoup de nostalgie, comme si il allait la quitter pour toujours, « Je pense que j'ai besoin de vacances. », Louen hocha la tête en retour, « De longues, longues vacances. Tu crois que Caius sera un bon chef ? »

« Non »

« Tu as raison », il soupira encore.

Louen se retourna vers lui, « Il n'est pas bon qu'un seul homme gouverne trop longtemps. », elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son mari, « Tu as assez donné. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, détaillant longuement le château des Volturi, après un moment de silence, il reprit, « Tu te souviens la maison que j'avais acheté, à Concarneau, comme prétexte pour rester avec toi ? »

« Oui ? »

« Nous allons la vendre et acheter ailleurs. »

« J'aime Concarneau »

« Je sais, » il lui jeta un coup d'œil timide, « mais elle ne sera pas assez grande pour accueillir et ta sœur, et ses enfants, et ceux de Louis et Anastasia qui, nous le savons fort bien, ne vont pas perdre un instant. Elle ne sera pas assez grande non plus pour accueillir tous 'les petits' chiots que Dumbo a eu avec cette chienne rottweiler qui sont simplement devenus des monstres et ont la taille de petits poneys…non, elle ne sera pas assez grande pour contenir toutes tes robes et tes chaussures. »

La bouche de Louen était simplement ouverte d'incrédulité, elle finit par éclater de rire « Tu as raison. »

Il hocha doucement la tête d'un air satisfait, avant de la trainer jusqu'au château en se plaignant gentiment des chiots-poneys qui, comme dernière bêtise, avaient fait leurs dents sur les pieds de son magnifique bureau Louis-Philippe.

Cinq mois plus tard, ils quittèrent définitivement l'Italie malgré les protestations de nombreux membres. Ils ne revinrent jamais, bien que 'jamais', pour les vampires, soit plutôt considéré comme un temps long et incertain. Ils s'installèrent non loin de Concarneau, à la Forêt-Fouesnant, où leurs fenêtres donnaient sur la mer.

Les années passèrent doucement. Occupés à des causes différents, ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup et ne faisaient, que rares choses ensemble. Louen avait repris ses études et son esprit était occupé à l'Art et à l'Histoire. Aro était ce que l'on appellerait aujourd'hui « une femme au foyer » ou dans son cas, « un homme au foyer », il faisait le tour des brocantes et s'était pris d'amitié avec Mme Pichon, la voisine, une vieille dame qui l'amusait beaucoup et qu'il accompagnait au marché.

Aro et Louen se voyaient en coup de vent, et le seul temps qu'il leur restait pour eux était le Dimanche, car le Dimanche, c'est nul y'a rien à faire. En semaine, ils se quittaient le matin pour mieux se retrouver en soirée où ils s'occupaient de leurs nombreux « bébés » qui désigne entre autre, un gros chat roux fou amoureux d'Aro (ce n'était malheureusement pas réciproque) nommé « Garfield » clin d'œil flagrant à son poids, les cinq chiots-poneys, un pigeon blessé qui reçut le nom de « Bob » et qui était bête à mourir, deux petites chèvres qui servaient de tondeuses mais qui ne faisaient ,malheureusement, aucune différence entre les pissenlits et les roses de Louen, et finalement, bien sûr, l'éternel Dumbo qui allait sur ses treize ans, mais qui gardait le mental d'un jeune étalon de cinq ans (ce qui signifie poliment qu'il court toujours après les minettes).

Aro et Louen ne savaient pas combien de temps ils resteraient là. Cette incertitude ne semblait pas les tourmenter plus que ça. Louis et Anastasia s'installèrent de façon permanente à Paris et, venaient les voir pendant les périodes de vacances scolaires. Ils étaient, en effet, parents d'une petite fille, Emilie, de cinq ans et demi, qui contrairement à son père jadis, avait une croissance tout à fait normale. Dire que la petite « Emi » était adoré par son « grand-papi » serait atténuer la réalité. Aro était simple fou avec sa petite-fille.

Lui-même assagit par la tranquillité de sa façon de vivre, il se rappelait avec humour, à quel point il avait été tyrannique. Car en effet, Aro Volturi avait définitivement choisi l'Amour au Pouvoir.


End file.
